I Wish
by Auron Z. Farris
Summary: Six years after the loss of her fellow companion, Rikku wishes Auron back to life and is sent back to his past to try and keep him from his fate.
1. Prolgue

Square Enix owns all rights to the characters

* * *

**Prolgue**

"It's really been...six years...since you left. I wish I could tell you...but you seem happy here. I just wish...I could have told you once. I wish you could be here."  
"Is that what you wish?"  
"Huh?" The young Al Bhed woman Rikku swiveled around to see the former Aeon, Bahamut, floating close to her. She had been visiting HIM in the Farplane, it had been the first time she could muster the courage to come see him, her lost companion and fellow guardian. She stared at the Fayth, her face lined with confusion. "What do you mean?"  
"You said, 'I wish you could be here.' Is that what you desire?" Rikku was completely baffled, how could the Fayth bring back a man that had been dead for sixteen years?  
"More than anything," she said, her mouth running faster than her brain. Bahamut waved his hand.  
"It is done, go to Besaid," he said as he vanished before her eyes. She blinked and looked at the blank spot where he had once been and briefly wondered if she was dreaming.

That's how this all started. I was just a young...maybe not so young anymore, Al Bhed girl dreaming and weeping over the lost of a man I considered my best friend. For years I concealed my deepest feelings for him, scared to say anything, I wonder if he knew? I was jut visiting, thinking the very same things, talking to his image like he could hear me, remembering him, taking in the appearance I hadn't seen for so long. Then Bahamut came and asked me if my wish was what I truly desired. You'll never know how much I wanted to repay him, but what do you give a Fayth anyway? New socks?

When I turned around, I couldn't stop the grin from crossing my face as I looked into the blank mist where he was resided...only about thirty seconds ago anyway. My wish had come true. "Brother, to Besaid!" I said excitedly to Brother through our communication device, that's my brother by the way if you didn't already figure it out. Running from the Farplane and hurtling down the steps, I ran outside as Brother's air ship, Celsius, landed and I boarded. We took off for Besaid, my heart pounding and my hyperness returning as I couldn't sit still. In practically no time, we arrived and I jumped off and looked around. Where do I begin looking? Then I saw the crowd of the people of Besaid around a palm tree, low murmurs of confusion coming from them. I headed over there and squeezed past and my heart nearly exploded. He was laying against a palm tree, half conscious. I knelt down beside him as someone knelt on the other side. I looked up to see Yuna looking quite confused. Looking around I saw Wakka standing with Tidus, both of their faces lined with confusions and Lulu was standing off to the side just staring blankly. "Should we move him Yunie," I asked looking at her.  
"I think we should." I heard footsteps coming from behind me."Tidus, Wakka, could you help us move him to the village?"  
"Yeah, of course," Wakka said.  
"No problem," Tidus replied, cocky as usual. Yuna was gracious enough to share the spare room of the hut with him, laying him on the bed; we took off his giant red coat and draped it over a chair. Yuna was a little precautious about the sunglasses but Tidus snatched them off his face. Wakka with shaky hands removed the collar and Lulu draped he blanket over him to keep him warm. While the others shuffled out I stayed by his side, watching him sleep or whatever he was doing. When he moved I was hopeful he'd become fully conscious but he never did. A few hours went by and I had much discussion with Yuna about this, I eventually told her about Bahamut, and she didn't understand. "But why would he just appear out of the blue and ask you if you wanted him back?  
"I told you I don't know, but .I'm happy Yunie."  
"I'm happy to see him to but is he going to be happy?"  
"I never thought of that." I suddenly became sad, I never thought of how he would feel. A rustle of covers caught my attention. Yuna looked over and he was waking up. Blinking his eye to adjust to the light, I could see he was very confused. I launched myself to the side of the bed and he jumped. "Rikku?" He said confused, he looked around the room and saw Yuna. "Yuna w-where am I?"  
"In Besaid, I missed you Aurie!" I launched myself onto him in a hug "  
I mean what am I doing here?"  
"You're alive again!" I could tell his heart stopped, the look on his face said it all.


	2. Chapter 1

Square Enix owns all rights to all characters in the Final Fantasy X game..blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda, legal this, legal that, annnnd done.

* * *

Yuna looked down, "I'll leave you two alone," she said and hurried from the room. I looked at him, he looked in complete shock. I hesitated before I made any attempt to talk to him, I knew he wasn't angry and I was thankful.  
"A-Auron?"  
"Mm?"  
"A-Are you angry?"  
"No." I mentally sighed in relief, I had been right.

"What's wrong then big guy?" He looked at me in irritation, I knew that look well.  
"Why am I here? How am I alive?"  
"I'I'm sorry?" He looked at me questiongly. "I wished you were alive?"  
"What?" His look made me uncomfortable, but it was now or never.  
"I-I love-" before I could finish my sentance, time froze except for me. I looked around and Bahamut was here.  
"You must not tell him."  
"Why not?"  
"It's dangerous."  
"I don't get it."  
"You will soon enough," he said before he vanished and time began again.

"You love what?"  
"I love you!" As soon as the words came out of my mouth, a strong wind began blowing angrily around us. It roared in my ears as it made my hair and clothes whip around me. AUron looked around just as confused as I felt.  
"What's going on," he asked me as if I had a clue.  
"What? I can't hear you! Auron?" I yelled before I began panicking as the world around me began fading. Blackness took over before I felt my body hit something hard. I was dazed and confused as I heard a voice, one I didn't recognize.  
"She's alright! She's awake!" I opened my eyes slowly and I saw a group of boys gawking at me in confusion and wonder.  
"Should we leave her here?"  
"At least make sure she's ok first," a voice said and I knew who it was.  
"You ok," the boy closest to me asked and I looked at him. He had small watery blue eyes and pale blond hair.  
"I-I think."  
"How did you get here?"  
"I don't remember."  
"She probably hit her head," one of the other boys said and kneeled by my side.  
"Where do you live?"  
"Stop asking her so many questions for Yevon's sake! You're going to overload her."  
"I don't have a home," I said looking up at the only person I knew. He was young, posibly around sixteen. Dark intelligent eyes covered by long lashes. His raven hair tied back into a pony tail. A wide mouth with full lips, his eyebrows slender and his tanned skin free from any marks or the scar he would bear in years to come.  
While I was taking in his features I realized they were talking about me.  
"Why don't we bring her back to he temple?"  
"It's a boys temple Kinoc...at least the right wing."  
"Where else is she going to stay?"  
"I don't know."  
"Then it's as good an idea as any."  
"We could get in serious trouble if we're caught."  
"Come on Auron! What's the likely hood she'll get caught?" He paused and bit his lip and I could tell his mind was at work.  
"Oh alright," he said finally but I could tell he wasn't happy about it.  
"Can you walk," one of the boys asked me. I nodded and he helped me to my feet and hesitantly I followed them back to the temple. The entrance was huge and grand. Monks and priests and nuns were everywhere, men in uniform stood at attenton in all the doorways, looking important as they looked like statues. I ducked my head as we entered the door way and they turned right and went down the right halway. There were several branches off of this hallway and I could hear the faint hymm coming from somewhere inside the temple. As we continued down the hallway, the scenerey became less grand and more bland and I could only assume were getting closer to where the warrior monks were housed and trained. We managed to slip by and enter one of the housing hallways and we stopped in front of a door marked 203. All of them looked down both sides of the hallway before Auron opened the door and we filed inside. He closed the door after everyone and then they all pretended I wasn't there as they went about their routine. Taking unnecessary clothing off so they weren't hot and more comfortable, attending to anything extra they needed to do, and then finally went to lounging about on their bed before most of them turned to me and Auron ignored me an pulled out a book and began reading and probably doing homework.  
"So what's your name anyway," Kinoc asked me, his blue eyes focused on me and making me uncomfortable.  
"Rikku."  
"Isn't that an Al Bhed name," one of the other boys exclaimed and I nodded.  
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Al Bhed," I said defensively.  
"Hey woah, sorry, ok," the boy said backing off, "Anyway, my name is Kal," he said. He had brown hair and bright green eyes. He was ok looking, tall and a good build.  
"Im his twin brother, Dan," one of the other boys said. He was the exact image of his brother, hence the twin factor.  
"My name is Liham," the last boy said. He had pure white hair and electric blue eyes. He was smaller than the other boys and was all lean muscle.  
"Nice to meet you all," I said and looked up at Auron.  
"That's Auron, if you didn't get that," Kinoc said kicking the top of his bunk.  
"Don't kick my bed Kinoc," Auron said not breaking his concentration on the book.  
"Where are you from," Dan asked.  
"Um..."  
"You don't have to answer," Kal said and I just nodded, "We're from Kilika Island."  
"I'm from Luca," Kinoc said.  
"This is my home town," Liham said proudly.  
"What about you Auron," I asked looking up at him and he finally put his book down and looked at him. He was about to say something when the lights went out and they all looked up. "What happened," I asked.  
"The lights automatically go out when its close to bed time," Kal said.  
"What time is it?"  
"Somewhere close to nine," Kinoc replied. I heard the rustling of covers as they all settled down to sleep and I sat awkwardly in the middle of the room without a bed, covers, or pillow. Before I could even ask, Auron threw an extra pillow down and Kinoc gave an extra blanket to me so I could fashion a makeshift sleeping bag on the floor.  
"Thank you," I said gratefully and all I got was a grunt from both of them. I laid down and closed my eyes, enjoying the silence before a cocophaony of male snoring filled the room. I sighed and shook my head as I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Square Enix owns all rights to the characters of Final Fantasy X

* * *

I was waken up by the sound of them waking up and getting ready for the day. They were busy showering and cleaning themselves up, pulling new uniforms on or brushing their teeth or hair. Boots were pulled on and they made sure their uniform was at perfect status before they turned to look at me as if they only just remembered I was there.  
"Is she staying here," Dan asked.  
"What else can we do with her," Auron asked looking at everyone.  
"she could come with us," Kal suggested.  
"I think the teachers would notice if there was an extra person in the classroom, especially because she doesn't exactly look like a boy," Auron replied knocking out that suggestion.  
"What if we did just leave her here," Kinoc said.  
"It seems like the best option we have right now. Room inspection isnt for another few days but..."  
"But what," Kal asked.  
"That doesn't mean they won't spring one on us and do it early," he finished.  
"So then what do we do," Dan asked and Auron sighed and began thinking and was silent for a long while.  
"She'll have to wait in the city. At least then she won't raise any suspicion, get caught, or get any of us into trouble especially herself," he said finally.  
"I won't get into trouble," I said defensively.  
"I'm not saying you will, the off chance you do at least you won't be locked in a cell or thrown into the Via Purifico." "Fine." They led me out of the room and made sure the coast was clear before we made a run for the temple entrance. "Why are we running? Why can't we walk?"  
"Just in case we get caught."  
"Would we get in trouble?"  
"Females are not allowed in the warrior monk housing area. Let alone an Al Bhed female," Auron said and I stopped. They all stopped and looked at me as I put my hands on my hips.  
"You got something against Al Bhed's Mister," I asked angrily, I was about to go off and defend my people before he answered.  
"I have nothing against the Al Bhed Rikku. My best friend's wife is Al Bhed, the priests of yevon however, do have something against the Al Bhed. And I would very much dislike it if you were unjustly thrown away because of your heritage," he said looking me straight in the eye. I blinked and looked at him in surprise, then I looked at all the other boys. They just stared at him and he shrugged nonchalantly. "Now if you will, keep moving." I nodded and followed them to the temple entrance and made my way out and into the city as they quickly hurried to their class. Once I was clear of temple ground I wandered around the city, looking at everything. I had no idea what to do, Bevelle was so huge and I was afraid I was going to get lost if I strayed too far from the temple. "Well, can't sit on the temple property all day until they come back," I said sighing. I took one last look at the large temple, looking from the bottom to the top of St. Bevelle and the sky above it. A quick glimpse of a memory flashed through my head and I smiled, I'd never forget...wait...what was I just thinking about? As soon as I thought about the memory it was gone and I panicked. What was going on? I tried thinking of the entire chaos that had taken place in this very city and it was all gone, vanished like it had been erased from my memory. My breath became caught and I began panicking more, but before I could give myself an anxiety attack, time froze like it had the day before and Bahamut appeared before me.

_"I can't remember anything," I said frantically to him, "Why cant I remember anything?"_  
_"Because you are in the past, it has not yet happened yet, therefore you have no memory of it."_  
_"Th-The past?"_  
_"Yes, you are in Sir Auron's past. I thought you would have figured that out." If Bahamut's face wasn't covered by his hood, I would be sure to see a smug look upon it and it made me angry._  
_"Are you calling me dumb," I demanded._  
_"And because you are in his past, your memories don't exist."_  
_"Hey! Answer my question," I said angrily._  
_"I did," he said as if I was boring him and he vanished and time restarted._

"Ooooh! You big meanie," I yelled irritated and made several people stop and stare at me, "I'm not crazy," I snapped at them and they hurried off. I stomped away to go find something to do when my tummy rumbled, all this anger and confusion had made me hungry. I was glad I had at least a little gil on me which allowed me to get something to eat. I sat on a rock ledge of a flower garden and ate as I watched the people around me. Children playing in the street without a care in the world, women making purchases, men working in their stalls, shop owners conducting business. It was all a very normal setting and for some reason it surprised me. I don't know why, maybe I thought it would be different since Bevelle was the center of all things Yevon. Oh well, that's what I get for assuming.  
When I was done my breakfast I went to look around the town. I spent hours walking around and just looking at things, going from shop shop just seeing what they had to sell. My stomach began rumbling again when it was lunch time and I popped into a cafe to enjoy a peaceful meal, unfortunately that didn't happen. As I was eating, a man in a uniform came up to me.  
"Hey there little lady, what you doing out here all by yourself?"  
"Eating lunch, what's it look like," I asked rolling my eyes. Was he really trying to hit on me?  
"All by yourself? That's a pretty sad thing, you don't got a boyfriend to dine with you?"  
"Nope and I don't need one," I said getting irritated. If he continued I was gonna sock in him the face.  
"Well, then how about some company?"  
"No, I'm good thanks," I said going back to my meal. I heard snickering and I guessed it was his friends which made him angry.  
"Come on, how about you come with me and me and my pals will show you a good time."  
"Nah, how about you leave me alone and go flirt with someone who needs a low life like you." "Why you stupid bitch," he said going to grab me and I got up and kicked him hard. He fell over as I walked off and paid for my lunch. I told you, he had it coming. I headed back into town and made my way back to the temple. I got lost a few times but I finally managed and got there just in time before our rendezvous.

* * *

The classroom was quiet and dull, the teacher's droning putting half of the class to sleep as he went on about Spira's ancient history. The stuffiness of the room didn't help either, the old man refused to open windows less he become cold. He didn't care who fell asleep, he didn't care who flunked out of his class. He only cared that his information was delivered to those who actually cared and held interest in what he was saying.  
Auron sat with his hand resting on his right hand, his eyes starting to close as he was falling asleep. Someone nudged him and he sat up straight and looked to his left at Kal.  
"You think she's ok," he whispered worried.  
"She'll be fine, what is she really going to do," he whispered back, concealing his own worry deep inside him and portraying that he didn't care to every one else.  
"No talking," the teacher barked and they fell silent and not much longer, fell asleep until they were dismissed to their next class. As the day grew on, their anxiety grew but each kept it hidden and went about their business per usual. Every second was counted down, every minute was another closer to the rendezvous. None of them however, could quite figure out why they were so worried about this girl they had found. Why were their nerves so shot and every second was torture. When classes were finally over they tried to walk normally but briskly to the doors. When they got there, they were relieved to see her sitting on the step, her blonde hair streaked by the sun and blowing gently in the cool breeze.

* * *

The steps were cold and hard, I had been sitting there for only a few moments when I heard the doors open and I froze. Should I turn around? Should I not? What do I do?  
"Rikku, the coast is clear," I heard Kinoc say and I jumped up and ran inside.  
"Thanks," I said looking at them.  
"Let's go before we're caught, we can talk later," Auron said and we all turned and followed him back to the room. The door was shut and they all went to their beds and pulled out their homework and began doing it.  
"Ok, I'll just sit here until you guys are done." They all briefly looked at me and then exchanged glances and didn't know what to do. "No no, do your homework, I'll wait," I said and sat down in my spot and waited. After hours of increasing boredom they were done. "So now what," Dan asked.  
"I don't know, but I hope it's dinner time soon, I'm starving," Kal said rubbing his stomach.  
"Hey uh guys...how are we going to get dinner to her," Dan asked and they all turned their attention to me.  
"I don't really need to eat, I mean I think I need to go on a diet anyway," I said laughing nervously but my stomach gave me away as it growled loudly.  
"You were saying," Auron asked half amused.  
"I'm hungry," I said admitting defeat.  
"I think Dan is about her size. Maybe we could use an old uniform and bring her to dinner," Kinoc suggested.  
"But she looks nothing like a boy," Auron said, reiterating his point from this morning.  
"If she keeps her head down, maybe no one would notice," Dan said.  
"Or she's just a really really feminine boy," Kal said and Auron reluctantly agreed. Within a few moments I was dressed in Dan's old uniform which fit snug, my hair braided neatly, and I tried my best to look manly while I walked with them. Really I just looked ridiculous trying to match the way one of them walked or held themselves, anything to make me look like I fit in. I followed them to the line, grabbed a platter and got my food. I was relieved when I made it to the table and no one gave me a second look. I kept my head down as I ate and talked with them, but said little trying not to draw attention to myself. I would be so glad when this was all over...but things just had to get complicated.  
"Good evening gentleman, enjoying your meal," I heard a man say behind me.  
"Yes Sir Maester Brac!"


	4. Chapter 3

Square Enix is still owning all rights to their characters :/ wont even share a little bit

* * *

My heart was pounding, I could barely hear my thoughts in my own head. Maester Brac? I wanted to bolt and it took all I had to keep myself in my place. "Good good, and who might you be young man," he asked looking down at me. I looked at him and took in his appearance. He was old, balding, rotund. A picture perfect description of a Maester of Yevon to me. They all held their breath and awaited my response.  
"Rikkard Sir," I said tyring to make my voice deep and manly.  
"Sound like you've got a cold Rikkard. Are you new here?"  
"Yes Sir, bad cold. And yes, I am new," I said completely winging it and hoping he would buy it. He just nodded.  
"Well, glad you fell in with some of the best young men here."  
"Yes Sir," I said, "Real good friends."  
"Tell me Rikkard, where are you from?"  
"Kilika Island," I said, Kilika being the first thing that popped into my head.  
"Ah, fine island. Aren't you from there as well Kal and Dan?"  
"Yes Sir," they both responded at the same time.  
"Well, I hope you make out well. Perhaps even see you at the top," Maester Brac said giving a quick glance to Auron who just stared back at him with dark unreadable eyes. Brac nodded at him before he walked away and I heard them let their breath out slowly as I sighed in relief. That was too close. When dinner was over, I hurried back to the room with them and they locked the door.  
"That was way too close," Auron said, "I wasn't sure he was going to buy that and I'm not sure that he did."  
"How else are we supposed to get her dinner," Kinoc asked.  
"There is no other way," Auron said sighing heavily, "I don't know how long we can keep this charade up before we're caught."  
"Hey man, don't be so pessimistic. We can't be caught that easily," Kal said.  
"Inspection is tomorrow," Auron said and I watched the color drain from the boy's faces, "We have to get her out of here, before inspection tomorrow morning."  
"We can't just hide her in the closet or something," Kinoc asked and Auron thought about it.  
"That might just work," he said nodding, "We'll have to be quick though."  
"Man, all this thinking is getting me exhausted," Dan said just as the lights went out, perfect timing. Everyone laid down with thoughts of tomorrow keeping them awake until one by one, the cacophany of male snoring rang through out the room and again I willed myself to sleep.

I was woken up by loud banging on the door. Everyone was already up, bed's made. They quickly cleaned up my makeshift bed and back to their proper owners. I dove into the closet and hid myself, as best as I could, as they stood in a line and I closed the door. My breathing start spike as I heard the door open and a loud voice boom through the room announcing that inspection was to begin.

The bedroom door opened and was followed by the sound of boots walking around as the inspector looked at every inch of their room. "Everything looks in order, bed's nicely made, everything neat and orgasnized." The inspector said, his voice full of little praise. He walked around each boy and inspected their uniform and personal hygeine. He stopped in front of Dan and took a large whiff of the air around him, "Take a shower more often boy."  
"Yes Sir," Dan said loudly.  
"Everything is in order, except for some people's done-" the inspector paused as a thud came from the closet, "What was that," he asked softly.  
"Uh nothing Sir," Kinoc said trying to divert his attention.  
"Probably just something fell, like a book," Dan added and the inspector looked at him before he headed to the closet.  
"Y-you really don't have to look in there," Kal said trying to hide the panic in his voice.  
"Are you boys hiding something? What is in this closet," the inspector asked as the footsteps became louder and louder towards the closet door. The boys ran forward as the inspector's hand closed around the knob and the tension in the air spiked as they waited in anticipation for me to be found. The inspector turned the knob slowly, flung the door open, looked inside.  
"Sir we can explain," Auron said and the inspector looked at him.  
"You will explain...a dictionary," the inspector said giving him a funny look.  
"Yup, that thing falls a lot Sir," Auron said holding in his relief as he looked past the inspector and into the empty space of the closet.  
"You boys are acting funny," the inspector said.  
"Stress, lots of stress and not a lot of sleep Sir," Auron said quickly, letting the first thing that came to his head leave his mouth in his quick thinking.  
"Go to bed earlier, you need it," the inspector said mumbling the last part of the sentance.  
"We will Sir," Kinoc said as the inspector closed the door and left. They all fell to the floor and sighed in relief before Auron jumped up and went searching frantically through the closet.  
"Where is she," Kal asked looking around Auron and seeing the closet empty.  
"Back here," I said as I moved a piece of the closet and poked my head out, "Is he gone?"  
"Yes, he's gone," Dan said before he sniffed his armpit, "Do I smell that bad?"  
"Dude, you reek," Kal sad stepping away from him. Auron sighed and looked at me.  
"Are you alright? How did you even find that panel?"  
"I'm fine. I guess I bumped into it, which knocked over the book and I noticed it was loose and I could squeeze behind it and into the wall," I said proudly and they all looked at each other, admiration in their eyes.  
"That was excellent," Dan said grinning.  
"Nicely done," Auron said with a small smile and stepped out of the way so I could leave the closet. I stepped out of the closet and looked around.  
"So now what," I asked feeling my stomach rumble.  
"We eat," Kinoc said. The boys left to attend to their morning clean up and when I was done, they gave me privacy to attend to mine and change into another of Dan's old uniform before we headed to breakfast. We got in line and waited for our food before we sat down at the table and chatter was light. I kept my head down as I ate and I hoped I was going to be able to slip out of the temple during the transfer from the cafeteria to classes.

When the bell rang, the entire cafeteria stood up and filed out and headed to their classes. I broke away from the crowd, thankfully unnoticed and followed the boy's directions to the temple entrance. I felt like I was on some kind of spy mission, like children would play. I kept against the wall and kept my footsteps light in case they echoed off the walls. I didn't have time to admire the few paintings on the wall as I passed them. When I turned I peeked my head around the corner first before I hurried down the hallway. I didn't run into any patroling warrior monks as I left the warrior monk housing and made my way to the temple entrance. My heart was pounding as I slipped out the doors and sat on the steps to catch my breath and return my heart rate to normal. I took a deep breath before I ventured out into the town. I looked around and sighed, I didn't know what to do. There really was nothing to do in this town, time to get my imagination going. I looked around to see what I could do to amuse myself and spotted a low area where I could climb up and grinned. I ran over to the low edge of a wall and climbed up and looked around. I looked behind me and climbed up onto the next ledge, and the next, and the next, until I was all the way on top of the low roof of a building and looked around at the scenery before me. I could see all the brightly colored tents that the vendors were selling things at, the people and children playing, dogs and cats running around, I could see the temple in the distance and small movements from the guards moving around or the priests coming and going. It all looked so diffrent from up here and it was beautiful...while it lasted.  
"Hey! What are you doing up there," a man yelled up to me. I looked down and saw a warrior monk, clad in an ugly orange uniform staring up at me with his partner by his side.  
"What's it look like I'm doing," I yelled back, "I'm enjoying the view."  
"Get down from there and get back to the temple!" I looked down at myself and remembered that I as wearing Dan's old uniform.  
"Make me," I yelled and stood up. "Why you! What's your name," he yelled angrily.  
"I'll tell you if you can catch me," I taunted before I took off across the roof and jumped the gap and landed safely on the next building. They chased after me on the ground and called for back up. I ran from roof top to roof top, hoping I didn't fall in the jump. The loud boots of the warriors below me faded in and out as they broke apart to try and cover all the areas and keep me in their sights. I didn't dare look down in case I fell as I concentrated on keeping one foot in front of the other. All I had to do was keep running. I leapt from one roof top to the next until I was met by a solid wall in front of me. I heard shouting below and my heart was racing, I was exhausted. I looked to he left and saw an opening, I couldn't let myself be cornered. This gap was much larger than any of the ones I had jumped, but I was going to take a chance. I got a running start before I launched myself off the roof. Warrior monks and people stopped below and watched me. Closer and closer I came, almost there, the ledge was just in reach. My hand just barely grapsed the hard stone ledge, my heart pounding as I struggled to keep my fingers on the ledge. I managed to get a hold of the ledge with my oher hand just as my fingers were slipping and hoist myself up on the roof. I heard yelling below as I sat down to catch my breath. "Oh my god," I said to myself, "That was intense." I shook my head and got up and made sure no warriors were on the ground before I dropped down and fleed through the streets. I stopped halfway to the temple and pressed myself against the wall as I saw some warrior monks. They ran by as I hid in the shadows and I sighed in relief before my heart dropped into my stomach. A deep voice startled me and I looked up into the face of a large burly warrior monk as he smirked and said, "Found you."


	5. Chapter 4

Square Enix still refused to share any rights to their characters, I guess their mothers never taught them to share. Oh well, I still refuse to give up. Auron and Rikku will be mine!...or at least just Auron

* * *

The heat of the classroom was bordering on intolerable, many of the students were out cold already, sweat lining their bodies under their uniform and causing papers to stick to their heads and ink to run wet on their faces. The teacher's droning didn't help, going on in his monotone voice and without notice that nearly his entire class was asleep. Auron's pen was slipping from his fingers as the approaching wave of sleep relaxed his fingers and slid it from his hand only for him to force himself awake and continue taking notes. The scratching of his pen lulled him into further relaxation from the repition of the scratches, now only a low sound in his ears. He barely registered a nudge from Kal next to him and took a sheet from him and passed it down the line of students before the bell rang and they filed out.  
"I can't stand anymore lectures," Kal said yawning and stretching.  
"It's plain torture trying to stay awake in that heat. It's getting too hot in there," Auron agreed as they hurried to meet with the other boys and collect Rikku from the front doors. "Hot is an understatement. Doesn't Mr. Carlton realize that's its sweltering in there?"  
"Obviously not, he's too old to recognize the heat." Kal laughed as they met up with the others and proceeded to the front door. Auron opened the door and immediately crashed to the ground with a small person on top of him. The boys jumped back and stared in shock.  
"Oh my! I'm so sorry," I said panting and breathing heavily as she scrambled off of Auron, her face turning bright red.  
"It's...ok," he said still in shock and sat up and rubbed his head, "What the heck was that about?"  
"I got caught by warrior monks and I forgot I was still wearing Dan's uniform and they chased me all over Bevelle and I finally escaped them," Rikku exclaimed frantically and trying to catch her breath." The boys gave each other a look of worry.  
"Maybe we should talk about this in our room," Kinoc said making sure no one was looking as they headed off. Once in the safety of their room, Rikku disclosed all the details.  
"I was bored so I decided to climb up a few walls. It was really nice and breezy up there, but then a warrior monk spotted me and I took off and he followed. I was getting chased by a single platoon of warrior monks all day! I ran from roof top to roof top and tried to out wit them but they kept on my tail with no problem. I nearly fell once and dropped down once I caught my breath and ran around on the ground before I hid when I was nearly to the temple. I thought I was in the clear before one of the warrior monks found me. I kicked him good and fought him off and ran as fast as I could to the temple and then...then I ran into Auron and that's it," I finished and my face turned slightly red with embarrassment from the last part. They all listened with fascination, each picturing my wild run around Bevelle in their head with small smiles creeping to the corner of their mouths. "That must have been a lot of fun," Dan said excitedly.  
"It was, underneath all the terror," I said giggling.  
"Beats our day," Auron said dryly.  
"Why," I asked looking at him.  
"Ever sit in a classroom in sweltering heat and try to stay awake?"  
"No."  
"Try it some time," he said and Kal laughed.  
"Is it bad?"  
"Bad is a word for it," Kal said grinning. I looked at him and smiled.  
"We should get to dinner," Auron said as his stomach reminded him he was hungry. We followed him down the hall and to the cafteria...mess hall place and got our food and had an enjoyable, but thankfully uneventful dinner. As we laid down for bed earlier, I realized I was falling asleep faster and faster despite the displeasing sound of my room mates.

As I slept, I felt like it was taking forever for me to wake up. I felt like years were melting away and things were different, something was tugging at my memory that things were passing and changing. When I opened my eyes, I had to stop myself from screaming. My body was not the same. I was taller, curves in all the places and things filled out. My hair was longer, nearly down to my butt. I sat up and looked around. Memories began flashing through my head, ones I didn't know existed but somehow, deep within me I knew they happened. I had grown up with these boys, lived in their room and accepted their care. Watched them each move on to high positions and saw rifts going through some friendships that went unnoticed between the boys for the most part. I was so confused as I stood up and looked around, how had all of this happened while I was asleep?  
"Time needed to be moved forward quickly," a familiar voice said and I turned around to look at Bahamut.  
"So this is your doing!"  
"Indeed," he said before he vanished and I heard voices in the hallway. The boys came in and looked at me.  
"What's up girl," Kal said grinning, I remembered suddenly that Dan had left to join a Blitz team back in Kilika and Kal had stayed. "Nothing much, just woke up," I said smiling slightly.  
"Well come on, breakfast is being served," Auron said and turned away as he went to breakfast. Kal watched him and then looked at Kinoc who shrugged.  
"Someone is moody," I said.  
"I don't think he got a lot of sleep last night," Kinoc muttered and followed. I noticed something off about Kinoc, the mention of Auron would give him a certain edge. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something seemed to be going on in his head, I could see it behind his eyes. Kal and I followed him to the cafteria and ate breakfast per usual before I slipped out to the corner of a training field while the elite Gray Squadron of Bevelle would be put through training drills by Auron before he handed me off to Kinoc in the second elites of the Blue Squadron and they spent their time practicing and training. After lunch, Kal took care of me while he worked with the Archery Unit in keeping the bow and arrows in top shape and honing their skills. Life here was getting dull and I hoped it would change soon, real soon. It was always, get up and eat, hand off to Auron, then to Kinoc, and then Kal, eat again and go to bed. And remember when I said I hoped things would change (it was only a sentance or two ago)? Well things changed big that week, Auron and Kal were sent out near the Djose on a missions, I was left here with Kinoc and it felt awkward. Kinoc was friendly towards me but I began to expect that he was finding me a pest and I stayed out of his way. I couldn't wait until Auron and Kal came back.

* * *

"Commander, you're wake up call," a low voice said rousing Auron from his sleep. He blinked until his vision cleared and he stared at the ceiling of his tent for a few moments before he sat up and the covers fell to his waist.  
"Thank you Kal," he said sleepily and Kal nodded, he also noted that Auron looked as if he hadn't slept well or slept much at all and he was sleeping in later and later as the days of the week passed. Kal hesitated in voicing his notices but held his tongue and slipped from the doorway of Auron's tent and went to join the men for breakfast. Auron stared at the end of the bed for few moments in a half consciousness manner before he shook his head and slid from the cot. Shivers were sent up his spine as his bare feet touched the cool ground and he hurried to clean up and pull on a fresh uniform before the chill sunk in. He joined the men for breakfast and much needed coffee and spoke very little. He looked at the trail from where they had come as he sipped his coffee and his mind briefly went to Rikku. He pushed the thoughts that were stirring up out of his head and growled at himself mentally for thinking such absurd things. He had no idea or experience in such thoughts that had found their way into his mind, and at this early in the morning at that! He finished his coffee before he helped the men take down camp and they were on their way. It was uncommon for members of a Bevelle garrison to be down this far away form Bevelle, even more unheard of that the elite Gray Squadron was heading down to Djose. Auron had taken only half of the entire garrison and left the rest to his second in command which he trusted completely to hold things together until his return. He knew his men would follow him to the ends of the earth if only he gave the order, but he never put them through anything he wouldn't do himself. Walking in front of the warriors, his ears alerted him to a movement to his right and he quickly called halt as a large Basilik came out of its hiding place. Swords were whipped from their sheaths and arrows knocked into position as the Basilik hissed angrily and hungrily, eyeing the group of humans below it and deeming them a nice meal. Its meal as deprived however as swords slashed into it's hide and arrows were launched into the air and hit home as pyrelfies spiraled into the atmosphere. Swords were placed back in their sheaths and a few stayed behind to collect their treasures before falling back into the unit. As they walked, Auron reflected on their journey. They were making good time, the fiends were becoming more plentiful, Macalania and the Thunder Plains combined served a good basis for them to master their skills, and even their very few battle mages had oustanding practice. The Moonflow proved to be a restful few days and the road down to Djose was again perfect for practice. After a long day, they finally reached the shores of Djose and set camp. Auron took a few men out hunting for food while Kal took some to fetch water and firewood to last them the night. They both came back sucessful as the camp was now set up. Watches were set as light chatter went around the camp. Kal stayed silent as him and Auron sat by themselves, he glances over at his friend and decided to say something.  
"You're not sleeping are you?" Auron looked at Kal with a blank stare, his dark eyes usually readable were masked. "It's none of my business, but you are my friend Auron and I can tell you're running low on energy and only pushing yourself this far." Auron looked at him for a moment longer before he turned his attention in front of him and stared at the fire.  
"No, I'm having trouble sleeping," he finally said.  
"Any particular reason? Stressed?"  
"No...not stressed even though I am."  
"Well then what is it? Maybe you need a vacation."  
"That...probably wouldn't help either," Auron said sighing and leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs. Kal waited quietly and watched him. "Stop staring at me, you're making me uncomfortable," he said looking at Kal and Kal laughed.  
"Sorry. Is it really that hard to say? How bad can it be?"  
"Alright...you win. My sleep is being plagued by nightmares."  
"Nightmares," Kal asked becoming curous.  
"Yes, I don't think I've ever had one except for this."  
"I think I remember something about this...you still have them?"  
"I had hoped it would fade...it does span out drastically as I become older, but I still have them."  
"How long has it been since you slept?"  
"A couple days maybe."  
"I'll take your watch tonight, you go get some sleep."  
"Kal, I can't-"  
"Don't think anything of it. You need to sleep Auron, you're only human." Auron looked at Kal a moment longer before he nodded.  
"Thank you," he said before he stood up and departed to his tent. He pulled his thin tee shirt off and undid the laces of his boots before he slid under the covers and relished in their warmth. He stared at the ceiling thinking before his eyes finally closed in exhaustion and he drifted off to sleep.  
He woke hours later with screaming ringing in his ears, his breath coming in short pants, and a cold sweat lining his body. He slid out of bed and went to the bucket of water in the corner for water and splashed some cool water on his face. His body was shaking and the cool water made him shiver. He ran his fingers through his hair and unstuck it from his face and took a long drink from his water skin, enjoying the refreshing coolness. He sat down and tried to regain his breathing and keep it under control, this was the third night in the row he had woken up sweating and barely able to catch his breath. Images still flashed in his mind's eye as he opened his eyes and looked around the dark tent. He ran his fingers through his hair again before he got up and climbed back into the warmth of his blankets. He stretched out in a comfortable position and clasped his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling trying to clear his head. Time held no meaning as hours dragged by until he finally fell asleep as the first rays of dawn were creeping into the sky. In a few hours, Kal would come to wake him, and another night of lost sleep would have passed.


	6. Chapter 5

Square Enix still refuses to share their rights to their characters but the battle has not been won until its won...or I read the fortune cookie wrong..._  
_

* * *

_"Where are they?"_  
_"They were just here a second ago, ya? They couldn't have gotten far!"_  
_"Keep looking!"_

My head snapped up from the desk as I heard knocking. Ink was dried on my forehead, a wet spot on the wood (a possible case of drooling). I looked around sleepily before I heard the knocking again and counted them. One, Two, One, Three. It was a special code we had invented, that way I knew it was Kinoc. I went to the door and opened it.  
"What's up?"  
"Just wondering if you were hungry," he asked with a smile.  
"Starving!" He chuckled.  
"I figured you would be, come on." We slipped out of the temple and went to a cafe for some good food. We sat down at a corner booth for some privacy. "Were you asleep?"  
"That easy to tell?"  
"You have ink on your forehead."  
"And you let me go out like that," I asked in shock.  
"Humiliation is a great part of growing up," Kinoc said laughing and offered me a napkin. I wiped the ink off my forehead and gave him a look and he just grinned.  
"Well maybe for you but not for me!" "Youre spunk is always admirable Rikku," he said as a waitress set two glasses of water on the table and took our order for food. "Erm...thanks...I think." Silence fell over us and my fidgetyness (Its a word in Rikku land, get over it) took over.  
"Cant you sit still?"  
"No, sitting in silence is awkward," I said and stuck my tongue out. He just gave me a look as our food was delivered and began eating. Eating in silence was the worst thing ever and I was glad when we finally left. Walking back to the temple, I began to miss Kal and Auron and hoped they were ok. I sighed and kicked a rock and Kinoc looke at me.  
"Everything alright," he asked.  
"I miss them."  
"They'll be back soon," he said with a bit of a tone, I looked at him before I looked back in front of me.  
"Not soon enough."

* * *

Kal patroled the perimeter and intersected his partner watchman and nodded to him. The coast was clear and the watch could break. Kal went into camp and began preparations for the morning meal and making coffee. He looked out at the ocean just off the Djose shore, it looked dark and dreary, perhaps rain was coming he thought to himself. He looked over at Auron's tent and debated with himself whether he should wake him up or not. He decided against it, the man needed sleep. He went about his morning business and gave the men a few hours to themselves, to keep them occupied and hopefully not asking questions to where Auron was. About mid morning one of the soldiers went up to Kal as he was caring for his bow.  
"Ok Kal, what gives. Where's the Commander?"  
"He's sleeping."  
"Shirking on your wake up call?"  
"No, I purposely let him sleep."  
"Yeah? What for?"  
"It's none of your business Private Lansky. Now if you know your place you will stand down and hold your tongue!"  
"Or I could go wake up the Commander like YOU were supposed to!" Kal stood up and looked at Lansky.  
"What's going on here," a deep voice asked and both of them of them stood up straight and turned to look at Auron was leaving his tent. Their yelling had woken him up. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for a response as he looked from Kal to Lansky. "I'm waiting." The two men looked at each other before both began speaking at once, "one person at a time," Auron yelled and they fell silent. He rarely raised his voice and they were suprised by it. Before either could respond, one of the men cried out in fear. "Sin," he cried out in horror and the three men whipped around, eyes wide and the color drained from their faces as their eyes took in the great beast making its way to the Djose shore. Auron's hearing cut off as his eyes were glued to the great giant that was slowly approaching them. He was only half aware of all the men staring at him and waiting for orders as his body was frozen, his heart beat the only thing that was reaching his ears. He was snapped out of the stte by Kal's calling of his name finally reaching his ears.  
"Auron!"  
"What," Auron asked confused.  
"What do we do!?" Auron looked at Sin before he looked at Kal and blinked, his functional mind coming back. "Close range on the beach and hold it off, mages and archers on the cliff and attack at range. We can only try and drive it away, we cant destroy it but hopefully we can stop it from doing any damage," he shouted. swords were drawn from their sheaths and other melee weapons were readied. Archers nocked their arrows and mages gathered inner energy as they all moved into position. Auron waited on the shore, his massive katana in hand as Sin drew closer. Hearts were acing in anticipation and breath drew short in nervousness. Kal waited for the single, his eyes on the broad back of his friend in the front line. Waves began crashing on the shore in rage as in reared its fiendish head and the men on the shore charged to meet it. They stumbled through the waves until swords pierced the thick hide of the beast. The sound of arrows being released joined the clanging of metal, the smell of magic filled the air followed by the smell and feel of its appropriate element. Sin roared in rage and thrashed about, lashing out at unsuspecting souls and dropping their lifeless bodies into a watery grave. Waves crashed into the bodies of the men and knocking them backwards, hurrying to scramble up or be the next victum.  
The battle raged, sweat poured off the salt water drenched bodies. Waves knocked them back and men fell at Sin's touch or others staggering under the might of the toxin, struggling to hold onto their memory. Their fight seeming to get them no where as Sin became more enraged. Auron heard Kal call to him, he spared a second to look up and see Kal pointing at Sin. He called a retreat and the men fought through the waves, often falling and swallowing a mouthful of sea water which they choked down. Once on the shore, Auron turned around and looked back. His well trained eyes noticing energy building around Sin's body. "Hit the deck," he screamed. The words barely left his mouth before he felt his boots leave the sand, his body launching backwards. A sharp pain went through his head before blackness encased his mind. Unfortunate men were left no more, crushed on the sand, others were lucky to have hit the sand before the blast caught them. Kal's screaming was just distant noise to Auron before everything shut down and unconsciousness took over.

* * *

When he woke, his vision flickered in and out. He was laying on something soft, something weighted over his body. As the fog in his mind cleared, he realized he was in a bed, blankets over his body, and his memory foggy with no recollection of how he got there. He heard voices in the hallway before the door opened.  
"Oh, you're awake. Good, I was beginning to get worried." Auron looked into the face of an old man and was very confused. The old man smiled, "You look confused. Well that is to be expected."  
"What happened?" "Hit your head badly when Sin knocked you back. You were unconscious the entire way home, Kal having to take over."  
"How long have I been out?"  
"A week and a half, you came in and out of consciousness a few times before but you mainly stayed out after sharp pains in your head. How are those by the way? Any pain at all?"  
"No, not right now."  
"That's good, that's good. Well, my work is done. Make a good recovery Commander. Your men are worried to death." The old man got up and left and Auron sat up and looked around before the door flew open. He jumped and looked over just in time to see me launch myself at him and Kal and Kinoc rushing in after me. My arms came around his neck and he was startled as I hugged him tightly.  
"Thank goodness you're ok!" Kal and Kinoc exchanged quick glances.  
"Hey, how are you feeling," Kal asked.  
"Not bad I guess," Auron replied trying to pry me off of him but my arms were locked around him and I wasn't prepared to let go any time soon. I had been worried to death when I heard what happened as well as the entire of Bevelle and the rest of Spira in an uproar that Sin was back.  
"Man, I was terrified. I didn't know if you were dead or alive," Kal said letting his relief show.  
"What happened after I was knocked out," Auron asked, finally giving up hopes of ever getting me off of him. "Everyone kind of got up and was prepared to fight Sin again but it had already began swimming off. Then everyone raised a state of panic seeing you lay unmoving on the sand. I rushed down and made sure you were alive and I don't think my heart ever raced so fast. I gathered everyone up and we marched home as quickly as humanly possible to get our wounded cared for," Kal said, summing everything up. Auron seemed slightly perturbed by the fact he had been counted in the wounded but he shook it off.  
"How many did we lose?"  
"About...twenty five," Kal said trying to pull the numbers up from the scenes and the counted dead bodies. "Wounded?"  
"Abut seven." Auron nodded and tried to retain everything which made his head pound.  
"Relax, I already wrote up the report for you. All you need to do is sign it," Kal said and Auron looked at him in something close to surprise. Kal just smiled, "Thought it would take a load off of you." Auron nodded and felt grateful he didn't have to write up the report for the mission.  
"Thank you Kal," he said before he looked at Kinoc, "You're awefully quiet Kinoc." Kinoc looked at him and smiled.  
"I'm just amazed at everything," he said as something menacing flashed behind his eyes as he gazed at his best friend.


	7. Chapter 6

Happy Christmas everyone who celebrates it and happy (insert holiday here) for those who are celebrating a different and Happy Normal Day to those of you who don't celebrate a darned thing!

Even in the time of giving...Square Enix wont share their rights...or at least give me partial rights as a present...

* * *

Kal's voice through the door woke me up and my eyes opened and looked around the room. My ear picked up Auron stirring from his sleep and dragging himself out of bed. He carefully stepped over me and made his way to the bathroom. I opened my eyes just a little to catch a glimpse of him before the bathroom door shut and the shower turned on. I closed my eyes and yawned, my make shift bed was so comfortable and I didn't want to move. I wasn't required too but I knew if I continue to lay in the middle of Auron's floor he would start becoming irritated as he tried to maneuver around me. I sighed and kicked the covers off and waited for him to come out of the bathroom. As I leaned against the wall, I thought of everything that had happened over the last few years since Sin's attack. How many summoner's had already began their journey? How many people have already fallen to Sin's attacks? The shower cut off as I pondered over these thoughts. "Good morning," Auron's deep voice said as he passed me and pulled on a clean shirt and then his uniform jacket. "Morning," I mumbled and yawned.  
"Still not a morning person," he said half amused and I shot him a look as I stepped into the bathroom. When I came out he was gone and I laid down on his bed and waited for him to come back. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep for what I took was a short while. I heard the door opening and I panicked before Auron came in and closed the door. "You're back really early," I said sleepily.  
"The Maester wants to see me," he said and went digging through his dresser for a more appropriate dress uniform. He went into the bathroom and changed into the uniform. A sleek black jacket with a high collar and golden fasteners each with a unique symbol of Yevon engraved into the material. Between the seam of the right sleeve and the elbow was his rank as Commander. The collar had small buttons attached to either side with the insignia of the gray squadron, an eagle with two swords crossing. The pants were black and fell over his boots, barely a wrinkle in sight on his overall ensemble. He turned to look at me, "Passable?" My heart was pounding as I took in his appearance from those dark brown eyes all the way down to his spotless boots and back up.  
"I don't think they'll find anything wrong with the way you look," I finally managed to get out and he nodded. "Thank you," he said smiling slightly, "Wait here alright?" I nodded as he left and sighed, alone again. I looked around the room as boredom was sinking in. I got up and stared out the window. I heard voices in the hallway and tried to catch what they were saying. I felt like the hours were dragging by, I was going stir crazy. If something didn't happen soon, I think my head just might explode. Yet again, my mind has impeccable timing and thinking things. The special knock came on the door and Kal burst in and shut the door quickly. He was breathing hard as if he had run here.  
"Wow, where's the fire," I asked grinning but his expression wiped the smile off my face. "It's only been a few hours, how bad could things have gotten?"  
"Bad," he said panting, "And we need to get you out of here now." He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.  
"What's going on," I asked loudly and he pressed against the wall and held his hand over my mouth as men rushed down the hallway hearing me. "Hush, I'll tell you on the way." Our eyes met and we nodded as we took down the hallway and Kal began explaining what happened only a few hours earlier.

* * *

His boots barely made a sound on the hard ground as he walked down the hallway. His mind was reeling with every possibility of what this could be about. His mind immediately thought about Rikku, had someone seen her? Heard her? Was he in trouble? Was he going to be discharged? No...there had to be something else. They were so careful about it, protecting her for all these years. The secret was so well kept, then what was it?  
Auron shook his head as he stopped in front of the large doors and looked at them. He straightened himself a little and knocked on the door. A guard opened the door and both greeted each other with raising their right fist over their heart before Auron passed him and stood before Maester Brac and clasped his hands behind his back and standing with his feet shoulder length apart, back straight, and staring straight ahead. "Ease up, formalities can wait today," Brac said with a large smile and stood up from behind his desk. "Sir," Auron asked respectfully and let his hands fall to his side and relaxed a little to appease the old man.  
"Good good, I have a proposition for you Auron. You see, our second-in-command Jards just retired."  
"So soon Sir?"  
"Unfortunately yes, and I believe I have found a replacement." Auron looked at him curiously and Brac smiled. "I have decided the right man for the job would be you."  
"Me Sir?"  
"Oh yes. Your performance is outstanding, a great leader, the best swordsman this world may ever see. Yes, you would be perfect for the job." Auron looked at him completely stunned, his head was spinning. A great honor was being bestowed to him and his tongue seemed stuck, unable to respond.  
"This is...this is a great honor Sir. I'm not sure what to say." Brac laughed and got up and clapped him on the back and placed both hands on his shoulders.  
"Yes yes, honor and all that. However, there is one more part to the greatness of it all, here comes the proposition." Auron looked at Brac from the corner of his eye and waited for Brac to speak, whatever he was expecting it wasn't what came from Brac's mouth. "The position comes with marriage, to my daughter Lindra." Auron's breath stopped and he looked at Brac in complete shock. The words were really stuck in his mouth now as he stared at the old man.  
"M-marriage," he asked stuttering. Brac nodded.  
"You don't have to answer now, but by the end of the day I expect word from you and I hope its the right ones. However I understand if you wish to decline, I just hoped more from you." Auron was about to leave when he stopped and looked at Brac.  
"Meaning," he asked his temper starting to flare up and feeling Brac had just insulted him. Brac looked at him like he didn't know what he was talking about.  
"Oh nothing," Brac said nonchalantly, "I just hoped that you will make the best choice."  
"For my career you mean?  
"I never said that."  
"You were implying it." Brac said nothing and Auron turned and left. He went out to the court yard for some cool air and sat down on one of the benches by a small pond filled with koi. He sighed as he stared into the water and watched the fish swim around. He leaned back against the tree and stared up at the sky until his eyes closed and he dozed off with strange dreams.  
He was roughly shaken awake after a while and opened his eyes to find two guards standing over him. He looked between the two and then up at the sun, he had only been asleep for a few hours judging by its position. "Maester Brac wishes to see you," one of the guards said. Auron stood up and mumbled to himself before he followed the two to Brac's office once more. When he walked in, he was embraced by the Maester.  
"I'm so happy you made the right decision," Brac exclaimed gleefully.  
"What," Auron asked completely baffled. His eyes caught sight of a letter on the Maester's desk and knew something was going on. "Your acceptance to my proposal. This is wonderful," Brac said and began going on about the preparations.  
"I didn't say I accepted," Auron said and Brac stopped and looked at him.  
"Oh but you did. I just received this letter," he said and retrieving the letter from the desk. Auron took the letter and read it over, his eyes immediately picked up the forged hand writing and differences from his own.  
"This isn't my handwriting," he said looking at the Maester and becoming very irritated.  
"Of course it is, you even signed it."  
"That's not my signature."  
"Auron, stop playing games and wasting my time," Brac said becoming irritated now.  
"I assure you I am not playing games and this is not my signature," Auron replied firmly.  
"Lying is getting you no where, are you changing your mind?"  
"My mind was already set on no Sir. This is not my handwriting and I did not write this letter. My answer is no."  
"Well if it's not your handwriting then who's is it," Brac asked very angry now.  
"I don't know Sir." Brac looked at him in anger and frustration.  
"My patience is wearing thin Auron. Give me a straight answer and it better be a good one."  
"I must decline your request Sir. In my opinion, promotions dont need to come with benefits as bonuses and I would prefer to choose my own love life."  
"Unfortunately that is not in your hands Commander and I would be careful about what you speak of. You know tradition is important to the people of Spira."  
"Perhaps some traditions should be changed. Receiving a promotion should not require a forcing of being married to someone you barely know."  
"You'll have plenty of time to know my daughter, she'll be by your side for the rest of your life."  
"I'm sure I will have plenty of time to know her Sir, but my answer is still no and I am adamant on refusing the position because of the unfairness that it brings."  
"Is it because you don't like my daughter?"  
"What? No. Not at all Sir."  
"Do you have something against her?"  
"No Sir. I have nothing against your daughter. However, I have something against the ridiculousness that you have made me endure fora simple promotion that requires a completely ludicrous tradition that should be done away with. Promotions should be for the best man based on his performance and without having to ask him to marry a woman he barely knows and doesn't want to be with!" Brac was fuming in silence and looked at Auron.  
"Get out of my office, get out of this temple. Those who question the truths and traditions of Spira are heathens, you are unfit for any position."  
"That is..unfair. Completely unfair!"  
"I will have you removed if you do not leave. Humiliation is a part of growing up and I am not afraid to inflict it upon you! I took you in as a defenseless baby, I raised you and gave you food and clothing, paid for your education and even taught you how to use a sword. And this is how you repay me. Get out of my sights. I never want to see your ungrateful heathen self again." Auron looked at Brac in a mixture of rage, hatred, and despair. He turned to leave before Brac stopped him, "One more thing, please remove your uniform."  
"I have next to nothing on under it."  
"I said remove it." Auron turned and looked at Brac before he undid the jacket and slammed it on the desk and put the shirt he was wearing over it on the desk as well. He stared angrily at Brac, his jaw fixed. "Happy?"  
"Those pants still belong to me." Auron's jaw clenched as he reduced himself to his undergarments and turned away from Brac and left without another word. He was absolutely fuming at the humiliation he was enduring as he walked to his room to gather clothing. There was no way he was going to walk into the city of Bevelle in nothing but his drawers and socks. When he entered his room, Rikku was nowhere in sight and he was glad. He pulled on a pair of black pants, a thin tee shirt, pulled his boots on, strapped his sword to his back, and left the temple without another word. He walked through the city and for the first time in his life, he felt completely lost. He looked around, daylight was fading and he had no home. He sighed heavily and his hand went to his pocket and he checked how much gil he had. Without a conscious thought he went to the nearest bar. He sat down and ordered a large glass of sake and relished in the burning that went through his body. In his despair, he lost himself to the drinks he consumed until time held no meaning, the glasses he consumed grew, and the feeling of being heavily intoxicated took over his mind. The last thing he was aware of was falling off the stool in a man's arms, blue eyes met his before he passed out to a soft voice.  
"I'm taking him home."


	8. Chapter 7

I wish to thank you all for the reviews I have received and hope I can continue to entertain you all! Happy New Year to all of you!

Still trying to get a hold of those rights, yet to no avail. Square Enix may forever hold firm

* * *

When Kal told me what happened, I felt my heart drop. We ran out of the temple and tried to look for Auron. We asked around before we finally got an answer. We rushed to the bar he had been at and looked around, he was no where in sight. I looked around before I approached the bar.  
"Excuse me," I asked and the bartender looked at me and grinned.  
"You look a tad bit too young to be drinking here little lady."  
"First off, I'm twenty-four, and second I have a question for you."  
"Well, aren't you a spunky one. A'ight, let's hear what you gotta say."  
"You seen a tall black-haired guy? Really strong-looking, dark brown eyes?"  
"Hmm...don't know, there a lot of fellas come in here and have a drink or two."  
"How many of them carry weapons?"  
"A fair few bunch."  
"How many of them are really, really tall?"  
"A good bunch." Kal stepped behind me and looked at he bartender.  
"He was the Commander of the Gray Squadron. Surely you can't look past that?" The bartender nodded.  
"Ah, yeah. I seen him in here. Poor lad drank til he passed out, a man came here and said he was gonna take him home. Dunno if they were friends or nothing but the less drunks I gotta baby sit tonight the better." Kal and I exchanged looks, we were both thinking the same thing, just how many drunks did he take care of a night? We shook the thought off and looked back at the bartender.  
"Do you know the man's name or where about of where he might live," Kal asked.  
"Dunno nothing about him, sorry mate." Kal sighed and looked at me.  
"Well...that's not much of a help..."  
"Yeah...you think he's OK?"  
"I don't know, but I'm not going to settle for that. Let's go see if we can find anything about this guy." Our search proved futile as we went through the town, mostly because we knew nothing about him. Only by luck did we meet a man who had seen them both together and knew exactly where he lived. He showed us to him, for a bit of gil. When we got to the house we looked around. It was a small house, comfortable in looks and probably roomy inside. We went to the door and knocked. There was silence and we knocked again. I heard footsteps coming to the door before it opened and my eyes went wide. The man who stood before us was reasonably tall and muscled, with brown hair and twinkling blue eye. An easy air was about him that made people drawn to him and without a doubt was a kind soul entirely.  
"May I help you," he asked and Kal and I looked at each other.  
"We've come to believe that you are in the caring of Co-Auron? Is that true?" The man nodded and looked between us.  
"I am and who might the two of you be?"  
"We're friends of his. We are concerned about him and have spent half the night looking for him."  
"I see, well come in. He's out cold at the moment."  
"No doubt from the 'few' drinks," Kal said with distaste as we moved past the blue-eyed man and entered the small and comfortable living room. "May I ask your name sir?"  
"Braska," he said closing the door behind him, "You both have the option to stay the night if you would like, I'm not quite sure when he will wake up or if he will wake up at all tomorrow. When I got there, there must not have been more than at least six or seven glasses consumed." We glanced at each other and nodded.  
"Thank you," Kal said politely, "We will stay the night." Braska nodded and his eyes fell on me and studied me with curiosity. He turned and left, probably to settle in for the night and Kal and I made ourselves comfortable in the living room. I took the couch and he took the chair. We spoke in low voices for a while before our eyes simply closed from exhaustion of the day and fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, which was late and nearly afternoon, Kal was gone from the chair and I heard low voices coming from the bathroom. I could only assume that it was Kal yelling at Auron and I could only guess if Auron was in any position to get his way he would have gone away from Kal and wanted to be left alone in his misery. As I edged closer, I could hear their conversation.  
"Just what were you thinking Auron? I never took you for suicidal at the least! You could have killed yourself with all that sake!" Auron said nothing, probably because his head felt like it was ripping open very slowly and a rolling wave of nausea was coming upon him, which wouldn't be the first or the last. "Answer me damn you!"  
"What the hell do you want me to say," he asked, his voice weak.  
"You could start by explaining what was going on in your head."  
"Nothing."  
"Lies, you let your emotions get the better of you." What came next has always made me flinch, I peeked my head around the corner and never have I seen Auron so pale or his eyes flash so menacingly nor his voice come out so harshly.  
"You put yourself in my shoes and then tell me what I should have done! What would you have done? Your so perfect with your happy life, you still have a home and a place to eat and a place to cloth your body. That was taken all away from me! You still have a village you can go back to! You still have family that can take you in again and give you love and compassion!" Kal stopped and I heard him suck in breath and Auron turned away from him regaining himself, "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, you're right. I probably would have done the same thing." Kal left and bumped into me, "Sorry," he said and left the house. Later I would learn how much he regretted leaving, he may have been able to keep everything from going the way it was, or maybe not. After all, Auron was always stubborn and with a thick head. But that would be later, at this moment I walked into the bathroom and kneeled next to him on the bathroom floor. He was shivering slightly and looking very ill. He heard me come in even though I tried to be silent.  
"You come to yell at me too?"  
"No, I came to make sure you were ok."  
"I'm fine," he said as if I was irritating him. I got up and took one of the wash clothes and wet it with cool water. I knelt back down next to him and gently pressed it to his forehead and he jumped slightly.  
"It's ok, it's just water, it wont hurt you." He said nothing and I wiped down his face and played Nurse Rikku for the rest of the day, I knew he would never ever admit it but he was grateful for it. By dinner time, I was able to convince him to go lay in bed and helped him there. I sat by his bedside and took care of him, even if he wanted me to go away. I felt bad for him, overhearing his conversation with Kal made me realize that what I took for a stick up his butt was an intense loneliness, but more importantly I loved him.  
Braska came to check on him shortly before dinner and I pressed a finger to my lips, he had fallen asleep not that long ago. Braska nodded, "How is he," he asked softly.  
"Getting better," I whispered.  
"Good, perhaps in the morning we shall be able to talk." I nodded as Braska left and finally left his side and joined Braska for dinner. We talked for a while and he told me how he knew Auron. He had met him one day when he was younger, he had slipped out of the temple as a young child and completely gotten lost in the big city. Braska had found him and led him back to the temple, talking along the way. Auron had become good friends with Braska and even Braska's late wife had adored Auron immensely and the feeling was mutual, I guess because she was like a mother to him. Unknown to Auron, he was Yuna's godfather, a mutual agreement between Braska and his wife. As we talked, he shed some light on what he wanted to speak to Auron about. "I leave soon to join my path as a summoner, I have already passed the trials and I need a guardian. While I...feel incredibly selfish and ashamed for saying this, there is no better time than to ask Auron than now. He is one of my closest friends and he is gifted with a sword and I trust no one more than him with my life."  
"You seem confident he'll say yes."  
"Auron is not one for sitting still for long, he'll get very antsy if he can't get up and move around and occupy both his body and mind." I only nodded before he said, "however, the invitation is extended to you."  
"I'll think about it." He nodded.  
"Well, I'll be off to bed." I nodded and bade him goodnight before I took my place on the couch and thought about everything that Braska had told me. I came to the conclusion that if Auron said yes, then I would say yes. If he went, I went too. Those were my last thoughts before I fell asleep.

I awoke to the smell of coffee and breakfast and low voices coming from the kitchen. I peeked my head and saw Auron at the table with Braska, he looked better than yesterday and I rightly guessed he felt better as he ate and drank his coffee slowly. I listened to their conversation from the couch, not wanting to disturb them.  
"And that's what you intend to do?"  
"Yes, and I require a guardian and I had hoped that it would be you."  
"And you have already passed the trials?"  
"Yes, as hard as it was I am a summoner now."  
"I accept."  
"Excellent." Silence fell over them, neither knowing what to say next.  
"Will it be just me or are there others," Auron inquired finally.  
"There is one other I wish to have join us."  
"May I inquire as to who it is?"  
"Have you heard of the man they claim crazy that is laying in the Bevelle jails right now?"  
"That drunkard that thinks he's from Zanarkand," Auron asked managing to hide the groan from his voice.  
"Yes, I believe he will be an excellent addition to our team." Auron was silent for a moment.  
"If that is what you believe then it must be so," he finally said. I took the opportunity to slip into the kitchen.  
"Good morning every one," I said cheerily as the two of them looked up.  
"Ah, good morning," Braska said with a large smile.  
"I've decided to accept as well." Auron's eyes looked between the both of us.  
"She's coming as well," he asked and Braska nodded.  
"It would seem so," he said delighted. I sat down after getting a plate of food and glanced at Auron. He excused himself from the table and went to his room. "We will be leaving after breakfast to go and collect our man." I nodded but said nothing as Braska left me alone to attend to his own self. I finished my breakfast and cleaned up and attended to myself. When we were all dressed and ready, we set out to the Bevelle jail cells. I saw Auron hesitate as we made our way to the large doors of the temple. Braska glanced at him, "You may say here if you feel more comfortable Auron."  
"No My Lord, I will accompany you where ever you go." Braska nodded and we entered the temple and down to the cells where we got our first look at Jecht. Braska looked at him with interest, I could tell Auron didn't have a high opinion of him as he looked at him in disapproval, I didn't have much of an opinion at first but I knew that would change. As we approached the cell, Auron made a face at the smell of alcohol wafting around us from Jecht and I could tell it made his stomach churn. Jecht looked up and cast a glance at all of us before his eyes settled on Braska.  
"Who are you," he asked or rather demanded.  
"You are the one the call Jecht, from Zanarkand, are you not," Braska asked politely with a warm smile.  
"What of it," Jecht asked with a tone. Auron came and stood in front of the cell and gave Jecht a hidden disapproving look.  
"Watch your tongue, knave," he said with obvious distaste for him. Braska looked at him and nodded and Auron fell silent.  
"My apologies. I am Braska, a summoner. I've come to take you from this place." Jecht who hadn't been paying attention until now stood up and gave Braska an interested look.  
"Sounds sweet, what's the catch?" Braska laughed and gave him a smile.  
"That easy to see was it? I soon leave on a pilgrimage, to Zanarkand." Jecht's eyes lit up.  
"Seriously?" Braska nodded and went on to explain.  
"I would like you to join us. It will be a dangerous trip. Yet...if we do reach Zanarkand, my prayers will be answered and you will be able to go home, we think." He paused for a moment, "What say you?"  
"Great! Let's go," he said grinning at the thought he was getting out and might be going home. He didn't have any real interest in the pilgrimage, he just wanted to get out.  
"So quickly," Braska asked surprised.  
"Anything to get out of here!"  
"Then its settled."  
"But I must protest," Auron said not able to keep his mouth shut any longer. Braska turned and looked at him, "This drunkard a guardian," he asked giving Jecht a foul look and Braska's eyes turned darker for a moment, reminding Auron of the other night and he fell silent seeing the look.  
"Hey! You want to step in here and say that," Jecht declared and Auron turned to look at him, his eyes telling him he would like nothing more than to step in there and give him a piece of his mind. The testosterone in the room was amazing, I half expected them to start beating on their chest and declare dominance...or is that only apes? Close enough?  
Braska seeing a fight decided to break it up, "What does it matter? No one truly believes that I, a fallen summoner wed to an Al Bhed could possibly defeat Sin. This is what they say. No one expects us to succeed." Auron tore his gaze away from Jecht, both of them glaring at one another.  
"Braska, sir..." he said and was cut off by Braska and completely horrified at what came from Braska's mouth next and shut up completely.  
"Let's show them their wrong. A fallen summoner, a man from Zanarkand," he paused and gave Auron a look as he continued none too kindly but with excitement in his tone at the odds of the strangeness of them all, "and a warrior monk, doomed to obscurity for refusing the hand of the priest's daughter. What delightful irony it would be if we defeated Sin!" And my own tribute to me, an Al Bhed girl gone back in time for yevon knows what. Jecht's impatience was wearing as he didn't care to listen any further.  
"Stop gabbing and get me out of here!" The guard came forth and freed Jecht and they walked him down the hallway and into another room. Auron had a dark silence over him, his eyes furious and no doubt fuming at memories tugging on his mind. Braska was careful not to bother him any further and knew he had only said what he did to prevent a fight, even if it meant taking an attack to Auron's pride in being reminded of everything in front of our new team-mate.  
The guard left us in a room to be on our own and Jecht took the time to stretch out his muscles while Auron shot him dark glares from across the room. He exhaled deeply, "Ah...free at last," he said happily.  
"Now Jecht, I am in your hands until we reach Zanarkand." Jecht turned and looked at Braska with a smile.  
"Right, right. So what's a...summer-ner anyway," he asked trying to remember the word. I looked at Auron and pure exasperation was on his face as he groaned and performed one of the best facepalms I have ever seen.


	9. Chapter 8

First day of 2013, another year gone, let's see what this on brings us all.

Square Enix is still holding all rights to their characters and the world of Spira, must to my dislike but what can I do? Keep trying, that's what!

* * *

Braska briefly left us to our own selves the next day. I was put on Jecht watch, as Auron called it while he went to go speak with Kal and Braska to some high important man in the temple. We were staying in the temple, much to Auron's and Jecht's dislike and neither of them would speak to each other without giving each other the most disapproving glare they could muster. I learned quickly that Jecht found irritating Auron to be rather amusing and Auron would lash back, not a very good start to their friendship or team work for that matter. I wanted no part in between the Jecht and Auron's war and tried to stay as far as I could, but it wasn't fair to leave Braska the lone mediator between the two and have to ground both of them or separate them before they tore each other apart. And then I began to wonder, what in the yevon's name did I get myself into!?

* * *

The cafe smelled of sweat, alcohol, and cheap perfume. He sat alone in a booth and waited for the man to come. Female eyes gazed over him, some turned away from word leaking out and others gaze still lingered, but on a blind eye to him. He never noticed and probably would never just how many women waited for his eye to catch theirs, though the number was lessened. Men glanced at him and some snickered and ridiculed him, but before his temper could rise a steady had clapped him on the back and caught him unaware.

"You're slipping."

"I am not."

"Then you would have heard me coming, I know you're no where near deaf." He sighed.

"My mind was preoccupied."

"Oh sure, blame it on that."

"Did you come hear just to poke fun at me," he snapped.

"No no, I'm sorry Auron," he said and noticed that Auron's temper was growing very thin of late and would be sparked easily. "I'm sorry Kal," Auron sighed and closed his eyes, clearing his mind, "Anyway, you said you needed to tell me something?" Kal smiled.

"So straight forward, as always."

"No need to dance around the obvious in the ways of subtle, I'm curious to hear what you have to say," he said and relaxed a litle, making Kal less nervous.

"I wouldn't be so relaxed about it really," Kal said. Auron looked confused and leaned forward in his seat.

"Out with it then."

"There's a backstabber amongst us and I'm not sure you're going to like who it is or what he's done." Auron waited for an answer and Kal took a deep breath, "The other night, Kinoc was in a bar, half drunk and surrounded by his followers and some of the men that had problems with you that turned to him. I approached him and he snickered at me and asked if I had heard what happened to you. I replied that I had and he went on to tell me all about it in a way I never knew. He said he'd knew you were too weak to take the position, would listen to your heart over your ego and power lust. That's why he took the wager of forging the note, knowing you would turn defensive and potentially create your own downfall. He thought himself smart for coming up with such a foul plan and seeing himself right. He used your own self against you Auron, he used everything against you." Auron said in silence, his face unreadable of the horror and hurt he felt inside, briefly he wondered if his life could take any more turn for the worse. He always knew Kinoc was cunning, but he had always thought of him as a brother where he had none. He remembered once he had had a sister, he never knew her but he knew of her and what had become of her, but Kinoc was all together a brother he never had and regarded him his closest friend. Kal reached over and touched his forearm, "I'm sorry, I know that was probably the last thing you wanted to hear."

"In that sense, you are entirely correct."

"He was a brother to you wasn't he? I remember you two rarely went any where without the other." Auron just nodded and said nothing.

"Thank you for telling me Kal, the truth is always a kick in the ass," he said and got up, paying for half of their orders and walked out. His head was spinning and he had no idea what to make of anything anymore. His entire life replayed inside his head, he closed his eyes and leaned against a building as agony filled his entire being. Two families he had lost, one in blood and the other by close bonds. Two homes he had lost, he sighed. It was time to build another home and another life, his guardians and summoner would be his family and the roads ahead his home. He began to realize how cruel the world truly was and that nothing ever stayed the way he wanted it to and it never would. He left the wall and walked back to the temple as his thoughts turned on his birth family, the scene had played in his dreams so many times and he wondered if it would ever stop haunting him, the images that flew through his mind of the family he may have known. He knew his mother and sister had perished then, never for him to know their love. He felt the sting of true loneliness over come him as his thoughts turned to the man who took him in and then in a heated argument threw him to the street. Of the friends that had been brothers to him, backstabbers or deserters, only Kal remained along with Rikku, who was an entirely different matter. His thoughts were completely screwed up in his head and he paid no mind to where he was going before he walked into someone.

"Dammit! Cant you all ever look where-oh its you! I thought I told you never to set foot in this temple again," Brac said as he looked at Auron with a glare.

"Believe me, I'd be glad to never set foot in this accursed place again. Only the oath I made to serve Summoner Braska keeps me here among the filth," he said returning his own glare to Brac.

"So you've already dismissed us as filth. Childish, that's exactly what you are. You think yourself a man but you are no more than a childish boy with your head in the clouds."

"And you are no more than a sour old man with no love for anything but your food and drink and your position."

"You're wrong..." he said and shook his head, "I love my daughter...just as I once loved you."

"Save it for someone who cares, your words are lies." Auron pushed past him and Brac looked after him, perhaps the coolness of Auron's voice made him realize just how cruel he had been to him. However Brac wasn't one to apologize and admit he was one, he was prideful. Only later would he realize just how easily and frail an old man can become, especially when regret falls heavily on his heart and crushes it. Auron made his way to the guest rooms before he heard a familiar voice and felt his blood boil further.

"Auron! There you are, I had hoped I would get to speak to you again before you left," Wen Kinoc said cheerfully. Auron turned and looked at him and feigned a pleasant smile where teeth baring should have been.

"Kinoc, I could never leave without saying goodbye to you."

"How are things faring? I heard you've become a guardian."

"Things are coming along and you heard correctly." There was a long pause as what Kal said brought redness to the back of Auron's neck. "Thanks for everything Kinoc," he said finally with hidden intentions. Kinoc however didn't seem to pick them up.

"I know I don't need to tell you this, but guard Lord Braska well."

"That I will," he said nodded, "And you'll be busy too. I heard they made you second-in-command." Kinoc sighed heavily and dramatically.

"You know that promotion was meant for you. You were always the better one, even in the end."

"You make it sound as if I was going off to die or something. I will see you again," Auron said, and just you wait until I do, he thought to himself.

"Yes," was all he got in response.

"Well then..." he said and was about to turn.

"Going already," Kinoc asked and Auron nodded. You will tell me about Zanarkand when you return, won't you?" Auron smirked, not on your life, he thought.

"Farewell," was all Auron said and walked away as the smirk dropped and his expression became dark. Behind him, Kinoc watch him go with a triumphant grin, thinking himself clever that Auron had no knowledge of the betrayal. He turned and went to go ahead and scheme his next plot.

Auron met up with me and Jecht and I noticed he was in a foul mood. Braska came back from his meetings shortly after in just enough time to stop Jecht from opening his mouth. "Well, the day is well and spent, let's have some dinner and be off to bed for a good start tomorrow," he said cheerfully. We all got up and followed him to a small dining area and ate in silence. Auron spared no attention to Jecht's glances as he concentrated on his own thoughts, I glanced at them every once in a while as did Braska. That was no doubt the most awkward dinner I have ever sat through and I hoped there wouldn't be another. We cleaned up out of courtesy and went to our separate rooms and fell asleep.

The next day, we rose early and made our preparations for the journey ahead. Equipment was checked and our inventory was thoroughly checked and rechecked by Auron before he was satisfied everything was set to go. We set off down the highroad and immediately, Jecht began annoying Auron as he pulled something from his pack and began recording everything he saw.

"What are you taking," Auron asked irritated.

"Well, you said it was gonna be a long trip," he said and I saw a sphere which got a shot of Braska and Auron. "We'll be seeing a lot of neat things right? SO I thought I'd record it all in this. To show to my wife and kid, you know?"

"This is no pleasure cruise," Auron snapped and Jecht, much to Auron's annoyance, ignored him and turned to Braska.

"Hey Braska! Ain't this s'posed to be a grand occasion? Where're the cheering fans? The crying women?"

"This is it," Braska said shaking his head, "Too many goodbyes-people thinks twice about leaving."

"Hmm...if you say so," Jecht scoffed, "Well it better be a lot more colorful when we come back! A parade for Braska, vanquisher of Sin!" Braska laughed and looked out of a window.

"We should go. Day will break soon," he said as Jecht turned the sphere off. We made our way out of Bevelle and to our long journey. Braska and Auron had agreed that they would travel to Besaid first and start there and track their way back up. That was our course and that's where we began. Auron began walking point once we left Bevelle, explaining each of the roles to Jecht and limited his vocabulary so Jecht could comprehend as he put it. Jecht didn't care either way and barely paid attention to Auron which dropped him down to rear guard as Auron quickly dismissed him and decided he would amount to nothing and get us all killed. He assigned me as escort and he took point himself deciding he needed to be as far away from Jecht for the time being. We followed him through Macalania forest, fighting and looking the dead fiends as pyreflies took to the sky. The fiends were plentiful and Auron shared his information with us all about he fiends we would find here, which was useful on several occasions and saved us from a lot of trouble. I found myself being able to coordinate with Jecht, but I quickly found that I needed to cover Jecht constantly until he finally got the hang of fighting. Auron worked on his own, taking out the larger and tougher fiends, his massive sword making short work as he hacked away into their flesh, ducking and evading attacks. Braska merely stood and watched as we fought, he often described the scene as breath taking watching all of us dance around the fiends and dispatch them. He offered his magic and healed us as we fought and we sent him our thanks quickly. By lunch time we were all exhausted, no one really knew just how tough this was going to be and we were sure Bevelle was not the easiest starting point. We leaned against some trees as we caught our breath, drinking water from our containers and relishing in the cool and refreshing taste. I watched my fellow companions, Auron was wiping fiend remains off of his blade, Jecht tended to his own blade and sneaked glances at Auron to see how he did it. Jecht would never ask Auron for help directly and I had to laugh inside, was it so hard for men to ask for help? Braska looked over at me and I guess something in my expression had given away my amusement.

"What is that look for," he asked, his eyes twinkling with wonder.

"Oh nothing," I said smiling.

"Surely it must be something to give such a mischievous look to you."

"I was just wondering if it was so hard for men to ask for help from one another." Auron and Jecht looked up, glanced at one another and then went back to their work. "I guess so."

"It's not that it's hard Rikku," Auron said.

"Then why won't you do it?"

"Ask fer help," Jecht asked and glanced at Auron, "Not from him in a million years!"

"For once I think we are in agreement Jecht," Auron said curtly.

"Cant we all be friends," I asked hopefully.

"No," they both replied together. I sighed and watched them.

"This is going to be a loooooong trip."


	10. Chapter 9

Special thanks to Rikku9498 and CupofTeaforAliceandHatter! Your reviews are always a joy to read and are my main drive to keep going! Thank you

Breaking News: Nothing has changed. Square Enix still resists any cooperation or compromise in their rights to all Final Fantasy X characters and the land of Spira!

* * *

I had somehow convinced Auron to try and let Jecht walk point. I watched him walk and noticed he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going. He was just walking...pointlessly. Before Auron could call for a halt, I ran forward for a moment.

"Hey Jecht."

"Hey little girl, what's up?"

"You look like your lost or something."

"I sure don't know where exactly I'm goin but I'm payin attention fer anything out o' the ordinary." I nodded and fell back to rear guard, giving Auron a look at I passed him. He mumbled something as he turned his attention back in from of him and we kept moving. The only sound was the crunching of our boots on the cold ground and the occassional wildlife, all else was silent. Not a moment later the silence was broken by a fiend crashing through the trees and roaring angrily. We all jumped and stared at it before weapons were in our hands and we made ready to fight. The fiend turned and looked at us and not one but four pairs of eyes were gazed at us with hunger.

"Chimera," Auron muttered and I briefly looked at him as he studied the chimera in front of him. His eyes darted back and forth between the many heads and soon I realized why. The Chimera bent over forward and it's snake tail hissed before lightning struck the ground and burnt it. Auron used the moment to rush forward and his blade slice through the Chimera's flesh and was soon later joined by Jecht, the two working as a team as their swords sliced through the Chimera's hide. As Auron finished his attack and recentered himself for the next, Jecht forced his blade through the Chimera and was followed up by Auron. Braska cast spells over them to nulify the Chimera's magic and to heal them of their wounds and finally I jumped in. My knives pierced the skin as I ducked under Auron's blade and jabbed at the Chimera's belly and stepped out of Jecht's way and jabbed my other fist into the Chimera's side. Auron's final slash sent pyreflies into the sky and we stopped or a moment and caught our breath. Auron looked at Jecht briefly and I thought something smart or angry was going to come from his mouth, I was wrong. "Well done Jecht." Apparently Jecht was as surprised as I was.

"You weren't bad yourself Red," he said and they looked at each other for a moment.

"I was wrong about you," Auron admitted reluctantly. Jecht looked at him and didn't know what to say, his mouth opened and closed for a moment before it stayed closed, "You don't have to say anything."

"I wouldn't know what to say," he said.

"Well that was nice and all, but for the sake of keeping the moment out of awkwardness, let's move on," I suggested and they nodded and we moved on. The trees were becoming farther apart and my ears picked up the faint sound of rumbling and I began shaking a little. I was glad when Auron stopped us and called to make camp, the rumbling louder by now as we neared the Thunder Plains. I stayed with Braska as Auron went hunting and Jecht went to look for water. Auron came back empty handed in finding food but Jecht had managed to find a water supply. We had to eat some jerky from our provisions. Talk was very light as we worked out watches and settled in. I looked over at Jecht from the spot I secured for myself. He sat away from all of us in the dark and cold, his breath coming out in short puffs of clouds as he stared into the darkness and ears straining for any unusual sound. My eyes drifted over to Braska as he bunched his robes around him and rested on a patch of dirt, his caring blue eyes behind his lids and soft breathing making his chest rise and fall as sleep overtook him. Finally my eyes set upon Auron, his back turned to me as he lay in the opposite corner of the clearing far away from anyone else and under a few trees, wrapped in his giant red coat. I briefly wondered if he was asleep as I watched him breath and my own eyes closed until it was my turn to keep watch.

I was woken up by Auron as I sat up and stretched to take my watch. I briefly glanced at him as he went to his spot and rested against a tree until it was time to wake up and get moving. I went to sit by the fire and warm up a little before I took my position as watch. Darkness was still upon the forest as it remained quiet, the creatures of it still sleeping in their homes. Within hours light began slowing touching the sky as dawn broke, no disturbances this night. Only a few more hours and everyone would begin stirring and we would be on our way. Auron was the first to wake, I don't know how he does it being the one with the smallest amount of sleep. He stretched and watched the sky for a moment before he sat up and looked around.

"Morning," I whispered and he just grunted at me as he came to get some coffee. Jecht was the next to wake, his snoring cutting off as he made several strange noises (possibly trying to clear nasal passages or his throat) and wandered over to have coffee poured into his mug. The last to join us was Braska and he waved to all of us with a sleepy, 'good morning.' I sat watching the three of them wake up as they sipped the cold coffee from the night before before they went about their morning business of shaving their faces and cleaning up a little. Once all was set, we dismantled the camp and headed off. Jecht was walking point again and the battles became less frequent, the rumbling in the distance growing louder and louder until the loud pitter patter of rain joined it. Not long before Jecht completely stopped and Auron and Braska joined his side as they stared out into the gloom. Rain and mud as far as the eye could see, nonstop flashing above, and thunder rolled and rumbled. A few rock walls were here and there keeping one on a trail, a few ponds of water, caves hidden for the weary traveller to find. The large towers were the main thing that drew their attention as they watched the lightning strike the metal rods on top of each, some missing and scorching the ground and making it hiss. Braska turned to look at Auron.

"What do you suggest Auron?" Auron looked at Braska and then back at the Thunder Plains.

"The towers will provide shelter from the lightning. Stray too far however and you will receive a nasty shock, fiends are of the lightning element, water sources are scattered about, however food might be more of an issue to go out hunting."

"So in other words, we must dash from tower to tower until we can seek shelter," Braska asked.

"Yes, that is the safest way across," Auron said sighing. Braska nodded and Auron looked at Jecht, "Fall back to Escort," he said and Jecht nodded, grateful he didn't have to lead them through the dangerous place. We fell into formation, my body was shaking. I don't like lightning, Brother hit me with it once trying to hurt a fiend that may have eaten me for a snack when I was little. I'll never forget it and I've been afraid of it ever since. They started walking but I didn't follow, I couldn't. Auron stopped sensing something was wrong and turned to look at me. "Rikku?"

"Oh it's nothing, sorry, I was just uh...fascinated by this...tree," I said looking at one of the trees closest to me, one that looked like exactly every other in the forest which Auron noted.

"It looks like any other tree."

"Yeah but this one is...so big and uh...has a cool little...knob thing." Auron raised and eyebow and looked at Braska and Jecht who returned his look of confusion.

"Well let me know when you're done...being amazed by the tree. We need to go."

"Oh I know, it won't take long," I said and looked at the tree.

"Rikku, is everything alright," Braska asked softly and I turned to look into his sparkling blue eyes. Yeah I knew I was being ridiculous, but I couldn't help it! I'm scared of lightning! But looking into his eyes...I couldn't keep it in.

"I'm scared of lightning," I admited quietly and shuffled my feet, I half expected them to laugh but when I looked up, they were all looking at me sympathetically.

"It's nothing to be afraid of, we'll keep you safe," he said reassuringly, "And everyone is afraid of something." I nodded and looked at all of them and suddenly felt safe, but I couldn't help asking.

"What are you scared of Sir," I asked.

"Me? Well I have to say I have a rather embarrassing fear of snakes, I find them creepy," he admitted. I turned to Jecht and looked at him.

"What about you," I asked and his face flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm...afraid of spiders," he admitted and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What? A big guy like you scared of tiny little things?"

"Hey! All those legs crawlin 'bout are creepy," he sad defensively and Braska joined me laughing and Jecht looked between the two of us before he looked at Auron, "What about you Red? What are you scared of?"

"I am not scared of anything," he said and we all turned and looked at him. I put my hands on my hips and stared straight into his eyes.

"Oh really? Mr. Big Bad Sir Auron not scared of anything?" His eyes flickered for a moment and I could tell he was lying.

"Nothing."

"You're lying," I said moving towards him and he stepped back.

"Come on Red, we all said what we was scared of, we ain't gonna laugh at you...much," Jecht said grinning and offering a sympathetic look. Auron looked at him and then at me and then looked to Braska for help, none was offered and he sighed heavily.

"Being helpless," he said looking away slightly annoyed that we had ganged up on him. We all glanced at each other.

"Being helpless," I asked.

"Yeah," he said quickly, "Now can we please move on and continue?" Braska nodded and we got back into formation, we began walking into the thunder plains, our boots sliding in the mud and trying to avoid the thick areas. As we walked, and battled, I kept thinking about what Auron had said and I made myself a promise I was going to find out why, it was too interesting to pass off.

When we finally made camp for the night, I decided to go with Auron to gather food and water if we could manage to get it. I glanced at him as we walked and he finally turned to me.

"May I help you?"

"No not really," I said and he narrowed his eyes.

"Then please refrain from staring at me," he said and I noticed a slight flush to his face.

"Why are you afraid of that?" He turned around and looked at me with a very annoyed expression.

"What does it matter to you?"

"I'm just curious, my brother hit me with Thunder when I was little...so that's why I'm afraid of lightning."

"That's fantastic for you," he said turning and walking, I pursed my lips together and ran after him.

"Hey! Now you're supposed to tell me why you're afraid."

"Was I? My apologies," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah! That's how it works...or are you too afraid to tell me?" He turned and anger was flaring in his eyes.

"I'm not afraid to tell you and don't ever make that mistake!"

"Then you're embarrassed to tell me?"

"Not even that and don't think yourself high and might for it." I giggled and his irritation continued, "What's so damn funny?"

"Nothing, I just never imagined the High and Mighty Auron was such a little girl!" He growled and I squealed as I took off running and he charged after me. Lightning flashed and thunder roared as we slipped and slid through the mud, walking was one thing but running was something else. I knew it was only a matter of time before Auron caught me, he was stronger than I was and could work through the mud easier. I felt his presence closing in before I heard him cry out and I turned to see him fall flat on his butt in the mud and splash it all over himself. The sight of a mud-covered Auron looking surprised from his fall was too much for me and I doubled over laughing. I heard him get up and march over to me, "I give! I surrender! I'm sorry," I said frantically through fits of laughter. He turned away and breathed out heavily.

"You really want to know do you?" When I didn't say anything he just continued, "It has to do with when I had a family." My laughter stopped and my eyes went wide, oh no way! He was really going to tell me all of this? I suddenly felt very privildged.

"What happened," I asked softly and gave him space.

"The day before my first birthday, Sin attacked our village, it was just on the moonflow."

"But there is no village near the moonflow," I said confused.

"Exactly," he said irritated, "Sin destroyed it that day, the entire village, all its people, my mother and my sister."

"What about your father?"

"He left shortly after he found out my mother was pregnant with me, she remarried and my step father was off on business the day of the attack."

"So...if Sin attacked...are you a-"

"No, I am alive. I was the only lucky one, I survived. Strong and healthy people died at Sin's hands, young children, elders, but the only one to survive that day was a mere baby. The town destroyed, the townspeople torn limb from limb and dropped to the ground or into a body of water."

"Where were you dropped?"

"In a pile of rubbish from a height that killed everyone else." I was amazed at this and wanted to hear everything.

"Start from the beginning?" He turned and looked at me and then up at the sky as he began thinking.

"Alright, just don't say anything to anyone else."

"Deal," I said smiling and we took a seat on a pair of rocks and he began telling me everything.

"I was born in Tzeki Village off the moonflow, it was a fairly small town I guess. My father left my mother after she became pregnant with me and remarried to a merchant. My sister was about fifteen when I was born. That mattered little for the following year, the day before my first birthday Sin attacked. It was a very quiet day, everyone relaxed, children playing and the townspeople going about their business...before the cry was giving and hell broke loose. I remember my mother grabbed me from the crib in an attempt to keep me safe. Her and my sister huddled in a corner, they knew there was no escape. As such, not long before our house was being torn apart, board by board and the screams of the townspeople filled the air. My mother and sister's screamed joined theirs as they were lifted into the air and spiraled in Sin's maelstrom. The weight of it became too much and my mother's grip on me loosened until I was ripped from her arms. I remember her screams, the look on her face before blackness took over and I found myself being lifted into a strange pair of arms. Maester Brac had been travelling and had seen everything from afar. A warrior monk had let him know there was one survivor and he took me back to Bevelle and placed me in the care of the nursery until he paid for my schooling and that's where I have stayed all these years." I looked at him as he finished, my eyes tearing and the horror of everything written on my face.

"You were so young," I said the sadness in my voice and he looked at me.

"I was and such tramatic events often come with a cost that doesn't let you forget it. I only remembered bits and pieces of it, they were fuzzy for many years before I found a sphere, just sitting all by itself."

"You're bad!"

"I was four and curious to what was on it...and I should never have seen it. There was one sphere salvaged from the village that recorded everything, the warrior monks took it after they saw what was on it. Brac thought if I should ever come to him and pester him with questions he would give this to me and near everything would be answered. I just saw the contents before I was able to handle them."

"Why did you tell me all of this?" He looked at me and his brows came together in confusion.

"I don't know why...it just slipped out before I could contain it and stop myself." I nodded and looked away slightly. "We should be getting back, Jecht and Lord Braska are probably worried about us." We left the spot to finish what we set out to do and came into camp soon later.

"There are you," Lord Braska exclaimed with relief.

"We wondered if you two had gotten lost or ran into a fiend," Jecht said sighing in his own relief. Auron and I glanced at each other.

"We got lost," I said, "Everything kind of looks the same...dull and yucky." Braska nodded.

"Well I'm glad you two returned to us safely. Now then, how did everything turn out?"

"I managed to bring something down and we found fresh water," Auron said as he put the food over the fire for it to cook.

"And um...why are ya covered in mud Red," Jecht asked and I burst out laughing and Braska and Jecht jumped. The scene was still fresh in my mind as I told them and soon their laughter joined mine as they tried to picture Auron's very ungraceful fall onto his rear. "I wish I coulda seen that!"

Auron gave us all a look before he let out a very loud, "HMPH!"


	11. Chapter 10

Square Enix owns all rights to their characters and places of Spira...and after a much heated argument...I'm still not close enough

* * *

The Thunder Plains seemed to stretch on forever. It never seemed to end, just like the storm. Our clothes were rarely dry and the mud was a part of us now. Fiends kept us busy, tiring us out and draining our reserves of energy. The pilgrimage was already well testing our will to continue. The only good part was a declaration from Auron that we were halfway through. A week and we were only half way through, what a spirit lifter!

"Hey Red," Jecht called from point.

"Yes Jecht," Auron asked looking at him. Jecht threw a sphere at him and he only managed to catch it. "What is this?"

"Just wanted to get a few shots of this place," Jecht said grinning and Auron sighed.

"Very well." He said and turned the sphere on and began recording things. I watched as Auron slowly became very bored with it and was less careful about where the sphere was recording.

"Hey! Hold it steady," Jecht ordered and Auron sighed heavily.

"Why am I doing this," he mumbled and shut it off.

"I already told ya why! Now turn it back on," Jecht said and Auron reluctantly resumed with a nice shot of Braska who was staring off into the distance.

"What do you see there My Lord," Auron asked trying to amuse himself.

"Oh, I was just thinking," Braska said and turned to look at Auron with a small smile.

"This is imporant! No fooling around," Jecht yelled before the loudest roll of thunder sounded and lightning struck to the ground, followed by a, "Whoa!". Auron nearly dropped the sphere in surprise as we ran over to Jecht, Auron slowly strolling around a tower. Jecht was sitting on the ground and holding his foot.

"Are you alright," Braska asked concerned as he kneeled next to Jecht.

"Now there's a scene for posterity," Auron said half amused as he went cloer to Jecht to make sure he was alright.

"Yeah, yeah," Jecht growled and Braska broke into laughter and I giggled as the sphere shut off and Auron knelt next to him.

"But seriously, are you alright Jecht," he asked concern touching his voice as he handed Jecht the sphere. Jecht took it and nodded as he tried to get up and winced.

"Yeah, I think I'm alright," he said before he gently slid his boot off and his skin was burned. Both of them grimaced, Jecht at the pain and Auron at the sight of it. Braska came over and inspected the wound and he made a face.

"That looks like it hurts," he said and gently intoned cure, a wave of relief washed over Jecht as the pain left slightly.

"Thanks Lord Braska," Jecht said with a small smile. Braska and Auron helped Jecht up before Auron spotted a building not far off.

"We can rest there, it looks like some sort of inn." Braska nodded and very slowly we made our way to the inn. I was walking point as Auron and Braska helped Jecht walk. We entered the inn, a small bell ringing somewhere, and a tall blone haired man came out.

"Syo E rabb oui," he asked in Al Bhed. My eyes lit up as I recognized him.

"Rin," I squealed with joy before I ran to him and tackled him.

"Rikku," Rin said in surprise, "So this is where you have gotten off to." I looked at him confused for a moment, "Ouin vydran fyc funneat celg frah oui nyh uvv. Fryd rybbahat du oui?"

"E tuh'd naymmo ghuf. E zicd cusaruf ahtat ib eh Bevelle. Cusa naymmo hela kioc duug lyna uv sa yht uha uv dras ec fedr sa huf. Drec ec Lord Braska, ra ec y cissuhan. Yht Sir Auron yht Sir Jecht. Drao'na rec kiynteyhc ymuhk fedr sa. Sir Jecht ec fuihtat, lyh fa ryja nuusc luiceh?"

"Uv luinca, uv luinca," Rin said smiling. Jecht looked completely confused as he watched them, Braska knew exactly what they were saying and was surprised to find his own niece as his guardian, why hadn't he put that together? Auron was slightly less confused than Jecht, having spent time around Braska's wife and she taught him a little Al Bhed and he could make out few words of the conversation.

"Hey, anyone know what they're saying," Jecht whispered.

"Rin and Rikku are cousins of the Al Bhed, a group of people that specialize in Machina. Rikku, to my surprise, is my niece and her father is worried about her because of her disappearance from her home. She introduced us and told Rin that Jecht was hurt, finishing with asking for rooms which is our cue to go pay." Jecht and Auron looked at Braska who just chuckled, "I may not be completely fluent in Al Bhed, but I know enough."

Rin came back a few moments later and gave them each a key to their separate rooms. Auron and Braska helped Jecht into his and onto the bed as Rin came in and took care of his wound. I sat on the bed and chatted with Rin about what was going on at Home and how my family was while Auron and Braska went to their rooms and cleaned up and handed their clothes off to be washed and pulled spare ones on.

"So what exactly went on in Bevelle Rikku, you said those boys took you in?"

"Yes, I had no idea where I was and they took me into the temple, keeping my living there secret for years. I managed to stir up a little trouble now and then, but I was grateful I had a place to stay," I said smiling.

"I take it they took good care of you?"

"Yes, they did. They were all kind to me."

"I'm glad you have made some good friends," Rin said smiling and I couldn't help but smile too, I had made good friends and surprisingly they were all yevonites...except Jecht. "But I do worry about where your friends allegiances lie."

"You don't have to worry Rin, they knew I was Al Bhed and they never treated me differently."

"Then that is good." Rin was silent for a moment longer, "There you are Sir Jecht, just rest for a few days and it will heal nicely."

"Thanks Rin, that was real nice of ya."

"It was nothing Sir Jecht." I exited the room and went to wander for a little bit, and my feet found their way to Auron...or should I say into Auron. I walked right into him, a freaking brick wall this man is, and fell right on my butt. He turned and looked at him before he extended a hand, he looked strange without his coat...he looked normal.

"Be careful Rikku," he said as he hauled me to my feet and I blushed.

"Sorry Auron." He let go of my hand, "So what were you doing out here all alone?"

"Me? I was just looking around, what were you doing?"

"Wandering." He said nothing and looked out the window. I watched him, "What's so interesting out there?"

"Absolutely nothing," he said looking back at me. He was about to say something before Rin appeared.

"Rikku, will you help me with dinner?" I nodded and looked at Auron.

"See you at dinner." He nodded and I ran to the kitchen.

"E caa fa vuiht cusa ehdanacd," Rin said and I turned.

"Fryd tu oui sayh?," I asked.

"Dra fyo oui muug yd Sir Auron," Rin said with a small smile and my face turned red.

"Fryd yna oui kaddehk yd?"

"Tu hud funno, ra femm hudela oui eh desa."

"Rin," I whined and he just laughed.

"Help me with dinner." What I didn't know, was that Auron had heard everything we had said. He was just outside the kitchen and the few parts of Al Bhed he knew he was able to interpret what we were talking about. He felt a few mixed emotions go through him and forced them down as he walked back to his room.

Dinner was full of laughter and talk, even Auron found himself relaxed as he leaned back in his chair once his plate had been emptied. He watched everything around him and found himself glancing at Rikku every now and then. His thoughts turned to her looks against his will and he thought she was rather beautiful. He kept glancing at her eyes, fascinated by the spiraling pupil and the green around it. Her smile, her laugh, her voice...

"What," he asked looking at her.

"I said can you please pass me the salt," I said looking at him. He reached over and handed me the salt.

"Are you alright Auron," Braska asked and he looked at him.

"Yes My Lord, just tired," he said and Braska nodded.

"I'm sure we all are. It has been a very tiring day. Thank you so much for the wonderful meal Rin," Braska said smiling and Rin nodded.

"I am so happy you liked it Lord Braska."

"Please, just call me Braska," he said glancing at Auron and sighed, he gave up trying to make Auron do the same a long time ago.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like, you and your guardians."

"Our thanks Rin, it's just a good thing your inn was here."

"Yeah, I don't think I coulda made it to where ever we were going next," Jecht said gratefully, "Thanks man."

"Of course Sir Jecht."

"You can just call me Jecht, I ain't really comfortable with the entire Sir business."

"Then just Jecht you will be. If there is anything my staff can do to make your stay more comfortable don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you again Rin, we will help you clean up dinner as thanks."

"That is not necessary Braska."

"Don't spare the thought, its the least we could do." Braska said smiling. We helped wash the dishes before we retired to our rooms. As I laid down, my thoughts wandered to my discussion with Rin. I wondered if anyone else was able to see how I felt about Auron, surely I can't be that easy to read? I thought my feelings were kept well inside of me..and then I thought back to what Rin had said. Would he ever notice me? Could he ever even love me? I sighed as I closed my eyes and had happy dreams of me and him together, too bad it was just a dream.

I woke up early in the morning and yawned and stretched. I quickly took a shower, enjoying bathing in hot water and with a lot more privacy. I pulled clean clothes on and went to the lobby to find Auron sitting alone. He looked up at me as I sat down in the chair across from him.

"Morning," I said sleepily.

"Good morning," he said and took a sip from his coffee.

"Sleep well?"

"It took me a while to get used to sleeping in a bed again, but after that I did sleep quite well. You?"

"I slept amazingly and was having the greatest dream," I said smiling.

"Is that so?"

"Quite so," I said giggling and looked at him. He looked back at me and for a moment we studied each other, taking in one another's features with silent thoughts about the other, of course I didn't know that's what was going on in his head, he was never completely readable. He cleared his throat after a while.

"Excuse me," he said getting up and went into the kitchen, was it just me or was there a slight tinge of redness in his cheeks? Was he embarassed? I sat in the chair before I got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"You ok big guy," I asked looking at him.

"Perfectly fine," he said and looked at me briefly. I washed my glass of water and went to the door.

"That's good to hear, let's go back to the lobby." He nodded and began to follow me before he slipped on a wet spot on the kitchen floor before I could warn him. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground underneath him, our lips briefly touching before he pulled away. My face began burning and I was sure my face was as red as his coat. Even his face was red and we were both breathing hard, too stunned to move from the position we were in before the kitchen doors open and Braska and Jecht stopped and stared at us. My face went even redder until I looked like a giant tomato and he looked like he wanted to go crawl in a hole away from all civilization for eternity. We both turned to look at them and they stared at us, we stared back.

"I...um...well," Braska stammered unable to find words for our situation.

"Wow Red..." was all Jecht said, neither me or Auron could find words to speak. He moved off of me and stood up before he helped me up and we stepped away from one another awkwardly.

"Well this is an unusual situation," Braska said and looked between us.

"I-I slipped on...a wet spot on the floor and...fell on her," Auron mumbled in embarrassment as he tried to explain himself. My lips were still tingling from briefly meeting his and I couldn't find the words to speak as my face seemed to permanently stay red. Jecht nudged Auron's side and grinned.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly what happened Romeo," he snickered and Auron glared at him as his face flushed.

"Are you calling me a liar Jecht?"

"No, not at all. Just never expected to walk in on such a scene," he said grinning.

"Dont count on it happening again," Auron muttered and walked out of the kitchen and went to his room. Braska and Jecht both turned to me.

"Cat got your tongue," Jecht asked.

"I...I'm just in shock," I said and replayed the scene in my head, for what its worth, it was worth it even if you don't consider it a real kiss, but my lips touched his and even though I might die of embarrassment, I kissed him.


	12. Chapter 11

As I was writing the next chapter, my mind told me of my mistake. So apologies to all of you for not remembering that the Moonflow comes BEFORE Djose . The issue has been fixed and the next chapter will be up shortly!

So a raise of hands, who thinks I've finally won the battle? ...well you're wrong, Square Enix still holds all rights.

* * *

We spent several days at the inn for Jecht's wound to heal. Auron spent his time well away from everyone, mostly in his room. He was still embarrassed by our scene in the kitchen, so was I. Although, I wanted to feel his lips on mine again, that perfect moment was ruined. I spent lots of time with Rin, talking to him in both English and Al Bhed and some time with Braska and Jecht. When Jecht's wound was healed, we spent our final night before we departed.

"Sure feels good to be walking and out again," Jecht said with a heavy intake of fresh air, his clothing already soaked. Auron stood away from us and took his position as point and led us through the Thunder Plains. We walked on high alert, fiends appearing and we cut them down. Walk, fight, walk, fight, walk, take a drink, walk, walk, fight, walk, lunch, and continued until it was time to set up camp. I went with Auron to see if we could find food.

"You ok," I asked him while we were walking and he glanced at me, he had been really quiet all day (more than usual) and I was worried.

"Perfectly fine," he said stopping as he spotted something. I remained quiet while he brought the animal down.

"Are you sure? You've been quieter than usual."

"I have a lot on my mind," he said. I briefly wondered if one of those things was me.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really, no." He looked around, scanning the horizon and our surroundings before he spotted water and headed that way. I remained quiet until we came to camp. He prepared our food and set it over the fire as we waited, our stomachs rumbling. When it was done we ate, when that was done we settled in for the night as Jecht took his watch, then Auron, then me. I sat up wondering how many more days it was going to be until we reached Guadosalam, I hoped it wasn't long. I was becoming tired of being drenched.

It took us two more weeks to reach Guadosalam, I ran inside and was thrilled to see it dry. I looked back at Braska, "So are we staying here for a while?"

"Perhaps a night or two. I would like to see my old friend Maester Jyscal, but none of you have to come."

"Where you go we go My Lord," Auron said and Braska looked at him with a smile.

"Then we shall all go. But first, I should like to go to the Farplane." Auron nodded and Jecht looked between them.

"What's a Farplane," he asked.

"Where the dead rest," Auron replied, "Their pyreflies are sent to the Farplane during a sending, or once in a while when someone sends themselves. Their souls rest in an eternal and peaceful slumber, while the unlucky remained on Spira. Those unfortunate are called Unsents, and in time they grieve their own death, and when unable to accept it, they turn into fiends which prey on the living."

"The ones we've been battling," he asked in amazement and Auron nodded.

"The very same, those creatures used to once be humans but no longer. They now prey on the living until someone cuts them down and the pyreflies you see spiraling into the air join in the Farplane." Jecht took that all in and briefly wondered if he would see his son and wife in the Farplane. He closed his eyes as we all turned and took a deep breath and cleared his thoughts for he couldn't handle where they were going. His son and wife had to still be alive, they couldn't be dead.

"Are you coming Jecht?" Braska's voice snapped him out of it and he nodded and hurried to catch up.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking bout everythin' Red explained." Braska nodded as we walked into the Farplane. Auron stopped on the steps and looked up at the great glowing doorway that would take us to the other side.

"Are you coming Auron," Braska asked softly.

"I think I would like to stay here My Lord." Braska nodded.

"Very well, come along Jecht," he said as they ascended the stairs and vanished. Auron sat on the steps and I looked at him as I sat on the railing.

"How come you're not going in there?"

"I don't feel like it."

"You don't have any one you want to see?"

"I have no one to remember," he said and looked up at me and I looked down. I slid down and hesitated but put a gentle hand on his shoulder, he tensed and looked at me, our faces were close and I could feel his breath across my lips.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to be insensative."

"It's alright," he said softly and we looked into one another's eyes for a moment before we broke away and looked in the oppisite direction. My face was slightly red and I'm sure his was too.

"Can I ask you something," I asked.

"What?"

"H-how did you feel that day at Rin's?"

"I changed my mind, you can't ask me something," he said and I looked at him.

"Are you afraid of telling me?"

"Why must you insist I am so cowardly I can't tell you something?"

"Because you won't."

"Because I don't want to."

"Why? Are you embarrassed?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"It's none of your business."

"Fine," I said pouting and got up on the railing. We were silent for a moment before I heard him say-

"At first I was stunned...then I was embarrassed when we were walked in on." I looked at him.

"Really? That's all you felt?"

"Maybe," he said and I could see he was getting nervous and uneasy. I grinned and slid from my place and onto his lap and he leaned against the stairs behind him and looked at me in shock. "Get off." I grinned at him and he tried to pull away. "Please?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"It's amusing to watch you."

"You are a very..." he said and cut himself off.

"A very what," I asked leaning forward and I swore I heard a shortness in his breath.

"Nothing," he whispered.

"Fine," I said and slid off his lap and took my place back on the railing. I glanced at him and couldn't help but smile. Braska and Jecht came out soon later.

"We're back, I hope you both weren't too bored," he said and raised an eyebrow between us as he noticed the slight color in Auron's face and his attempts at regaining his breath and the mischief sparkling in my eyes.

"We weren't bored one bit," I said giggling and Jecht looked between us.

"We'll I am glad to hear that, shall we get going to our next order of business?"

"Yes," I said and got off the railing as Auron stood up, I wondered what was going through his head right now. We walked in silence to Maester Jyscal's mansion and Braska knocked on the door. A guado guard answered the door.

"May I help you," he asked unkindly.

"Yes, I have come here in hopes I may be able to speak to Maester Jyscal," Braska said politely with a smile. The guard looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"Summoner Braska."

"Wait here," he said and slammed the door. Braska waited paitently and us guardians glanced at each other. The door opened and the guard was back. "This way please," he said and led us through the door and into the...lobby? foyer? We waited for a while, looking around at everything. Jecht looked at the pictures with a slight interest, Auron busied himself with looking anywhere but at me, and I busied myself looking around and glancing at Auron, Braska just stood there calmly and patiently.

After a while, a door opened and a small boy came out. He had crazy blue hair, fair features, blue eyes, and a freaky combination of human and guado. He stopped seeing us all standing there and his eyes trailed over Braska, Auron, and Jecht before they fell on me. Before he could say anything, another door opened and Maester Jyscal came out beaming.

"Braska! My dear friend! How are you?" Braska smiled and they exchanged a manly hug.

"I am well, how are you my friend?"

"Ah, quite well despite my growing age." While they were talking, Seymour slid over to me and smiled. He was trying to be charming.

"Well hello, what's your name?" I looked down at him.

"Rikku, what's yours?"

"I am Seymour. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, uh-huh," I said and tried to ignore him, he was giving me the absolute creeps right now.

"You are a guardian," he asked.

"Yeah."

"That must be a fascinating life."

"Yup, sure is," I said and was glad that Braska called us over and we made our way to the dining hall for dinner. I made myself comfortable between Auron and Jecht and noticed Seymour's scowl. He had wanted to sit next to me, haha ruined it! He kept giving cold looks at Auron and Jecht, neither noticed however. After dinner, we said our goodbyes and thankfully went to the inn near the entrance. We slept peacefully through the night and were gone by morning.

Auron let me walk point for our walk to the Moonflow. He walked rear guard with Jecht as escort. We walked and battled like usual, walked and rested. We were growing to be quite a team, working in synch to defeat the enemies that appeared and sent their pyreflies into the air. Days passed as we walked and rested, our bodies growing stronger and we realized how far we really have come since we left Bevelle. It seemed incredible at our progress, including our team work.

It wasn't long before I could see small pyreflies in the air that drifted along the banks of the Moonflow and not long after it came into view. We stopped and admired the scenery before us, the clear water with its many lily pads and pyreflies spiraling from it. I smiled and looked around before I noticed Auron seemed very tense and closed off. My mind wandered to that time we shared in the Thunder Plains and I kept it to myself, silently understanding his discomfort.

That night we spent in the small lodging before we took our leave in the morning. Braska spoke with the few people that were here and I kept to myself, being careful not to draw attention like usual. Auron kept to himself as well, sitting by himself and staring up at the moon before he wandered off to find a place to sleep. One by one we found a place to sleep until the next morning.

Auron was the first one up like usual. He waited for the rest of us to get our butts into gear before we made our way to the Shoopuf. We stopped when we saw it, and gazed up at the tall green elephant creature. However our admiration didn't last long before we heard Jecht cry:

"Don't worry Lord Braska! I'll get it!" Jecht went running past us and swerved around Auron as he tried to grab him and attacked the shoopuf, slicing clean through its leg. The shopuf gave a might roar of pain before it went running into the Moonflow and the Hypello ran to catch it and calm it. Jecht turned grinning but it dropped when he saw Braska's expression and Auron's fury. "What," he asked.

"What? You're asking us what," Auron yelled in anger.

"Hey man! What did I do? I did my job, you was just standing there."

"Because that wasn't a fiend you numbskull! That was a shoopuf, you know the one we've been talking about?"

"It was? Oh man," Jecht said turning a bright shade of red, "I didn't know."

"And by the stench of you, your rational mind had no time to think through all the damn alcohol you've consumed in the last several hours!"

"Look...I-I'm-"

"Save it Jecht, I don't want to hear it," Auron growled and went to join Braska in trying to coax the leading Hypello into letting them cross. They eventually bribed him and he reluctantly agreed to let us cross so as long as Jecht didn't raise any trouble. They agreed and Auron assured him if Jecht tried anything he'd be riding across unconscious. They hypello was satisfied as they brought the shoopuf back to its station. We boarded and crossed in silence. Jecht kept looking around miserably as if trying to get someone's attention so he could apologize but none of us paid attention, not even Braska. When we got off, Jecht wandered off and found himself a spot under the tree and laid down. Braska went to thank the Hypello and apologize once more, and I followed Auron as he had one of Jecht's spheres in hand and turned it on. He paused for a moment, getting a shot of the Moonflow before his finger slipped and he shut it off. He muttered to himself before he turned it back on once he had a good shot of Jecht.

"What are you shooting me for," Jecht asked.

"So you don't do anything stupid again. I can't believe you attacked that Shoopuf! Lord Braska had to pay the handler for damages from his own travel money."

"I said I was sorry! I'm never gonna do it again. I promise!"

"Ah, a promise? Which you'll forget come tomorrow." Braska came back at that moment and looked between the two of them.

"Auron, please. He did apologize. He knows he was wrong." Jecht stood up and looked at both of them, determination burning in his eyes.

"That's it. Only thing I'm drinkin from now on is Shoopuf milk!"

"You're sure," Braska asked.

"We're on a journey to fight Sin and save Spira, right? If I keep screwin' up...and...making a fool of myself...my wife and kid are never gonna forgive me," Jecht said hanging his head in shame as memories floated to his mind.

"That's on the record," Auron said and shut the sphere off and stuck it in his pack. Jecht sighed.

"I guess I do deserve it...that was stupid of me." Auron looked at Jecht but said nothing, I saw that even though he was furious at Jecht he desperately wanted to forgive him but didn't. They sat away from each other and the rest of the night was more than a little awkward.

The next morning, we began our long walk to Djose, Jecht leading point with a new vigor, Auron watching Jecht's every move and holding him to his promise, and me and Braska exchanging glances and wondered if they were ever just going to be friends.


	13. Chapter 12

Everything is fixed and this new chapter does combine the old one and some new pieces.

Square Enix still owns all rights to their characters and lands and their freaking selfishness...I mean...erm...yeah

* * *

Jecht walked point for half of our journey, the scene at the Moonflow still fresh in his mind and he was really putting his best foot forward. I bet even Auron could admit he was impressed by the new Jecht that stood before us. He was finally beginning to take this seriously and now that his mind was to the task, his performance improved.

For the other half, I walked point. Taking my job just as seriously as before and getting the job done. We slowly made progress, weeks spanning and it seemed like the road just kept going and going.

"Are we almost there," Braska asked me as we walked.

"Yeah, I can see the top of Djose Temple," I said and Jecht tried to sneak a glance.

"It's still far away," he said sighing.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon enough," Auron replied and Jecht nodded. We walked in silence until we came to the fork in the road and turned to the path that would take us to the temple. As we neared, Jecht stopped and looked up and whistled.

"Wow, that sure is somethin'." The rocks around the temple top were floating around magnificently and held in place by the electrical currents.

"They only float like that when a summoner is praying to the fayth," Braska said and looked at all of us. "Shall we be off and add an aeon to our ranks?"

"We're ready if you are My Lord," Auron said and Braska nodded and we strolled into the temple just as the summoner in question strolled out. It was a woman,she was dressed...or barely dressed. She had a white cloth wrapped over her right shoulder and around her chest, where it hung just below her rib cage, and was some how fitted together in the back. Her leg shoulder was left bare, the strap of her under garment showing on her mocha colored skin. She had tights around her lower half, fabric cut away in delicate areas and on the outsides of her thighs. Large booted heels were on her feet, flowing black hair running down her back and flowing nicely. Her dark eyes trailed over our party, looking Braska up and down seeing he was the summoner before she turned her attention to his guardians. She dismissed Jecht with a quick glance, she looked over at me and scoffed (which was irritating, I mean how rude...but not as irritating as what she did next), and her eyes trailed up and down Auron and lingered. She descended the stairs and made her way over to us with her own guardian, a man that was really nothing special. Medium height, medium build, buzz hair cut which was blonde, and pale blue eyes.

"Good day, my name is Ria," she said smiling, "And this is my guardian, Marqis."

"I am Braska, and these are my guardians, Rikku, Jecht, and Auron." She nodded to each of them, pausing again to give Auron a second look, but he was focused on the door that led to the trials and wondered what lay inside.

"Have you been on the path long, Braska," she asked turning her attention to him.

"I'm afraid not, we started in Bevelle and we still have a long way to go."

"I see. You still have much to learn," she said almost disapprovingly.

"Where did you start," I asked and she turned her attention to me.

"I started in Kilika, working my way through. And what are you supposed to be?"

"I'm one of his guardians." She laughed.

"A heathen a guardian?" I felt the air tense around us as the guys watched us, ready to grab me if things got out of control.

"I'm not a heathen!"

"You're an Al Bhed, machina loving heathens."

"You can't judge. You look like you belong in a strip bar!" Her eyes flashed before she laughed.

"Oh how cute. Why don't you run along and play with your machines, that's all your good for." Before I could respond, Auron spoke for me.

"You can't judge her when you know nothing about her except her heritage. She is an excellent guardian, a good as any other. She does her job well which is all that matters, protecting the summoner." I looked a him in surprise and blushed slightly.

"Oh please, you're all fools. It doesn't surprise me, I've heard some about each and every one of you. I thought I've seen and heard everything but this is too much."

"Meaning," Auron asked becoming irritated.

"For starters you, removed from the warrior monks and giving up a life time chance." Auron's jaw clenched, "poor choice in my opinion. Why give up a fantastic opportunity with such high power? I guess you're just a pretty face," she said and I'd had enough.

"Hey! Leave him alone! You have no right to judge anyone! Have you EVER heard of clothing? Modesty? So what if he gave up the opportunity? He's doing something better in my opinion."

"Serving a fallen priest that decided to try a new route? That was a fantastic choice," she said laughing. I heard Jecht growl.

"I don't like the way you're talkin' to my friends."

"Oh yes, the drunkard from Zanarkand. How laughable! Do you actually believe you're from Zanarkand? Tell me, what's it like living in ruins?"

"Now that is enough," Braska said his temper flaring. "You can make fun of me, but leave my guardians out. They are magnificent people and without them, my pilgrimage wouldn't have begun. They are a great team and we may be mismatched, but we will succeed! We shall defeat Sin, I am certain of it." Ria smiled sadly.

"Poor misguided fool. Your love of the Al Bhed has obviously screwed with your brain, the drink with yours," she said looking at Jecht before she looked at Auron, "And there's no excuse for you." Auron growled angrily as she looked at me, "And an Al Bhed as a guardian, never seen such a rabble in my life."

"And you probably never will again," Auron said angrily.

"I hope not, this has been more excitement than I can handle."

"Well don't let us get in your way," I said.

"Such childish," she said softly.

"At least she has the decency to not walk around in her under garments," Auron said and Ria turned on him.

"I can dress however I like," she said and he shrugged.

"At least we are all comfortable with ourselves and don't need to show anything all," he continued.

"Are you suggesting I am insecure," she said finally becoming irritated.

"Why else would you dress like a-" a loud crash was heard from the other room drowning out his foul language. Ria's eyes blazed with fury and her hand cracked across his face and she looked at him angrily as he held his cheek.

"Don't you dare insult me," she said.

"Hey! You can't hit him like that," I said angrily and she laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit your boyfriend." Both of us looked at her in shock.

"He is NOT my boyfriend," I said angrily and she laughed.

"Future lover then, I hope you two have a wonderful life in-" another loud crash followed by the screeching of a nun as Ria walked away, swinging her hips as her guardian followed. Braska looked at her and shook his head.

"Summoners come in all types, but that just got out of hand," he said before he looked at Auron. "Are you alright?" Auron took his hand away from his cheek where an angry red hand print remained. I went over and touched his cheek gently and he looked at me.

"Let's just get through the trials," he said and turned. I followed him and Jecht and Braska fell into line as we ascended the stairs and disappeared behind the door.

The cloisters were amazing. We walked in through the doors and filed into the room. We studied the room for a moment and Auron went over and looked at the sphere in he recess on one side of the room and turned around and looked at the rest of the room before he noticed the recess in the door. He took the sphere and gently placed it in the door, I took the one from the other side of the room and placed it next to the other. The sphere's flashed and the door opened.

"Well done," Braska said smiling as we walked into the next room. We surveyed it and Auron took note of the Yevon symbol on the floor.

"The puzzle must have something to do with this symbol," he said.

"Ya think," Jecht asked and Auron looked at him, not sure if he was serious or sarcastic.

"What do you think we should do Jecht?" Jecht looked around the room and then at the symbol, his mind hard at work as we all waited for his answer.

"I think we gotta somehow light it all up. There's pathways of electricity running from the symbol to each part and a different part of this place. It's all connected." Auron nodded.

"Exactly what I was thinking, well done." Jecht colored from the compliment and muttered a thanks.

"Wasn't that hard," he muttered and we got to work. We each took a line and followed it to its recess location. One by one, the symbol parts lit up until we were all gathered around the last part. We all looked around in confusion.

"Hey look," I exclaimed and pointed to the pathway that went under the door. We looked at it and Jecht looked around before he spotted the pedestal near a ray of light emitting from the ceiling.

"What do you suppose this does," he asked and played around with it until a bolt of lightning shot down onto the sphere he placed on it, which was now green, and he jumped back with a yell of surprise. We all began laughing and he looked at us.

"It seems you and electricity just don't get along Jecht," Auron chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled and took the sphere hesitantly and looked around. He went to the door and studied it before he found the recess and stuck the sphere in. It glowed softly before the door opened. We all peeked our heads through the doorway and our eyes immediately fell to the pit in the middle of the floor with lightning sparking all over it. Auron turned and looked around, trying to see if they missed something. While he was searching, he accidentally stepped on a flashing tile and our eyes were stabbed with a bright light. When we opened them, the pedestal stood next to Jecht and he looked at it and then at the next room. Before anyone could stop him, he shoved it over the ledge and the pedestal was lost.

"Why'd you do that," Auron asked almost angrily.

"Just got the sense I should," Jecht said and their eyes turned to the pit where the pedestal raised and bobbed in the middle of the lightning. They looked at each other and then back.

"Looks like we have to jump across," Auron said and was about ready to jump when I grabbed his arm.

"Hang on there, we don't know how much weight that thing can hold. You might go falling to your death," I said and he looked at me blankly, trying to figure out if I had just insulted him by calling him heavy.

"So what do you propose?"

"I'll jump, I'm the lightest." He hesitated and thought about that as he looked between the pedestal and me, finally he nodded reluctantly.

"Be careful."

"I will," I said before I turned and got a running start. I jumped and landed on the pedestal, nearly slipping (and making my male companions hold their breath), before I launched myself to the other side. I looked around, "There's nothing here bu a sphere on another pedestal," I shouted back to them.

"Can you move it," Auron yelled to me. I tried and the pedestal slid into the space in the wall. Electricity fired up and I yelled and jumped back quickly and right into Auron's arms. "You OK," he asked softly and I nodded. He stepped back and looked around. "There's still a piece that needs to be lit up."

"Perhaps this sphere needs to go somewhere," Braska said. He took the sphere and the door slammed shut but leaving the pathway lit. He followed the last pathway and placed the sphere into the recess it led to. The symbol fully lit up and shone brightly before it turned into an elevator. We crowded onto it and it raised us to the final piece of the puzzle. We looked around before we looked at the pedestals of the room. Jecht pushed on it and we followed his lead until the last was pushed in and the doorway to the chamber opened. We filed into the chamber of the fayth and waited as Braska entered. Jecht and Auron made themselves comfortable against the wall and I sat down next to Auron.

"You think it's going to be a long wait," I asked him.

"I can't say, I don't really know." I nodded and we lapsed into silence. Leaning against the cold stone wall was near torture. No matter where you moved to a rock was always sticking into your back or an uneven groove kept you from attaining comfort. Apparently it was a trial for guardians as much as it was for summoners. The minutes or hours, time held no meaning, dragged by as we waited. Jecht decided to take a nap and the room echoed with his chainsaw of a snore I tried counting the stones in the wall over and over as I kept loosing count, and Auron remained silent and stared blankly into space as his thoughts consumed him. It felt like forever before the sound of the door grating against the stone snapped us to attention. We all got up and watched as Braska came out of the temple, slightly pale but with a large smile on his face.

"I have succeeded in attaining our aeon," he said coming down the stairs and joining us in the middle of the room. We all gave our congratulations and went to secure rooms at the inn next to the temple. We ate our meal in joy and talked a lot before we departed for bed. In the morning, we would continue our long walk to Luca.


	14. Chapter 13

Maybe in one of these chapters I can tell all of you that Square Enix finally has given me some or all rights to everything...but it won't be today

* * *

"Grrrr, this is takin ferever," Jecht groaned from rear escort.

"Did you think it was going to take us about five steps before someone announed we're there," Auron asked looking back at him from Point.

"Well no, but ya know...I just hoped it was gonna be shorter. We've been on this road fer days!"

"No one said it was going to be easy Jecht."

"Yeah, yeah." Jecht fell back into silence and Braska looked at him.

"Patience my friend, this may be a wide expanse of road but you can still stop to admire the beauty of your surroundings." Jecht looked at him and then looked around at the rock path, the rock cliffs, the rock beneath us before he looked at Braska.

"I sure can admire all the dull rock around me, 'specially when I'm sleepin on it." Braska chuckled and looked ahead of him.

"Aw cheer up Jecht, it's not so bad."

"Nope, not the worst." Auron stopped us as a few fiends jumped out but before we could draw our blades, we heard Braska shout.

"Aeon!" Auron looked at him before he retreated behind Braska, Jecht and I looked at each other before we did the same and Braska began summoning. Electricity went through the air and before we knew it, a large horse...unicorn creature was in front of us and pracing proudly before it turned its attention to Braska and studied him. Braska gave it a gentle pat on the nose before it turned its attention to the fiend and began attacking it. We all watched dumbfounded, never seeing anything like it. Braska glanced at us and couldn't help the smile that was creeping onto his lips. The aeon took the fiend down and pyreflies swirled around into the air. The aeon gave us one last look before it took its leave with a crack of lightning.

"That was an aeon," Jecht asked, his eyes wide in amazement.

"Yes, that was the aeon Ixion."

"That was amazin!" Braska smiled before he paused.

"We still have so many more to go before we begin our journey to our final destination."

"It certainly won't be easy," Auron said and we all nodded in agreement.

"Especially if we run into Ria again," I said not bothering to hide the distaste in my voice. Auron looked at me and I swore I saw a flicker of anger in his eyes before it calmed.

"Especially if we run into her," he said in a silent fury, the scene was replaying in his mind no doubt and he could briefly feel a stinging in his cheek from the memory.

"Well I hope that we don't," Braska said, "I've never met someone so..."

"Rude," I asked.

"Rude could be a word for it...but the word I'm searching for is more powerful."

"Whatever the word is, there are several I could use fer her," Jecht said growling, "She's lucky I don't hit women, I woulda smacked her upside the head if she was a guy. No one talks about my friends like that, not if I got something to say 'bout it." Auron looked up at the sky, the sun would set soon and they needed to find a place to stay. The Mushroom Rock Road had little places they could seek shelter, he didn't want to camp in the open if he could help it. Braska watched him as he studied the surroundings.

"What is it Auron?"

"The sun will set soon, we will need to find shelter but I do not see any sign of anything that will give us at least minimal protection."

"Should we keep moving?" Auron nodded.

"If we can't find shelter in the next half an hour, we're going to have to make do with being exposed and hope for the best." Braska nodded and he obviously didn't like the thought of jeapordizing all of their safety with that idea. His guardians safety would always come before his own and he knew his heart would break if anything happened to any one of them, if he lost one of them.

We began moving again, our eyes searching the landscape in hopes to find something, anything that might provide us with even a little protection. Just when the time was about to run out, my eyes located a small cave in the distance. "Hey look," I said pointing at it and we all turned out attention in that direction.

"It looks like it might work, let's go have a look," Auron said and he went in that direction. We cautiously approached the cave and peered inside. Empty. "Well done Rikku," he said smiling and I blushed.

"It was nothing, you know?" He nodded and looked around.

"We need to find a source of water and try and locate a meal for the night."

"I'll go with you," I said and he nodded.

"I'll work on gettin a fire started," Jecht said and gather some bits of what little sticks there were. Eventually he had to collect dung and began trying to light a fire as Auron and I set out to find water and food. We wandered around for a long while before we managed to locate a small source of water. We filled the water containers and Auron looked around.

"I don't think we're going to find much here...not to eat anyway. I saw nothing on the way here and I don't want to stray much farther from Lord Braska and Jecht." I nodded.

"I think it'll be ok if we eat jerky tonight. We have enough, we've been able to find enough food so far." He nodded.

"Which is a miracle, let's head back." I nodded and followed him back.

"No luck Auron," Braska asked as we walked into the cave and Auron shook his head.

"No My Lord, food is scarce here and unless we're going to content ourselves with eating what little vegitation there is here, I think we'll have to rely on the food we brought with us." Braska nodded.

"We've been fortunate that you've been able to find us food for most of the journey save a few nights. That leaves us with plenty of food." Auron nodded as he sat down and relaxed against the cave wall. "Do you think we need watches tonight?" Auron looked out of the cave and at the rocky land.

"I think so, there's no telling just what kind of fiends come out at night and could wander in here while we sleep." Braska nodded and we set our usual watch as we ate and drank. We said our good nights and settled in for the night.

In the morning, we went about our business and cleaned up camp and moved on. The sound of our boots hitting the rocky floor sounded loud amongst the quiet of the road. I looked around as I walked point, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Fiends were frequent here and we brouht them down with varying degree of difficulty. Sometimes we fought while Braska aided us with his white magic, sometimes Braska fought and we waited on edge in case we were needed to jump back into battle. None of it was easy, but it was part of the journey. I wondered what the fiends in the rest of the world was like, would they be stronger or weaker than here? Only one way to find out.

In another week and a half, we finally stepped through the rock arch-way that the Mushroom Rock Road began under and we entered The Mi'hen Oldroad (who came up with that name anyway?). We continued along the path for just a short while before we looked before us where the path was split. We all glanced from one road to the next, wondering which one to take.

"Which one is it," Jecht asked.

"I say we go right," I said.

"Why right," Auron asked as he looked between the roads, trying to find some indication of which way to go.

"I don't know, it looks more travelled," I said completely making something up on the spot, "And the other one looks dark and not fun."

"The other looks fun," he asked me.

"No, they both look like a lot of walking to me."

"What do you think My Lord?"

"Perhaps we should go right," Braska said and Auron nodded. We went right and continued along the path. We stopped for lunch and dinner and continued in the morning. By the third day of walking, we finally reached a large open grass area that had an amazing view of everything beneath it. We all stopped and took in the setting sun, its bright orange glow and the pink sky around it. "That is a beautiful sunset," Braska said in awe. We only nodded before we tore our gaze away and our eyes settled on the inn. "Shall we see if we can get rooms," Braska asked as we followed him in. The person at the counter looked up as we entered and grinned.

"Well, if it isn't Lo-Braska and his guardians," a very familiar voice said.

"Rin," I squealed and ran to him, "It's good to see you again!"

"It is a pleasure to see you as well Rikku. How fares your journey?"

"It's going great! There's so much to see and a lot to keep me busy."

"And out of trouble, I hope," Rin said smiling and I looked down.

"Maybe."

"If it's not too much trouble Rin, we would like to stay the night," Braska said smiling and Rin nodded.

"Of course, nothing to worry about." He said and went to go find his clerk that was supposed to be manning the counter. She came out a few moments later and handed us two keys. We looked at the keys in confusion.

"We don't have many rooms here, you'll have to share," the woman said and turned and left. We all looked at each other, share a room with each other? That's a first.

"Who's going with who," Jecht asked and looked at us. Auron and Jecht glanced at each other and Braska said something before anyone else could.

"Perhaps it would be best if I kept you two separate, just to be on the safe side." I nodded.

"Well work it out amongst yourselves, I'm going to take a shower," I said and left. I opened the door to the room and stopped. There was only one bed in the room, big enough to fit two people. I pushed the thoughts away before I closed myself in the bathroom and started the shower. As I stepped in, I heard the door open and close and I was anxious to see who my room mate was. The door opened again and closed leaving me alone in the room. I washed up and got out, drying myself off and wrapping the towel around me before I hesitantly opened the door and looked around. Then my heart attack came, draped across the chair was Auron's red coat. His pack laying next to the desk. I would be sharing a room with him. I quickly got dressed in fresh clothes and opened the door and ran out, not getting very far as in the door way someone seemed to have place a brick wall. I fell to the ground and looked up at Auron.

"Where are you off to in such a rush," he asked.

"To get my clothes washed," I said and stood up, "What were you doing standing in the doorway?"

"Well, all things considered I wasn't going to spend the night on the hallway floor."

"Oh, sorry," I said before I slipped past him. My face was slightly red and I briefly wondered what kind of rooming Braska and Jecht had. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind before I returned to the room and looked at Auron briefly. "So um...what's the deal here," I asked hesitantly. He looked at me as he pulled a clean shirt on.

"What do you mean?"

"The whole one bed thing," I asked and he paused and looked at the bed before he looked back at me.

"I don't care either way," he said and moved past me.

"Do I have to sleep on the floor," I asked.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Never mind," I said and he walked out of the room. Rin called us to dinner and we enjoyed a pleasant meal with happy chatter and laughter, we told Rin all about what happened since we last saw him. He listened with interest and told us what he had been doing, which was travelling from agency to agency to switch out his staff. After dinner, we retired to our room. I laid on the bed, under the covers with my heart pounding. I didn't know if I was going to be able to handle this, but I didn't have much choice. Auron stood at his side of the bed before he hesitantly laid down, far away from me. I looked at him and he looked back at me. "I don't bite you know."

"I never said that you did," he said before he looked away. I did the same and closed my eyes as I turned on my side away from him. At some point, just before I fell asleep, I felt him move under the covers and get comfortable for the night.

"It's really quiet," I said softly.

"Mmm?"

"I'm used to hearing the snoring Jecht keeps up."

"It is very quiet without that," he said quietly.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah."

"Good night."

"Mm," was all I got before I fell asleep. When I woke, I felt so warm and comfortable. The blanket was a lot heavier than I remembered though...and since when was there a wall here? I looked up and nearly yelled in surprise. At some point, me and Auron had moved closer to each other in our sleep and for some reason his arm was around me. He was still fast asleep and I watched him, took in his face which was unlined with any worry or any emotion just peaceful as he slept. Then I realized how quiet it was and my mind went back to when I lived in the temple with them, how loud they seemed to snore, but Auron slept silently. I moved slightly and looked at his arm around me, he was so musclar and tan. I felt my face getting hot and I moved away from him gently. He stirred slightly as I got off the bed but thankfully he didn't wake. I crept into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face before I went quietly to go find something to quiet my rumbling stomach.

"Good morning Rikku," Braska said as he smiled from the chair in the lobby.

"Good morning Lord Braska."

"Sleep well?"

"I slept great. Is Jecht still asleep?"

"No, he's talking with Rin in the kitchen. Is Auron still asleep?"

"Out cold," I said and wished I had stayed where I was.

"Really? He must be exhausted for him to still be sleeping."

"You think?"

"Auron is usually up before the sun itself even has time to peek over the horizon."

"Huh..." I said before I smelled breakfast and my stomach rumbled. I went to the kitchen to hear Jecht chatting Rin's ear off and Rin listening and laughing with him.

"Good morning," Rin said as he saw me and I smiled.

"Good morning Rin, morning Jecht."

"Morning Rikku, where's Red?"

"Still sleeping," I said and he nodded. "Is breakfast ready," I asked and Rin nodded.

"Completely ready." I smiled and filled my plate and went to sit down in the dining room. Not long later, Jecht and Braska joined me. We ate in quiet.

"Feels weird without Red sittin with us," Jecht said and looked around the table.

"He'll be up soon Jecht," Braska said before I heard his voice.

"Morning," Auron mumbled at he sat down with his own breakfast and coffee in hand. I couldn't help but smile, he really loved his coffee.

"Did you sleep well Auron," Braska asked.

"Mhmm," was all he got. We finished our breakfast and said goodbye to Rin and thanked him before we were on our way down the Mi'hen Highroad. Jecht walked point and kept alert for everything and anything. We fought as we made our way down, the enemies providing little difficulty for us. We made camp and were off by morning. It only took us half a week before we descended the stairs down into Luca. Jecht went to the railing and looked at the city before his a grin appeared on his face and his eyes lit up.

"Is that a blitzball stadium," he asked us. Auron looked out and nodded making Jecht happier. "Can we please go watch a game?"

"I don't know," Auron said before he looked at Braska who smiled.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. What's a pilgrimage if you can't have a little fun on the way?" Jecht grinned and we walked down and made our way to the stadium. We walked up the steps and found seats. Jecht tossed something to Auron and Auron sighed. Jecht was rowdy during the game and screamed at the players as if he were their coach. It was very exciting as I watched in ancitipation as the plays failed or worked great, the tension in the sphere pool growing as time was running short. The players were giving it their all, battling ferociously for the ball. The goalies trying their best to keep the ball from entering their goal. The crowd cheered once a goal was made and booed if it wasn't their team who scored. The time ran out and the Luca Goers ended up beating the Kilika Beasts. After the game, we all stopped by a loading dock and chatted. I looked up at the bird that was sitting on one of the crates.

"Hey, Auron! Did you get that last match." Auron looked down at the sphere before he turned and looked at Jecht and nodded.

"Yeah. But I don't understand why you wanted me 't you say you have blitzball in your Zanarkand?"

"Not a sportsman are you," Jecht asked and Auron shook his head. He didn't really understand the first thing about blitzball or care for it.

"Working on your form," Braska asked Jecht and Jecht turned and looked at him.

"My form don't need no work. I'm the great Jecht! It's for my kid," he added the last part quickly. Jecht walked off and Auron followed him slightly.

"Your son plays blitzball," Braska asked softly.

"Yeah, and he wants to beat his old man , I told him to give it up. He didn't speak to me for a week...Wonder what he's doing now...I hope he got bigger and put on some muscle." Jecht walked away slightly and Auron stepped beside Braska as Jecht sniffled slightly before he turned around.

"Hey, what's the big idea?! Stop shooting!"

"Hm," was all Auron said before he turned the sphere off.

"What was that about man?" Auron shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Ya don't know?" Auron shook his head before he looked out to the sea.

"We have a little time left, why don't we all split up and meet back here after a few hours for some dinner and rest before we head off to Kilika in the mornng," Braska suggested.

"We should stick together," Auron said, "It's dangerous to be alone, especially for you My Lord." Braska nodded.

"I'll go with Lord Braska," Jecht said and Auron nodded, which meant I would go with Auron. Lord Braska and Jecht walked off leaving the two of us alone. We stood there for a couple of minutes and watched them.

"What should we do," I asked and he looked at me and shrugged. Our answer came to us in the form of a voice.

"Auron?! Is that you?" Auron turned around as he looked at a man standing before him. He looked into the man's green eyes and brown hair and tried to put a name to his face. "You don't remember me? It's me, Dan."

"Dan? Yevon I barely recognized you." Dan grinned.

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I'm a guardian on a pilgrimage to Braska."

"What? When did that happen," Dan asked his grin fading, "Tell me you're joking Auron. Come on."

"I'm not joking Dan."

"What happened? Did you leave or something?"

"I was forced to leave." Auron explained everything that happened and Dan's mouth dropped.

"Wen Kinoc?! Kinoc betrayed you?! That sniving bastard!" Auron nodded and Dan was furious. "I can't believe it! You two were so close, best friends. Why would he do something like that? Have you talked to him since?"

"Once, but I didn't bring it up."

"Did you at least hit him good?"

"No, I kept my temper in check. I wanted to though, but I didn't feel like spending the night in a jail cell for harming him." Dan nodded.

"I'm sorry, that's...that's really just messed up. I don't get it. So...you're a guardian now? Off to Zanarkand?" Auron nodded. Dan nodded before his eyes fell on me, "Are you out of your damn mind," Dan asked him.

"What did you want me to do? Tie her up and lock her in a closet?"

"No but...the both of you guardians...wow...how far along in the pilgrimage are you?"

"We're off to Kilika next, then Besaid and back up to Macalania."

"You already have Djose and Bevelle?" Auron nodded.

"You protect him well," Dan said before he looked at me, "And don't let Auron do anything stupid." I giggled and nodded.

"I'll try." Dan looked down.

"Well, hopefully I'll see you again," he said and extended his hand, Auron took it and smiled slightly.

"I'll see you again Dan," he said reassuringly. Dan nodded but didn't looked convinced.

"Well, I gotta go. Our team is going to practice."

"Keep safe Dan," Auron said, "By the way, have you heard any news from anyone? How is Kal?"

"He's good. He's still furious from what happened to you but he's taken your spot and from the sound of it is doing great." Auron nodded and thought about that.

"So Kal is Commander now? That's good, I'm happy for him." Dan nodded.

"You take care of yourself."

"And you as well." They shook hands once more before we went our separate ways and me and Auron wandered. We walked around until it was time for dinner and we waited for Braska and Jecht. They came soon later and we ate dinner together and talked quietly before we found an inn. We rose in the early morning and left and headed for the docks. We boarded the boat before we stopped, Auron had stopped before he even got on and looked at the ocean.

"Everything alright Auron," Braska asked softly and Auron looked up at him and nodded.

"Everything is fine," he said an walked up the ramp. He looked around the boat a little uneasy before he made himself comfortable in a spot, I sat next to him and Jecht and Braska went to admire the view. We departed soon later and began our journey to Kilika.

* * *

Kal sat at his desk and looked over the report he was writing and sighed, "I don't know how he did it. Everything is just a mess in my head." He turned as a knock came to his door. "Enter," he said, "Sergeant Filts, what can I do for you?"

"Letter arrived from your brother Sir," Filts said and handed him the letter. Kal smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Filts." Filts nodded and left, leaving Kal alone. He sat down at the desk again and opened the letter and read it. He paused at one point and reread the letter and a huge smile came onto his face. "It's good to know they're ok. Maybe they'll stop by on their way back," Kal said outloud to himself before he pulled out a fresh piece of paper and began writing his response. When he was done, he looked out the window before and memories passed over through his mind of his friend. He could still picture staring up at his face as he barked orders at them and pushed them to work harder, to sweat, to make their bodies burn while he worked with them, sweat pouring down his own face. He could picture the countless times he had walked beside him as they made their way to a destination for a scouting mission or just some practice, the entire unit marching behind them with pride. He sighed, he was a great leader for this unit...can I match up to him, he thought to himself. "You better come back alive Auron," Kal whispered before he looked down and againt tried to write his report, a small smile firmly in place.


	15. Chapter 14

Still waiting to hear back from the representative, they said they'l "think about it" yeah right, selfish...people...not sharing their rights

* * *

The water slapped against the side of the boat, the air filled with the smell of sea water and voices of the ships passengers. We had been on the ocean for a week and a half, minding our own businesses and entertaining ourselves while keeping a close eye on Braska all the time. By the time we docked, we were thoroughly sick of the ocean and couldn't wait to be on solid land.

"Ahhh, sure feels good to have my feet on somethin solid," Jecht said as he stretched on the docks.

"Yeah, I can still feel the boat swaying," I said and looked around, "Wow...everything is so tropical here."

"It is lovely," Braska agreed and admired the town and the forest beyond that.

"How long are we staying here," I asked.

"A couple of days, then we shall board another boat and take it to Besaid." We all nodded and followed him to the inn. This time we got our own rooms, I was more than disappointed. We made ourselves comfortable and showered and washed our clothing. We came out into the lobby and relaxed on the chairs.

"We don't have long to go," I said. Auron nodded and Braska looked down.

"We only have to go to Besaid before we begin our trek back up...back to Bevelle and Macalania. Then onto the Calm Lands...Mount Gagazet...and Zanarkand," Auron said.

"Well...at least we still have a good amount of walking and time."

"We might arrive in Zanarkand in six months," Auron said as he did the math in his head.

"Is it really all ruins," Jecht asked.

"That's what they say," Auron said and looked at Jecht before he quickly added, "But no one knows for sure. Maybe your Zanarkand is really there, your wife and child." Jecht smiled slightly ad looked at Auron.

"Thanks Auron, thanks for trying. I...I guess I can finally realize I ain't going back, there is no going back."

"Hey, don't say that," I said, "You don't know for sure!"

"Thanks Rikku, but its time I faced the facts. I ain't going back, I'm stuck here forever."

"Well, I wouldn't give up hope yet dear Jecht. No one had returned from Zanarkand ever, and no doubt the first person who does is going to be idolized by all of Spira. No one knows what lays in Zanarkand for that reason, no one has come back alive. Your Zanarkand may very well lay there," Braska said softly and kindly. Jecht looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Lord Braska, that means a lot."

"I wish I could get all of you to drop that ridiculous title."

"You can try My Lord, but you will never suceed," Auron said smiling and Braska laughed.

"No I supposed I won't, well now. Let's go get something to fill our stomachs shall we," Braska asked and took a look at all of us. He took in each of our faces and later on I would realize that he was engraving them into his memory, he would often stare at things and try to capture it in his memory forever. Things he would never see again he wanted to remember...and that included us. He revered us, loved us, cherished us. We were amazing in his eyes, incredible people. He watched us as we stood up, as Jecht playfully nudged Auron and Auron gave him a look before they both grinned and I laughed. These were the moments he would cherish most, and his heart ached to see his daughter just once more before he left this world.

"Are you coming My Lord," Auron asked turning and noticed Braska wasn't following us.

"Oh yes, sorry, I was preoccupied," Braska said smiling and walked to dinner with us. We chatted and laughed and enjoyed ourselves and after, we said our goodnights and fell asleep in our rooms.

The next morning, we made our way into the forest and picked our way through the trails. The plants grew over the paths and the trees were thick, the paths branching this way and that and connecting in places further down. Through trial and error and many, many fights we finally found our way to the temple stairs. We looked up the stairs and began climbing. By the time we were at the top, I leaned against the pillar and breathed heavy.

"Jeez...between the stairs and the fiends I'm already pooped!"

"Let's take a moment," Braska said breathing a little heavy. We all took a long drink and wiped the sweat from our brow, "It is quite warm." We rested for a few more moments before we made our way into the temple and entered the trials. We went down the elevator and entered the doors into the cloister. We looked around and saw the pedestal in the middle of the room with a sphere on it. Jecht took the sphere and looked around the room and looked at the door in front of him. He placed the sphere in the recess and the door slid open. We stepped into the next room and looked around.

"There ain't no sphere in here," Jecht said.

"Perhaps this one will do something," Braska said and took the sphere and his eyes fell on a holder on the wall. He put it in the recess and the wall glowed with a strange symbol, "Oh, a glyph," he said and pressed his hand to it. The glyph flashed and the wall slid up and we entered the next room. We shielded our eyes from the fire in the middle of the room. Auron looked around and took the sphere out of the wall and looked around once more.

"There's no where to put this," he said before he disappeared into the room behind us as Jecht stepped forward and stepped on a glowing tile. The pedestal from the first room appeared in the middle of the room with a sphere in it. Auron came back and looked at the pedestal, "I was gone for about two minutes...where did that come from?"

"I stepped on a glowin tile by accident and that popped outta thin air with this sphere." Auron looked at the sphere and took it before he looked around and his eyes fell on the empty recess that he had removed the other sphere from. He pressed the sphere into it and the fire in the middle of the room dimmed before it vanished. We hesitantly descended the stairs and crossed the pit that the fire had been burning in. We stopped and tried to open the door. "Dammit, all that work for this."

"Wait, I'll be right back," Auron said and dashed back into the previous room and came back with the other sphere. He pressed it into the recess by the door and it went up in flames. We jumped back and shielded our faces. He pressed against the wall and removed the sphere and the fire died and our way was cleared. We looked at each other before we entered the next room and sighed with relief.

"No more fire," I said and slid against the wall.

"I shall be back soon my friends," Braska said smiling. We nodded and waited for him. After an hour or so he came out with a large smile, another aeon added to our ranks. We paused and took a breather, mainly for Braska, before we headed back into town. We rested back at the inn and had dinner after a short nap before we turned to bed for the night.

The next day we spent relaxing, we had two more days here, today and tomorrow. We went and looked around town, looking at all the things there was to sell. I was amazed at everything and I especially liked looking at the island jewelry. They were all so delicately made from the sea shells that fishermen collected. After we were done browsing through vendors, we went to stock up on supplies and adjusted our equipment to protect ourselves better. After we went to lunch before we walked around. I found myself going back and looking at the jewelry. I was particularly fascinated by one of the necklaces.

"I bet that would look very pretty on you," a young man said from beside the stand. I looked up and blushed slightly. He wasn't bad looking, long blonde hair, green eyes, tan and lean.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome. So what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I'm just looking around. I have some free time."

"I saw you come here earlier with a bunch of men, are they your family?"

"Well I guess you could say that, we're very close. I'm a guardian to one of them and the other two are my fellow guardians."

"Wow! That's impressive...so...what do they call you?"

"Rikku, what about you?"

"My name is Kane, it's a pleasure to meet you Rikku," Kane said and took my hand and kissed it. Little did I know that Auron had been watching, and he found the simple gesture very unsettling. For some unknown reason, he wanted to walk in there and pull Rikku away which unsettled him even more. He felt irritation building inside him as Kane held Rikku's hand longer while they chatted and laughed. He felt his own hand tighten into a fist before he growled to himself and pushed the thoughts from his head and went to the docks and stared out into the sea.

"It's nice to meet you Kane," I said smiling.

"So you have some free time? Would you care to join me for an evening meal?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I have to get back to my summoner." Kane nodded.

"I understand, well it was nice meeting you Rikku."

"You too Kane," I said and he gave me a hug and I blushed as I walked away. I met Braska and Jecht for dinner. Jecht looked at me and then around.

"Where's Red?"

"I don't know, he wasn't with you guys?"

"No, we haven't seen Auron all day," Braska said.

"I hope nothin happned to him," Jecht said.

"Auron can mostly take care of himself and he wouldn't leave the village. Where ever he is, I'm sure he's alright."

"Should we go find him," I asked.

"No, if he's hungry he'll find his way to food." I nodded and we went back to the inn and ate. Braska and Jecht retired to their room after dinner and I went into the town, unable to sleep. I roamed around by myself for half an hour before I found Auron by the docks all alone. I walked beside him and looked at him. He seemed to be thinking hard on something...or multiple things. His eyes dark and unreadable as he stared into the ocean. I was hesitant about saying anything but I did anyway.

"What are you doing here all alone?"

"Thinking," he said softly and I nodded. I looked out over the sea and walked the sunset, it was so bright and breath taking.

"The sunset is so beautiful," I said breathless, he looked up and nodded.

"It is rather breathtaking," he said quietly and we admired the sunset for a while.

"So what were you thinking about," I asked.

"Just...how far along the pilgrimage we really are and what time we have left."

"Whoa, those are some pretty intense thoughts," I said laughing before I looked at him and he looked like something was bothering him, "I'm sorry...what's wrong?"

"I don't really know..." I touched his arm gently and he looked down at my hand.

"You can tell me anything," I said trying to comfort him.

"All of this feels wrong all of a sudden."

"What does?"

"The pilgrimage...I don't think that I can bear this anymore."

"We still have time."

"Not enough...I wish there was some other way...something we could do, so he wouldn't have to die."

"What other way do we have," I asked and he looked at me.

"I don't know, I just wish there was one." I nodded and he looked at him before he looked away.

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Try." He looked back at me and into my eyes.

"You...you make me feel very..."

"Very what," I asked my heart starting to pound.

"Different..."

"Different how?" He looked down.

"When you're close like this...my heart starts beating faster, my pulse jumps wildly...I feel short of breath...almost dizzy...clumsy...very warm," he said and looked into my eyes. I looked back into his and we stood like that for a moment before I stepped closer to him and I heard his breath catch.

"Like now?" He nodded before he leaned down and his lips touched mine. I was stunned before I felt him begin kissing me and I melted right into him. I placed a hand on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist and we stood like that for several sweet moments before he broke away and looked into my eyes. My face was on fire and we were both breathing heavy.

"I think..." he began before he stopped.

"You think what," I asked my heart pounding loudly in my ears.

"I think I love you."


	16. Chapter 15

Nothing new, Square Enix still holds ALL rights...I don't even get half...

* * *

My heart thudded in my chest, its rapid beating the only thing I could hear, I'm not even sure if I was breathing or not. His words ran through my head over and over again, his touch made me feel dizzy and intoxicated. I looked up into those dark brown eyes that I loved so much and finally found the voice to speak. "You love me?"

"I do," he said softly, I could feel his heart pounding strongly against his chest. "I'm sorry if you don-" I put a finger to his lips and he looked at me in surprise.

"I have been waiting for the day to hear you say that."

"Really?"

"I love you Auron, I always have." We looked into each other's eyes for a moment before we shared another kiss, more close moments. He held me close and wrapped his arms around me, I felt so safe in his arms like nothing could ever harm me. I closed my eyes and breathed softly.

"I think I always have too...I just didn't know what I was feeling."

"Really?"

"Yes...I thought about you quite often." I blushed and his my face in his jacket. "Are you ok?"

"I am perfect." We broke away and looked at each other before his stomached growled loudly and I couldn't help but to burst out laughing. "Someone is hungry."

"I haven't eaten anything since lunch..." he said smiling slightly. I took his hand and he looked down at our hands holding and his smile grew.

"Let's go," I said and walked through the town with him, hand-in-hand. We made our way to the inn and when we walked in we stopped. Braska and Jecht were sitting in the lobby and they froze when they saw us and their eyes immediately fell to our hands. "You guys got a problem," I asked smiling.

"No no, this is uh...this is just new," Braska said not sure what to say. Jecht got up and walked in front of us before a huge grin made its way to his face.

"So I guess there was a little something behind that scene at Rin's." I don't think I've seen Auron's face go so red ever. Jecht burst out laughing and Auron pushed him.

"Shut up Jecht."

"Hey! Play nice now lover boy," Jecht said laughing loudly like only Jecht was capable of doing. By now, Auron's face was as red as his coat and he looked down and mumbled before I put a hand to his cheek and rested my head on his arm.

"Don't pay any attention to him, he's just jealous." Jecht stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Jealous of what?"

"Hey, not everyone can have someone as amazing as this man right here," I said and looked up at Auron. Jecht looked at me and shut up, not sure what to say.

"Play nice now kiddies," Braska said laughing, "Well this is wonderful news. I'm very happy for the both of you." Jecht nodded and smiled, we looked at each other and smiled with them.

"Thank you," I said smiling before I remembered, "Excuse us," I said and pulled Auron to the kitchen. Braska and Jecht watched us and grinned, images of their own wives floated across their mind.

"She'll be good for him," Braska said and Jecht grinned wider.

"Maybe she can get him to ease up a little. He's also so grumpy."

"Anyone would be grumpy with the burden Auron carries, we rely on him far too much even myself. He is invaluable to this pilgrimage as are all of you, it takes the right combination of people to successfully complete such a hard journey. I don't think the combination can get much more perfect than this, all of you are wonderful people and I am honored to have made the acquaintance of each and every one of you." Jecht smiled.

"It's an honor servin ya Lord Braska, I have no doubt that yer gonna beat Sin."

"Thank you, Jecht. With all of you, it certainly is possible."

"So how did ya meet the two of the anyways?" Braska laughed and smiled.

"I met Auron a while ago, probably when he was about fourteen or fifteen. He was on an errand for the Maester and it had been his first time out into town. He was frustrated but refused to ask for any help as he wandered aimlessly about before I found him. I told him there was no shame in asking for assisstance if you need it and he just looked at me an nodded and reluctantly asked me for help. I met Rikku when I brought Auron home from a bar, drunk beyond all things. She was worried and had come looking for him and found him with much difficulty."

"Whoa, Red was drunk?"

"Quite, his ousting from the warrior monks rank and the humiliation the Maester had set on him was far too much for his pride to handle and he was lost and alone." Jecht nodded and knew exactly how he felt. He had run away from home at fourteen and lived with a gang for a while. He never felt at home or complete and took up the alcohol to cope. By the time he had met his beautiful Ashra, he had been too far into drinking to stop. She never cared though, she had been so in love with him. Even when he had given himself a bad hangover, she would wipe the sweat from his brow and care for him and make him feel special. He felt tears sting his eyes, "What is it Jecht?"

"Nothin, I was just thinking about my family."

"It's hard losing the people you love." Jecht looked at Braska. "I lost my wife shortly before I became a summoner. She was on a voyage to her homeland to meet with her brother when Sin attacked her boat. I received word that my lovely Alana had been taken from me by Sin. I was so distraught, I remember Auron coming by every once in a while once he found out and he would make sure that I was taking care of myself and taking care of Yuna." Jecht nodded and looked at Braska.

"I really hope ya defeat Sin. You can take care of your daughter then and avenge yer wife." Braska smiled sadly.

"No Jecht...I should have told you think long ago...when a summoner summons the final aeon in the battle against Sin, the aeon takes the summoner's life and the summoner dies." Jecht's heart stopped and his breath caught, rage and anguish built up inside him.

"What!? No way! That's not right, tell me you're lyin Lord Braska! Please!"

"I'm sorry Jecht, I'm telling you the truth. When I summon the final aeon, it will take my life. I will join my sweet Alana..."

"What about Yuna!?"

"Well...I was going to ask Auron to watch over her. Keep her safe." Jecht looked at him and felt like his heart was cruhing little by little with every thought. He gritted his teeth and looked down. I came in attached to Auron's arm and our smiles faded as we looked at the scene before them.

"What's going on here," Auron asked looking between Jecht and Braska.

"Did you know," Jecht asked turning around to face Auron.

"Did I know what Jecht?"

"Did you know what happens in Zanarkand? That we're leading Lord Braska to his death with this pilgrimage? Did you all know!?" I looked at Auron and we shuffled uneasily. "You all knew, you all knew and ya didn't tell me until now?"

"Jecht...I...we," Auron stammered but Jecht stopped him.

"Save it Red...I understand. I just wish it wasn't so."

"You're not the only one Jecht," I said, "Me and Auron desperately want another way. None of us wants to lose Lord Braska." Braska smiled as tears touched his eyes.

"You are all such wonderful people. Your care for me is undying and your loyalty is remarkable," Braska said and we fell silent and looked at him, "Your spirits soar far above the rest of Spira, your determination is admirable. I truly cherish each and every one of you, all of you are very special to me. Saying goodbye won't be easy...but...it must be done at some point. I will not ask you to fight against Sin with me, in fact I prefer you didn't-"

"My Lord you can put the rest of that sentance away, leave it unsaid. None of us will abandon you. We all fight Sin together as a team," Auron said and Braska looked at him. He smile and nodded.

"Of course, I would expect no less from you."

"Yeah, we can't just leave you to fight Sin alone," I said, "We're a team." Braska smiled and walked up to all of us and he gave us a giant hug. I looked up briefly to see Auron and Jecht have the most hilarious expression on their faces, apparently this was closer than either of them ever wanted to be with each other. I couldn't help but laugh and Braska joined with me.

"What's so funny," Jecht asked as Braska let us go and Auron and Jecht quickly moved away from one another.

"You two," I said gigglin and Auron looked at me.

"Us two?"

"You should have seen your faces!" They both looked at one another and the same thought crossed their mind, that was too close for their own comfort.

"It was quite amusing," Braska said, "I could never ask for such wonderful guardians. I have to thank each and every one of you for all you have done." We all looked down slightly embarrassed and Braska smiled, "Well then, we should all get to bed and have a good sleep. Tomorrow we will spend our last day before we leave tomorow evening. We all nodded and went to our rooms. Auron walked me to mine and we spent a few moments outside sharing private kisses before he broke away gently.

"I wish you could stay," I said quietly.

"Not yet, take it slow," he said softly and kissed me once more, "Good night Rikku."

"Good night Auron." He left and I slipped into my room and slid against the door, trying to get my heart to stop hammering in my chest before I got ready for bed. I slid under the covers and the day played through my mind, I fell asleep with a giant smile on my face.

The next day, I spent most of it with Auron. We walked through the town, hand-in-hand, and just looked at everything. We relaxed for the entire day, not having a care in the world until it was time to board the boat. We boarded and were off in an hour, starting our trip to Besaid. After a couple of days, I was already sick of the ocean. One morning, I came out to find Auron and found him standing with the others by the front of the ship. Jecht was holding a sphere and they were talking.

"After you get that aeon from Besaid...Where're we going," Jecht asked, Auron turned around and looked at him.

"Back the way we came. Then we go north from Bevelle and climb Mt. Gagazet." Braska turned around from staring at the ocean and looked at them both. He saw me out of the corner of his eye and nodded before he looked directly at Jecht.

"Beyond it lies...Zanarkand." Jecht turned away from them and stared at the ocean. Emotions piled up inside him like every time he thought of his home, his home where his sweet Ashra was and his son Tidus. He missed them more every time he thought about them and he didn't know that was even possible. He took a few breathers before he spoke.

"Zanarkand, huh? It's been in ruins for a thousand years, right?" Auron moved towards Jecht, he was about to put his hand on his shoulder but thought otherwise, instead he just spoke.

"So the legends say. No one knows for sure. It still could be your Zanarkand." Jecht smiled slightly and tried to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Thanks for trying, Auron." Jecht turned the sphere off and set it on the ground behind him. He then sat down and Auron turned the sphere and flicked it back on as Jecht sighed heavily.

"I thought it I went with you guys I might find a way to go back. But it's not that easy."

"I'm sorry," Braska said sympathetically.

"No need to apologize, Braska. It's not your fault." Jecht stood up and took a deep breath and forced a smile on his face. "I should be thinking about fighting Sin now, anyway." He turned and faced the sphere and gave one of his big Jecht grins, "Zanarkand can wait. But I will find my way back!"

"Be careful, Jecht," Braska said softly.

"Hey, I'll be all right. You're the one that should be careful. Wouldn't want your little girl to cry."

"She'll be all right. She's strong, like her mother was," Braska said thoughts of Alana drifting into his mind. Auron turned the sphere off and I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Mmm, there you are. I was wondering if you were going to wake up today," his soft voice rumbled and I smiled.

"No, I'm awake. How are you?"

"Well, you?"

"Still sleepy," I said laughing and he smiled.

"We'll be arriving soon. Only another day."

"Can we just take a boat straight to Luca next time?"

"We'll see."

It was just as Auron predicted, we were in Besaid late the next day. We made our way to the village and admired the scenery as we went by. When we got to the village we stopped and looked around. Auron pulled a sphere from his pack and switched it on. We walked into the village and Jecht walked right in front of the shot of the village and the temple.

"Smallest heap of huts I ever sat," he grumbled disapprovingly. Braska walked beside him and smiled as he looked around.

"Now, that looks like a fine place to ..." Braska said and fell into silence for a while as Jecht walked away muttering to himself. "Auron."

"My Lord?"

"When this is over... could you bring Yuna here? I want her to lead a life far away from this conflict." Auron took a moment to respond as Braska's words played in his head, especially the beginning of the sentance.

"You have my word. I will bring her here." Braska turned toward him and smiled.

"Thank you, Auron. You are a good friend." Auron was about to say something when Jecht interrupted him by shouting and making a scene.

"What are you guys doin'? Let's go! I'm so hungry I could eat a shoopuf whole!" Braska shook his head and smiled, he paused with one last look at the huts and a glance at Auron and me before he turned to Jecht.

"Sorry, well let's go then."

We got something to eat at the temple and were able to get our own rooms and settled in. After we were done eating dinner, I grabbed Auron's hand and smiled. I pulled him up and he excused us as I pulled him down the hallway.

"Rikku, where are we going?"

"Come on, I want to show you something," I said giggling.

"Show me something? What in Spira are you up to?" I laughed as I pulled him into his room and shut the door after us.

In the morning I woke up and smiled. He was still sleeping next to me, breathing softly. I watched his chest rise and fall and trailed my fingers down his bare skin. "Mmm," he asked as he woke up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"A little," he said softly and turned to look at me. He held me close and I smiled.

"You're so warm."

"Am I?"

"Like a human furnace...and I don't want to get up."

"Mmm...neither do I." I trailed my fingers along his jawline.

"Sheesh, you could sharpen your sword on that beard Mister."

"Is it that bad?" I just giggled and he looked at me before he stretched. "We should really get up now. The sun is already shining and we need to get a move on." He was about to get up before I stopped him, "What?"

"Lay with me a little longer." He nodded and wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah...everything is just going...very fast."

"We'll be ok though...right?"

"I hope so. One can only tell what lays beyond. I don't know much about the Calm Lands, Mount Gagazet, and next to nothing about Zanarkand. We can only hope we arrive at Mount Gagazet before the winter hits."

"That would be terrible." Auron nodded and rubbed my back gently. "Mmm...I think we can get up now."

"Are you positive? I wouldn't want to ruin your comfortableness." I stuck my tongue out at him and he slid of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. I smiled and thought about the previous night before I heard the shower running and a huge grin made its way to my face. I slid from the bed and slipped into the bathroom.

"Rikku," he called hearing me enter. I giggled but said nothing, "Seriously what are you up to?"

"Nothing," I said giggling more. The next thing I heard was his shout of surprised before it was one of the most interesting showers to date.

We met Lord Braska and Jecht in the lobby and they smiled as we approached. We ascended the stairs and entered the Trials. We looked around the first room before Auron spotted the glyph on the opposite side of the wall. He made his way over to it and put his hand to it, it glowed softly before a doorway opened. We descended the stairs and Braska took the sphere from the holder and looked around.

"The doorway," Jecht said and pointed to the recess. Braska nodded and placed the sphere in the recess and the door opened. I went down the hallway and looked around. Jecht touched the glyph in the middle of a wall in one of the hallways and the wall slid open revealing a hidden room. I stepped in and grabbed the sphere from the holder and stepped back out. I placed it in the holder right in front of me and the wall completely vanished revealing a pedestal. Auron pushed the pedestal along the groove and the room flashed before an elevator appeared and we made our descent.

Again we waited in uncomfortableness while Lord Braska prayed to the fayth, again he received a new aeon, and we went to celebrate back in the temple with a big feast. Braska and Jecht went to their room, and I laid with Auron in his room until I fell asleep in his arms with a smile.


	17. Chapter 16

Square Enix still owns all their rights to everything and everyone and now they even own my soul...just kidding

* * *

In the morning we left for our voyage to Luca. We had managed to get a boat that went straight to it without stopping at Kilika. We let the village and took one last look around before we started up the hill. I yawned and looked around.

"It's still dark out," I yawned.

"It's not that dark out, the sun just hasn't completely risen yet," Auron replied with a yawn of his own. Heh, my yawning is contageous. I watched as Braska ad then Jecht yawned as we walked. We reached the top of the hill and looked down at the village. I smiled and looked at the dark purple and bluing sky as the sun rose to greet us.

"That's pretty," I said smiling, all I got were three grunts in response but I'm assuming they agreed. We left that spot and walked past the statue and Braska stopped us.

"What is it My Lord," Auron asked as he looked at Braska.

"The villagers say that it is good luck for a safe voyage if you pray before this statue before you depart from the island." We all looked at each other as Braska knelt down silently and prayed. Jecht watched him and then looked at Auron.

"Hey, what's he doing?"

"Saying a prayer for our voyage obviously. He's praying to Yevon to keep us safe."

"Really? Huh..."

"Why?"

"In Zanarkand, that motion is for good luck to the Blitz players." Auron looked at Jecht.

"Some things seem so similar...yet so bizzare," Auron mumbled to himself and Jecht grinned. Braska finished and we were on our way. We passed by the waterfall and stopped to look at it for a while. I leaned over the railing of the bridge and looked down before we began moving again. Walking through the jungle, I was surprised no fiends had attacked us yet. Maybe it was too early for them, they were still sleeping in...whatever kind of home they kept. I smiled at the thought and Auron looked at me. "What amuses you?"

"Just thinking."

"Of?"

"What kind of homes the fiends have. They're probably still sleeping in their cozy little dens they made for themselves." All three of them looked at me in a strange way and I laughed.

"Ya sure are strange sometimes Rikku," Jecht said with a small laugh.

"Are ya just figuring that out now?"

"No, I think I knew ya were always a little whacko."

"Hey Mister! Who are you calling a whacko?"

"You," Jecht said grinning before he dashed onto the beach and I chased him. Auron and Braska exchanged amused glances as they followed us. We ran all the way to the docks before Jecht stopped and panted, "I give!" I laughed and grinned.

"Ha!" I felt strong arms come around me and Auron's soft lips on my neck.

"Behave," he said softly and I smiled as we boarded the ship. Hours later we took off and I stood by the railing as the guys went somewhere else. I watched the ocean go by as I leaned on the railing before I felt strong arms come around me and I closed my eyes and smiled.

"What are you looking at," Auron's deep voice rumbled in my ear as he rested his head on mine.

"The ocean, it's very blue and pretty."

"Very," he said softly. We stood like that for a while, watching the water together.

"It's so peaceful out here," I said smiling. I turned in his arms and held him close. He rubbed my back gently and looked out into the ocean. I was about to say something before something felt strange, did the boat just toss a little rough? Was it my imagination? I shook the thought off and rested my head against Auron's chest before I felt the boat lurch. "Do you feel that?" His grip tightened on me and I looked up at him and his eyes were locked on something out at sea. I didn't need to look to know what he was seeing and fear gripped me and my hands grabbed fistfuls of his jacket and he held me tightly against him. "Is it out there," I asked him before I heard the call of the sailor.

"Sin," he screamed and pointed at the horizon where a huge mass of water was building up and bubbling around something. Braska and Jecht came rushing as people cowered and screamed.

"What are we going to do," I asked looking at Braska from Auron's arms.

"If it attacks, we fight," Braska said.

"And we protect Lord Braska even at the cost of our lives," Auron said and his hand reached for his sword as he drew it and stepped back. Jecht drew his sword and stood in front of Braska and next to Auron. I stood on Auron's other side and drew my knives as Braska drew his staff. People stopped screaming and watched as Sin came closer to us and shed scales that pelted on the boat deck. Auron and Jecht immediately went to work and it took little effort to dispatch them. Jecht spotted a blitzball and ran to it before he kicked it as hard as he could and hit Sin straight in one of it's many eyes. Sin roared in anger as Auron and I danced over the deck, keeping the Sin Scales away from Braska as he summoned Valefor, the aeon he had gotten in Besaid. People gasped as they watched us, Braska's guardians slicing through Sin Scales in a frenzy of blades and keeping them away from the summoner and aeon and Valefor swooping own on Sin and attacking it relentlessly. Clawing at its hide and hitting it with magic, emmitting powerful blasts and a glowing ray as Braska cheered it on. Sin roared in anger before it slunk under water with a splash of its tail creating a massive wave.

"Hit the deck," someone screamed. We dispatched the remaining Sin Scales before we dived to the ground as the wave washed over the boards. People tumbled under the force of the wave and skidded across the desk, lucky enough to hold onto something until it was over. We opened our eyes and breathed heavily as we put air back in our lungs. I looked around as Braska pushed himself up and Jecht leaned against the mast. My eyes scanned the people heaving themselves up and my heart began thudding.

"Auron," I called, when there was no answer I yelled his name frantically. Braska and Jecht came rushing over.

"Where is he," Braska asked concern filling his voice.

"I don't see him any where," Jecht said.

"Auron," I yelled panicking as I raced around the boat before I spotted him. He hadn't been able to grab a hold of anything during the massive wave and it had knocked him over board. He was struggling to stay afloat and I wondered why before the thought crossed my mind, he didn't know how to swim. "Jecht," I screamed and he ran over with Lord Braska.

"Does he know how to swim," Braska asked and Jecht looked at him.

"No, he doesn't," I said panicking before another wave hit the ship and we held onto the railing. When we looked again Auron was no where in sight.

"Take care of Lord Braska," Jecht said to me and dove in before either of us could stop him. He swam beneath the water and looked around before he spotted Auron, fiends were beginning to swarm him and he looked like he was about to lose consciousness. Jecht swam as fast as he could and grabbed Auron, kicking the fiends away from him and struggling to reach the surface. The fiends followed them and Jecht kicked them harder but they bit his pant leg and dragged him back down. He was about to yell in surprise but stopped himself as he punched the fiends away and sent one or two of them spiraling into the air as their pyreflies soared. More grabbed him and he dropped Auron as he gritted his teeth and he felt the sea water sting as a wound opened up. He growled to himself as he looked at Auron, I gotta get him to the surface before he ends up drownin. He fought the fiends off as more appeared from the smell of Jecht's blood. He dove deeper and grabbed Auron and swamto the surface, fighting the fiends as he went and kicking them off of him before he finally broke free of the water and breathed out heavily. "You ok Red," Jecht asked and got no response, "Hey! Come on, answer me!" Jecht swam towards the ship and yelled up to us, "Hey! Throw something down to us! I can't stay afloat forever holdin' him!" Braska looked around before a group of sailors threw down the life presever and we hauled them both up. Jecht laid Auron on the deck and I leaned down and listened.

"He's not breathing," I said as my throat tightened with fear. Braska came over and started pushing down on his chest and muttering encouraging things after a while. I watched and gripped my hands tightly and Jecht kneeled down and watched in anticipation. Braska kept it up.

"Come on," he muttered to himself and Jecht growled.

"Dammit, breath Red!" Jecht yelled and hit Auron's chest hard. Finally they got a response as he began violtently coughing and all the water spilled out onto the deck and he gasped for breath. Braska and Jecht sighed in relief and once Auron had stoppd coughing I threw my arms around his neck.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again, you big dummy!" He held me and regained his breathing and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. Braska patted Auron's back.

"That was too close for comfort my friend."

"I'm gonna teach ya how to swim," Jecht said grinning, "I can't believe ya don't know how."

"I haven't had the luxery of time to learn," Auron said coloring slightly.

"Hey, don't worry. It's the least I could do." Auron nodded and smiled slightly.

"Thank you," he said and looked into my eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"I am now that I can breath again," he said taking a deep breath. I smiled and held him close.

"I was so worried," I whispered.

"I'm ok." We got up after a while and went down into our room as we all laid down for the night. I held Auron close as I slept, that was too much excitement for the day and we were all exhausted.

We spent another week and a half aboard the ship until we finally docked at Luca. We spent the night at the inn and stayed in Luca for a while. Jecht taught Auron how to swim decently, I sat on the docks with Lord Braska while we watched them those few days. By the time we had to leave, Auron was able to swim decently enough to get by. We began our way back down the Mi'Hen, fighting the fiends that challenged us. As I laid down I briefly wondered what it would feel like when this was all over, these guys had become like a family to me...except for Auron, I loved him so much. Braska and Jecht were so kind and I couldn't imagine them not being close by. I was so used to being around all of them all the time...I wondered if they felt the same way? Would it feel strange without all of us around one another? Those were the thoughts I had while I took my watch and the sky began lightening around me. I watched as my companions began to stir; my boyfriend first, Braska second, and finally Jecht. We gathered around the fire, sipping coffee before the men attended to their daily shaving and we were on our way once we packed up. The days went by before we found ourselves back at Rin's, the first night me and Auron had shared a bed came to my mind and I smiled. It was in this very inn that we had been close to one another, our feelings not yet voiced but enjoying the others closeness in our subconscious minds. I was however, disappointed that Rin was not here. He had gone to one of the other inns to change out his staff and see that everything was going smoothly.

We sat in the lobby after hot showers and a nap, Braska and Jecht sitting in the chairs and I was sitting on Auron's lap and resting my head against his shoulder. I heard their low voices speaking and I was still sleepy. Dinner came soon enough and I joined them and we enjoyed light talk before we were off to bed. Another day spent and another night I spent in the arms of the man I loved.


	18. Chapter 17

Nothing new has changed since the last chapter, Square Enix still owns every single character and place.

* * *

"Walking to Besaid felt so much quicker," I whined as we walked past the Mushroom Rock Road and continued on, between two cliffs until we came out into the Djose Shore. We had been walking forever it seemed, really only a month but it felt longer.

"Well, we only have a couple more months to go before we're back where we started," Auron said and looked back at me from walking point.

"That feels like its going to take forever at this rate," I said sighing before I walked right into him, I hadn't noticed he stopped walking. I looked up at him and into those dark eyes.

"Patience," he said softly and I nodded. He hugged me gently before we began walking again. I smiled and watched him while he walked. He had such powerful strides and reminded me of a predatory animal stalking its prey, careful with every move and on high alert. He called a halt and listened before he motioned for me and Jecht to join him. We moved passed Braska and stood beside him.

"What is it," I asked.

"It's very quiet," he responded. Our ears strained for movement of any sound when Auron's attention snapped to his left and he drew his blade just as a large basilisk charged out of a hole in the rock wall. We fell into formation and didn't give the poor beast time to ready itself before we were on it. Auron and Jecht's blade were blurs in the air as they double teamed it with me sliding in and out of their way to get my own attacks in. I ducked under Auron's sword and side-stepped to let Jecht in as my claw raked against the basilisk's side and it hissed from the attacks. I dodged its flipper...thing and moved out of Auron's way as he dodged it before we slid past each other and switched spots.

"This thing is tough," Jecht growled as he drove his sword into the basilisk's flesh.

"Don't lose focus," Auron said and stepped backwards as I ducked another attack from the flipper and he grunted as it slapped him in the chest. He recovered and switched spots with Jecht as they both began hacking away.

"You ok," I asked Auron as I retreated behind the basilisk and gave its tail a good punch or two before I rolled to the side to avoid it.

"Fantastic," he said and briefly wiped sweat from his brow before he attacked again and jumped backwards avoiding a headbutt. I stood next to him and we jumped to the side as the basilisk lunged at us and ran our weapons down its side. It screeched in anger as Jecht jumped up and slammed the pommel of his sword on its head before he jumped off causing it to hit itself. We continued battling as hard as we could and I felt myself began growing tired.

Braska watched and sent a potion or cure our way when needed. The basilisk hissed in anger and shook its tail sending us staggering backwards with the shock wave emitted from its rattle. My ears were ringing as Auron and Jecht went back to work in hacking through its hide and angering it. I shook my head to clear my concentration and took my first step towards the enemy when my eyes were drawn to the basilisk's and immediately my body froze in its place. Auron briefly glanced behind him at me and froze at the sight.

"Rikku," he called as the basilisk took his moments lack of concentration to knock him over the head with its tail. He staggered backwards, clutching his head as his ears rang. He felt like his breath was coming short, his vision blurring before he dropped to his knees and fainted.

"Back Jecht," Braska called as he began summoning an aeon. Jecht rushed back and grabbed a hold of Auron and pulled him back. Jecht kneeled beside him and looked up at Braska as a whirl of fire began sprouting up around him. A large beast of fire fell from the air with Braska in his arms and set him down gently. Braska thanked him for joining us before the beast began fighting. Jecht laid Auron gently down and dashed over to me and grabbed a hold of my petrified body. He reached into his pack and went sorting through it.

"Lord Braska, I can't remember which one is the soft!" Braska glanced at Jecht briefly as his aeon fought the basilisk.

"The yellow capped one Jecht," he called before he returned his attention to the battle. "Fight Ifrit! Defeat the enemy," he encouraged the aeon. Ifrit roared and shot a fire-ball from its mouth at the basilisk which hissed in anger and lunged at Ifrit, missing the attack but receiving slash marks from Ifrit's claw down its long neck. Jecht uncorked the soft and looked at it. under the cork was a sharp needle filled with yellowish liquid. He took my arm and looked at me before he jabbed the needle into my arm. I jumped as I returned to my unfrozen self and looked around disoriented. I saw Ifrit and nearly screamed before I realized it was an aeon, my eyes then fell to Braska standing behind Ifrit and encouraging him to do his best. I looked at Jecht and into his dark eyes trying to make sense of everything.

"You got petrified," he said softly and I nodded as everything came back to me.

"Where is Auron," I asked.

"Right beside ya," he said and glanced at Auron. I looked down and felt my breath caught as I heard the basilisk screech and pyreflies swirl into the air as Braska joined us. He knelt on the other side of Auron and looked up at us.

"What happened," I asked afraid.

"He briefly looked back and saw you petrified and the basilisk clipped him on the side of the head with its tail. He seemed fine at first, just dazed, but then he fell to the ground," Braska said and I looked at him. I looked down at Auron before something clicked in my head.

"Which side of the head did the basilisk hit him?"

"The right," Braska said confused as I moved to Auron's right side and ran my fingers through my hair. Where was it? I know its-ha! "Rikku, what are you doing?"

"Auron has a hidden scar on the right side of his head under his hair. It's right here," I said my fingers touching the thin line where the scar was.

"How bad was the injury," Braska asked.

"I'm not sure, he received it as a baby." Braska nodded.

"Well that makes sense. Infants heads are soft and not yet fully developed. If he received an injury to his head, its lucky he's alive but naturally the spot would tend to be more tender than the rest of his head due to the injury."

"Will he be alright," I asked and Braska nodded.

"Once he wakes up, I'm sure he'll be fine if not for a headache." I nodded and sighed in relief. "But there's really nothing we can do except cast cure on the spot every once in a while." I nodded and looked around.

"Well we can't camp here, that's for certain. We're all exposed and who knows what kind of nasties are still luring around." Braska nodded and looked around.

"Me and Rikku will go look for a spot," Jecht said.

"Hey wait a minute," I said, "We can't leave Lord Braska by himself!"

"Well what are we gonna do? Red is too heavy to carry until we find a good spot."

"Well we have to do that anyway!"

"I have an idea," Braska said and we looked at him.

"You two go on, I shall call an aeon to keep me company in case something goes wrong." Me and Jecht looked at each other and nodded. Braska stood up and summoned Valefor, he patted her beak gently as she flew over to Auron and sat right beside him and looked down at him. Braska walked over to his other side and made himself comfortable on the ground as Jecht and I left in search of shelter of some kind.

"Let's hurry up and find somewhere quick," Jecht said as we walked along the cliff. He stopped briefly and stared out to sea.

"Maybe we can find water and some sticks so we can set up camp right away."

"And some food," Jecht agreed and he turned away from the ocean and we began searching. There were very little fiends along the road and Jecht and I were able to dispatch them with little problem, thankfully we didn't run into any more basilisk. We were able to find a suitable camp in a small cave big enough fr all of us to move around in. We dumped our load of sticks and what little vegetation we had and headed back to Braska and Auron, wondering what they were doing.

* * *

Braska sighed as soon as they left and rested his elbow on his knee as he propped his head up with his hand. He glanced over at his guardian and looked down as he muttered cure and cast it over Auron. He then picked up a stick that lay near him and began drawing in the dirt. He zoned out for a little while, tracing patterns in the dirt with the stick and thinking about everything he and his guardians had accomplished. Djose temple was still a few days walk to rest at the inn, the moon flow would take a week and a half. Back to Guadosalam and back across the Thunder Plains. Through Macalania, he briefly wondered if they should stop back in Bevelle. Had anything changed since they left? He doubted it, Yevon still had a tight hold on that city. An image of a little girl flitted through his mind and his heart ached, his dear sweet Yuna. He wondered if she was alright, if she was behaving...if she missed him as much as he missed her. Memories played in his mind, Yuna's first words, first steps, the sound of her sweet laughter. Had he been wrong to take this pilgrimage? He suddenly felt like he had abandoned Yuna, in only a few months she would be an orphan. Tears stung Braska's eyes, had he made a very wrong decision? Should he have stayed to raise his daughter? Memories of Alana drifted in and out and the answer came to him. No, this was the right decision. Raising Yuna would have brought him so much joy, but if he can keep Sin far, far away from her then she would be safe. The price he was paying was heavy, leaving his daughter to keep her safe. He sighed heavily, no he wasn't leaving her nor abandoning her. He knew that Auron would take good care of her. Raise her and care for her. He had nothing to worry about, Yuna was in good hands, Auron would not let him down.

Movement snapped his attention back to reality and he looked around, expecting to see Rikku and Jecht. Instead what he saw stunned him. Valefor had crouched down next to Auron and nudged him with her beak. He moved slightly and Valefor looked up to the sky before she touched her feathered head very softly to his and a green glow washed over him. Braska was completely stunned, his aeon had healed his guardian. Valefor turned and looked at Braska with bright yellow eyes and cawed softly.

"Valefor...that was...thank you. I don't know what to say," Braska said stunned and looked down at Auron as he opened his eyes. For a few moments his vision was blurry and there was some sort of pink thing over him...a soft pink thing. His vision cleared and he realized it was a giant pink bird and froze. Valefor turned and looked at him, looked into the dark eyes of the human that meant much to her summoner.

"Valefore," Auron asked stunned. He reached up and touched the side of Valefor's head hesitantly and she nodded before she vanished, understanding the thanks that was in that pet. Auron sat up and put a hand to his head and looked at Braska, "What is going on?"

"Valefor just healed you it seems." Auron nodded and Braska and him looked at each other for a moment before they heard footsteps, two of them. They turned to see Jecht and I strolling down the path. I stopped when I saw Auron awake and ran to him and threw my arms around him.

"I was so worried about you," I said and squeezed him tightly.

"Rikku, you're smothering me! Get off," he said and pried me off of him gently.

"Sorry," I said smiling, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...I think."

"Good, we found shelter," I said to Braska. Braska nodded.

"Shall we be off then," he asked before he looked at Auron, "Can you walk?" Auron nodded and pushed himself up and brushed the dirt off his coat. We began walking to the shelter, Jecht leading the way. We all stayed close to Auron in case his head began hurting again but he seemed fine. We made it to the shelter without a single battle. Auron leaned against the rock wall and Jecht pulled our dinner from his pack and began preparing it as I tried to get the fire started.

"Jeez! This is hard," I said and tried as hard as I could to get a spark.

"Rikku, move back," Braska said and I did so. He muttered something under his breath and the fire sprang to life.

"Hey! If you could do that the whole time why didn't you," I asked and looked at him with my hands on my hips. Braska smiled and his eyes twinkled.

"Learning how to survive without the use of magic can be very helpful," he said.

"Hey Braska," Jecht said and Braska looked at him.

"Yes Jecht?"

"Do you think you could teach that to us."

"Mmm, very well. I think I might be able." Braska said and began instructing us on how to gather the energy from within us to form the words of the spell and produce its intended effect. I noticed Auron half listening while Jecht and I were practicing.

"Aren't you going to learn with us too Auron," I asked and he shook his head.

"No, magic and me don't mix very well."

"What do you mean," I asked and we all looked at him. His face went slightly red as he looked down.

"I set my teacher's hair on fire when I was seven," he said embarrassed. We all looked at him and tried to picture that before we began laughing.

"Oh my," Braska said smiling, "I wish I could have seen that. But there's no reason why you can't give it another go. Just try." Auron sighed and nodded as he joined us and Braska explained the lesson to him again and he practiced. He made a little progress and kept practicing. Jecht and I took a short rest and were talking before the cave suddenly got dark.

"Hey, who turned out the light," I asked.

"Sorry...I accidentally put the fire out," Auron said and he concentrated before the fire jumped back to life and sizzled from the wet wood.

"Very good," Braska said smiling, "Why don't you take a break." Auron nodded and leaned back against the cave wall. Braska leaned against the back of the wall before his eyes closed and he fell asleep. I went over and rested against Auron as Jecht took his watch. When his watch was over he woke me up.

"Jecht? What's going on?"

"Nothin...I just thought...I'd give Red some rest. I spent half the night on watch," he said sleepily and I nodded and smiled as I detangled myself from Auron's arms.

"That's really sweet Jecht," I said and he turned red.

"Yeah well, just figured it would do him good." Jecht went and curled up on the floor and I took my watch and smiled. I began thinking about everything that had happened and sighed. It had been a long journey but it had been fun. I looked back at Auron and watched the fire illuminate his features and smiled, he always looked so peaceful when he slept. I turned back around and looked out at the Djose Shore, the wave rolled peacefully onto the beach. No sign of enemies, although with Jecht's snoring it probably scared them away. He had the loudest snore of any one I know, it's a miracle we've all learned to sleep with it. I thought of the long way Jecht had come, he really had grown and we could all trust him completely. He was a great guardian and had proved himself reliable, even when everyone originally thought he was just a drunk but Lord Braska had seen more in him and he had been right. Jecht was a remarkable person with a big heart. Lord Braska...he was so sweet and caring. He looked at all of us with admiration and would die for us just as we would die for him. I didn't think there had ever been a greater man, he certainly was not like any priest I had ever met. People were drawn to him, he was a great leader and had a great personality. And then there was my wonderful boyfriend. Auron seemed to have relaxed a little, he certainly smiled more and was calm as always. He had a leadership quality to him, we all relied on him a lot. Drew on his strength and his will. He was strong inside and out. I smiled as I thought of the day he told me he loved me and we began dating. He was amazing.

My thoughts were snapped out as I heard movement behind, "Good morning."

"Morning Auron, sleep well?"

"very well...better than I have in months," he said with wonderment in his voice, "I don't even remember waking up for my watch," he said and I smiled to myself. He would freak out if he knew, no need to tell him.

"You did sleep very well then," I said and got up as he began making coffee. Jecht's snoring came to a halt as he woke up and stretched. He came over and poured himself some coffee and was followed by Braska.

"Good morning all," Braska said sleepily as he took coffee as well. The three men sat and sipped their coffee and I watched as little by little they became more awake. Once their coffee was done, they shaved and we were off. We walked and battled and battled and walked, found shelter and continued the next day. By the third day, we were at Djose inn, and by morning, on our way back to the Moonflow.


	19. Chapter 18

Believe it or not, finishing this chapter has been bugging me for a while and I had much free time today. Hope you all enjoy!

A raise of hands: Who thinks I've finally won the battle?! ...ok stop lying, you people have too much confidence, I am getting no where. Square Enix still is revolting

* * *

Rocks, dirt, little patches of vegetation that began steadily growing along the sides. The tall spire in the distance with a faint trace of electricity surrounding it. This is what I saw as I glanced behind me walking rear guard, more than half of Spira behind us and what lay ahead was known and further was unknown. Only a couple months to go, it was a mantra in my head. I didn't know what to think of it and each day we made progress I began to think just how scared I was to face all of this. To see Braska die, to fight Sin, to reach Zanarkand. I was scared period.

Thankfully the many battles took my mind off of things but they were resumed at night during my watches with only Jecht's snoring to penetrate my thoughts and keep me from getting lost in them. I watched as the grass grew tall around us and admired how green it was. I heard Auron call a halt for the night and we began seeking shelter. We secured a place pretty secluded and began setting camp. Auron and I set off to find game and water. I noticed he was quiet and seemed deep in thought. I didn't bother him until he had brung down a small animal and began preparing it.

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, why do you ask?"

"You just seem very preoccupied at the moment. Lots of thoughts going on in that head of yours."

"There are many, many thoughts growing on in my head. I'm alright though, nothing to worry about."

"You won't even tell me a little bit of it?" He chuckled softly.

"You don't need to worry Rikku, everything is well." I nodded and after he finished preparing we set out to find water. We located a small stream nearby and were able to fill out water containers and everyone's water skins and Auron's jug before we headed back. Auron remained rather silent through the night but I didn't bother him again. The next day it was the same. I walked point and Auron walked escort, Jecht rear guard. We battled and walked. Braska glanced at Auron a few times.

"Is something wrong My Lord," Auron asked after a while.

"You're unusually quiet Auron. Is everything well?"

"Why is everyone insisting that something is wrong with me?"

"Well ya have been kinda quiet and to yourself Red," Jecht said and Auron looked at him.

"I'm fine! I just have a lot on my mind," he mumbled and Braska looked at him.

"You look like you have a difficult decision going on in there."

"Maybe," Auron sighed.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know..."

"What do these thoughts pertain to?" Auron looked at him and involuntarily his eyes drifted to me. He watched me for a while, thoughts invading his mind and Braska couldn't help but smile knowing exactly what was going on.

"What are you thinking my young friend?" Auron looked back at Braska and sighed.

"I don't know..."

"How about this then, what are you feeling?" Auron didn't answer for a while, obviously he was not a man to sit down and talk about his feelings openly. His jaw worked as he tried to find the words to explain and Braska waited patiently.

"Many things...and all of them are leading to one thought in my head..." Braska nodded and could only guess what that thought was before I called fiend and we sprung into action. Braska knew he would never get another chance to hear what Auron had to say but when the time came, he would share what was going on in his head. Until then, they had to remain in the dark. He watched as his guardians battled, it was like clock-work, a beautiful ballad and weaponry and person. The fiends grunts, roars, and howls resulted from their teamwork before pyreflies wafted and spiraled into the air. His eyes fell on me and studied me for a moment, before he turned his attention to Auron who was busy watching me rummage through the dirt and collceting every last bit of treasure. Braska smiled, there were so many options to what was going on in Auron's head and whatever it was leading up to was going to be interesting once the story unfolded. He remembered his time with Alana and smiled.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout Lord Braska?"

"My wife," he said, "Watching Auron and Rikku makes me think of her often. Their personalities contradict one another. Rikku is a free spirit and fun loving, Auron is very cautious and kept together. Yet something about her brings sparks to his eyes."

"I know what yer talkin' 'bout. Ashra and I were so happy together, she was always there and cared fer me when I wasn't actin tough. She always made me feel...special."

"The things women can do to the most stubborn man," Braska said smiling, "You think she can dive deeper inside those barriers?" Jecht grinned and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched us.

"I definitely think so. If anyone has a chance of un'erstanding Red, it's definitely her. I think she can get completely through." Braska chuckled.

"Quite possibly, and before Auron has any time to guard himself." Jecht laughed loudly and I turned to look at him.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"Nothin'," Jecht said grinning.

"Something seemed amusing," Auron said as he stood up with me. Braska and Jecht looked between us and smiled.

"It's nothing Auron, let's continue shall we?" We fell back into line and began walking again and the days again blended together. The Moonflow closed in on us, the hypello still weary of our group. We camped for the night before we rode across in the morning and set camp on the other side for the night. By morning we were gone again. The road to Guadosalam lay before us, the trees becoming thick and more plentiful before it opened up into the large tree the day we arrived on the guado's doorstep. My mind seemed blurred, days blended into each other as our travels took place. I had few moments alone with Auron, privacy was a foreign concept on a pilgrimage. Guadosalam...changed my life however.

"Back in this place," Jecht growled as he looked around. Auron was unusually quiet as his eyes scanned his surroundings. I took his hand gently and he spared me a glance for a brief second.

"Are you ok," I whispered.

"Perfect," he said before he looked at Braska, "We should head to the inn My Lord." Braska nodded and also noticed the distance that Auron kept from everyone. He was guarded on all sides and something was going on in his head and he didn't want anyone to know. We made our way to the inn and Auron disappeared for several hours without a word to anyone. I sighed and spent the rest of my day cleaning up and getting my clothing washed before I ventured out with Braska and Jecht to find something to eat. I saw a glimpse of Auron briefly, he was being very stealthy sneaking around. When dinner was done I remained and tried to catch up with Auron but I found no sign on him. Defeated I went back to the inn and made myself comfortable and waited for his return. I dozed on and off, jerking awake whenever I thought I heard the door open or the sound of his boots. It was hours When he came back, he stopped in his tracks as he saw me in the lobby. I stood up with my hands on my hips and stared at him, he shifted uncomfortably.

"So where were you?"

"Places," he said and looked around me.

"Like where?"

"Just places," he said before he walked past me and I stopped him.

"What's going on with you? Is something bothering you? Can you talk to me?"

"Rikku I'm fine. You have nothing to worry about, just relax," he said and stepped around me and I watched him go down the hall. I sighed and fell into the chair. He was acting strange...very strange. I remembered something from somewhere, was he trying to tell me something? Is he distancing himself from me for a reason? Was he trying to tell me he wanted to...break up? My heart felt crushed and I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. No, pull yourself together Rikku. There's a logical explanation for this. I got up and went down the hallway when I heard Auron's voice from Lord Braska's room. Do I dare admit that I felt no shame in eavesdropping?

"I mean...is it acceptable if it comes from me Auron?"

"I don't see why not My Lord. You were a priest, that should be good enough. I'm not speaking about anything extravagant, quick and simple is all."

"Well...I do suppose you have a point. But I must say I'm quite surprised, it's a very short while."

"The months are long enough, it should be done soon and choosing the location is not in my power right now. I should have liked it to be done somewhere a little more...appealing in looks I suppose. Guadosalam was not my first choice."

"Well I think it's a good a place as any Red! All you gotta do is get her to us and we'll take care of the rest. I know a thing or two about these things. I'll make sure everythin' in prepared jus' right!"

I pressed myself against the wall, what in Spira were they talking about? This wasn't making any sense at all. I sighed, I had learned nothing from eavesdropping. I snuck quietly away from the door and into my room and locked it. I laid on the bed and thought about everything. Whatever Auron had planned, I didn't know if it was good or bad. Whatever it was, I wasn't going to be caught off guard. I was going to be prepared for it!

The next day I learned we were staying in Guadosalam for another two days, no doubt Auron's work. I wish I knew what he was planning...not be so secretive That's his decision though and if that's the way he wanted to be then fine! I'll just stay away from him. That's what I did, I spent the entire day away from him, or most of the day. I wandered around the shops and purchased some items to restock and a few things to make adjustments to my equipment. I ate by myself and I actually had a relaxing day. I glanced at the mansion and sighed, I really missed them. I didn't know what Auron was planning but I missed him. I wondered what he was doing, I found him around dinner time sitting down against the inn and looking rather upset and lost. I watched him but hesitated to go over, but I couldn't help myself so I did anyway. I knelt down in front of him.

"Hey, whatcha looking so down for?" His head snapped up and he looked at me.

"Where have you been?"

"You know, here and there. A little bit of everywhere actually."

"I've been looking for you all afternoon!"

"Have you?"

"What do you mean 'have you?'"

"Oh you know, I figured it was ok if you could go off and be all secretive about your business, whatever THAT is." He looked at me and then looked down.

"You're going to play childish games then huh," he asked standing up.

"Really? Me play childish games? Why don't you just tell me what's going on Auron? Is it that bad if I know? I'm the only one who doesn't know right?"

"Were you eavesdropping?" My face flushed.

"Maybe, why can't you just tell me?"

"Because..."

"Because why? What's so bad about it?"

"It's not bad Rikku...at least I hope not. I just...couldn't let you know until tonight. It was supposed to be a surprise but I guess plans go astray."

"What are you talking about Auron? What's with all the secrets? Stop beating around the bush and just tell me!" He looked at me and then away and sighed heavily.

"This was not the way I wanted things to turn out."

"Are you saying I ruined whatever it is you were planning?" He stayed silent and I felt tears sting my eyes. "Well I'm sorry. Can you just tell me?"

"It's not that easy..."

"What in Spira are you talking about? You're worrying me, you're not acting like yourself. Are you trying to tell me something," I asked holding back tears and afraid of what he was going to say next. He looked at me, that same calm exterior felt wrong all of a sudden.

"I'm not trying to tell you anything, I'm trying to ask you something. Just be quiet for a moment would you?" I looked at him stunned, ask me something? What did he want to ask me? He took a deep breath before he took my hand gently and looked at me.

"What is it," I whispered and looked into his eyes.

"Do you remember that day in Kilika when I told you that I loved you?"

"It was one of the happiest days in my life." He didn't say anything and stepped closer to me, my pulse jumped like it always did and I looked into his eyes. For once I would like to know what this man was thinking, why couldn't I just read him or why couldn't he let me read him easily? The anticipation was killing me as I was let in the dark.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking during these last few months. Thinking about me...you...us, a lot of thoughts. A few weeks ago, one thought was placed in my head and I haven't been able to get it out. The more I thought about it, the more eager I became in wanting to see it come to pass. I realized then what I truly wanted, which was more than I had."

"What are you getting at," I asked and gripped his jacket sleeve tightly, he smiled and pried my fingers off his jacket and too my other hand in his and kissed me gently. He broke away and I heard him whisper, 'be calm.' I closed my eyes and I felt him move away slightly and my eyes snapped open before they looked down. My breath stopped, my face became as red as his coat, I couldn't even breath. He looked up at me with those dark eyes, the question forming on his lips burning in them. He was down on one knee and I knew exactly why he didn't want me to know, why it would ruin the surprise. I was frozen, my heart the only thing I could hear before his words joined my heart beat.

"Will you marry me Rikku?"


	20. Chapter 19

Nothing new, Square Enix still owns everything

* * *

"Will you marry me, Rikku?" His words rang in head...which felt strangely foggy. My body felt strangely heavy. What was going on? Blackness was slipping out of my mind little by little until it lifted. I moved slightly...on a bed? When did that happen? My head hurt slightly and my memory was a little foggy for a moment before everything came back to me. Was it all a dream? Did I dream the entire thing? What had happened and why did I feel this way? What in Spira was going on? I fought against the blackness that consumed me and for a moment I wondered what was happening to me. All sorts of thoughts went through my head, had I dreamed everything? Was this even reality? Was Bahamut messing with me and I had really been asleep the whole time? Speaking of...

_"You called," Bahamut's voice said in my head._

_"Hey, what's going on?"_

_"You'll find out soon. Don't worry, keep fighting."_

_"Wait!"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can you tell me if all of this is real? Am I just having a huge and bizarre dream or is all of this really happening?"_

_"I assure you this is reality."_

_"How can this be though? How did you send me back to the past?"_

_"Tidus was originally a dream of the Fayth, once we stopped dreaming then he stopped existing. For Lady Yuna's deed to the people of Spira we granted her a wish and made Tidus reality. For your help to Spira, for all her guardians deserve something in return not just the Lady, I granted you a wish. You wished he could be alive and so we made it so. Whether he chose to love you or not was up to him, the Fayth will not play with a man's heart for another. You had to make him fall in love with you yourself, you've accomplished that."_

_"Wait...so what are you granting him?"_

_"In due time Rikku, in due time. Like I said, the Fayth can not change a man's heart, but a man can change his own heart, his own thoughts, his own life. If my feelings are true, Sir Auron's ending may be very different than what it was."_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"You will see, now open your eyes and get back to your adventure." _I moved slightly and sat up on the bed and looked around before I heard him.

"Rikku! Finally you're awake," Auron said and grabbed my hand, the relief clear in his voice. I looked at him confused.

"What happened?"

"You fainted after I asked you to marry me...and I'm still waiting for my answer." I looked at him and my face turned red.

"I fainted? How embarrassing...how long was I out?"

"Three days."

"What," I exclaimed and he laughed.

"I'm just kidding, you've only been out for two hours." I punched him playfully but hard enough to make him rub his shoulder.

"That wasn't nice, you big meanie!" I touched his cheek gently and gave him a long kiss and smiled, "But I accept." He smiled and produced a ring from his coat pocket and slid it on my finger before he raised my hand to his lips and kissed it gently. I smiled and felt my breath catch as my skin tingled, "It's so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

"So when is the ceremony?" He looked out the window before he looked back at me.

"In an hour."

"What?! An hours? Oh my god! I have to get ready!" I jumped out of bed and rushed around the room.

"You...look fine." I stopped and looked at him with my hands on my hips.

"Fine isn't good enough Mister Guardian." He paused for a moment and stared at me.

"Then you look beautiful."

"Ok, don't push it." I went to the mirror and began trying to fix my hair.

"You always look beautiful, Rikku. Even when you just wake up." I stopped messing with my hair and looked at him.

"Really?" He thought about it.

"I take it, back when you wake up you look gorgeous." I blushed before I pushed him out of the room.

"Ok Mister Sweet Talker, let me clean up a bit at least. Go...busy yourself somewhere else for a few moments!" I closed the door on him and slid against it slightly, I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I breathed in heavily and exhaled slowly before I got ready.

Auron stared at the door for a while before he looked down confused, shook his head, and went to meet up with Braska and Jecht. He might never understand women, they were so complex. He thought she looked fine, she says fine isn't good enough. What more did she need to do? Was it that much more of a process? What else was there involved? He shook his head again as Braska and Jecht came into view.

"Where's Rikku," Jecht asked.

"Getting ready," Auron replied and his inner thoughts must have been portrayed all over his face because Jecht and Braska began chuckling. "What's amusing," he asked.

"Nothing my young friend, fear not, maybe one day it will all be clear," Braska said and Auron looked at him extremely confused.

"The look on yer face says it all Red. Women are highly complex creatures, nothin' we men can un'erstand all at once. Takes a while before we can figure out how our woman works and even then she can turn aroun' and surprise ya."

"That sounds incredibly exagerated," Auron said sighing.

"Most women like to look pretty on their wedding day," Jecht said, "it's a special occassion for them."

"I'm not quite sure I agree with all your saying," Auron said looking between Jecht and Braska. Braska smiled.

"You'll find everything out for yourself, Jecht just thinks he's a ladies man." Jecht snorted and Auron smiled.

"Ol' Jecht IS a ladies man."

"Whatever you say," Auron said and Jecht looked at him, "The high and mighty Jecht, King of Blitzball must have women throwing themselves at him left and right."

"That's right." Auron shook his head and smiled.

"You're full of yourself Jecht."

"Whatcha all talking about," I asked. All three of them turned around and stopped. The three of them eyed me up and down. I had let my hair fall down and it fell down to my lower back. A guado in the lobby had heard what was going on and lent me a dress. It was low cut and had thin straps over my shoulders. It was very open down the back, closing right over my lower back in a v-shape and flowed out to the back. It parted along my right leg and the guado had given me small white sandals. The cut across my chest had white flowers sewed into the dress that lay flat. A white veil capped my head and the sheer silk fell to the back of my head as I lifted it and smiled. I looked at each of them until my eyes stopped on Auron, I swear he wasn't breathing until Jecht nudged him in the side and probably made a crude remark into his ear. I smiled as I stepped forward and stopped right before my soon-to-be-husband. "Like it," I asked twirling once and I heard him inhale deeply but he never exhaled, I giggled, "I'll take that as a yes."

"You look...stunning...captiviating..."

"Keep focused there big guy," I giggled and we turned towards Braska as he smiled at each of us, his blue eyes becoming watery, "And you keep it together."

"Ah, very sorry. Very well. A very unique wedding this is, do either of you wish to be married in the name of Yevon?" Auron and I looked at each other, staring into each other's eyes, searching and finding the same answer.

"No," we said together and Braska nodded and began. We listened to him.

"While a very small and private wedding this is, in the city of Guadosalam we will wed Rikku Annaretta Cidolphus and Auron Zaekary Farris. What amazing circumstances to find love on the most dangerous journey one can make, yet together they stand here. Under the universe and blessing, I shall wed these two amazing people and unify them. Do you, Sir Auron take Lady Rikku as your mate? To love and cherish in sickness and in health, and care for her always?"

"I do," Auron said softly as he looked into my eyes.

"And do you Lady Rikku take Sir Auron as your mate? To love and cherish in sickness a-"

"Yes to everything to just asked him and I do," I said cutting him off impatiently and Auron and Braska glanced at each other, Auron reading the thought behind Braska's eyes: You have a lot of work cut out for you my friend. Braska reading Auron's response: I can handle it.

"Then, by the power bestowed upon me: I grant the unification of this marriage with the sealing of a kiss from the groom to the bride that binds the promises you both hold to each other." The next thing I knew, Auron's lips were on mine and happiness overwhelmed me as I melted against him as Jecht cheered loudly and Braska teared and pulled us both into a giant hug once we broke apart. "I wish you both a long and happy life together. This is a joyous moment indeed! I doubt there has ever a pilgrimage like this in all of Spira's history." He let us go and we were both red in the face and all we could do was smile.

"Hey! Let's go get our dinner and start celebratin," Jecht called and I laughed as I took Auron's hand and pulled him with me as we followed Braska and Jecht to the inn where the entire staff has prepared a feast for us. We sat down and enjoyed dinner, everyone taking more than their share of drink and food. Even the staff joined us for the occassion as they sipped drinks. I watched the happiness in the room and smiled before I looked at my mate. I've never seen a bigger smile on his face, I'm sure the large amount of sake he was consuming played a part, and it made my heart soar in happiness as I took another drink and bite of my food. I heard Braska laugh loudly and saw him talking with a few of the staff as they talked about something which they seemed to find hilarious. Jecht's loud laughs came from the other side of the room and he had all but fallen out of his chair he was laughing so hard, the guado's eyes tearing at the story he was telling them. He had to gasp for air before he continued and lapsed back into suffocating guffaws.I looked back at Auron and touched his cheek and he looked at me.

"I've never been happier," I whispered and he smiled.

"Nor have I," he replied, taking my hand and placing a gentle kiss to my lips. Jecht came over and grabbed him by the shoulder and grinned.

"Hey man, this party's great! Congrats on everythin'! I call a toast! To my best pal and fellow guardian, many years happiness and have lots o' little tykes!" The room burst in agreement before drinks were downed and Jecht fell to the floor as he downed his glass. The guado carried him to his room, stumbling from drinks and Jecht's weight. Braska congratulated us, hicupping slightly before he departed to his room. The guado gave their individual congratulations and we departed for the night. Auron scooped me up in his arms and walked, as best he could without stumbling, me to our room and shut the door behind him. Never have I had a night quite like that my wedding night, by the time I was done I had all but passed out next to my mate as happy as could be.

I woke late the next morning and I realized why we were to stay an extra day. I could barely open my eyes as the light stabbed them and I hid my face in Auron's chest...man he smelled like sake, how much did he drink? We all got carried away last night, no doubt each of us had a killer hangover. Auron was still asleep and I held him close for a few moments before I attempted to get up. I stumbled slightly and put a hand to my head as I looked around. Our clothing was all over the floor, thrown this way and that. I smiled as I made my way to the shower. The hot water felt good as I changed into my clean clothes and paused at the doorway. Auron was still out cold, I was sure he wouldn't wake up any time soon. I snuck out of the room and into the lobby. Braska was sitting there with a glass of water and a cool cloth on his head.

"Morning Braska," I whispered.

"Mmm...morning Rikku," he whispered back.

"Headache?"

"I feel like Sin is trying to burst out of my skull," he whispered and took a sip of water.

"Ouch, I don't have too bad a headache. Is Jecht still asleep?"

"No, Jecht is awake an' 'bout to fall flat on his face," Jecht's voice said from the hallway as he threw himself into he nearest chair and closed his eyes.

"How's your head?"

"No better'n my stomach," he mumbled and threw his head back and tried to relax. "Where's Red?"

"He was out cold when I left the room," I said and got two grunts.

"Wonder when he'll wake up," Jecht said and sighed. "Man...I shouldn't have drank so much last night...'s a good thing we're staying one more night." I nodded before I got up.

"I'm going to see if Auron is up yet." I walked to our room and opened the door. The bathroom door was shut and the tell tale noises of too much to drink were coming from it. I knocked on the door, "Hey? You ok?" I didn't get a response but silence followed. I opened the door slightly and wrinkled my nose at the smell before I knelt by Auron. "You ok," I whispered. He was as white as a sheet, sweating and shaking.

"No," he whispered and his stomach threatened to upturn itself again.

"Hang on," I said and grabbed a cloth and wet it with cold water, wrung it out, and knelt next to him. I gently dabbed his face and wiped the sweat off before I washed it off with cold water again and left the cloth on his forehead as I made him lay down and set his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and began humming softly and I watched him fall asleep. I continued to soothe him and watched the color come back into the face as the hours passed. Eventually he woke up and looked up at me and I smiled, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better," he said softly.

"Think you can eat something?" He thought about it.

"Maybe..." I nodded and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be right back." He nodded and I laid him down gently and went to the kitchens and approached one of the chefs. "Excuse me."

"Yes Lady Guardian," the guado asked.

"Do you know how to make soup?"

"Soup? What kind of soup?"

"Something like...you know...bland." The guado looked at me funny and I sighed. "Here let me show ya," I said and went raiding the cabinets as I put water in a pot and started the stove. After minutes of searching I finally found what I was looking for and added broth into the water as it boiled and I turned the stove down to simmer. I looked around more and found some crackers. I tried to keep everything very bland and once the soup was done I gave it a final stir before I turned the stove off and poured some of the soup into a bowl, set it on a plate, and then put the crackers on to add the finishing touch. I looked at the guado, "That is how ya make soup." The guado looked at me and just nodded.

"Would your companions be wanting some?"

"I'm sure they'd be appreciative." The guado nodded and I left and returned to Auron's side. He was still laying on the bathroom floor and it was apparent his stomach had emptied what the remaining contents into the toilet. I set the soup aside and kneeled by him and wiped his face again.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Of course," I said and then kissed his forehead, "I brought you some soup and crackers." He nodded and I set the plate on his lap and little by little the soup was held down and filled his stomach. He left the crackers for later, sticking to the liquid food for now. "Feeling better?"

"A bit more," he said pushing himself up slightly, "I'm going to take a shower and clean up." I nodded and hugged him gently before I left to give him privacy. I heard the shower turn on as I cleaned up around the room and sent our clothing to the wash with a note atached to the dress thanking the guado who had lent it to me and the address to return it to after being washed. I pulled Auron's clean clothing from his pack and knocked on the door.

"It's me," I said before I entered and laid his clothing on the sink counter before I left. I laid on the bed and closed my eyes and sighed softly. After a while I felt his arms around me and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," he whispered before we both fell asleep until the next morning.

We all awoke the next morning, our heads no longer pounding and feeling refreshed and ready to go. We thanked the guado before we departed into the Thunder Plains once more. No longer did I fear the lightning, I had a big strong man to keep me safe.


	21. Chapter 20

I may finally be getting through to getting partial rights to all things and characters in Spira from Square Enix...no that was just a dream

* * *

"Let's try not to have another accident now," Braska said with a smile and Jecht snorted.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm more graceful in the water," he said and we all laughed.

"I'm sure you are Jecht," Auron said and looked into the fire. We all sat around the fire we had made in our shelter. The first day back in this place and we sure didn't miss it that much. I rested against Auron with my eyes closed and he had his arm around me and rubbed my back every so often.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean," Jecht asked and looked at him. Auron just smiled and shrugged slightly.

"Possibly nothing."

"Yeah ok, I'm onto you," Jecht said with a grin.

"Whatever you say Jecht," he replied and I couldn't help but giggle. He rubbed my back gently and I exhaled softly before I fell asleep. Jecht took his post and kept watch. He stared up at the thundery sky and sighed, how you guys doing? Are you treatin' your mother well boy?

* * *

Tidus stared at the sky, his blue eyes sparking with anger. He had been thinking about his old man again and when he did that, it made him angry. He would forever curse his name in hatred. He pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and hopped down from the window sill and went to the 'backyard' of his house. There was no actual backyard to the house, just the remaining space of the boat. It was here he had watched his father practice blitzball, hating the man but secretly enjoying the show. His old man was good, no matter how much he drank. The ball always went flying and curving in spectacular ways, his little heart soared with excitement and wanted to try it. He had gone up to Jecht after he had lost yet another blitzball.

"Can you teach me how to do that," he had asked him. Jecht turned and looked at him, thoughtfully for a moment before it turned into a grin.

"Ain't nobody can do that kid but me."

"But I want to learn it too!"

"Heh, maybe in a few years. You're still too little and scrawny to try anythin' like this! Wouldn't want you getting hurt." Jecht left him and Tidus looked down, his eyes watering before they turned cold. In secret he had practiced with the blitzball, trying to best his own man. The only problem was every time he went to kick the blitzball, he thought of his old man and lost focus making himself seemingly uncoordinated.

He placed a blitzball in front of him and looked at it. Rage at the memories surged up in front of him and he ran at the ball, stopping short before he kicked it...and missed. His leg went up and he found himself on his rear and looked down, his eyes watering. He squeezed them shut and shook his head, no he was not going to cry. He was going to do this. He kept practicing, time after time falling on his behind until it was quiet sore and hurting. He picked the ball up and threw it in frustration and it bounced off the railing and rolled back in front of him. He turned and went back inside to find his mother. He found her in the living room sitting with her hands gripping one another and staring at the table in front of her.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," he said.

"Oh...what can I make you," she said looking at Tidus with blurry eyes, she had been crying. Ever since Jecht had gone missing she moped around. Her heart longed for his company, his gentle touch, to hear his voice. She thought he was the most magnificent thing in the world.

"What do we have?"

"I don't know, here let me go find something." She got up from the couch and walked slowly to the kitchen and began rummaging through the cabinets. She finally found something to make and began preparing it. Tidus followed her and sat at the counter on one of the stools. He watched her, selfishly enjoying he finally had his mother's attention but also feeling bad for her. He could see how upset she was, no matter how much he hated his old man, and a little part of him wished he would come back to see his mother happy again. "Here you go," she said softly and placed a plate in front of him. She gently patted his head before she went to her room for the night. Tidus ate in silence before he got up and cleaned his plate. He wandered into the living room and sat on the couch and turned on the tv so he could watch the blitzball game. The Zanarkand Abes were playing a team from Sector 2, The Righteous Rebels. He watched the Abes and edged up on the couch as he watched in anticipation. The game was getting brutal, players were smacked around and getting injuries left and right. Goals were made as players had to switch out for their reserves to treat their injuries. The game went on and half time became more intense.

The Abes started with the ball and made it half way down the sphere pool, passing it back and forth, playing keep away as they neared the goal. Suddenly a member of the Rebels kicked the player with the ball in the jaw and sent them backwards disoriented as the Rebels took control of the ball. They swerved in and out of the attacks by the Abes as they took their shot. The fans, the players, and Tidus watched in an anxious frenzy as the ball spiraled out of control toward the goal. The goalie caught it at the last second and a roar of cheers went up in the stadium as the ball was back into play. Thirty seconds remained as the Abes passed through the Rebels defense and took their shot. The ball went straight past the goalie's head and landed them the winning point. Tidus felt dizzy with excitement and wanted to become a blitz star more than ever.

He shut the tv off and stared at it. Thoughts raced around his head, images of him on the Abes and the star no less. He grinned as he turned the lights off and went to his room. He closed the door and sat by the window again. He stared up at the stary sky and grinned. "Just you wait old man, I'm gonna beat you!" He slid off the window sill and climbed into bed. He pulled the covers up to his chin, turned on his side with a yawn, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. He dreamed of blitzball and his future, people worshiped him instead of his own man. They cried his name and women threw themselves at him. The stadium was crowded with people just to see him, not because he was Jecht's son but because he was the magnificent Tidus.

* * *

The party stirred in the early hours of the morning in their usual order. Auron opened his eyes and sat up, stretching and yawning before he made his way over to me, gave me a kiss good morning and sat down for some coffee. Braska rose next and stumbled sleepy-eyed over to join us by the fire. Jecht was last, his chainsaw of a snore cutting off with a snort as he scratched his stomach and joined us. We sat in silence before the men were awake and ready to go about their morning toiletries before we were on our way.

Jecht poked his head out of the shelter and looked around, making sure it was all clear. We scurried back along the path until we reached the tower and stood under it for a moment to give ourselves a bit of rest. It was always unknown out here, you could be attacked by fiends any moment and always needed to be prepared. Going into battle out of breath seemed a sure-fire way to get yourself to the far plane. Once our breath was regained, Jecht led the way. Not half way to the next tower we were ambushed by a giant lizard fiend accompanied by an ugly-looking larva. We were about to make ready before Braska called for us to stand back. We retreated behind him as he summoned Valefor. She spiraled gracefully in the sky, showing off as she glanced down at Auron and he looked up at her. She dove to the ground and clawed out the lizard's left eye. It roared in agony and reared back, shaking its head and trying to bite down on Valefor. She swooped out of the way and cast a powerful water spell onto the larva which made an odd noise in response and cast thunder on itself. The lizard charged at Valefor and rammed into her. She screeched in pain as thunder hit her.

I watched as the lizard bit into her leg and cringed. I couldn't help myself. I charged out, dodging Auron's hand as he tried to pull me back, and ran right in front of Valefor. She was startled but looked down at me with kind eyes. We stared at each other for a moment before both of us nodded. I turned back around to face the fiends before I heard a soft and kind voice in my head, Bahamut has told me much of you Rikku Farris.

I'm afraid to say I know little about you...erm...out of respect what do I call you?

You may call me Valefor young one. She was silent for a moment. Your mate joins you. I looked to my side and saw Auron take his place beside me. He said nothing as he drew his sword. We stood in front of Valefor and looked at the fiends before us who in turn looked at us and saw a delicious meal.

"Just one thing," he finally said.

"Yes dear husband?"

"Are you by any chance insane?" I laughed and I saw him smile.

"Just a little, but a good insane." He nodded and we charged at the fiends. We worked together on the lizard as Valefor swooped down and viciously attacked the larva. In little time, two sets of pyreflies spiraled into the air. Valefor looked at Braska before she flew into the air and vanished.

"I do agree," Braska said softly to himself and we looked at him.

"What did she say My Lord," Auron asked as he sheathed his sword.

"She said I have very interesting and outstanding guardians," Braksa replied and looked at each of us. We all looked at one another and flushed a little, its one thing to be complimented by Braska but an aeon was completely different. "Whatever was going through your mind dear Rikku?"

"I don't know...I just...couldn't stand watching Valefor get beat around like that." Braska nodded.

"She recovers but your concern is very touching. Aeons are amazing creatures, truly strong and powerful. Their personalities are quite something as well." We stood in silence for a while, thinking as thunder rolled above us and lightning flashed. We collected our thoughts as we got back into formation. Jecht led us from tower to tower before we began setting up camp. We ate some jerky from our packs and sipped water from Auron's jug before we retired for the night and resumed in the morning.

Auron walked point the next morning, Jecht escort, and I was rear guard. It was fairly quiet in the morning, except for the thunder, but no sign of fiends. That left all of us on edge, looking for any movement or straining to hear any sign of noise that would alert us to an attack. None came though until after lunch. Once we step foot back on the trail it was near non-stop battling. Every few feet another fiend was in front of and behind us. We battled as hard as we could and moved quickly to get away from the relentless attacks. By evening, the inn was in sight and our savior. We rushed to the safety of the inn, the clerk at the desk took in the sight of us. Four weary, mud covered, drenched, and low spirit travelers She gave us keys to the room and we went to clean our boots off first before we showered and handed our clothing over to be washed.

After being clean and warm, our spirits were much higher. We sat around in the lobby and relaxed in the chairs while dinner was being prepared. We all stared at the table that was in the middle of the circle and sighed.

"We're halfway done the Thunder Plains," I said quietly.

"Yeah...we only need to go through Macalania...and then onto the Calm Lands," Auron said. Jecht remained silent and looked at all of us. Braska just sat there with a soft smile and twinkling eyes, lost in his own thoughts.

"I would like to visit Bevelle before we leave for the Calm Land," he said. We all looked at him confused, except for Auron. He mind was working before something clicked, an image going through his mind quickly and he understood the reasoning for that want. Dinner was called and we at at the table and ate silently, each thinking their own thoughts. We departed to our room and fell asleep and were gone the next morning.

Day after day we battled and walked, found shelter and rested at the end of the day, before we did it all again the next. Our clothes were soaked and I dreaded the day we stepped into Macalania and they froze. I was going to go from wet and freezing to frozen and freezing. That day came in half a week. we walked into the forest and each of us shivered a few times as the wet began freezing on our bodies, stiffening our clothing and chilling us past the bone. We had to keep moving to get warm, thankfully there were plenty of fiends to help us out. We battled and walked, day after day, making camp and welcoming the fire as we dried off and kept warm. By the time we reached Macalania, we were grateful to see yet another inn. We stayed the night before we were off to the temple, which was a long, LONG walk, even more cold than the actual forest. Snow was everywhere and trudging through it was tiring. Reaching the temple took forever. Fiends were plentiful, but not welcomed and especially when nearing the cliffs. I almost slipped over twice into the depths and darkness of where ever the bottom was. I clung to Auron as we walked, shivering in fear and the cold. He kept me warm and safe until we finally reached the temple doors and walked in with a blast of warm air washing over us. I smiled and relished in it and took it in. It felt so good.

We spent the night in the temple and entered the trials early in the morning. When we entered, we immediately encountered a problem: there was no path. Auron looked around before he looked down the ramp that led to the room below and looked back across the way, "Looks like we're building a bridge," he said sighing, nothing was ever easy. We all descended the ramp and looked around. I shivered and my breath became a cloud in the air as I looked around. I noticed the pedestal and stood behind it and looked around before I gave it a good push. It slid across the ground and into a pile of icy stalagmites. They shattered and the pedestal stayed in place. Jecht and Auron looked at me before Jecht noticed the sphere in the recess to my right. He ran over and grabbed it as I pushed the pedestal again and it slid down a ramp.

"Do you think there's another floor beneath us," I asked.

"Hopefully," Auron said as he went to go investigate. He was gone for a long while before I saw a flash and snow glittered over me as I looked up. Above me, a piece of the pathway had appeared and Auron came back up, "Jecht, there's a recess down there that you can put the sphere on." Jecht nodded and ran down as Auron took the sphere from his left in the recess as the second part of the pathway appeared before Jecht yelled.

"Hey! Where did that ramp go," he yelled up and Auron replaced the sphere and the ramp reappeared. Jecht ran up and Auron took the sphere again and we went hunting for the last recess. I found it on one of the columns in the middle of the room and Auron pressed the sphere into the recess as the last piece appeared. Glittering snow floated down on both of us and we smiled before we headed up the ramp and into the anti-Chamber.

"Well, I shall be back in a few moments," Braska said and disappeared into the Chamber. We took up spots and made ourselves comfortable. Only a few moments had passed before another summoner entered the anti-chamber, unfortunately it was the last summoner we ever wanted to see.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Seems your all still alive, the drunkard, the heathen, and the moron." We all looked up to see Ria and her guardian. Ria sneered and looked at us with disapproval.

"What do you want," I asked her angrily.

"To pray to the Fayth of course," she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm surprised you haven't frozen to death," Auron said and her eyes narrowed.

"Again mocking the way I dress are we? It's surprising really how men's eyes wander." Auron looked at her as if she was boring him.

"It's surprising really how you think every man will stop and drool over you."

"It's not my fault I was born beautiful."

"Is that what she calls it," Jecht whispered to Auron and he grinned slightly.

"I heard that!"

"Did ya? Sorry I didn't think ya would hear me over yer ego."

"Oh very funny. Even grown men act like children these days," she scoffed but I noticed the flare in her eyes.

"Maybe if you got the stick from your butt you could enjoy life a little too," I said and she glared at me.

"You little rat," she hissed.

"Sticks and stones," I said grinning. We were only making her angrier.

"My Lady, maybe we should-" her guardian began before she cut him off.

"Silence Marqis!" He fell silent and she looked at all of us with blazing fury.

"You think you're all pretty funny? Well you're not, you're all down right childish!"

"Is that why you're getting so mad," Auron asked and she glared at him.

"I hope she doesn't put us in time out," Jecht snickered.

"Only if you keep misbehaving Jecht," I giggled. We all looked at Ria and she was fuming as she looked at all of us before a new voice entered the conversation.

"What is going on here," Braska asked as he took in the scene before him.

"You're laughable guardians," Ria said gritting her teeth.

"Now that's not very lady-like," Auron said.

"Nothing about her is lady-like," I added and Ria turned to me. Her eyes flashed and her hand moved. I barely saw her come at me before Auron was in front of me and grabbed Ria's hand and caught her fist as he tried to punch him.

"Now that's enough. It's one thing to use your words, it's quite another to use your fists. I'll not have you hit my wife if I have anything to say of it." I looked up at Auron and smiled before I looked at Ria whose eyes were blazing with fury and something else before she laughed.

"Oh this is good. Refusing a yevonite daughter in turns for a heathen? You're twice as ignorant as I thought!"

"Call me what you will, we are done here." Auron let her go and shoved her back enough to make her stumble as we walked past her.

"Yes Braska, take your cowardly self and guardians out of here. Let the true winner pray in peace." Braska turned and looked at her.

"It is true we are one of the most mismatched summoner's party there ever was, but one thing we are not is cowardly. We have never run from a fight nor will we run from Sin when we defeat it."

"You seem so sure of yourself."

"On the contrary, I'm not sure at all of any outcome. Whatever Yevon holds in store for me I shall welcome it with open arms. I fully trust in my guardians to protect me and see me as far as we can make it. My path is not straight forward but with many ,many side trips and turn offs, my life is full of choices and I must reflect on each and every one. One wrong move could put any of my magnificent guardians in danger which causes danger to myself, but no sooner would I lay down my own life for these people that protect me than they would lay down theirs for mine. Your arrogance will be your downfall, your personality is as rotten as your heart, my guardians and I are strong because of the hardships and lives we lived. For Jecht he was thrown into a distance and unknowing world, he was ridiculed and called insane. His life previously was just as hard but in this world his life was on the line every moment. For Rikku the Al Bhed are despised by Yevon, they are called heathens and forced into hiding. They fear for their lives and remain in a hidden home that they can live in peace, yet here she is proudly showing her face to Spira as one of the most important jobs, as a guardian. For Auron he lost everything, his home and what little family he had. He was wrongly treated and thrown away by the Maester who had saved him as an infant. His heart may be hardened towards Yevon, but he still fights for the people of Spira to give them a Sin free life. He is a remarkable young man with many talents and his entire life ahead of him, he can achieve anything with his brilliant mind. As for myself, I lost my wife to Sin. Her family never much liked me, her own brother disconnected her from the tribe for marrying a fallen yevonite priest. I raised my daughter myself and the hardest decision I ever made was to leave her to take up this pilgrimage. My guardians and myself are anything but cowardly, we fight selflessly, for the betterment of all Spira. We left family and easier lives behind us to take on this journey. You can not judge people by their mistakes, decisions, or lifestyle. Their true worth is in their heart, personality, and the roles they take. Good day to you Ria," Braska said turning and walking past us. we looked at Ria, then each other. A smile forced on our mouths as we looked at Braska, a large amount of admiration and pride in our summoner forming in our hearts. We turned and followed him with heads held high and smiles on our faces, pride in our hearts, and admiration for this wonderful man.


	22. Chapter 21

Nothing new since yesterday, they still got everything to Spira and their Characters. They are very protective of them.

* * *

By the time the part got back to Bevelle, they were more than tired but their pride in their summoner never dwindling once during the hard trip back. They had praised him several times in their own way making him flush from the compliment and wave it off with a thanks. Leaving Macalania Lake and entering the forest plunged them back into freezing temperatures and they were glad to enter the city of Bevelle once more. They stopped at the entrance and their eyes took in the city. How long had they been away? Everything looked the same but what changed. Nostalgia washed over Braska and Auron as memories of growing up in this large city came to their mind as their eyes swept over the scene before them. I was nostalgic in my own way, remembering when Auron's friends had found me and living as a secret in their room for so long. Jecht's mind was filled with many emotions of having being found, speaking his issue, and being thrown in a jail cell and being laughed at. They all looked at one another before they journeyed into the city.

They passed through the streets and looked around at everything, memories played across Auron and Braska's vision as they walked through the street. Braska saw everywhere he and Alana had been, where they shared lunch, kisses, stared at the sky in wonder. Then there were spots he had been a trouble maker in his youth. Where guards had chased him and his friends away, where they had broken a few windows kicking a ball around, where a priest chased the down the street shaking a wooden cane at them. He smiled at the memories, especially the priest who's wig had been falling off as he ran and had to place his hand upon it to keep it from sliding off.

Auron could see where he and his friends as sat, girls giggling over them as they stood in a circle across the street. Where they had played when they snuck out of the temple at young ages. Where they had been caught by warrior monks and dragged back to Maester Brac for punishment. Where his friends would meet girls and he shied away from them to go off on his own, usually ending up at Braska's house and spending the afternoon learning Al Bhed from his wife or helping her around the house, playing with Yuna against his own will, he just couldn't say no to her.

I held Auron's hand as we walked and smiled, I could tell there were may memories going on in Braska and Auron's head. I saw my own play places and my wild chase with an entire squad of warrior monks. Then I saw the most special place of all. "Right there is where you guys found me," I whispered and he looked at me.

"I'm glad we did," he whispered and gave me a quick kiss.

"Well, what should we do," Braska asked.

"Well...first we should find ourselves somewhere to stay, preferably not in the temple," Auron said and Braska nodded. Neither of them really wanted to see all the yevonites who were mostly waiting for their return or hear they failed.

"Anything come to mind then," Braska asked and Auron thought about it.

"Northside Tavern would be fine and in close proximity to the temple for...your business My Lord." Braska nodded and smiled. Auron led the way and we had rooms soon later.

"I shall be back in a few hours," Braska said.

"Wait, I'll go with you," Jecht said.

"I'd rather go-"

"Lord Braska, you know we will follow you anywhere whether you say so or not," Auron said and Braska nodded, admitting defeat.

"Come along then Jecht." Jecht nodded and left with Braska. Auron and I went to our room to enjoy a few hours to ourselves.

* * *

"So uh...where are we goin," Jecht asked as he walked along side of Braska.

"To the temple...I want to see my daughter," he said and Jecht nodded. He remembered Yuna well, her face would always light up in happiness whenever he told her about Zanarkand. Braska went around the temple and found the bushes by the nursery playground. He parted the branches and his eyes scanned the children playing before he spotted Yuna. She was sitting alone and drawing on the concrete and humming softly to herself. His heart constricted and his throat felt tight as he watched her. Her brown hair had gotten long, the sun giving blonde streaks to it. Her blue and green eyes watched her hand as she concentrated on the picture she was drawing. She was taller now, she had her fathers features with her mother's beauty. She smiled as she finished her picture before it disappered and she looked up and around. Braska quickly let go of the branches, had she sensed him? Did she know he was there? He shook his head and sighed.

He snuck from behind the bush and entered the temple, Jecht followed silently. He slipped past the guards and priests and entered the nursery. The nun looked up as she saw him. "May I help you?"

"I would like to see my daughter please."

"And you are," she asked standing up.

"Summoner Braska." The nun's eyes went wide before a smile settled on her face and she nodded.

"I shall get her, if you'll wait in the other room with your guardian." Braska nodded and followed the hallway and entered the room. The nun went to the playground and watched the children play for a while, takin a deep breath of fresh air, before she called for Yuna.

"Yuna, you have a visitor." Yuna turned around and ran to the nun.

"A visitor?"

"Yes, a very special visitor." Yuna looked at her questioningly and the nun smiled and patted her on the head, "Come child, you shall see soon enough." Yuna followed the nun through the nursery and to the room. She stopped in he room and looked at Braska, her eyes went wide before she launched herself into his arms.

"Daddy," she exclaimed and wrapped her small arms around his neck as he knelt on the ground. He held her close for long moments.

"My little Yuna, how are you?"

"I'm good daddy. I missed you so much! Are you staying?"

"No, I still must face Sin. We are almost done though."

"Is everyone still ok? I see Sir Jecht but...is Sir Auron and Lady Rikku well?"

"Yes, everyone is alright my little one. I only wished to come see you before we left." Yuna nodded and looked down. She understood what her father had to do but she wished he would stay. She understood what being a summoner meant, she didn't want to lose her father.

"I'm glad you did," she said as her hands gripped his robes and she burried her face into his neck, "I really missed you daddy."

"And I have missed you. You've grown so big since the last time I saw you...so big and so beautiful. You will be strong for daddy right?"

"Yes," Yuna said sniffling slightly.

"No tears now," Braska said pulling away gently and giving Yuna a kiss on her forehead. Yuna smiled and looked into her father's face and put on her big girl attitude. "There's my little trooper." Braska hugged her once more before Yuna ran over to Jecht and smiled.

"Hey there little Yuna," he said and knelt down and Yuna gave him a big squeeze, Jecht hugged her back and smiled.

"Your hugs are always so strong," she said.

"That's cuz ol' Jecht is strong, see?" Yuna giggled.

"Will you tell me a story about Zanarkand?" Jecht grinned and nodded. Braska sat down as Jecht began telling Yuna all about Zanarkand. Braska watched as Yuna's eyes lit up in amazement and he smiled to himself. Yuna listened intently to everything Jecht said. "Can you show me how to play blitzball?"

"Unfortunately, I don't got a blitzball on me at the moment," he said and Yuna nodded.

"Maybe some other time?" Jecht nodded and grinned.

"Only for your kiddo!" Yuna gave him a big smile before he looked at Braska.

"Where are your other guardians anyway daddy?"

"Back at the inn. Lady Rikku and Sir Auron are married now." Yuna's eyes went wide.

"Wow! A lot went on since you've been gone daddy." Braska smiled.

"A lot has happene."

"Can I go see them?"

"Maybe I will bring them to see you before we leave, but you must stay here Yuna." Yuna nodded.

"Just don't forget ok?" Braska chuckled softly.

"I won't."

He spent a few more hours with her before he departed reluctantly with Jecht and made his way back to the inn. Leaving her the second time was harder than the first, he couldn't imagine if he had to do it a third.

* * *

After our quiet time, Auron and I sat in our room and began imagining what we would do after the pilgrimage. We decided we wanted to settle down somewhere and maybe have a few children. We discussed where we would live and what our house would be like. It was all very sweet and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Auron chasing children around, or better yet him changing their diapers. My moment however was ruined when someone knocked on the door. We quickly got dressed and Auron answered the door. Two women were standing in the doorway, they looked like normal women but I could tell they were nuns.

"Sir Auron?"

"Yes?"

"There's important business we need to discuss with you." He looked between them and I came to his side and put my hand on his back.

"What's going on?"

"Who is this," the one woman asked.

"My wife," Auron said and put an arm around me. The women nodded and shrugged it off before they told us their business.

"I'm sure you were told that at one point you had a sister?"

"Yes," Auron said, his breathing became uneven, no doubt from the memory.

"We are here to clarify some things to you and hand you new information."

"Go on."

"Your sister was not killed in the attack that destroyed your village. She as wounded but she survived. She married and not long ago had a child. Two months ago, she was killed along with her husband."

"And the child?"

"Is in the care of the temple here and Bevelle. You are the child's solely remaining relative and caretaker. We understand that your duties lay with Summoner Braska at the present." Auron looked between them, the information slowly being processed in his head. His sister had lived...she was dead now though. He had a niece? I looked between the women and Auron.

"We'll discuss it," I said and the women nodded. I closed the door and wrapped my arms around him, "Are you ok?"

"I don't know...it's...a lot to process."

"What do you want to do?

"I dont know." I nodded and kissed his chest.

"We'll figure it out."

Braska and Jecht came back soon later and we went to the lobby to speak with them. I explained and Braska looked at Auron as he listened and nodded in understanding.

"I understand if you wish to drop your guardianship to take care of the child," Braska began before I cut him off.

"Actually...I think I'll stay and take care of our niece." Three heads turned to looked at me.

"That's not fai-" Auron began before I put a finger to his lips.

"Just until you come back, we can't just leave her. You need to protect Lord Braska, I'll stay here and take care of her. That is my decision." The three of them nodded and Auron reluctantly agreed. I admit, I wasn't too fond of being away from him either but I felt it was the right decision in my heart.

"We'll go tomorrow," he said and I nodded. I didn't have the first clue how to be a mother, but I was going to try. We went out to dinner at a cafe that night and enjoyed ourselves, laughing and chatting. Jecht mingled with some blitz fans and he had them hooting and hollaring. Auron and I stayed with Braska and enjoyed quiet conversation.

"I've been thinking," Braska started and looked out the window, "I would like the both of you to have my house. It may be small but it's the least I can do."

"Wow...Lord Braska...that's...that's really nice of you but I don't-" I began but he cut me off.

"No, no I want you to have it. I...I can no longer be it's host. It belongs to you and Auron now."

"My Lord...are...are you sure," Auron asked.

"I'm positive. It belongs to you now and that's final." We glanced at each other and nodded.

"Thank you, that's very kind," Auron said and Braska smiled.

"Let's find Jecht and head out," he said and got up. We followed after chipping in for the bill and found Jecht, "Come Jecht, it's time to go." Jecht nodded.

"Sure was nice talkin' to you guys." He received many loud goodbyes as we left. We walked to the inn and departed for our rooms and laid down for the night. Everything had happened so fast, I just hoped Auron and Jecht would be ok without me especially Auron.

Just as promised, the next day we were all standing in the temple nursery while a nun fetched our niece. She came back not long later with a small girl. She had silvery hair with streaks of black and a guarded expression. She looked up at us with red eyes and looked at the nuns.

"This is Paine," the nun said and gave Paine a little push, "Go on, say hi." Paine stepped forward and looked at all of us before her eyes settled on Auron. They watched one another for a while, taking each other in. Auron and I stepped forward as Paine approached us hesitantly. We kneeled down as she got closer.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey," I said smiling.

"Hello," Auron said as quietly as her, I could see the family resemblance.

"You're...my uncle?" He nodded and Paine then looked at me, "Are you my aunt?"

"Yes, you can call me Rikku," I said smiling. She nodded and looked back at Auron, she stared at him, maybe she noticed bits and pieces of her mother in him. He looked back and tried to remember what his sister looked like but nothing came to his mind. The nun watched before she went to go find the paper work so we could take Paine home. I talked with Paine as Auron went to go take care of all the paper work. Braska had left us his house so we had a stable living enviornment to raise Paine and any children of our own we would have. When all was done, Auron held Paine in his arms as we walked to our new home whle Jecht and Braska walked back to the inn. Paine watched everything around her as she held onto Auron's jacket.

"You're really tall," she said and he glanced at her.

"I suppose I am."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Not really."

"You're like me."

"I suppose so." I smiled as I listened to them, it was cute.

"So you're a guardian?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to beat Sin? Is that why you're leaving me with Aunt Rikku?" My smile grew, Aunt Rikku, I couldn't contain myself much longer.

"Yes, but I'm coming back." Paine nodded and looked behind her before she looked at the house. Auron set her down as Braska opened the front door and we stepped in. Paine looked around and wandered a little before she looked back at me and Auron.

"It's really nice," she said and I rested my head on Auron's arm and smiled.

"Don't be long ok? Come back quickly."

"I shall try," he sighed, "I can't even think of being away from you for so long."

"Neither can I...especially when you're in danger."

"I'll try and be safe."

"You better be," I said before we kissed quickly. We spent the day with Paine and she gradually warmed up to us. Auron and her got to know one another, neither were big talkers but they managed. We made dinner as a family and ate as Paine told us about her life at the temple. She learned and played, she didn't have many friends but she was never lonely. She liked to play with Braska's daughter Yuna, they would color together or make things. Then she asked us about our pilgrimage and we began to tell her our story. She listened with wide eyes as some points. When we finished we told our each individual story. Auron told his and then I unfolded mine. We cleaned up dinner and we saw Paine off to bed. I spent the night by Auron's side, he was to leave in the morning. I couldn't bear to let him go but I didn't have a choice. I only hoped he would come back safely to me, in the meantime I would have Paine to keep my company.

* * *

Auron slipped out of my arms early in the morning and dressed. He stared at me for a long while before he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips and whispered, 'I love you,' in my ear. He slipped out of the house silently and met Braska and Jecht in the outskirts of Bevelle. He glanced back at Bevelle before he turned around and left the city. Braska walked in between Auron and Jecht as they walked along the dirt path. They marveled at the trees they passed before it turned into cliffs. Their feet met grass and by lunch time, they had entered the Calm Lands. They stopped and stared in awe at the wide expanse of grass marked by trenches and scars from the battles that took place here. Braska took in the beauty of the land before him before his eyes went upward and saw the distance, looming figure of Mount Gagazet. They were nearly there.

Jecht led them down the slope and into the lands, from here on out was the unknown. People never traveled farther than Bevelle, no one but past summoners had come here and it wasn't exactly as if one could simple go to their house and ask for directions. They were on their own now with Yevon's guidance. Auron was uneasy about being here, he knew next to nothing about these plains. Even in Bevelle's grand resources there was little mention of anything to do with these lands and beyond. The only knowledge the textbooks, scriptures, and history offered was the general knowledge that all of Spira's population knew. He knew nothing of the fiends that lay what, the dangers. He knew nothing of Gagazet, if the Ronso would help them, what conditions the mountain offered. He knew the littlest about Zanarkand, he knew nothing of what lay beyond Gagazet except what the rest of Spira. His lack of knowledge unsettled him and he was going to do something about it.

When they made camp and their duties completed, Auron pulled a few pieces of paper and a pen from his pack and began drawing intricate maps of the Calm Lands. On one sheet he recalled the view from the top of the slope and noted everything he saw. On another he began listing the conditions of the land and what it was like to travel it. His note taking would continue for the entire trip. He saved papers aside for Gagazet and Zanarkand. The least he could do was offer the information to other people and future summoners, to aid them and advance the knowledge of this part of Spira. Braska watched him while he worked, he always knew Auron was something different than most people. His mind worked in different ways, he was an overall genius of sorts. There were few times when he could not come up with a solution. He watched as Auron sketched and noted on the paper, it was all very detailed and well organized. The people would be well informed.

Auron and Jecht took their watches and in the morning they departed from their camp site. Auron figured they would walk in a generally straight direction to the north, only moving slightly off course if they encountered one of the scars of the land. A direct course seemed to be the best option, there was such a large amount of land and it would be easy to get lost. Being lost in this place was a scary thought, especially when faced with fiends. They had only encountered a few so far and nothing they couldn't handle. The days dragged by and frequently they would check to make sure they were on course. The fiends here were tough and left them slightly drained, they required more effort. Auron and Jecht missed Rikku's help and had to adapt to fight together and build their team work. It was tough and at night, they wanted to simply fall asleep. Jecht fought to stay up half the night and Auron fought to keep awake and not going back to sleep for a few days. Shelter was also an issue as well as finding food. There was little to find, animals scarce and water supply was dangerously low. Auron filled his jug to its capacity and the water skins doubled. Rikku had made him take hers and he was grateful to have an extra bit of water.

As the days blended together it suddenly occurred to them they had spent a week and a half in this place already. They had left their shelter, a large and hollowed rock, that morning when Auron suddenly found track of the days. He couldn't believe it had been a week and a half, Gagazet seemed so far away still but the lands stretched too far to see the beginning behind them.

"What troubles you Auron," Braska asked and he looked at him.

"Just wondering how much longer there is to go. We've been out here a week and a half and the mountain still seems too far, yet I can't see where we began anymore." Braska nodded and looked behind him before he turned his attention to the front.

"It is a very long walk," he said sighing before Jecht caught his attention. Auron looked at Jecht before he listened and heard a low rumbling sound. Both of them drew their sword and stood back-to-back just listening. The rumbling grew louder before Auron caught movement out of the corner of his eye headed for Braska. Braska stumbled backwards as Auron ran in front of him and grabbed the fiend by its horns and put all his might into stopping its charge. His boots slid in the grass as he dug his heels into the ground beneath him and met the fiend face to face. It snarled and tried to rip his throat out as Jecht made sure Braska was safe. Jecht turned to look at Auron and yelled.

"Auron! Watch out," one of the dog-like fiends had appeared behind Auron and growled. He looked over his shoulder and curse as he let go of the fiend in front of him and side stepped as it charged and missed him. The dog jumped out of the fiend's way and jumped at Auron who turned in time to avoid becoming dinner, although it was close. His body crashed to the ground as hot breath was breathed into his face, smelling of rotting flesh and made him nauseous. The tried to push the dog off as it stood on his chest and its jaw snapped trying to get a hold of his neck. He struggled while Braska summoned Ifrit to deal with the larger of the two fiends and Jecht sliced into the dog, sending pyreflies into the air and helped Auron up. "You ok man?"

"Perfect," he breathed out and ran and snatched his sword up as he and Jecht joined Ifrit in the battle. They hacked away at the fiend before more joined them. Bee-like creatures buzzed in and out of their range as they tried to concentrate on not getting killed by the huge fiend. Auron and Jecht constantly had to avoid attacks not only from the fiends but from each other. They were losing stamina as pyreflies soon began to fill the air. Both were sweating heavily and Braska was panting from casting spells to keep them going. Jecht sliced at the big fiend and then dodged Auron's sword as he tried to cut down one of the bees.

"Hey, watch it," he said.

"Sorry," Auron replied before he dodged Jecht's sword and then jumped back to avoid being clawed. The battle raged on and they briefly wondered if they were going to survive. Braska cast haste over them and they felt a suddenly burst of energy as they renewed their attempts. They were close to winning when it happened, happened in the blink of an eye. Auron swung at the fiend which dodged his attack, simultaneously Jecht had jumped back into Auron's sword path from dodging a sting from the remaining bee fiend.

"Jecht," Braska yelled and Auron tried to stop his attack. He had swung with too much force, meant to finish the fiend with a killing blow. Jecht threw himself to the ground and the fiend charged straight into Auron. His body moved backwards but his left arm was still caught in his sword's momentum, and it bent at a strange angle as the horn of the beast drove straight into his shoulder upon impact. Jecht rolled up and finished the fiend off, and then slicing up to kill the bee, as Auron went sprawling to the ground, rolled over a couple times as his sword went flying and stuck in the ground a distance away.

"Auron," Braska and Jecht called as they rushed to him. Braska turned him on his back and checked for a pulse, he was still alive. His shoulder was bleeding slightly, the horn had gone straight through his breast plate and the shirt underneath into his flesh. Jecht watched as Braska undid the breast plate and slid his shirt off so he could take care of the wound. Now that they could see the wound clearly it looked worse, a large hole right in between in collar and shoulder bones. Blood dripped out of the wound and onto the grass underneath him. Jecht grimaced as Braska rummaged through his pack and found the proper potions and emptied the contents onto the wound. Auron moved slightly and groaned as he started coming back to consciousness.

"Auron? Can you hear me," Braska asked and Jecht moved closer and took over and dumped the rest of the potions into the wound. Auron nodded slightly before his body tensed as the pain in his arm was registered. Braska tried to hold him still and keep him calm and get an answer from him. He cast cure over him several times until Auron could respond clearly, which wasn't going to happen any time soon. Jecht looked around for a suitable shelter they could get him to but found none.

"I don't see no shelter near by," Jecht said and looked down at his friend, "We can't just stay in the open though, we gotta get somewhere safe." Braska nodded in agreement.

"How far away is our shelter from this morning?"

"Probably not long," Jecht said and looked at Braska, "You think we can get him there safely?"

"We have to try," Braska said. He stood up and summoned Ixion and looked into the eyes of the great aeon. "Ixion...I know it is a strange request...but would you be so kind to carry my fallen guardian to our shelter?" Ixion snorted as he looked at Braska before his eyes fell on Auron. Ixion whinnied and nodded his head as he trotted over to Auron and knelt beside him. After much work, Braska and Jecht had Auron situated on Ixion, his arm tucked underneath him. Ixion walked slowly, Braska and Jecht on either side of him to keep Auron from slipping off.

They finally arrived at the rock shelter and Braska laid Auron down and tried again to heal his wound. He thanked Ixion before the aeon departed and Jecht gathered firewood and tried to find food near the shelter, being lucky enough for bring down a few animals. Water was the only other issue but Braska had enough energy to cast Water and fill up their supply as he tended to Auron's arm or tried to, until Auron woke up and could give him an answer he simply didn't know. He sat against the rock wall and stared out into the plains and sighed. The fiends here were tough, just what lay ahead of them anyway? Were the fiends of Gagazet worse? What of the fiends in Zanarkand? So many questions revolved around this part of the journey, the part so many people knew so little of. His life rested in his guardians hands and one of them almost died for him today, the thought made his breath catch at how real those statements were, how real the guardian code was. Protect the summoner, even at the cost of one's life. He almost saw that in action and it haunted him. He could never ask his guardians to die for him, if one of them did die...would he quit? Would he dare go on? He simply didn't know.

Jecht watched Braska lost in his own thoughts. It had all happened so fast. Auron was strong and capable of much, but seeing him knocked backwards like that was something Jecht would never forget. Auron's sword had come so close to cleaving him in two, there would have been no Jecht if he didn't dodge...but maybe he shouldn't have...or maybe he should have rolled the other way. Hit the fiend sooner. No doubt if Rikku were here she would be scared out of her mind. Jecht sighed heavily and looked at Braska, if Auron died...could he bring Braska to Zanarkand by himself? He thought about it and decided there was no way. Auron was a very valuable piece to this pilgrimage, there was no going forward if that piece was lost there was only back. Jecht would take Braska back to Bevelle, knocking the man unconscious if he had to. He would rather bring him back than face failure, at least Braska would be able to raise Yuna.

While the thoughts of his two companions were morbid, Auron's mind was blank. Complete blackness overtook his mind, small stabbing pains in his left arm was all he registered. He had no idea what was going on in the world around him, he only received little hints. Something sounding like Ixion, a gentle smell of mint whenever cure was cast upon him, a sudden rush of warm air as fire was made in whatever shelter they were staying in. The world around him was of no concern to him, he only wanted to make that damned pain in his arm stop. His entire arm was numb but his shoulder was throbbing unbearably. As the hours passed, the throbbing lessened and an unbearable ache took its place as the wound in his shoulder healed. His arm still felt slightly numb, little shock waves of pain ran down it once in a while as the nerve endings and feeling came back to it.

Jecht took his watch and stared out into the darkness of the Calm Lands. The battle played over and over in his mind and he still felt as if he should have done something. He gritted his teeth and took a deep breath and calmed himself. He tuned his thoughts out and concentrated on keeping watch. When half the night had passed, he leaned against the wall close to the opening and out of sight from anything that could see him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

In the morning, he forced himself awake before Braska was up and retrieved some wood from outside. He threw it in the fire and made some coffee and began roasting left overs from last night's meal. Braska stirred at the smell of coffee and food and made his way over to Jecht and graciously accepted the coffee. He took a couple of sips before he looked at Auron who lay unmoving except the rise and fall of his chest. Braska sighed and looked out into the Calm Lands.

"What are you thinkin' 'bout Lord Braska," Jecht asked.

"Yesterday...and whether or not we will make it to Zanarkand."

"Don't talk like that. Sure it looks bad right now but I know we can make it. We just gotta get Red healed first." Braska nodded and a small smile touched his lips.

"Thank you Jecht, you're absolutely right. We've made it this far, we can make it farther."

After breakfast, the two men sat in silence as they attended to their morning toiletries. Braska then went to go check on Auron's wound, it looked better than yesterday. He healed it again before he rummaged in his back and pulled out some cloth and wrapped his shoulder up. He didn't know if there was any internal damage, better to keep it immobilization as much as possible. When that was done he sat down and sent Jecht out to gather more wood, water, and food with Ifrit. They were gone for hours before they came back. Ifrit carried the water from one horn, food from another, while Jecht's arm load was full of sticks. They had out done themselves and would last for days if they needed to. Jecht undid everything from Ifrit's horn before a low rumble came from the aeon.

"What? Oh right, I nearly forgot. Thanks Ifrit," Jecht said as the aeon handed him something before he took his leave. Jecht went over to Auron and set his katana down next to him, "We had a good job looking for it but we found it." Braska smiled.

"I'm sure Auron will be delighted to know his sword is safe. That was very kind of you Jecht."

"Well...we got nothing else for Red to use so..." Jecht said embarrassed but Braska could see right through his words. While that was true, it was kindness and helping his friend out. Jecht set the food aside and their supply of water and only took what they needed. He didn't know how long they would be here before Auron woke up. Braska attended to Auron's arm a few times a day as they passed and hoped he would wake up soon. They both knew that if something happened to Auron, they better go into hiding after telling Rikku, she wouldn't be happy one bit.

Days bore no meaning to him, the blackness drifted in and out of his mind. How much time had passed? When the blackness lifted from his mind and he opened his eyes, he felt disoriented as he stared in the blackness of something over him. What was it? Where was he? He blinked and his vision cleared a little to reveal rock above him. Silence was all around him and darkness too. Was it night time? The air was void of Jecht's snoring, was he on watch? He heard movement in front of him and tried to look before a low groan escaped his lips. The movement came to his side as Jecht came into view.

"Hey, welcome back to the realm of the living," he said.

"H-how long...was I out," Auron asked, talking came a bit hard, maybe it as his bone dry throat. He tried to swallow but failed, he needed water.

"Three days," Jecht said and helped him sit up as he handed him water. Auron took it gratefully and drank until his thirst was quenched.

"Three days?"

"Yup, three days. We were getting really worried 'bout you."

"Is Lord Braska alright?"

"He is fine," Braska said sleepily as he came over to Auron's left side and Jecht helped him lay down. He had heard voices and woke up quickly and was pleasantly surprised to hear Auron up. "How is your arm?"

"It hurts a little..."

"Can you move it?" Auron tried to move his arm but every movement caused him pain which originated from his entire shoulder to his elbow and part of his side. Braska tried to help as much as he could and they finally hit the injured spot. His entire shoulder had been injured. The impact the fiend had on his shoulder hit him hard enough to dislocate his shoulder slightly. Braska's healing had begun healing the wounds much faster and lessened the damage that was originally caused. He continued to cast cure over the area and heal the damage. Auron closed his eyes after while as the pain washed over him and almost threatened him back into unconsciousness before it subsided.

"We might be here for a while," Jecht said, "So just take it easy."

"Sorry," Auron said quietly.

"You don't need to be sorry Auron, things are expected to happen. There's no sense in brooding over it," Braska said.

"Are you hungry," Jecht asked and offered him food. He held him sit up and lean against the rock wall, he tucked his arm into his jacket to keep it in a stable position and not hurt it and began eating. His stomach welcomed the food as he ate slowly and took a long drink from his jug.

"We'll move again once you are recovered, until then we stay here," Braska said and Auron nodded. He wasn't happy about it, but he knew it was the best option until he could use his arm again...whenever that was. He looked down at his arm, he hoped it would heal fast. Braska cast cure over him once more before he retired for the night. Jecht curled up somewhere and his snores soon echoed through out the cave. Despite his uneasiness that no one was keeping watch, Auron was right behind them as exhaustion took over his body and he drifted off to sleep as the thought of his mate crossed his mind and a soft smile fell into place.


	23. Chapter 22

Square Enix still owns alllllllll of their rights to Spira and their characters

* * *

Braska and Jecht woke up and went about their business quietly. Auron was still fast asleep and the more rest he got the better. They had spent two and a half weeks in this rock hide out, the air around them was growing chilly. Jecht added more wood to the fire as Auron stirred and finally woke up. Braska looked over at him before he placed their morning meal over the fire.

"How's your arm," he asked. Auron looked at him before he placed a gentle hand on his left shoulder and moved it, putting it through all the positions and was relieved to find little to no pain depending on how he moved it.

"Practically good as new," he said with a slightly cheerful tone. They had been taking it slow with the healing process. For the past couple of days they had ventured out of the rock to find some fiends to help get strength back into his arm. Every day he pushed himself as hard as he dared before they went back to the rock and he passed out from exhaustion a Braska cast cure over him a few times.

"That's wonderful news," Braska said with a smile, "Perhaps today will be the day we continue our journey."

"Looks like it My Lord," Auron said. They ate their breakfast before they departed, carrying the few supplies they had with them. They ventured back out into the green expanse and resumed where they left off. Within a few hours they were back on track and proceeding further into the Calm Lands. They were all on high alert, not wanting another accident. Their eyes constantly scanned their surroundings, their ears pricking at any noise our of the ordinary, their muscles tense. They found whatever shelter they could along the way, they had enough food from Jecht's hunting and only needed to worry themselves with water for right now.

"How much more do you think we need to go," Jecht asked as he sat and stared at the fire. It had been four days since they left the safety of the rock.

"It's hard to say...maybe we got turned around," Auron said sighing and shaking his head. He peeked his head out of their shelter and peered into the distance. "It seems like another week or so before we reach Gagazet."

"Really? Another whole week," Jecht sighed, "Man...I feel like we're never getting to Gagazet..what's on that mountain anyways?"

"A tribe of cat-like creatures called Ronso," Braska said, "They are guardians of the mountain."

"Cat-like creatures," Jecht said grinning at the images conjured in his mind which was way off.

"I think I've only seen a Ronso once," Auron said recalling a memory, "I believe he was...seven feet and four inches." Jecht turned to look at Auron, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"That's a big cat!"

"Yes it is," he said smiling at Jecht's reaction.

"Damn...can't wait to see that for my own eyes."

"I just hope they provide us with some aid," Auron sighed as his mind went through the worst case scenarios. How much food could they possibly find in a snow-covered mountain that may reach the heavens themselves? Not much he thought. Perhaps they could boil some snow for water unless there was an actual water source or they simply shoveled snow into their mouths and let it melt. Conditions would no doubt be freezing, although all of them had come equipped. They had made sure Jecht had proper clothing for the cold conditions they would face back in Bevelle. None of them would likely freeze to death.

Braska watched Auron, knowing his mind was at work. He wondered just what the young man was thinking that gave such a concentrated look to his expression. It was easy to tell what he was thinking some times, the others he was a complete mystery. He tried to figure out his thoughts and gave up, "You look slightly troubled my friend."

"Just...working out all the possible scenarios we may face climbing the mountain and possible solutions."

"Can't it ever just be...thinking about normal things with you," Jecht asked grinning and Auron looked at him slightly amused.

"Only in the deepest parts of my mind, the journey is in the front," he replied and Braska shook his head. He would always marvel at how resourceful his guardians were, when faced with troubles they thought of everything. They sat in silence for a moment before they curled up in a spot and went to sleep. There were no watches tonight, all of them needed their rest to continue onwards. Some days there were more fiends than others, but even the fewest fiends were the most challenging. One false move could land them another set back or one of them dead. Their journey was growing more and more dangerous, they only hoped their bodies were strengthening to face the new challenges and keep up with them.

One by one they stirred in the morning and each attended to their own person before they were off again. With renewed energy they set an even pace and covered a large expanse of ground before they repeated the process day by day. By the end of the week, the grass turned into solid and frozen dirt with a bridge in front of them. A large trench lay underneath the bridge, its end point unknown. They set foot on the bridge hesitantly, not sure how much weight it would hold. Jecht paused and looked at the trench and saw it curve off somewhere. "Wonder where this goes," he said to himself.

"Who knows, but we're running out of time to go exploring," Auron said and glanced at the trench himself. "If I've regained enough sense of time, the winter months are fast approaching and one can only tell how hard it will be to cross Gagazet in a blizzard." Jecht looked at him and nodded and they moved on. They camped at the base of the mountain that night and Auron found himself staring up at the great mountain as he lay on his back. The fire washed over him and kept him warm as he attempted to see the top through the darkness but failed. He closed his eyes for a moment and wished Rikku were here, he kept a normal appearance on the outside but inside he felt lost and like his world was closing in. Unknown to him right now, but his resolve to finish the pilgrimage was breaking, he was losing focus and the will to continue. He would continue however, Braska would never settle for returning to Bevelle. The man was set on reaching the goal of all summoners and no one was going to stop him, least of all Auron.

Auron looked to his left and his eyes fell on Braska, who was fast asleep. Braska had been one of his closest friends and one of the ery few he cold ultimately trust. There wasn't a greater man in all of Spira, kind and gentle Braska. There would never be another man like him, he had such a spirit and personality to him that all who met him couldn't help but love him. He may be a priest, but his heart was as pure as the snow at the very peak of Gagazet. This was a truly great man, a man who would give his life for all the peoples of Spira, who would defeat Sin to keep it away from his daughter. Auron looked back at the sky and felt mixed emotions bubble up in him, he didn't think he could bear to watch the demise of his friend. Whatever the cost was, it was too high to keep Spira safe and happy. It was too high for those few years that Sin was gone, a moments diversion before they live in fear again as Sin plagues all it comes across. His hands balled into fists and he gritted his teeth and tried to force his emotions down, he had to keep calm and relaxed. What had gotten into him all of a sudden? He knew that day would come, he knew what Braska had to do, what would happen when it was done. Why was it bothering him this much now? Whatever the reason, he lost his acceptance of Braska's fate. Whatever lay in Zanarkand, he would soon know in a few months and if there was a way, he was going to find it. If Braska went through with the final summoning, then Auron would make use of the knowledge he would gain in the holy city. He would somehow make it back to Spira, he would be the first guardian to return, and there would never be another summoner sacrificing if he had anything to say about it.

Jecht stared up at the sky as he kept watch, Zanarkand was only a few months away. What if it really was just a pile of ruins? What if his family was no longer? Could he accept that? Would he break down in front of his companions with grief? He shook his head, no he wouldn't do that. He would continue into the heart of Zanarkand and find whatever it is Braska needed to defeat Sin, what was it again? The Final Summoning, he would help Auron guard Braska so he could obtain it. Then they would face Sin and he and Auron would go back to Bevelle. What would he do there? Maybe he could join a blitz team, renew his old self. Or maybe that was just it, maybe he was just too old to blitz anymore. Perhaps then he could open a bar, surely there were some young guys that would like to talk about the game while enjoying a good drinks. They couldn't all be like the warriors he had met upon his arrival. He glanced at Auron and wondered what was going through his mind, whatever it was he wasn't going to get involved. Jecht would talk to his wife about his problems, never another guy though. Guys didn't talk to other guys about their problems, or at least where he was from. Then again, Red didn't seem to talk to anyone about his problems. Jecht sighed and turned back around and looked up at Gagazet, wont be long now. In a couple of hours, he woke Auron up for his watch and then went to find somewhere to curl up and sleep.

When they woke in the morning, they were greeted by a cold wind and shivered. They hurried to get their morning business done and get on the move again, hopefully moving around would warm them up. Jecht pulled his winter clothing on, hoping it wouldn't be long before warmth flowed through his body again. Cold air greeted them as they moved up the mountain higher and higher, snow starting to line the path they walked on. It couldn't be that much farther to the Ronso village, they just had to get there. Unknown to them, several pairs of golden eyes were fixed upon them from the steep snow banks. The Ronso watched the party's arrival close to their village, this was the summoner's party. No other humans were permitted upon the mountain. The Ronso were amused by the humans, they were all so tiny and fragile. One gust of wind of the peak of Gagazet could throw them off the mountain, but first they had to prove themselves if they wished to climb. Gagazet held no temple, the mountain was trial enough. The Ronso turned and went back to their village to tell the Elder of the approaching summoner's party.

Shivering and slipping in the snow, Auron led his companions up the snowy trail. His ears were deafened by the wind that blew upon them, his face frozen, his body numb. The only thing in his favor was he could see clearly, not much help but still better than being blinded by snow. As they walked, a huge shadow cast itself upon them. Auron called halt and stepped back ready to attack when his eyes caught sight of the large cat in front of him. The Ronso was slightly hunched over with blue and white fur. A white pointed beard and curled mustache lined his mouth. Golden eyes took in the sight of the guardian in front of him before they traveled over his two comrades. His clothing was different than the other Ronso. A large brown collar lay across his shoulder with a white and decorated strip of fabric connecting to his robes which were the standard colors for any man of Yevon. Green fabric was layered on top of an orange piece that wrapped around his back and partially across the front of the robes, leaving the rest dark blue. His large feet poked out of the bottom of the robes, his tail swishing back and forth. His arms were clad with blue and white bracers with a white protective cloth underneath. Topping off his appearance was the large, menacing horn that protruded from the middle of his forehead.

"Good day Elder Kelk," he said. Auron turned around and looked at Braska before he looked up at the Ronso before him.

"Who," Jecht whispered to Auron.

"Elder Kelk, leader of the Ronso, also a Maester of Yevon."

"Quite right young one," Kelk rumbled, "Summoner Braska, we have been expecting you. I'm sure you and your party would like to warm up in the summoner's cave."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." Kelk nodded and began leading the way.

"Hey, excuse me...uh...Elder Kelk," Jecht asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you...always meet the summoners?"

"No, usually I have one of the other Ronso do so. Braska however is a friend, he and I have had a pleasant chat on many occasions. When my watchmen alerted me to a summoner's party heading for our village and gave me the description, I was surprised. I was curious to see my young friend and to see what his path has brought him."

"We are very honored Elder," Auron said and Kelk turned and studied him for a moment.

"Mmm...very interesting."

"Elder," Braska asked and glanced at Auron.

"Of course you know I am a Maester, I heard Brac had found a boy years ago. I've only seen the child once. You were a lot smaller back then." Auron turned slightly red and turned his attention to his front. Jecht glanced at Auron before he looked back at Kelk realizing that this was the Ronso he had been talking about.

"How far is this village," Jecht asked.

"Not far, only a couple more minutes."

"Good, I'm starving," Jecht said as his stomach growled. Kelk rumbled which was rightly taken for a laugh.

"The Ronso in charge of caring for the summoner's and their guardians shall prepare a meal for you."

"Thanks man." They followed Kelk in silence as they looked around them. There was nothing but snow now except for a few dirt patches. Auron glanced up at the mountain before a loud growl reached his ears.

"Watch out!" He turned around just in time to catch a blitzball aiming straight at his head. He looked around before he saw two Ronso waving. He looked down at the blitzball before he dropped it and gave it a good kick. It went spiraling towards the two Ronso, one of them catching it and nodding his thanks.

"Nice kick Red," Jecht said.

"Um...thanks."

"Maybe you should take up blitzing next."

"I think I'll pass."

"Alright man," Jecht said as they stopped. They entered the village and looked around. On each side of the rock walls were heavy wooden doors at even intervals. Some were open and some were closed, some had giant Ronso exiting from them. They all took in the sight before them with amazement.

"Welcome to the Ronso Village," Kelk said before he began walking, "The summoner's cave is slightly away from the village but the caves are interlinked by a series of tunnels."

"That is quite amazing," Braska said in awe.

"Quite. The cave is linked to the kitchens, a bathing cave, and a few other places." Kelk stopped in front of a large wooden door and pulled it, snow piling up as the door was dragged along, "It had been years since a summoner as last stayed here. The snow piles over the door and the caretaker Ronso must be cautious to keep the door froze becoming frozen shut." Braska walked inside, his guardians following, and looked around the 'lobby.' There were what looked like blobs, animal fur wrapped around something soft and squishy to create a pillow, around a wooden slab that lay over two rocks. There were four hide curtains in front of them and a fifth one to their right. The four curtains were bedrooms, three for the guardians and one for the summoner. Jecht and Auron slipped under the hide curtain to look at their rooms. Very simple furnishings, animal hide layered over several times created a sort of mattress for them to sleep on with animal fur blankets to keep them warm. Nothing else was in the room except the rock walls and floor. They exited out of their room and joined Braska in looking at his. The three of them slipped under the hide cover and stopped, staring at the room before them. A huge bed stood in the middle of the room, equipped with several blankets and actual pillows.

"Well look who is the lucky one," Jecht whistled.

"Goodness me," Braska exclaimed, "Do tell me the both of your rooms are like this?"

"I'm afraid not Lord Braska, our bed consists of an animal hide mattress and its fur for a blanket," Auron said staring at the bed.

"Really?"

"This bed looks like something out of a king's bedroom" Auron said shaking his head. The three of them turned and went back to the 'lobby.' Kelk was gone and instead was a very tall and muscular brown furred Ronso wearing only a leather loincloth that hung down on the left side and was highly decorated.

"Name is Yurik, is rooms acceptable," the Ronso growled. The three of them looked at one another and nodded.

"I must say, the summoner's room is rather extravagant," Braska said.

"Summoner treated well, Ronso ensure comfort. Food be out surely for hungry guardian." The Ronso turned and the three looked at one another before they made themselves comfortable at the table.

"Man...you weren't kidding about the size of them," Jecht said as he leaned against the wall.

"Yes, they are tall. I'm just glad that we were provided shelter and food," Auron said stretching slightly.

"As am I." Braska agreed. They sat in silence for a moment and looked around.

"What do we do now," Jecht asked yawning.

"Wait for food and...play cards," Braska said noticing a pile of playing cards on the floor. He looked at them and on the back of each one, a name was written on it, "Well look at that."

"What is it My Lord," Auron asked.

"Property of Lord Ohalland. Think he'd mind if we used them," Braska asked smiling slightly.

"I don't think he'll mind much." Braska dealt the cards and the game began.

* * *

How long had it been since I woke up that morning and he was gone? A month? Month and a half? I lost track of time. All I knew was that I missed him. Taking care of Paine was my responsibility now, I was her guardian. It wasn't easy, but I was managing. We were getting along great, she was quiet most of the time but we managed.

"Paine are you ready yet," I called from the living room.

"Almost," she said before she came running into the room, "Ready."

"Let's go then," I said smiling. Another trip to the shops to get some food. Auron had left me his entire stash of gil, good thing too because we would have been starving and poor. Every two weeks I had to take Paine out to get more food, not to mention the first spending spree to get her clothing.

We left the house and walked into the town. Paine was very quiet as she stayed by my side. She took everything in as she observed her surroundings. We passed by several stalls before we came to the one we needed. This one was run by an old woman, she always had a cheerful smile for her customers and loved to chat if you had the time.

"Well hello Rikku," she smiled.

"Hey May, how are you today?"

"Oh, I'm well. How about yourself?"

"I'm pretty good."

"No word from the troops yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm hoping things will go by quickly." May nodded and smiled at Paine.

"And how are you today Paine?"

"Good."

"Keeping out of trouble?" Paine nodded and May just smiled, "Now what can I get for you today?" I gave May our list and waited while she got everything. I hadn't been waiting for long before I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw a man coming towards me. He was dressed in uniform and I briefly wondered who he was.

"Rikku? Is that you," he asked when he got to me.

"Yes, and who are you," I asked stepping in front of Paine. The man looked at her and then back at me.

"It's me, Kal. Remember me?"

"Oh! Hey how are ya?"

"I'm great. I heard you were in town and well...here you are."

"Here I am," I said laughing slightly.

"So where's Auron?"

"Possibly on Mount Gagazet."

"He left you here?"

"I chose to stay behind." Kal nodded and looked at Paine.

"Is...this...I mean is she..."

"Auron's niece, I'm taking care of her until he gets back."

"His niece? Whoa...it sounds like a lot happened since I last saw you two."

"A lot has happened," I said nodding.

"Maybe we could all go for lunch and catch up."

"Well I have to get my groceries home but after that sure."

"Sounds great," Kal said smiling. I nodded and paid, Kal took the groceries and walked us home and even helped put them away before we went out to a café. "So tell me everything." I began recapping on everything that happened and Kal listened with amazement until I finished. "Wait...you...two are married? Damn."

"What's up?"

"What? Oh...I don't know...I guess I just never pictured him the marrying kind of guy. Always serious and quiet."

"Not with me," I said smiling and Kal raised an eyebrow.

"What have you done to him woman?" I burst out laughing and Kal smiled.

"I haven't done anything to him. I just hope he comes back soon."

"How long has it been since he left?"

"I've lost track of time."

"So...they're almost done huh?"

"Yeah...almost to Zanarkand."

"Are you worried?"

"A little...I kind of wish I could have gone with them...I have a feeling..."

"What kind of feeling?"

"Something is going to happen, I don't know to who or what...but something is going to happen."


	24. Chapter 23

Not a thing has changed since the last chapter

* * *

Paine watched as I cleaned up around the house. She was always so quiet that sometimes I would forget she was there. I think I was finally settling into this new life of being a mother, it wasn't easy but I was getting the hang of it. I wished I had Auron here to help me, I missed him. I hoped he was doing alright. Where were they now? It had been almost two months since they left, how much longer?

"I'm hungry," Paine said and I stopped cleaning and looked at her.

"What would you like?"

"A sandwich please." I nodded and went to the kitchen, with her following, and began preparing our lunch. Paine sat down at the table and stared out the back door as she waited.

"You ok," I asked, sitting down next to her and setting our plates down.

"Did you know my mom?"

"No, I've never met her."

"What about Uncle? They were siblings right?"

"He never met her either."

"Really?"

"They grew up in two different places. Auron had no idea his sister was alive. He was told his family died and he was the sole survivor of the attack."

"Mother knew he was alive."

"Did she?" Paine nodded and began eating.

"She told me if something ever happened to her, I was to go find him."

"I'm sorry." We sat in silence for a while as we ate and looked outside. "It's a beautiful day today. How about after lunch we spend some time outside?"

"Sounds good." We finished lunch and I cleaned up and put the dishes away while Paine got herself ready. Once I was ready we headed into town, there really wasn't a lot to do except walk around. There was little to do for fun in Spira except blitzball, another price Sin exacted on us. Paine didn't seem to mind through, she enjoyed just walking and looking at everything.

"So where did you and your mother live," I asked. She always looked at everything with wonder, she must havebeen brought up in a very different place. The city must have seemed so big and amazing to her.

"I grew up in a small town not far from where mom was born."

"Was it nice there?"

"There wasn't a lot there. The town was very small, everyone knew one another. There were a lot of open fields surrounding us and not far was a river that connected to the ocean at one end and the Moonflow at the other."

"Did you have any friends?"

"I had one, her name was Jaina. We used to play together." I nodded and thought about all of that.

"The city must seem so big to you then."

"It's different, but I kind of like it. It's a lot more interesting to look at." We were quiet for a moment before Paine spoke again, "Mother once took me to her home town."

"Did she?"

"She pointed out what she could remember, she showed me the house she lived in. Everything was a pile of wood and stuff. There was barely anything left and a lot of it had been cleared. Only a few houses were still there, like hers. It didn't look very big, but I tried to picture what it looked like when she described it to me."

"Do you miss your mother Paine?" Paine stopped and looked at the sky for a while before she looked at me with a blank expression.

"A little." I nodded and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be ok."

"When is Uncle coming back?"

"I'm not sure..."

"You miss him a lot."

"I do." We continued walking and stopped to get a snack. We sat on a low ledge that held a flower bed and ate. Once we were finished, we walked around town a little more. Paine liked looking at things, everything around her she found fascinating. The city was big and loud and full of activity in the different levels. She took in everything she saw and asked a few questions here and there, she was very curious. She suddenly stopped when her eyes fell on a group of men in uniform.

"Who are they?"

"Those are the Bevelle Warrior Monks."

"Warrior Monks? I remember hearing about them."

"Your Uncle used to be one."

"Really? He was a warrior monk?"

"Yup. He worked hard and got to the top and the best of them."

"So why did he quit?"

"It's...not that he quit. It's more complicated than that."

"What do you mean?" I admit for one second, children are annoying when they ask too many questions. I didn't know how to explain the situation, what did I say? What would Auron have said? He probably would have crafted some elaborate answer that breezed over the question without actually answering it. Could I do that?

"He found another job." Nope, apparently not.

"Oh," Paine said before she looked at the warrior monks again, "Isn't that the guy from the other day?"

"Who Kal?"

"Yeah him." I looked over at them and a few of them turned and gave me a smile before their entire squad came to a halt.

"Hey Rikku," Kal yelled and I walked over to him with Paine.

"Hey Kal, working hard I see."

"Yeah, just taking a patrol around town."

"Keepin busy?"

"You bet! So what are you doing?"

"Takin a walk around town with Paine."

"Hey Paine, what's up?"

"Hi, nothing really," Paine said looking up at Kal. Kal smiled politely and looked back at me before he turned to one of his companions as they nudged him.

"Hey Commander, who's your friend?"

"Gentleman, this is Rikku. An old friend."

"Hey guys," I said waving and feeling like I was on display as all of them proceeded to stare at me.

"Where you guys headed," Kal asked.

"No where in particular."

"Want to walk with us?"

"Yeah sure." We began walking with the squad and Kal and I chatted as Paine walked silently beside us. She watched everything and listened to the conversations.

"So what's new?"

"Nothing much, still just going day to day and waiting."

"It's getting late in the year, I hope they're ok."

"Any information you can tell me?"

"Only what I've read in the temple library. Basically during the winter months, Gagazet gets really cold and large snow storms aren't rare."

"Sounds pleasant," I said sighing.

"Hey, don't worry. None of them are idiots, they'll be fine." I nodded and turned my attention else where as Kal launched into a conversation with his second-in-command.

"So where did you meet her?"

"Is it really that important?"

"No...but I was just curious."

"She's an old friend. I've known her since I was a kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What exactly is going on between you two?"

"Nothing."

"Think she'd go on a date with me?"

"Not likely," Kal was grinning.

"Why not?"

"Well...firstly she's married and I don't think her mate would like it very much. You'd be a dead man."

"Eh? She's married...darn. I just have no luck with women."

"How about you concentrate on your duties first, worry about your love life later."

"Yes Sir." I looked at Kal when he was done speaking and he shrugged.

"Sorry. Being in charge of this rabble is a handful. I give credit to Auron for keeping everyone in line...I really hope he's doing alright."

"I do too," I said sighing and looked up at the sky and wondered how he was.

"Hey, he'll be fine. He'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so." I sighed, are you thinking about me too? Are you missing me? Come home soon please.

* * *

Everything was still inside the cave. The blanket was drawn slightly over his head, his raven black hair a mess around him. The mattress had been surprisingly comfortable and he had fallen right to sleep after he had pulled the blanket over him, but one must eventually get up. Auron opened his eyes and stared at the rock wall for a moment before he yawned and stretched. His dream still lingered in his mind and a soft smile found its way to his lips. He rolled onto his back and clasped his hands behind his head as he thought of his mate, what was she doing now? He hoped she was getting along well with Paine, he didn't know the first thing about taking care of children but maybe she knew something to help her. His mind wandered as he lay in the warmth and comfort of his bed, they had made it to the safety of the Ronso village a few days ago. In a few days more, they would begin the climb up to the top and then begin their trek to the bottom and into Zanarkand. Zanarkand...what really lay there? Was it Jecht's city...or was it ruins? He would find out soon enough. Mixed emotions stirred inside of him every time he thought of that place. He wanted to be done this pilgrimage, he wanted to go back home to his mate and live a normal life. Yet he wanted to stop all of it, he didn't want Braska to die, he didn't even want him to attain the final summoning. Did he even want to go to Zanarkand anymore? Whether he wanted to or not, he would continue with Braska. The man was stubborn, he wouldn't listen to any amount of whining and Auron had no logic argument to make him give up the pilgrimage. He had nothing to go on and Braska would continue. He sighed and shook his head as he sat up and shivered slightly. He needed to keep his head clear, these thoughts were doing him no good except to raise his stress levels and they were already high enough.

He stretched once more before he searched for his shirt and pulled it on once he had found it. He slid his boots on and slid out from the hide cover and took a seat on the pillow. He could hear the faint noise of Jecht's snoring echoing off the cave walls of his room, he smiled as he remembered how quiet it had sounded at night without the company of Jecht's snoring. He looked at the cover to Braska's room and wondered if he as up yet. He sighed and was subjected to his persistant thoughts again. Was there no end to this? He already decided he was going through with it, he had decided that months ago, so why was this so bothersome to him now? What changed that had unsettled him so much, what was throwing him off center? Was it just because they had reached Gagazet, did that really create such an impact? He shook his head again and closed his eyes, he wished Rikku were here. She always knew how to make things right, she would make him right and quiet these horrendous thoughts he was having.

Thankfully before they continued he heard the sound of someone entering. He turned and met the eyes of a blue Ronso. He was by far the shortest one Auron had encountered so far except for the young ones. The Ronso looked at him and Auron took note of the broken horn, for a while the two just stared at one another. Some form of silent communication going on between the two of them.

"Kimarhi bring water for guardians and summoner," the Ronso, declaring himself Kimarhi, said.

"Thank you," Auron replied as Kimarhi set the water down on the table.

"Breakfast be ready soon. Need anything else?"

"No, but thank you." Kimarhi nodded and turned, leaving the way he came in. Auron watched him leave before he looked at the water and his hand rubbed his cheek gently. He got up and retrieved his pack as he sat down once more and cleaned up. When he was finished he leaned against the rock wall and closed his eyes before they opened as his ears picked up another noise. This time is was Jecht waking and coming out of his room, yawning loudly.

"Morning," he growled as he sat down.

"Morning," Auron said, "Sleep well?"

"I don't even remember falling asleep," Jecht said stretching.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Lord Braska up?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'll go see." Auron nodded as Jecht got up. A moment later he came charging back and Auron jumped up.

"What's wrong?"

"He ain't in his room."

"What?" Auron ran to the summoner's room and pulled the hide cover aside to show an empty and untouched room. Panic began to set in as he looked at Jecht. He pushed the panic aside and kept himself calm and was just working out what to do when relief washed over him.

"What's going on out here," Braska asked and poked his head out from the cover of the spare room.

"Jecht went to check on you and you weren't in the room," Auron said turning around and looking at him, his heart was still racing slightly.

"Oh, well the room was much too grand for me. I'm used to sleeping on the ground along side my guardians." Auron and Jecht looked at one another.

"So you slept in that room instead?" Braska nodded.

"Goodness, all this worry in the morning," Braska yawned. The three of them sat down at the table while breakfast was being prepared. There was little talk and each of them mostly stared into space just thinking. "I think we should continue early tomorrow morning," Braska said breaking the silence.

"Sounds good," Jecht said. Auron said nothing, staring off into space as his mind captured his attention. Braska and Jecht looked at him and noticed the rather detached expression on his face.

"Auron," Braska asked.

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear me?"

"About what My Lord?"

"We're heading off tomorrow." Auron looked at Braska and only nodded. Braska made no further comment but took note of his strange behavior, if he wanted to talk he would do so at his own pace. "We best be prepared."

"How many other summoner's you think climbed these mountains," Jecht asked.

"Quite a few," Auron said coming out of his thoughts.

"You think they all made it?"

"I'm not sure, I know only four that have made successful pilgrimages and defeated Sin."

"Only four," Jecht asked shocked.

"Yes, starting with Lady Yunalesca and ended with Lady Yocun," Braska said.

"Are they all women?"

"No, in between were Lord's Gandof and Ohalland," Auron said and Jecht looked at him and nodded.

"So only four summoner's have ever completed this pilgrimage..." Jecht said thinking.

"Each had their own ending point," Braska said.

"And their own death," Auron added, "I think I heard that there are several markers along Gagazet, marking summoner and guardian graves."

"Well we ain't gonna join 'em," Jecht said grinning, "Me and Red'll get you up this mountain."

"I'm counting on the both of you," Braska said chuckling, "You are both exceptional people with extroadinary talent."

"Talent can get you only so far My Lord," Auron said and Braska nodded.

"Of course, it takes much more than talent to succeed."

"It hasn't been easy work gettin' here," Jecht said sighing.

"Well we are not done yet Jecht, it will only be harder from here on out," Auron reminded him and Jecht sighed heavily.

"Yeah I know."

"Fear not, we have overcome many things so far. I have the utmost confidence in the both of you to get us safely into Zanarkand...and I was thinking."

"My Lord?"

"After I obtain the final aeon...I wish for both of you to leave." Auron and Jecht glanced at each other and were about to protest before Braska cut them off. "I know what you're going to say, but I think it's for the best. You both can start your journey back and get an early start. You both will also be safe. No one has ever come back from Zanarkand, I want to ensure that you both make it."

"But My Lord...we can not just abandon you," Auron said.

"You are not abandoning me if you take it as a request...or an order if you prefer Auron."

"That will be an order I'll not obey My Lord," Auron said firmly and Braska looked into the determined faces of his two guardians and shook his head.

"I can't change your minds hmm?"

"No Sir," Jecht said.

"Not even a little," Auron added and Braska sighed.

"You two are so stubborn."

"Where you go, we follow," Jecht said smiling and Auron nodded.

"Very well," Braska said shaking his head once more. There was little chat after that, each attending to his own thoughts. Breakfast was delivered shortly after and the Ronso began making preparations to provide them with some meals, learning of their departure the next morning. Jecht and Braska went back to their rooms to make sure their items were all set and ready after they had had their fill. Auron remained in the lobby area, sitting by himself and rubbing his temple absently as if he had a headache. He sighed heavily as he thought before he heard another Ronso enter and saw it was Kimarhi.

"Guardian look ill," Kimarhi rumbled.

"I'm not ill," Auron replied and glanced at Braska's curtain, the last thing he needed was for Braska to think he was unwell.

"Kimarhi get something? Guardian need something?"

"Do you always refer to the guardians as Guardian," Auron asked.

"Kimarhi apologize. Meant no disrespect."

"No, it is my apology that is due." Kimarhi nodded and turned to leave.

"Kimarhi...how many other summoner's have you seen up the mountain?" Kimarhi stopped and looked at Auron.

"Two, both die on mountain."

"What lies up there?"

"Mountain sacred. If not strong enough, mountain not want you. Snow and ice plenty on top, cold wind, little food." Auron sighed and began rubbing his temple again a frustrated look in place. "Did Kimarhi upset?"

"No no, not at all," Auron said quickly. Kimarhi nodded and seemed relieved, "You seem very...particular about how you treat your guests."

"Is Ronso duty to care for summoners and guardians when come to mountain. If Ronso not do job right, make summoner or guardian unhappy, shame is brought to Ronso, then Ronso dishonored." Auron thought about that for a moment.

"That's a lot of worry...and stress."

"Ronso do it for years, then pass onto new generation." Kimarhi was puzzled by all these questions directed at him and a little unsure. He had never met a human that particularly cared or seemed interested in anything outside of their own race, yet here he was being bombarded by question after question.

"I'm sorry, I must have kept you from your other duties."

"Kimarhi have none. Kimarhi only take care of summoners, only thing Kimarhi is good for." Auron looked at him.

"The only thing you're good for?"

"Kimarhi get in trouble, only good for helping summoners along with female Ronso." Auron didn't know what to say to that, he felt like he should say something. Kimarhi certainly didn't look like someone who was only good for helping summoners, but then again what did he know? The Ronso were a mystery to the peoples of Spira, they knew very little about them and their culture.

"I'm sorry." Now it was Kimrhi's turn to be puzzled on what to say. Why was this human apologizing? The both looked at one another and a mutual understanding came between them, so they said nothing and Kimarhi wandered off and Auron remained sitting alone. He sat and thought about what Kimarhi said for a while, a small understanding of the Ronso culture being formed in his mind. After a long while he stood and stretched, his body stiff from sitting so long, and went to his room to make sure all his belongings were in order and his equipment in excellent condition. He sat down with his sword across his lap and thought as he ran his whet stone over the blade. He lost himself in the repeated motions and the gentle noise as he thought of a very beautiful green eyed and blonde haired woman.


	25. Chapter 24

All those who think that I've finally won out RAISE YOUR HANDS! ...well you're all wrong! I didn't get nothing...not even a tee shirt.

I want to personally thank each and everyone of you for your continued interest in the story and all of you who have submitted a review. I cant tell you how grateful I am for each and every gushing word or criticism.

* * *

The wind blew all around them, snow coating their clothing and hair, their faces reddened and frozen. Auron's eyes scanned the snow around him, looking for anything out of the ordinary and forcing his body to keep moving against the cold. He could barely hear the sound of Jecht and Braska's boots behind him as they walked, or rather trudged through the path Gagazet had set before them. Kimarhi had been right, only the strong would survive the mountain and it was already throwing everything it had at them. He closed his eyes momentarily and gritted his teeth as a particularly cold wind slapped him in his already numb face and sent his coat billowing around him. He looked back briefly as Jecht and Braska pushed on their heads down, he looked back in front of him and through the light snow that was falling from the peaks he could see what could only be considered the summit of the great mountain. It wouldn't be long until they reached the peak. He pulled his coat closer to his body and pressed on with renewed energy, his mind reliving the last few days they had spent on this sacred mountain.

He looked for a suitable place to call the night and thankfully found one quickly. Jecht saw where he was headed and the two began searching for anything to provide a fire, but nothing. Hopes all but diminished, they entered the cave Auron had spotted hurridly and crowded inside. Auron dug through his pack until he found a few wrappers for food packets, he decided the need for a fire was greater. Bunching them together, he cast fire over them and watched them sizzle and burn quickly. Jecht searched for something to keep the fire going and his only resort was a large pile of dried dung he found in the corner of the cave. With a fire set, each pulled a bit of food from their pack and began eating in silence and letting their bodies warm up before any attempt at conversation was made. Teeth chattering and bodies shivering and defrosting, they made themselves comfortable in the small cave.

"Well...I for one...am glad for these abundance of caves," Auron said shivering slightly.

"Make that two," Braska agreed and Jecht nodded. "And the Ronso really outdid themselves on preparing us."

"I haven't seen anything to make a meal out of in the entire week we've been traveling up this mountain," Auron said and pulled his coat around him tighter.

"Would've starved if it weren't for them," Jecht said gratefully and received two agreeing grunts.

"How much longer do you think it'll take," Braska ask.

"It's hard to say, judging by the detectable decrease in oxygen we're fairly high up. How much higher we need to go is any of our guesses, only the Ronso know. Whatever's left of the mountain is still not including the path we take down to Zanarkand," Auron said thinking, "My guess is a couple more days." Braska nodded and once again couldn't help but feel a sheer overload of appreciation for the magnificent guardians that had been given to him.

"Do you think we need watches," he asked and Auron thought for a moment.

"No, I think we shall be just fine without them." Braska nodded and when their meal was done, they found space apart from one another to curl up in and fall asleep. Braska woke later that night and looked around, Auron was sleeping soundly and Jecht was snoring loud enough to keep Auron from hearing much of anything. Braska smiled and slipped out of the cave and into snow outside. He sat down a bit away from the cave and reached into his pack and pulled out a sphere. He turned it on and took a deep breath.

"Hello, Yuna. I hope you are well. I wonder how old you are, now that you're watching this sphere. You must be very beautiful, like your mother. I wish I could see you." He turned, taking another breath and shaking his head to clear the thoughts that suddenly attacked his mind. He turned back around and put a smile on his face. "Oh, by the way...Jecht and Auron send their regards. So far, our journey has been very entertaining. Of course, it is a hard journey, but I have no regrets. It is the path I have chosen. Yuna, when you have grown, you will have to find your own path. Do what you must do, the way you want to do it. Doors will always open themselves to those who do. Listen close, Yuna. Your future is yours to make. Live the way you want to. Whatever way that may be, you have your father's full support. Yuna, I will always be with you." Braska walked to the sphere and turned it off before he looked around, making sure neither Auron nor Jecht were in sight before he shoved the sphere into his pack.

He walked back into the cave, his pack hitting the wall slightly and the sphere bounced out. It rolled down the path slightly before it spun like a coin on it side and made itself comfortable hidden from view in a niche. Braska was glad to note no change in either of his guardians as he settled back in for the night, he would give his pack to Auron and Jecht before the battle with Sin. They would take it back to Bevelle with them, one of them was sure to notice the sphere and possibly be curious enough to watch it. Braska only hoped that one of them would give it to Yuna at an proper time, probably Auron since he was to take her to Besaid after all of this was done. He sighed, he knew Auron would take good care of her and raise her well. He would miss his daughter dearly but knew he left her in good hands. He drifted off to sleep with those comforting thoughts and sighed softly.

In the morning they melted some snow for their morning toiletries, had their coffee, ate and were off. This day was no easier than the last seven had been. Ice was becoming more of a problem the higher up they went, especially on narrow paths. Once or twice, hearts were racing as one of them nearly slipped to his death over an icy path and they took a moment to recover before resuming. Eyes were darting back and forth for fiends and stray patches of ice, bodies were again shivering, snow plastered on their clothing and in their hair, faces red and numb. They stopped for the night and on the ninth day, they finally reached the summit of the great mountain.

Each man slightly breathless and freezing as they regained their breath. They looked at each other and felt pleased with themselves, they surely thought if they many fiends they encountered didn't kill them they would likely freeze to death. What they wouldn't give for a fire to thaw out, but they luxery would have to wait. For now, they would enjoy finally reaching a check point in the never-changing terrain around them.

Braska walked to the edge and let out a low gasp, glancing at one another Auron and Jecht went to his side. Their eyes went wide and jaws were nearly dropped as they took in the sight before them. The sight from above was far better than down below, it held a greater impact to the devastation. The thousand-year old city of Zanarkand. Jecht's eyes swept over the ruins of his old home, his heart felt like lead as it dropped to his stomach. His home was gone, it really was just ruins. There was nothing left of his little blonde haired boy who wanted to out do his father nor his beautiful caring and sweet Ashra, they only existed in his Zanarkand where he could never return. His eyes caught sight of several buildings he may have recognized and his throat tightened, he could just picture the house he had been living in where the ocean line was...and it wasn't there anymore.

Auron looked at the city in wonder but something felt off in his center. He felt as if he could barely breathe, finally setting his eyes on the holy city had sent him taking reality for a ride that it was really happening and there was nothing he could do to stop it. In the days to come they would really walk along the path of the High Summoners before them, they would enter the place where Lady Yunalesca would guide them to getting the final aeon, they would face Sin together, and Lord Braska would really depart from this world. He was torn between staying in place out of loyalty to Braska and the want to turn and run as far away from this place as he could. Loyalty won over and he remained where he stood, even though he didn't want to. He wanted to haul Braska over his shoulder and carry him back to Bevelle, bring him to Yuna and tell him to bring him to Besaid instead of him. He felt as if his entire being was being split in two from the two very different wants he had building inside of him and it was all he could do to stay put, he had to, he was a guardian and he gave his oath and promises. He would see them to the end, that's just the kind of person he was.

Auron looked at Jecht and saw the deep pain in his friend's eyes and heart, he understood completely. His own home had been destroyed, he had only gone to see it once and could barely stand looking at the destruction even though he hadn't known it as his home. Jecht was keeping a strong façade on the outside, standing straight with his arms crossed over his chest. Auron knew inside the intense pain Jecht was feeling, inside he was crying though he'd never admit it. His respect for Jecht grew ever more, he had even begun to admire him where he once hated him. He wasn't the man he took him for originally. He put a gentle hand on Jecht's shoulder and they looked at each other for a moment, complete understanding in just the gesture and each other's eyes. That's all that was needed before they both turned as Braska did and they followed him further along the trail. Jecht turned once and gave his home a last glance before he cast it out of his mind and followed Auron and Braska down a narrow pathway.

"What are they," Jecht suddenly said and Auron and Braska's attention snapped to the large wall of what looked like people and a cascading waterfall.

"I have no idea," Auron said looking at the wall cautiously, he didn't know what it was or what purpose it severed and he was a little edgy to go anywhere near it. Braska was silent for a moment as he stared at the wall.

"They're Fayth," he said and Auron and Jecht both looked at him. Braska just smiled, "I have my resources." Further confused looks from his guardians sent him chuckling as he walked away, "The aeons and I have a special link, we are able to communicate sometimes."

"Communicate," Auron asked as he followed Braska and Jecht wasn't far behind.

"Yes, little voices every now and then. They talk about all sorts of things."

"Like what," Jecht asked.

"Well...like you two for example." Auron and Jecht looked at each other.

"Us," they asked at the same time.

"Yes, the fayth know much and they are particularly interested in you Jecht."

"Me? Whatta they interested in me for?"

"Ah I'm afraid I don't really understand fully Jecht. Although I can tell you it's to do with you coming from a different Zanarkand."

"Hey! If you've known about that all along then...tell me if there's a way back!"

"There isn't...not that they know of anyway." Jecht growled.

"I bet it's got somethin to do with Sin." Auron looked at him and nodded, Braska seemed to agree. They walked in silence as they entered a large cave, their boots sounding loud among the quiet that surrounded them. Auron looked around took note of everything, especially the split in the path. He looked between the two paths and sighed.

"Which way do you think?"

"I say left," Jecht said.

"Why left?"

"Dunno...just thought we should." Auron and Braska looked at each other and shrugged, well why not? They all proceeded down the left path until they were stopped like a pool of water.

"Well now what," Auron asked becoming irritated already, he knew things were going to get harder and more frustrating and calmed himself to think clearly.

"Ain't it obvious? We go swimming," Jecht said grinning and Auron looked at Braska who glanced back at him, "What? Don't tell me you forgot how to swim Red."

"No not that...it's just...what if we are required to hold our breaths? I can't hold mine for very long..."

"Nor can I," Braska said and Jecht looked between the two of them.

"Hmmm...I see yer point." Jecht looked back at the water, "Maybe the other path had a non-water-filled path." They backtracked and followed the right path...right to a dead end. Auron sighed and looked around, trying to see if there was anything he could find to indicate another way or even possibly that this very large rock wall in front of him was actually a door. He found nothing of the sort.

"Looks like the water was our only way," he said sighing.

"Well...I sure don't want to risk being all alone in the pool...there's probably fiends there."

"Most likely," Auron said grimly and sighed.

"And none of my aeons are-wait a moment." Auron and Jecht looked at Braska and waited for him to speak. It was long moments before he finally said, "Auron and I shall wait here, and Jecht shall take an aeon with him." Now it was Auron and Jecht's turn to look at him.

"But...My Lord, all of the aeons are quite...unfit for swimming in the water." Braska's eyes twinkled and a smile formed.

"All but one, and one neither of you have seen yet." Auron and Jecht glanced at each other before they stepped back and Braska began summoning. Ice suddenly crashed behind him before Auron and Jecht's mouths dropped, their eyes wide. In the ice slid one of the most beautiful women either had ever seen. She slid perfectly into the eyes before her body became solid and the ice was crushed around her leaving her with her solid body as the only decent garment she wore flew into the air and draped over Braska's shoulders. Braska stood grinning at the expresssions of his two guardians. Jecht all but drooled, his body stiff, eyes popping, jaw dropped and hanging wide open. Auron stared at the aeon, his mind spinning, and his jaw also dropped, which Braska found far more amusing than Jecht's reaction. Auron's almost always stoic facade had been stripped completely leaving the man an open-jawed staring idiot.

"This is Shiva," Braska said holding back chuckles as one of his two guardians regained their composure. Shiva regarded both of them, gaining amusement. Human males were so easily pleased with looks.

"You're sendin me off...into the water...with her," Jecht asked looking between Braska and Shiva.

"Remember you have a job to do, so don't get distracted."

"Says the man who was openly gaping," Jecht muttered and Auron's face flushed as he cleared his throat. Shiva walked gracefully pasted both of them and enjoyed watching both tense uncomfortably. She looked at Jecht and beckoned him to follow and he did. Auron exhaled deeply as Braska looked at him and burst out laughing which only made his face flush with embarrassment as he looked away from the summoner.

* * *

Soft hair in my fingers, firm lips against mine, gentle touches, it all seemed too real. When I opened my eyes I expected to see him beside me, peace lining his beautiful face. All I received as a bright patch of sunlight where he should have been. I sighed and pushed myself out of bed, when was I going to learn? He was miles away, he would be beside me when I saw him come home. I didn't know when that day would come, but I hoped it was soon. I was beginning to have a deep need for him, I felt like something was wrong. There was something different going on and I was scared, I wanted him beside me. Sitting alone I began having moments of deep depression, feeling like the world was crushing me. I didn't know what to think about these sudden feelings.

I went to get my morning shower, nausea again flooded my being. I had been getting these spells for quite a while, I thought maybe they would pass but sometimes they seem stronger than other. I sighed and relaxed as the water felt good, but everything good has to end and it was with reluctance I began my day. I went into the kitchen to find Paine cooking breakfast and I became alarmed.

"Paine, you know you're not supposed to use the stove without my supervision!" Paine just gave me what I realized was a stare Auron used to give me, a blank look with a slight annoyance in their eyes. A pang hit me in the heart as I recalled those days and I missed Auron even more.

"I was hungry and I didn't want to wake you," she said and went about her business, "besides, I know how to cook." I watched her and she finished making breakfast and sat at the table. I blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's ok," she said and began eating, "I made some for you too." I looked at the stove where there was some breakfast left and smiled.

"You know I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you."

"Sometimes we need others to take care of us," Paine said, such wise words from a child. I had to smile, she reminded me so much of Auron sometimes. The way she looked at something, her expressions, the way she spoke sometimes.

"Well that's what family is for," I said smiling and returning to my normal happy self. Paine just stopped and looked at me.

"Family...I only...kind of remember what that is."

"Tell me about it."

"I remember...my dad was killed one day...my mom never quite got over it but she would always keep a smile on her face. We would always go out and do something, always do something together. She...could bring a smile to my face even when I was sad, she was always there. I rememeber my dad a little, he was always smiling and happy. I got my hair from him and his eyes, the rest I look like my mother. Dad always use to take us to the river and we would go swimming or fish. Is that what family is?" I nodded, "What was your family like?"

"Well...my mom and pop were two completely different people. Mom was always happy and laughing and pop was...just pop. My mom and I got along great, brother was more towards pop. Me and my mom would always go do something together, often getting into trouble. Pop would always tell her she was a bad influence and then we would make fun of him and laugh...that was before a machina went on a rampage and killed her. Then I was just left with pop and Brother. Pop was always keeping us from fighting while maintaining the Al Bheds, he was their leader. I don't exactly remember how I ended up in Bevelle...but that's where I met your Uncle and lived with him for a long time...until we both left on the pilgrimage." Paine nodded as she listened.

"Uncle...must have been really lonely..."

"I don't know, you'll get the chance to learn all about him later."

"I guess so," she said and I nodded. We fell into silence and I looked out of the window and at the city.

"Are you afraid to talk to him?"

"Kind of..."

"Kind of?"

"Well...he's really tall...and kind of intimidating...he also looks...a lot like mom...except like a male version."

"I'm sorry for asking...but what was your mother's name?"

"You don't even know that," Paine asked looking at me surprised but then she thought that maybe Auron didn't know either, "Her name was Kera Loraine Farris...before she began Kera Loraine Bates." I nodded and she watched me.

"What's your full name?"

"Paine Kera Bates." I nodded and tried to picture what Kera looked like, "Wait right here." Paine said before she ran to her room and came back with a photo. She handed it to me, "I remember the nuns gave me a few photos my mother had...but...maybe this one should belong to you." I took it and looked at it and felt the irresistible urge to make cutesy noises. I took in the picture of a young girl with raven black hair and dark brown eyes, with a cute little pink dress on, holding a raven haired infant, dark and long lashes covering his eyes as he slept, only his baby face peeking out of the bundle of blankets. I couldn't help but smile, Auron was so cute as a baby...and if I brought it up his face would turn as red as his coat. Maybe I would pinch his cheek just to annoy him, I would get a swat for that.

"This is your mother?"

"Yeah, she told me she was about five when my uncle was born...I'm guessing that's him?"

"I don't know who else it would be." Paine nodded and went to go get the other pictures. We went through the pictures, some of them were of Kera's home which included several of Auron getting into trouble. His expression priceless as he was caught breaking his sister's doll, his little face saying, 'who me? I was just...surveying, I don't know how it broke...honest.' Others were of Paine growing up and I smiled as I looked through them. Kera really did look like Auron once they were grown up, both had very feminine roots in their faces though Auron was growing out of his, both had the same face structure, dark eyes, raven black hair. Paine told me some stories of the pictures of her older and I smile at how happy they all looked, and then I noticed the change in Kera and I could tell that her husband had died. I sighed and shuddered to think how I would react if Auron died, no I was not going to go there. Auron was not going to die under any circumstances.

"So...what shall we do now," I asked trying to push those thoughts away. Briefly my old memory came back to my and I saw a very irritated looking man with a scar down the right side of his face scowling at the source of his perturbance.

"Mmm...can we play a game?"

"A game? Like what?"

"Hide and seek." I smiled and nodded as Paine went to go hide and I began counting.

* * *

Jecht winced as one of the fiends slashed into his arm. Shiva sent an ice chunk through the fiends head and it stared open-mouthed at her before it vanished into a stream of pyreflies. Jecht downed a potion when they resurfaced and he took a few deep breaths and looked at Shiva.

"So...thanks for all your help. You're a great fighter." Shiva stared at him and he became uncomfortable. He waited a little longer and she said nothing so he dove back down and continued. He swam quickly until they were stopped again by fiends. He mentally growled and wished they could just continue unbothered. He drew his sword again and struck the closest fiend which howled in anger and retaliated. He only just swerved out of the way and blocked another attack with his sword like he had seen Auron do a few times. He grinned as it worked, he should pay attention more often. Jecht looked over at Shiva and realized he was the only one fighting and became annoyed.

"Hey! A little help please," he said, his voice muffled by the water slightly. Shiva looked at him and lazily cast an ice spell at a fiend and Jecht realized that she was toying with him. He growled again and finished off the fiends as they surfaced, "What is your problem anyway? You got somethin against me? Did I offend ya?" Shiva said nothing and swam away and Jecht frowned and followed before they dived under again and followed the path until they came to a dead-end.

Jecht surfaced and took a long breath as Shiva came up and looked at him, his breath caught and he looked away before he looked around at where they had come up. He shook his head as he swam around in circles, aware of the aeon just watching him. He sure wished she could speak, her silence was a little unnerving and was growing on his nerves. He looked around and had no idea what to do, puzzles were Auron's thing, Jecht was good for humor and breaking and killing things. He sighed before his eyes focused on a spot on the wall. It glowed softly and he swam towards the wall and looked up. How in Spira was he going to get all the way up there? Maybe he had to hit it, he looked at his sword and he briefly thought of using it as a javelin but decided not to in case it got stuck in the wall. He sighed before he remembered Shiva was there and he turned to look at the aeon.

"Hey...uh...'sxcuse me...Miss...Shiva?" Shiva looked at Jecht and smiled sweetly.

_Yes human?_

"Wait!? You can talk?"

_Well of course I can._

"Well if you could speak this whole time then...oh never mind, hey, do you think you could hit that spot on the wall?"

_I might._ Shiva looked at the wall and her eyes narrowed before a large chunk of ice embedded itself in the wall and the entire cavern shook. Jecht looked around wild-eyed and afraid the ceiling was going to come down and he had the slightest idea that Shiva wouldn't protect him. Just then, the wall to their right slid up to reveal a very surprised looking Braska and a disheveled looking Auron who had presumably been leaning against the wall and jumped when it moved from behind him. Braska gave a slight chuckle and Auron scowled before Jecht ran to them and grinned as he saw another pathway open. Shiva looked at Braska who nodded and took her lave and Braska smiled as he looked at Jecht.

"Had trouble with Shiva did we?"

"What...how did you," Jecht spluttered and Braska laughed.

"Apparently she wasn't completely flattered and swooned by the Magnificent Jecht," Auron said grinning and moved out of Jecht's way to avoid a playful smack.

"Will all of ya just shuddup," Jecht growled and moved forward with the sound of two men laughing behind him.


	26. Chapter 25

Sorry for the wait, got a bit distracted and severe writer's block!

As always, Square Enix refuses to share...even a little. I can't even you know...have half a day of rights or anything. Selfish and mean. Now they won't return my calls.

* * *

They had finally exited the cave that they had been walking through for days upon days, Braska was severely shaking, Jecht was nearly on his knees, and Auron was breathing heavily and bracing himself against the wall. Auron slid against the wall and closed his eyes, his arm beginning to ache and that worried him a little...that and he felt like air just didn't want to go into the lungs anymore. Jecht had already slid to the floor and about to either pass out or fall completely asleep, he could see Braska was much the same out of the corner of his eye. What a battle that had been...

They had just finished the second trials. The paths winding in front of them and each looked the same. It was guess-work as they went down the paths on a whim and nothing more. Somehow they were going the right way, they hadn't reached a dead-end yet. They were all on edge, enemies were becoming unpleasant the farther they traveled..enemies like the Dark Flan they encountered. The thing in itself was grotesque and revolting, smoke emitting from its one eye blinding it and the other red one taking its enemies into its limited sight. The feeling of having energy and stamina sapped out of you constantly made them shudder, as if a cold hand reached into their beings and pulled a part of them out little by little. Auron and Jecht's weapon did little to hurt it, only causing it to wiggle back and forth like jello. Braska's magic did a little more but his Aeons were the key. Everyone was glad once that thing was destroyed, except when they encountered another.

Puzzles were solved, most of them required to be taken in the water. The last puzzle however, required Auron and Braska to join Jecht. Auron was reluctant, he disliked wet clothing and the thought of walking in it created a mixture of displeasure, annoyance, and discomfort to settle in his middle and work its way up. Jecht finally convinced him with the promise of spare clothing in his pack so he wouldn't have to be uncomfortable for long. Auron reluctantly agreed and removed his coat and belt and set them aside, leaving himself with his boots, pants, and his breastplate over is thin black tee-shirt. Braska stripped his robes off and folded them neatly next to Auron's coat. He looked different in his civilian clothing. A simple light blue tunic with golden trim, dark gray trousers that tucked into brown boots, the kind hunters might wear.

"Are we ready," Braska asked and received two nod from his guardians before they dived in. They swam and ducked under a rock wall and resurfaced on the other side. They swam along the watery path before fiends appeared. Braska and Auron were somewhat clumsy with fighting in the water, they missed a good amount of the time, the enemies smoothly gliding out of the path of their weapons. Jecht showed off with glee and received a glare from Auron as Jecht weaved in and out of the enemies and took them down without much effort. Jecht grinned at Auron.

"Lots of years bein a blitzball player."

"I'm sure," Auron mumbled and sheathed his sword as they continued. By the time they reached the last puzzle, Braska and Auron had become somewhat more useful in the water, managing to alter their fighting styles so they didn't have to exert themselves and were able to slice into an enemy with a simple motion.

Auron looked at the puzzle that was under the water. He stared at it a long time and wondered what in Spira they were supposed to do. He resurfaced and Braska and Jecht looked at him expectantly, he just shook his head.

"I can't make head or tails of it, it doesn't make any sense to me," he said and Braska nodded. Jecht went down next to give it a try to figure it out. Braska and Auron tread water as they watched Jecht begin playing around with the different pieces. He touched one of them and it gave off a low light, reacting to his touch. Auron and Braska started slightly before they looked at each other and dived under the water and looked at Jecht. They still didn't have to lung capacity or talent to speak under water the way Jecht could so he begin explaining immediately.

"These thins seem to react to our touch. I ain't exactly sure what they do but seems like it'll do somethin." Auron nodded and gave Jecht a look that said, 'what do you want us to do?' Jecht looked at the two holes beside him and then looked at Auron, "Ok Red, you go to the Red hole. Braska you go to the blue one. On the count of three we'll stick our hands in." Braska and Auron nodded and followed his instructions. On the count of three, they each stuck their hands into the hole and a soft glow reacted to their touch before a brighter flash went off. They closed their eyes to shield themselves from the light and when they did, they were treading water above the surface where they had last been. Each one felt slightly disoriented as they looked around confused.

"Did we do it," Auron asked and looked at the holes, they remained unchanged.

"I guess so, we musta done somethin," Jecht said unsure himself but trying to make it seem like they had figured it out.

"Perhaps something will await us on land," Braska said and they agreed to return. They swam through the water, fighting enemies and taking breaks every once in a while. This was more swimming than either Braska or Auron had done in their entire life time and it was exhausting to them. Both were strong but the water around them was something entirely new and Auron began questioning how the blitz players with stood it, much less threw a ball when so much water resistance was created. His sword became tiring to swing, no longer cutting through the water easily and he gave Jecht credit for being able to do so. They reached land and Braska and Auron sprawled out on the cave floor panting slightly as Jecht sat on a rock and watched them.

"Ain't easy is it?"

"No, how do you do it," Braska asked regaining his breath enough to talk as Jecht laughed loudly.

"Lots of years of practice. Swimming is the easy part, getting enough strength and skill to throw a ball underwater and stuff like that is harder. It happens little by little."

"Even with all that water resistance," Auron asked looking at Jecht finally getting his breath back to speak.

"Even with all that, though the longer it travels of course its gonna slow down." They sat talking about blitzball, of all things, while they regained their energy. They were all exhausted from the days work, especially the work in the water. Auron and Braska slid their coat and robe back on and they began walking in hopes that something had done something, neither wanted to go back in the water. Braska was better after a while but Auron still felt like his body was made of lead. Water was not his type of environment his sword had become heavier in the water and felt nearly ten times worse on land. His body shook slightly with every step he made but he was able to keep his breathing under control. This cave was a test of strength and it had showed them their weaknesses as well, a learning experience. Jecht wasn't the smartest of the bunch, but he had worked his brain hard for the puzzles, trying to come up with a solution to keep them moving. Auron was strictly a land person, the water weighed him down especially with his weapon of choice. His katana may swing unrestrained in the air, but in water it was dragged along and he had to force it down to keep it moving. Braska had not faced his own weakness yet, but surely it was soon to come. Something was unsettling him, nagging deep inside him that the worst of the trials was yet to come. He looked at his guardians and decided they should rest. They set up camp and relaxed, eating here and there. The days events exhausting them. Auron alerted them that the air was cooler here, that it either meant they were getting close to an exit or were about to be plunged underground. They hoped it was the former.

They roused a little later in the morning and got a slow start. Their water supply was running low and they only hoped there would be some close by. Auron led them out of the cave, Braska followed close behind and Jecht bringing up the rear. They were only walking for a while before Auron's ear picked up a low growl. He called a halt and his ears strained for the direction of the growl. There was silence before he heard it again, almost a moment too late. He heard the roar a second before he heard the rock smash. He threw himself at Braska and sent them both crashing to the ground, the breath knocking clean out of their lungs as he heard the large crash behind him. Auron's instincts slammed back into him and he grabbed his sword and rolled off Braska, springing to his feet. He looked at Jecht was already on his feet and the two of them went to work, giving Braska time to make his way out of disorientation.

Braska opened his eyes slowly, the initial shock of Auron's body crashing into his wearing off and the sounds of fighting coming to his foggy mind. He shook his head and stood up as he saw his two guardians being blasted by what looked like small tiny and precise beams. He watched as his vision cleared and worry gripped him, what was he doing here sitting?! He jumped up and began casting multiple spells on them and began feeling dizzy. He saw Auron and Jecht both glance over relief washing over their dirt and blood covered faces before they jumped back into attacks. Braska dared to cast a few more spells, his inner energy depleting and he suddenly felt as if he were on a rocking boat. The world spun around him as he watched his guardians fight, trying to protect him until he could full rejoin the fight. His fingers pried into a pouch he carried on his waist and closed over a bottle of Ether as he downed it, feeling his energy replenished and he tried to ration it out. Little by little his head cleared and he could concentrate, he spared a few more moments before he rejoined the fight.

Jecht rolled under Auron's blade and brought his sword up, slicing through the great beast's arm as Auron hacked into its face. The beast roared and both threw themselves to the ground to avoid its massive claws before they jumped up as if they were playing jump rope to avoid its tail. The beast turned its gaze on Auron, a gash down the right side of its face and a repulsive black liquid oozing out of the wound. Auron ducked under and ran under its body and managed to slip between its legs and into freedom as its claws grazed the dirt where he had been standing. Its tail knocked him in the stomach and reflexively, his arms closed around the tail and he hung on for dear life as he caught a glimpse of Jecht weaving in and out of attacks. Jecht flipped and somersaulted on the ground, panting before he leaped forward and slashed through the beast's arm. Auron fell onto his back as the tail through him off and he lay dazed for a moment before he rolled out of the way as the tail smashed into the ground, sending rocks flying. Auron heard Braska call aeon in the distance and moved out of the way as Bahamut was summoned. Auron met Jecht as they panted heavily and watched Bahamut charge Mega Flare and let loose. The large beast roared in anger before it collapsed on the ground and pyreflies spiraled upward. Braska fell to his knees and panted, shaking and pale. Auron slumped against the wall, air refusing to enter his lungs as he gasped for it, his body shaking uncontrollably. Jecht tried to keep himself upright as his breakfast was forcing its way into his mouth as he shook. They hadn't been prepared, they had let their guard down and they almost paid for it. Now they were vulnerable and anyone could kill them at any moment. If Auron wasn't so tired and on the verge of passing out, he would be angry with himself. Braska was shaken and worried, doubt ran through his mind if they would even make it to Zanarkand at this point, his weakness starting to show. He doubted they would make it the night at this point. Jecht had fallen to the ground and closed his eyes, his ragged panting slowing as exhaustion took over him. Braska took in the sight of his two guardians, filthy and exhausted. How would he ever managed to keep them alive at this point? He would have to some how but his own exhaustion was keeping his mind from functioning. Auron looked at his companions through half opened eyes, his lungs now accepting small amounts of air. Would they make it to Zanarkand, maybe they should turn back now. He'd rather do that, thoughts of Braska dying again ran through his mind and he pushed them out. They had to make it, somehow.

* * *

A strange portal stood in front of her. Her eyes narrowed before a brilliant smile came over her expression as she watched the pyreflies soar upward. She had been watching the entire fight and was rather pleased. Her eyes took in the sight of the two guardians, exhaustion and filthy but still alive. A small summoner's party but not the smallest she had ever seen. She looked at each of them, taking in their features and making her own opinions about them. She dismissed Jecht off as being unintelligent, an oaf, but a good companion and caring. Auron was the strong one, the one that held them all together, the brains, but doubt filling his heart and mind, uncertainty. Braska was kind, a leader, and obviously in need of his guardians for everything, relying on the raven haired one far too much.

The portal closed and she ran a hand through her silver hair and pushed it behind her ear. They had defeated the Sanctuary Keeper but only just. She smiled as she walked away and sat on her bed, crossing her left leg over her right and began thinking. She pondered over the summoner and his guardians and wondered if they would make it to Zanarkand, she had no doubt they would. She had seen it in their eyes, well two of them. One set of eyes was somewhat unfocused, distracted, doubtful. The face of the doubtful young guardian flickered in her mind. Poor dear, such thoughts do little good for a pilgrimage. Why does he keep pushing forward, she thought. She stood up and wandered around the room for a little while as she thought. It would be a few days before she would hear word of this summoner. Their battle had been embarrassing in skill, but they still defeated the beast. She thought to the past summoners, their battles had been more lively and full of excitement. This one lacked in all but suspense to see if either of those foolish guardians would survive. Her smile grew bigger as she compared the past summoners and their guardians to the ones on their way now. Definitely a rabble. She looked off into the distance, at the ruins that surrounded her. The summoner would be welcome, if he survived the journey. She vanished into a spiral of pyreflies for the moment, she would reappear when the summoner made his appearance in her holy city but she would be watching them.


	27. Chapter 26

Still nothing has changed, refer to any of the previous chapters if you need to be sure.

* * *

Auron opened his eyes and was half surprised that he was laying on the ground. His mind raced trying to find the events that led to his before they came, after defeating the Sanctuary Keeper, they had dragged themselves to the nearest cave and all but passed out. Braska and Jecht were just stirring as Auron pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed his cheek. He had a large imprint of rock in place, his body stiff and freezing. They hadn't even had enough energy to make a fire. It's a wonder they didn't freeze to death!

"Goodness, sleeping face down on solid rock was not the most comforting of positions," Braska said trying to stretch out his muscles.

"Not to mention the lack of fire. Man, my body is stiff and frozen," Jecht growled and stretched out his neck.

"It was a tough battle yesterday, our exhaustion certainly points to our forgetfulness to be on our guard and take precautions so that we might survive," Auron said standing and putting a hand to his aching shoulder.

"I didn't know if we were going to survive to be honest," Jecht said in a low voice and all three of them cast their eyes down.

"We were careless, I didn't hear the fiend until it was nearly upon us," Auron said.

"I admit, I was quite stunned when you came charging at me Auron," Braska said with a hint of a smile, "The sight alone of the fearsome beast was enough to put a new shock in its place!"

"It was terrifying to say the least," Auron said shaking his head, "I'm only glad it's gone now, and I certainly hope that it was indeed only one. It's not any fiend I know, most likely to the dragon class but it might be one of those special fiends that there are only one in existence." He said and looked out from the cave and his eye was caught by a large building in the distance, some hundreds of miles away in the ruins of Zanarkand. He sighed, they really had made it. By today, they may very well be in the city. It won't be long now and he still didn't know of another, if any, way to defeat Sin without the use of the Final Aeon.

Braska watched Auron and followed his gaze out to the building before his own eyes swept over the many ruins of the city that were in view. It wasn't long now, they had come so far and seen so much. In only a few short weeks, his life would be gone and he would leave his daughter in Auron's very capable hands. He wondered if Jecht would go with them, perhaps. Jecht had made quite a few friends along the way but his fellow guardians were his closest and he would naturally seek their shelter and comfort. He sighed as he again thought of his little girl, seeing her trying not to cry as he explained his tasks to her nearly broke his heart. His heart broke little by little with each step that carried him away from her. Oh, how he missed her!

Jecht watched his companions and his own gaze took to the ruins of his home, no not his home, he reminded himself. His home was still out there, his wonderful Ashra and his beautiful Tidus. He remembered all the sweet moments he spent during Tidus's very early childhood. Teaching him to walk, talk, swim, bringing him to the beach and listening to his pure squeals of delight as the waves crashed over his little self. Tidus would remember none of it, those were the days when Jecht was the pure and loving father he wished he could be now. Once Tidus began his whining in his toddler years, he mistook it as weakness instead of a cry for comfort. He began teasing and tormenting his son, trying to strengthen him and make those tears vanish. Jecht held back a large sigh that got caught in his throat as well as the sting of tears, oh how he had messed up! He can never repair the damage he had done, he knew just as he hated his own old man who Tidus hated him. He despised him, loathed, envied. He could never repair what he had done to the boy, he only wanted to tell him he loved him. He regretted that dearly, maybe if he made it back from Zanarkand with Auron, he could find a way home. He would tell his little boy that he loved him, even if it killed him.

That thought suddenly branched off into a different direction, what if he did die. He would never be able to go back then, never be able to try to undo his damage. His eyes drifted over to Auron who stared off into the distance with a far away expression, oblivious to Jecht watching him. A smile formed inside Jecht, if he died, there would be no one to care for Tidus. He knew Auron had given his word to bring Yuna to Besaid, but maybe after he would find a way to Zanarkand. If he did, Jecht could see no one better watching his little boy. Auron would be the hand that guided Tidus into growing up, he would push him only as far as Tidus could handle it. Yes, that was perfect. At some point, he needed to discuss this with Auron...but how? He certainly wasn't comfortable just approaching him and spilling out his heart, and no doubt Auron would find that unsettling and not hear him out. This needed more thought, but he was determined to have it settled. If he didn't make it, he knew somehow Auron would, and Auron would be the one to ask to care for his son. He wouldn't fail him.

"Shall we get moving," Braska's soft and gentle voice roused both guardians from their thoughts. Simple nods replaced verbal responses and they fell into formation. Auron led the party onto the rocky road and up the slope. They made it to the peak in a short amount of time and began their decent downward, along the spirals and drops of the road ahead of them. Zanarkand came into full view now, and each held his own small gasp at the sight of the mighty city before them. They felt dwarfed by the holy city before them, insignificant and somehow not welcomed here. Pyreflies swarmed the sky and drifted to the ground every so often in a captivating manner. A few swirled around Auron, weaving around Braska, before finally spiraling around Jecht and back to its usual territory. Everyone felt on edge, they had finally made it to Zanarkand. The foothills of Gagazet behind them, Auron's boot was the first to sound on the collapsed road of the city as two more boots joined him. The end was close, only a few more days.

Jecht made his way to the front of the party and looked around. He stood straight with his arms crossed over his massive chest. His eyes swept over the city and thought he could make out some of the land, buildings and get a general idea where they were. He nodded to himself before he turned around and looked at Auron and Braska, he studied them for a moment and they watched him and waited to hear what he had to say.

"Well, it's all ruins like the stories say."

"Jecht I-" Auron began before he was cut off.

"Save it Auron, I know. But that's not what I want to say. I know this place, I can make out little places here and there from memory. I think I have a pretty good idea where to go. I'll take Point." Auron and Braska glanced at each other, this was the first time Jecht had ever taken initiative. They nodded, agreeing that it was the best course. Jecht began walking and led them down the road. They were careful to avoid cracks and often had to climb on the ruins to reach a higher portion of the road before dropping back down again to continue onward. The pathway was treacherous, one wrong move and one could seriously get hurt.

They walked for three days, the fiends were considerably tougher than those they had encountered. Every night Auron had them keep watch, each morning Jecht brought them closer to the dead end that lay before them, presumably their final stop. Auron was a bit on edge and nearly jumped out of his skin when a small man appeared out of thin air and spoke.

The man was very old, a priest's uniform clad his body. He seemed nothing special except for the fact he had appeared out of thin air. Auron briefly wondered if he was an unsent, then thought that he had to be. People just don't appear like that!

"Journeyer of the long road, name yourself," the old man said in a drawling voice.

"I am summoner Braska. I have come from the city of Bevelle." The old man nodded and stood closer, Auron and Jecht tensed but the old man waved his hand saying he meant Braska no harm. They relaxed a little but their eyes pierced the old man's every move.

"You're eyes good sir. Show me the long road you have traveled." Braska looked straight into the old man's eyes who studied him for a moment, Braska found it slightly unsettling but the old man looked away quickly. "Very good, you have journeyed well. Lady Yunalesca will surely welcome your arrival. Go to her now and bring your guardians with you. Go!" The old man walked by them and momentarily passed through Auron and Jecht on his way by, both suppressed shudders as the old man's being passed through them and cold ran through their bodies before it faded as he left. They looked at each other and resumed their walk, their formation tighter around Braska. They had barely stepped into the dome when all three of them jumped as voices and specters ran a muck.

Two women in crusaders uniforms ran in front of them, their bodies transparent. One of them stopped in front of the other and paused a moment before speaking. "If it might benefit the future of Spira, I will gladly give my life. It is the highest honor for which a guardian might ask. Use my life, Lady Yocun, and rid Spira of Sin." The woman turned to her summoner and raised her fist over her heart as the summoner nodded and they ran off, vanishing as quickly as they had appeared.

Braska's breath caught, "Lady Yocun?"

"Who," Jecht asked.

"The High Summoner before Lord Braska came here," Auron said. Jecht nodded and they continued forward. Not long after, they were stopped again by the specters coming and going. This time it was two men. One was old, his face bearing wrinkles and outrageous gray side burns but that was nothing compared to his hat. Black with a stripe of dark blue in the middle, it perched on top of his head and somewhat resembled hats worn in the very old days before Spira even existed. His robes were of blues on the sides and black down the middle with yellow circular decorations. He stood staring at the guardian in front of him.

The guardian wore armor similar to the lower ranks of Bevelle's warrior monks. Dark brown slacks, tucked into his boots. A white tunic lay underneath his heavy metal chest armor that cascaded in segments down his arms so he was able to freely move them. Dark hair was ruffled upon his head and silver eyes stared at it his guardian as he said, "I will gladly give my life for the people of Spira Lord Gandof. Use my life, I beg of you!" Gandof merely nodded and the guardian smiled as they continued off together and vanished.

"Another High Summoner," Jecht asked looking at Auron who nodded. They continued on before stopped again and for the final time. By now, their minds were confused and they sought answers. Apparently there was a lot more to this Final Summoning than they knew.

The final apparition consisted of a man who wore what resembled a crown upon his head which had cloth draping down covering his ears and the back. He had a large beard that fell down to his chest. He wore his cape proudly, shoulder pads resting over his shoulders. Armor lay over a heavier green shirt that was highly decorated and gave one the familiar images of Kilika Island from which the patterns belonged. His shirt fell to his knees and opened up at the front, revealing dark gray breeches that were tucked into knee-high leather, brown boots.

His guardian had very blonde hair, with light touches of gray and stunning green eyes. His aging face was carved from stone as he stared his summoner down. He too wore the tell-tale signs of Kilika's clothing, touches of greens and yellow in his uniform that resembled the jump suits of the Blitzball team. Black boots clad his feet and were rooted to the spot where he stood. "Well, if you need someone then I'll gladly be that person Lord Ohalland. Use my life and defeat Sin!" Lord Ohalland nodded and smiled, as the two of them ran off.

"Goodness, what is all of this about life sacrificing," Braska asked, his face becoming pale.

"We won't know until we reach Lady Yunalesca," Auron said and they began walking before he realized Jecht wasn't following them. Jecht stared at Braska before he spoke.

"Hey, Braska...you don't have to do this."

"Thank you for your concern," Braska said waving it off. He was determined and Auron saw that, suddenly he felt very afraid. There was a possibility not only Braska would die, but one of them as well! This was too much for him to handle, his breath caught and his mind and heart were racing. Jecht nodded and seemed satisfied.

"Fine," Jecht said folding his arms, "I've said my piece." Auron looked at him in disbelief, that was it?! That's all you have Jecht!? You're giving in!?

"Well I haven't," Auron blurted out and took a step forward and stared Braska straight in the eye. Braska saw an intense hurt and for once fear in his younger guardian's eyes, he knew this was difficult for all of them but he knew he wouldn't back down. Auron' fists clenched and he raised it for a moment as his words continued, many months of thinking had become saying, "Lord Braska, let us go back! I don't want to see you...die!" He said casting his clenched fist to the side.

"You knew this was going to happen my friend," Braska said as calm as ever, for once Auron felt anger at the man in front of him. How can he remain so damn calm!? Braska's eyes held nothing of the twinkle or happiness, instead they were calm and full of resolve and determination. Auron admitted defeat and hung his head.

"Yes but I...I cannot accept it," he said lowly and closed his eyes, his jaw clenching. Braska chuckled and he looked up, those twinkling blue and caring eyes looking straight into his.

"Auron, I am honored that you care for me so. But I have come to kill grief itself. I will defeat Sin, and lift the veil of sorrow covering Spira. Please understand, Auron." Braska turned and Jecht followed, Auron paused before he fell into line. I will never understand My Lord, grief weighs heavy in my own heart...yet I could never do the things you are about to do.

Jecht led them further into the great dome and stopped before a long flight of stairs upward. Jecht turned to look at his companions, "Are the trials ahead?"

"Probably," Braska said sighing slightly.

"Here too, huh? Gimme a break. I was expecting, you know, a parade and...and fireworks!"

"You can ask for them after I defeat Sin." Auron looked between his comrades but stayed silent, if he was putting two and two together correctly then only one of them was going to return to Spira. He knew it would be him, Braska and Jecht would corner him into returning. He still had everything ahead of him, they would lay down their lives and keep him as far away from their plans as they could. They continued upward as entered the trials. The room lit up briefly before a large screen up ahead lit up and showed a few shapes. Auron looked around and noticed some of the floor tiles were lit up. He stepped on one and a shape that was on the map lit up.

"A very simple puzzle if we can manage," Auron said and the other two nodded. The first puzzle was completed with few errors and frustration. The door to the left slid open and they came into a room with a bigger version of their smaller puzzle. Again the screen lit up and the quest to find the shapes began.

The first puzzle was complete after a few stressful minutes. Auron waited and looked around before he noticed the large plate in the middle of the room. He examined it before he realized only one was lit up. There were more puzzles to do. He groaned and they headed back to the previous room and noticed the pedestals. Auron pushed one into place and heard a faint click before the hum of electricity at work. They went back into the larger room and a new puzzle had been set up for them.

Auron began memorizing where the shapes lay so he could find them quickly. Jecht stumbled around and occasionally reset the entire puzzle much to everyone's frustration. By the time the fourth puzzle was at hand, the most colorful of language was being thrown into the air by not only Jecht but by Auron was well. Braska stood dumbfounded listening to his guardian's sailor mouths as they unleashed every curse they knew. Braska was especially shocked to hear Auron using such profanity that would have made his own heart fail him if such words ever crossed his ears.

Finally the puzzles were finished and Auron and Jecht grabbed the spheres on either side of the screen and places them in the recesses of the two pedestals and pushed them in. All the symbols around the plate lit up and joined together to form a platform that would bring them down to the lower level, unfortunately the trials were just beginning. As the platform formed, a large and terrifying looking fiend reared its ugly head and the swearing began anew but this time even Braska joined it.

* * *

The old man returned to the most inner parts of the dome. He roamed the halls until he came upon a bedroom. He knocked and entered and stood before the woman who occupied the room. He bowed and she nodded.

"Come closer Mala. Tell me of the Summoner."

"Summoner Braska is indeed a worthy man. He has traveled well and experienced much. He is strong-willed and determined to defeat Sin, to keep it away from his daughter and avenge the loss of his wife."

"You always amaze me with what you see in the summoner's eyes. You read their souls so well." Mala nodded and waited as the woman sat down and crossed her bare legs over one another. She rested her hand on her thigh as her silver hair flowed around her and spilled over the bed. Her green eyes stared off into the portal as she watched the summoner's party fight her newest obstacle for them. The Spectral Keeper would keep them busy for a while so she can gauge their growth and potential. She turned her green eyes away for a moment and settled them back on Mala for a while.

"What of Summoner Braska's guardians?"

"They were mot alert when I appeared. Both tensed ready to protect their summoner when I ventured close to them. They were very ready, strong ad healthy men. One quite young, a small fledgling who has yet to make a life for himself. He is wise and talented beyond his young years. The other an older more seasoned man, yet he is clearly not native to this land. He bears the underlying scent of the Fayth, the Farplane. He has learned much of this world."

"How interesting, a young fledgling with much potential and an old screw up who knows little but wants much. This is a very interesting Summoner's party indeed." She turned her attention back to the fight as she heard the young guardian curse and his existence was nearly blasted from this world by a glyph mine. He barked an order to his companions and they danced around the battle fiend before pyreflies swarmed up into the air. They grinned at one another triumphantly, "It appears I must make my appearance. You may receive them and lead them on Mala." Mala nodded and bowed before he vanished to meet the group once more.

The woman merely smiled as she watched the men gather themselves together. The young guardian seemed troubled, the old screw up seemed torn but determined to do greatness, the summoner just smiled and laughed pleasantly, keeping calm and knowing his demise was soon to come. She would happily help him obtain the Final Aeon, he was worthy.

* * *

I sighed as I walked the streets alone. It had been a very long time since Auron had left and I grew worried. I hoped he would be back soon, I felt like things were right with me. Even though I was worried, I found myself eating extra, tired most of the time, sometimes really moody and emotional. I had no idea what was going on. I was scared, but I didn't let Paine see. I had to concentrate on taking care of her while Auron was gone.

Kal had been helping me out a little, we spent time together sometimes and we enjoyed one another's company. I hadn't really known Kal back then, but I knew him now. He was funny and easy going, he liked to joke around but in front of his men he was usually all serious and business. I know Paine liked him, she enjoyed spending time with him as well. We all got along great, like a big happy family. Kal was careful to stay off the subject of the Pilgrimage, he kept his own worries to himself. Every day that Auron didn't come back, Kal cursed him as he saw what his disappearing was doing to me. He tried his best to be there for me and make sure that everything would be alright and well when Auron did return...if he returned.

"Any little girl," I heard Kal's voice say from behind me as he fell into step, "Sorry I'm late. Had to hand off my duties to Bandar."

"What happened to Flints?"

"He um...well...remember last week when we went scouting on the outskirts of the Calm Lands?"

"Yeah?"

"Well...he got eaten."

"Oh my! I am so sorry!"

"Yeah...he was a good man. The monks sent his things to his family and his girlfriend. I sent my own personal regards and well wishes."

"He was fun to be around when I talked with him."

"Yeah...you know, you used to be a lot more bouncy when we were kids."

"Well, I've had a lot on my mind since then. I feel...kind of down really."

"Oh no, come on. He'll be back ok? I know if anyone can make it back in one piece it's Auron."

"Yeah...I just hope its soon." Kal sighed and wrapped his arms around me. He had become like my big brother and I enjoyed his comfort. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his jacket. Kal smelled like spices and a faint trace of Rosemary.

"Just...try and relax ok?"

"Yes Sir," I said with a little bit of playfulness. Kal grinned as he looked at me.

"Let's go get some lunch!"

"Goodness, first you're trying to hug me all up and now you're buying me lunch? Kal, I'm married you know!" Kal laughed and looked at me.

"And I know Auron would tear me limb from limb if I wasn't with the intention of friendliness." I smile and hugged Kal again.

"You're a good friend Kal, Auron would be happy to hear you took care of me." Kal smiled and we went off to find something to eat.


	28. Chapter 27

Thanks to ALL my efforts...I still got nothing. Square Enix is a toughie!

Two chapters in one day!? No you're seeing right! Enjoy to one and all! And remember, I sincerely love reading all your reviews!

* * *

"Huh!? What do you mean no final summoning!?" Jecht's demanding voice rang clear through the entire dome as it reached its full volume. His shock was clear and he stood staring at the old man they had earlier encountered waiting for his answer. Auron was further putting two and two together, if there was no final aeon, did this mean...one of them had to give their lives? He looked at Braska and then at Jecht and again he knew that he was going to be counted out of the equation, he wasn't going to be given a choice.

The old man sighed and shook his head, "That statue lost its power as a fayth long ago. It is Lord Zaon, the first fayth of the Final Summoning. What you see before you is all that remains of him. Lord Zaon is...his soul is gone. But fear not. Lady Yunalesca will show you the path. The Final Aeon will be yours. The summoner and the Final Aeon will join powers. Go to her now. Inside, the lady awaits." The old man bowed in the traditional prayer motion and vanished leaving the three of them glancing around wildly not knowing what to expect.

"We should continue onward to see what Lady Yunalesca has to offer," Braska said thinking. Jecht nodded and Auron reluctantly followed. His body was getting heavier and was beginning to refuse to move onward, his breathing was nearing being ragged and he knew he was losing himself. He didn't know how much longer until he lost his sanity though he remained calm on the outside per usual.

The three stopped as a woman descended the stairs. She had pale skin and long silver hair, her green eyes trailed over the summoner and then her two guardians and she smiled pleasantly. She wore a black halo in her hair, her body could barely be considered to be dressed. A necklace was around her neck and her arms were covered with several styles of armor. Her top half was only covered with a black under-garment type piece of clothing that ended where her female blessings were. Across her stomach lay a string with several beads laced into it that fell at even points. Completing the below was her underwear which had large green banners attached to the sides that bore the symbols of yevon. Her last bit of accessories lay with her ankle bracelets.

"Welcome to Zanarkand. I congratulate you, summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow you with that which you seek. The Final Summoning...will be yours. Now, choose," she said the last part with a sweeping motion of her hand to both of Braska's guardians.

"Choose? I'm afraid I don't understand Lady Yunalesca," Braska said politely as they braced themselves for her explanation.

"You must choose the one whom I will change...to become the fayth of the Final Summoning." The three of them gasped and their jaws fell open as she continued, "There must be a bond, between chosen and summoner, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies: the bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin. A thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my fayth. Our bond was true, and I obtained the Final Aeon. There is nothing to fear. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation." She turned and left back the way she came leaving them to think about what she said. They all looked at one another before they turned away from one another.

Braska knew his guardians would lay down their lives for him. However, when it came down to it, he couldn't choose! Not between the magnificent people standing with him at this moment! He glanced at them quickly, thoughts crossed his mind and he didn't know where they came from. He had hoped so much for both of them, he hoped Jecht would fit in with the rest of Spira. Continue to learn and make his way into the world, find his way back to Zanarkand and tell his boy and wife how much he loved them. He wanted Auron to live out the rest of his many years with Rikku, take care of his niece and even have children of his own should he decide to do so. Auron had so many years ahead of him and his talents would no doubt take him to any place he so desired, he could do anything if he put his mind to it. He would even help Jecht find his he knew in his heart if it had to come down to this, and he hated himself for it, he would choose Jecht.

Jecht stood with his arms crossed as Yunalesca's words sunk in. What had he really accomplished in his life? Becoming a drunk and ruining his son's childhood, something he could never make right. His wife deserved much better than him but she loved him and could make everything better. He had made Auron's life living hell for the first few months and even jeopardized Braska a few times until he really learned who he was exactly and what he needed to do. He was a screw up, maybe...becoming the Final Aeon is what he needed to do, to make everything right. With his final act, maybe justice will finally be served and his life worth while. He was old and had made too many mistakes, well into his forties, Jecht realized that if it had to come down to it then he would take the offer. He would give his life for Lord Braska, he would become the Final Aeon so he could say his life wasn't a complete failure.

Auron was having a complete mental temper tantrum. Thoughts raged around his head and threatened to tear apart his very existence. He wanted to have an outward temper tantrum, scream and shout and call injustice like a five-year old. His heart hurt, his eyes stung with tears, he felt his throat closing off and oxygen becoming sparse, his head spun, and his legs felt like they might just give out. He didn't want to see this come to be! Not only would he lose Braska but now one of them would be lost too! Suddenly he felt like a small child staring up at adults as they gave him disapproving looks. They chastised his immaturity, told him that this was the way things HAD to be and he needed to accept it. There was no other way even though his childish voice insisted there was, they laughed at him and patted his head and told him to go play ball or something. He heard Lord Braska and Jecht discussing their next move and he raised his head and looked at them, his dark eyes filled with many emotions.

"Well what is our plan of action," Braska asked.

"It is not too late! Let us turn back," Auron exclaimed and Braska turned to look at him in surprise. Suddenly one of the adults in Auron's head became Braska and he suddenly felt dwarfed by the summoner in front of him.

"If I turn back, who will defeat Sin? Would you have some other summoner and his guardians go through this," Braska asked calmly, why oh why did it have to be so calm? Why couldn't this man just yell at him or something? Scold him, chastise him, do something, anything but that calm response!

"But...my lord, there must be another way," Auron insisted and suddenly Jecht became the other adult as the two dismissed him.

"This is the only way we got now! Fine. Make me the fayth. I been doing some thinking. My dream is back in the other Zanarkand. I wanted to make that runt into a star blitz player. Show him the view from the top, you know. But now I know there's no way home for me. I'm never gonna see him again. My dream's never gonna come true. So make me the fayth. I'll fight Sin with you, Braska. Then maybe my life will have meaning, you know," Jecht said crossing his arms over his chest in the middle of his speech. Again Auron felt the urges to have a real temper tantrum right then and there but he remained in control, mostly.

"Don't do this, Jecht! If you live...there may be another way! We'll think of something, I know!"

"Believe me, I thought this through. Besides... I ain't gettin' any younger, so I might as well make myself useful."

"Jecht," Braska said softly.

"What! You're not gonna try to stop me, too," Jecht demanded as he turned on him.

"Sorry. I mean...thank you," Braska said smiling and his eyes tearing slightly as the sudden transformation of the men before him. Jecht had reached a final understanding of everything, he had accepted his fate and truly wanted to put meaning to his life, to change his ways. Meanwhile Auron, usually calm and reserved, planning careful and expertly, was having difficulty containing his own emotions and Braska witnessed the breaking point in his young guardian. Years of suffering only led to more suffering for the young guardian, life had not treated him kindly except in a few instances. Braska suddenly felt a wave of grief realizing that he was causing his friend to suffer but he shoved it aside and replaced it with a feeling of selfishness and determination, Auron's cries and protests would do nothing to deter him, he would make sure of it.

"Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron. Guard him well. Make sure he gets there," Jecht said and Auron just stood there stammering, trying to find another argument, anything to keep them there a little longer. They both turned, "Well, let's go."

"Lord Braska! Jecht," Auron shouted as the two began walking up the steps. They turned towards him looking exasperated.

"What do you want now," Jecht demanded.

"Sin always comes back. It comes back after the Calm every time! The cycle will continue and your deaths will mean nothing," Auron said trying to reason with them. It was a long shot and Braska just repeated what every summoner thought, what every guardian believed when their summoner said it, but no longer. Auron's beliefs were shattered, his hopes and dreams demolished and stamped on destructively with a boot, every little bit of the teachings he lived on were squeezed out of him until nothing but a hollow emptiness was left as truth slapped him in the face.

"But there's always a chance it won't come back this time. It's worth trying," Braska said smiling softly and trying to reassure him, he saw Auron didn't buy it but it was worth trying.

"I understand what you're saying, Auron. I'll find a way to break the cycle," Jecht said and finally a tiny flicker of hope showed in the younger guardian's eyes as he looked up at Jecht.

"You...have a plan," Auron asked in disbelief but hopefully as well.

"Jecht," Braska asked.

"Trust me, I'll think of something," Jecht said breaking out into loud guffaws as he and Braska entered the room beyond. Auron stared after them before his legs finally gave out and he dropped to his knees. His breathing was heavy as tears overwhelmed him and he closed his eyes and hung his head. A grimace crossed his face and he willed himself not to cry. He remained like that, never moving, telling himself to breathe , keep his breath even, don't cry. Whatever you do don't cry.

* * *

Braska and Jecht entered onto a large brick platform surrounded by stars. Everything was so peaceful here and they marveled at the beauty. Yunalesca soon appeared and she glanced at both of them and noted the disappearance of the other guardian. She turned her attention fully to Jecht and Braska, "You have chosen this one?"

Braska nodded, "I have chosen him." Yunalesca beckoned them into the hall where the empty statue fell. She had Jecht stand upon the great blue sphere in which an image of Zaon was held. Braska stood off to the side and watched, his calm expression would soon be replaced with horror as to what he witnessed.

Yunalesca stood in front of Jecht and took his hands, "You are brave guardian. You care for your summoner?"

"I'd gladly die for him, he's a brave and kind man. Ain't no better! He's done so much fer me since I've been in Spira and I owe him a lot." Yunalesca nodded.

"What is your name guardian," she asked her hand drifting gently to Jecht's abdomen and he went stiff as he watched her.

"Jecht."

"Then Sir Jecht, from you I shall make the molding of the final summoning. Are you afraid?" Jecht just watched her, "It will be over before you know it." Jecht's eyes went wide as Yunalesca's hand turned transparent and she plunged her hand into Jecht's abdomen. Jecht gritted his teeth before he cried out as his body flickered as Yunalesca pulled a large glowing orb and held it in her hand. She stepped back as Jecht fell to his knees and cried out in pain as his body convulsed, his heart becoming wild and his breathing ragged. He twitched and jerked as he gave a strangled cry and the breath died on his lips. His dark, caring brown eyes stared at the ceiling lifelessly, his mouth parted slightly in a scream. Yunalesca held out the orb she had taken and stepped back as Jecht's body began to shimmer and dissolve into pyreflies which were guided to the orb.

"Zaon, you're replacement is here. Take the offering for the final summoning. Sir Jecht shall become the Final Aeon," Yunalesca said as she held out the orb to the great blue stone. The orb began dissolving and joined with the stone and for a moment, a picture of a grinning Jecht appeared in the stone and engraved itself into it. Subtly hidden from view unless you happened to notice, all the past final summonings had also been etched into the top layer of stone around Lord Zaon's Fayth.

Yunalesca looked at a pale-faced and shaking Braska. Tears threatened to overwhelm and spill down his eyes as he had watched Jecht die. "What did you do to him," he demanded softly.

"I took his life force, the very same you use to call aeons and form spells, the very essence of pyreflies. I took it from him and offered it as a replacement summoning, I embedded his very essence into the stone to give you the ability to call upon him to defeat Sin. Now you must pray and obtain the Final Aeon Summoner Braska, I bid you good luck. There is no more I can do for you." Yunalesca vanished with a trail of spiraling pyreflies and returned to her resting place.

Braska stared at the spot where his friend had been, it was long moments before he willed himself to Pray. Pray, concentrate, don't cry, do this for Yuna, do this for Alana, defeat Sin, get the Final Summoning, Pray. After many hours of praying, a floating image of Jecht came up. He has his arms crossed over his chest as he often did when he was serious.

"What do you seek from me," Jecht asked, his gravelly force formed into a formal air not at all the light-hearted Jecht they all knew and loved.

"To join with you and defeat Sin," Braska replied respectfully as he prayed and bowed to Jecht in the formal Yevon prayer.

"If it is my power you seek, then you have it," Jecht growled and his Fayth leaned forward before joining with Braska. Braska's body went rigid and stiff as the two joined together along with the other aeon's. Jecht was a part of him now. He got up, his body shaking, and walked back to where Auron was waiting for him.

* * *

Auron was alone in his misery, few tears had spilled over and he wanted to curl into a ball. He had finally moved from his spot on the floor and dragged himself to the first step and collapsed onto it. He stared miserably at the floor until Jecht's screams reached his ears. He covered his ears with his hands as his breath caught, it was the most terrible noise he had ever heard. He nearly screamed for it to stop, to hurt him instead. He was gasping for breath as tears fought to control him, to run down his face and sobs to rack his body at the horrid sound.

Moments later it stopped, his heart plummeted into his stomach and he knew Jecht was dead. He had become the final aeon and his best and most trusted friend was dead. He felt utterly sick and his stomach threatened to turn over and unleash itself. He grabbed his hair and squeezed his eyes shut, his teeth clenched as Jecht's screaming still wrung in his ears and in his head.

Time held no meaning to him, but it was a long time before he heard he grating of stone and stood up to see a shaking and pale-faced Braska emerge. Shoving his emotions down deep inside of him and locking them away, he ran up the steps and caught Braska just as he was about to fall. He held his summoner and uncorked his jug and let him take a long and refreshing drink. It was long moments before either of them moved or spoke.

"You were successful My Lord?"

"Yes, I was."

"Let's rest a little while longer, you need to recover your strength before we begin moving on." Braska nodded and Auron helped him down the stairs to secure a resting place for both of them. Braska slipped off into oblivion but Auron lay awake, tormented by the reverberating screams of Jecht. Yevon only knew what had caused those screams, he squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself to sleep.

Braska shook him awake and he looked up at the summoner. He had had a fitful sleep but they had to move. Long drinks taken, they began their walk. They stopped to eat and drink, to refill water container's and Auron's jug when they came across a water source. Both were very confused to the lack of fiends but neither questioned it, it was greatly helpful. They called an early night and Auron again had very little sleep, the previous hours and the days to come haunting his dreams and causing him to break out into a cold sweat. He sat up during the night and gave up sleeping and continued in the morning with Braska. He never complained but his exhaustion was beginning to show.

The night before their battle, Braska called Auron over to him. The summoner studied the exhausted face of his young guardian before he ordered him to sit. Obediently, Auron sat and waited for further instructions. "Auron...I am becoming very worried. I can see you're not sleeping, your food intake has been low, and you need your strength for tomorrow."

"My apologies My Lord, however I will be just fine." Braska gave him a stern look.

"There is no way I can convince you?"

"Most likely not."

"Then I'm sorry that I have to do this." Auron looked at Braska confused before he heard Braska begin muttering. He recognized the words and before he could stop him, he fell face down into the dirt out cold asleep. Braska looked at him and sighed, "I am truly sorry, I will do what I must to protect and aid my guardians. I have told you all that many times...I will wake you in the morning. Good night Auron." Braska turned away and curled up in a comfortable spot by the fire and gave one last look at Auron before he fell asleep.

Auron felt a sharp tap on his arm and jumped awake. His mind was foggy but he felt well rested and he knew he shouldn't be too angry with Braska. He took the food offered to him and ate slowly.

"I have decided that I will fight Sin on that lovely summit we took shelter on." Auron nodded, it seemed reasonable. "I also want you to take my pack before we begin battle. It might come in handy to you on your way back." Auron nodded and after breakfast and a shave, they departed. They climb and Auron was handed Braska's pack and he secured it on his belt. On the way up, both stopped and glanced at the city once more. The city where their friend had come from, the city they wanted to see for themselves, to know what truths and lies lay here. Auron felt a stab of pain in him and he willed it away, there would be time for grief and remorse later.

They stopped on the summit and Braska took a deep breath before he spotted a large mass in the distance, "Be ready Auron." Auron nodded and took his sword in his hand and stood at the ready. Braska began summoning his aeons, one by one they appeared as they were called and the battle begin a Sin roared and reared it ugly head. Charging with the Aeon's, Auron swung his massive sword and landed a good blow to Sin's hide. Sinscales unleashed, Auron ferociously battled them off as the Aeon's did their job. He cut down the Sinscales with mighty blows before he heard Braska call upon his newest Aeon. Auron ran back to give him room and sobs became stuck in his throat from what he witnessed.

A large sword rained down upon the scene, Jecht's sword. The tip buried itself in front of Braska who jumped back slightly startled and from the sky rained a large white creature. It roared angrily before it turned to look at Braska. It had Jecht's face, his body, even his bandana. It wasn't Jecht though, it was some alien creature that had been presented to them. His hair was now white, his eyes blank and glowing. His skin was a leathery brown and scaly and the large symbol that had been painted on his chest was pure white. A large amount of fur-lined his back and stuck out past his shoulders. Armored spikes jutted out among the fur adding to the monstrosity. His pants had become ripped and the yellow cloth that lay over his right leg was now layered feathers, like those found on a bird's wing, of tan color until orange touched the tips. His hands and feet ended in claws and he looked most dangerous.

Auron watched in stun and amazement as Jecht took on Sin. The two battling fiercely and roaring at one another, shaking all of Spira. Everything around him just stopped, he knew of nothing else except the scene that was engraving itself into his already broken mind. Jecht plunged his sword into Sin as the beast gave a mighty roar and imploded upon itself. Pyreflies gathered in a huge cloud and the wind carried the faint sound of people cheering madly from across Spira, even from this height Auron could hear them crying in happiness.

He tore his attention away and came back to reality as he fully took on the next scene, this one being engraved into his mind as well. Jecht had crouched down on the fallen Braska. His giant, glowing aeon eyes tearing madly as he held the form of his dying Summoner. Auron dropped his sword and ran to Braska, he threw himself to the ground and his arms replaced Jecht's as his breathing was ragged, sobs trying to force their way out of him. He grasped Braska's hand in his and looked into the dying twinkle of this dear man's eyes.

"Soon I shall be with Alana," Braska whispered, a smile touching his features, "My beautiful Alana, I have kept you waiting too long. It will be good to hold you again, to hear your voice." Braska looked into Auron's eyes and smiled, Auron jumped as he felt Braska's hand touch his cheek and gently wipe away the tears that had somehow escaped, "Do not cry my young friend. I willingly did this for the people of Spira, I did this for my little Yuna."

"I know My Lord but-" Auron said, his words getting caught as more tears slid down his handsome face.

"In my last moments, let us forget formalities shall we?"

"Yes M-...Yes Braska."

"Thank you. You are a good friend and a good man Auron, you have so much ahead of you...my time draws short. Will you do me one last favor?"

"Anything...Braska...just name it."

"When I die...will you carry me to that cliff and surrender...my body to the sea?" Auron choked back at sob and nodded.

"Yes, I will do as you ask." Braska smiled.

"Thank you, take care of my little girl will you?"

"Yes, I will." Braska's smile grew wider as the light began fading from those twinkling, soft blue eyes.

"Ah how I will miss her...but I know she will be alright in your hands. My Alana awaits, I must...go now. May Yevon watch over you Auron, I...am honored...to have met you." Braska slowly went limp in Auron's arms and tears soon spotted the blue robes. Jecht roared behind him as he burst into pyreflies and vanished. Auron held Braska close and sobbed openly, grieving for his friends.

Once his emotions had drained out of him, the tears finally stopping, he felt empty. He carried Braska to the cliff and looked at the water below. He looked at the serene face of his friend, it was as if he could be sleeping. "Farewell...Braska," he whispered before his arms dropped the loving and caring man he had come to think of as a father into the depths and watched before he saw the signs of the water accepting him into its watery grave. He stare at the water for long moments, the world silent around him except for the sound of his breaking heart before a new feeling settled over and consumed him.

Rage soon filled his entire being after the period of complete sadness that had engulfed him, rage at Yevon, rage at the temples, and rage at Yunalesca. He wanted answers, and she was going to give it to him. All his life he had been lied to, he had seen it now. The treachery and lies of the church only grew ad grew and now he saw the true meanings to everything. He left and grabbed his sword and marched back down to Zanarkand as quickly as he could. If Yunalesca wouldn't give him answers, then she was going to pay for all the years of lies the people of Spira had been told, she would pay for Braska and Jecht's deaths by his own hand.

* * *

Eyes were glued to the skies above them before cheers broke out in the streets of Bevelle. People hugged each other and danced in the streets of pure happiness. Drinks were passed around as whoops and shouts were heard all around Spira. Yuna's eyes stared with horror at the sky before she began sobbing and screaming for her father, screaming no repeatedly. A nun gathered her in her arms and held the young weeping girl, trying to bring her comfort. The girl only sobbed harder as she realized she was alone now, she had lost both her parents and she was an orphan. She was completely terrified and she continued to cry harder until she gasped for breath. The nun held her close and rocked her until she calmed, with small hiccups.

Braska had left specific instructions with her. If no man named Auron showed up, the nun as to provide passage for the little girl to Besaid. The girl was to get as far away from Bevelle as she could and live a quiet life in the tropics. The nun sighed as she held the sniffling girl, she only hoped that man came soon. Yuna was traumatized and hopelessly upset, she needed a gentle hand to guide her and care for her. The nun loved her beyond anything, this wonderful girl was so sweet and innocent the nun had fallen helplessly in love with this sweet child. She sighed once more before bringing Yuna in to try to convince her to eat and usher her off to bed.

* * *

The old priest stood still, his eyes fixed to the sky above him. So that heathen had done it? Now doubt with his disgrace of a son...no, could he really say that? The old man was suddenly gripped with a strong fear. As much as he hated to admit it, he regretted sending that boy off. He felt responsible, there may never be a way to fix what he had done to him. The hatred for him he had made in that boy's heart. He remembered the small infant that had grabbed at his robes and whimpered, seeking human affection from anyone. The small little boy who had come to him, his eyes blurry with tears at the prospect of a nightmare and had held him close until those dark eyes closed and a soft sigh escaped him. The young man who had stood in his office looking at the floor for setting his teacher's hair on fire and the old man couldn't help but laugh. Then the handsome young officer receiving his promotion and looking into those dark eyes, hoped that he saw the immense pride he felt for him. Then he remembered the way those eyes had turned cold, hatred in that glare, ice in his words. They had stung and what more, he was right. He had marked him as a child but oh how he had been right! He regretted sending him away...and no one has ever made it back from Zanarkand.

He went back over the years since he had found the boy as an infant, no not a boy anymore he's a man now. He remembered all the moments, the good and the bad. He sighed heavily and felt tears sting his eyes. His new son-in-law was nothing compared to his boy. In just a few months, he had become fat and lazy. He saw increasing power-hungry qualities in him and doubted he would make many allies. No, Wen Kinoc was nothing like Auron, Auron was better in every way...but now Auron had been sent off to die some horrid death and never return...but he just had to! He had to set things right, he had to tell him he was sorry and that he deeply loved him, Auron wouldn't want to hear it...but at least he would know. He made a mental note that if news of Auron's return weren't heard of in the next few months, someone was going to the Farplane to look for him!

* * *

I sat with Paine and clapped my hand over my mouth. Kal stood next to me and his eyes were glued to the sky. They had done it, they had defeated Sin! Now Auron only needed to come home...but then I was getting a bad feelings. Something very bad was going on in his head and I wasn't there to stop it.

"Rikku, what is it," Kal asked.

"Have you ever gotten the feeling something bad is happening?"

"Yeah, what are you saying?"

"I feel...like something happened up there, Auron needs my help but I can't get to him." I turned and grabbed Kal's uniform tightly, "He's going to do something bad Kal!" I could feel it on the tip of my memory, an insight from the future and my brain tried to think of what he was going to do before it hit me and I almost let out a sob. He wasn't going to confront Yunalesca...and she was going to kill him!


	29. Chapter 28

Still absolutely, positively nothing has changed...but I guess I gotta say it anyway? So...yup they still own allllllll their rights.

* * *

Auron stared at the final summoning statue, his eyes blazing with fury and sorrow. He turned roughly and headed up the steps and without a second thought, pull the blue membranes of the door before him away and stepped through. Sword in hand he climbed he dusty golden brick steps and stopped a few feet away from the entrance seething with anger.

"Yunalesca," he bellowed into the void that held the room, "Show yourself!" He waited a few moments and stared where he knew she would come from. His eyes burned into the spot as his jaw was set in a firm declaration of his unhappiness. "Come out," he yelled to the heavens and Yunalesca appeared. She walked over to the middle of the room and looked at him.

"Should you not be on your way back to civilization guardian?"

"Tell me why!"

"Tell you why what?"

"You have many things to explain and I want an answer! Why the whole sacrificing?! Why no Final Aeon!?" Yunalesca smiled and shook her head.

"You know the history of Spira?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Let me tell you lost sheep, the history you don't know. The history all of Spira is not told." Auron looked at her hesitant but nodded.

"Go on," he demanded.

"One thousand years, there was a great war called the "Machina War" between the cities of Zanarkand and Bevelle. Yu-Yevon, Zanarkand's ruler, could see that his city's summoners were no match for Bevelle's machina, but he was unwilling to allow his city to be swallowed up into the pages of history. He devised a plan to preserve Zanarkand's memory for all eternity, even if he could not save the city itself.

At Yu-Yevon's order, most of the surviving common citizens and summoners of Zanarkand gave up their lives to become fayth, whom Yevon would then use to conjure a summoned form of Zanarkand, using their memories as the basis for this massive summon. This summoned replica of the city was to be an ideal paradise, removed from conflict and those who would infringe upon this city's tranquility. This summoned version of the real Zanarkand is called "Dream Zanarkand" Auron's ears pricked at the mention of this term and the image of Jecht was conjured in his mind. Dream Zanarkand, is that Jecht's Zanarkand?

"To accomplish this, Yu-Yevon manifested the city out at sea in an undisclosed location, far removed from the Spiran mainland and the warmongering Bevelle. As an added protective measure, Yu-Yevon created a gravity magic-forged armor. Using the gravity magic to surround himself with pyreflies, he led them to create an armor that would terrify all Spira: the monster known as "Sin" However, not only was this armor designed to protect Dream Zanarkand, but he also "programmed" it to attack areas with high populations and advanced technology, thus bringing technological progress to a halt and keeping the people of the mainland from giving much thought to what may lie far out at sea.

"Unfortunately for Yu-Yevon, maintaining his summoned city and creating Sin was a greater strain on his human mind than even he who was considered peerless amongst summoners could handle. His humanity rapidly faded, and all that was left was the instincts to maintain the summoning, and to protect this summoning from other Spirans, by means of terrorizing them enough to quash curiosity about what was out in the ocean, and by destroying all means they had of finding-even accidentally-or threatening Dream Zanarkand. Sin's first act as an instinctive beast, "programmed" to destroy advanced technology, was to decimate the original Zanarkand. Sin would then go on to bring dread to Spira's citizens for a millennium.

The teachings of Yevon said to have been left by Yu-Yevon to me, for I am his daughter, were implemented by Bevelle to maintain order. They did so by leading Spirans to believe that Spira may someday be free of Sin, should they atone for their "sins". In actuality, my father and I have planned it this way from the start. Bevelle believed Sin to be an aeon summoned by my father as revenge for conquering Zanarkand's defenders. In a deal to appease my father's wrath, I offered to provide them with a means to maintain order and hope for the common people Yevon's teachings in exchange for them ensuring that my father be praised and glorified. They agreed, and the temples of Yevon were born, teaching that machina were forbidden-another means of preventing advanced technology from revealing Dream Zanarkand's location-that Sin was a result of humanity's pride and use of machina in the first place, and that Sin could only be vanquished when humanity had attained purity and been cleansed of its past sins. Until then, it was said that only the ritual known as "the Final Summoning" would provide brief reprieves from Sin's terror, called the "Calm".

Calms would come when a summoner managed to complete the summoner's pilgrimage, obtaining their Final Aeon from me in these ruins. I was the first high summoner, transforming my husband Zaon into a fayth, and using him as my Final Aeon to defeat Sin. The Final Summoning requires that the bond between the summoner and the individual who becomes a fayth for the Final Summoning be a powerful, personal bond, such as that between siblings, friends, or spouses. Only then would the bond between the Final Aeon and the summoner provide enough power to shatter Sin's armor. Unfortunately, the art of the Final Summoning only ensured that Sin would return, as my father's spirit would emerge from the cracked armor of the defeated Sin, and possess the Final Aeon that had destroyed the monstrosity, using that Final Aeon as the core for a new Sin, beginning the cycle anew. The Final Aeon, now in the control of my father, kills the no longer needed summoner. I faced this fate, but I wished to pass on the Final Summoning kept me in Spira as an unsent. After the defeat of Sin, the Calm would then follow, providing a brief period of respite from Sin's destruction while my father created a new Sin around the Final Aeon he had possessed.

Thus it was for one thousand years: Sin would be defeated, the summoner who achieved the feat would die, and Sin would be born anew, then defeated and born anew, again and again, leaving destruction and sorrow in its wake all across Spira. This repetition of death was known as "the spiral of death." When Yunalesca finished, she looked at Auron. His face was a mixture of intense rage, disgust and sorrow. He looked up at her and his hand tightened on his sword.

"Do you see the truth in my words now? That this is the only way that Spira can be saved."

"No! Where is the sense in all this? Braska believed in Yevon's teachings and died for them! Jecht believed in Braska and gave his life for him," Auron yelled at her, emotion touching his voice and it almost failed him. He brandished his sword at her in threatening movements and finally began having his temper tantrum. Yunalesca shook her head and disregarded his words.

"They chose to die...because they had hope," she said softly. Auron glared at her as his body tensed and he ran at her, his heart pounding he yelled and raised his sword above his head as he charged at her. She narrowed her eyes and flicked her fingers out. Dark tendrils shot out and slashed at Auron. He was thrown backwards, the tendrils cutting down the right side of his face, his right bicep, the lower part of his chest, and one nicked him on the side. He body left the ground as he flipped over himself and landed directly on his head. He fell to the floor with a loud thud as his sword skidded and clattered behind him out of sight. He barely had enough consciousness to see Yunalesca walking towards him. He watched her, his mind fuzzy and his body going numb as black spots swam before his eyes. She knelt down and he felt her touch his cheek.

"You have lost your way guardian, you have lost so much. You question the very truths of the land you walk on, the people you walk among, the people who still have higher power over you. Such questions only bring sorrow, that sorrow is born from lost hope. I have liberated you as I have your friends, your comrades. I have set you free as my last gift, join your friends in endless slumber and seek peace in it. It is better for you to die now than to drown in your own sorrow." His vision faded as his breathing became shallow and darkness took over. Yunalesca's voice rang in his head until an image of a blonde haired, green-eyed, smiling woman appeared in his mind's eye. A single tear ran down his cheek before he lost consciousness.

* * *

The pan clattered to the floor as I froze and stared at the wall. Images flashed through my mind and my body began shaking. My hand flew to my stomach and I tried to remain in control. I heard Kal's voice before I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"Rikku, what is it?"

"Kal...I...saw it happen!"

"You saw what happen?"

"He was talking with Yunalesca...she angered him...he-he lost his temper and she hurt him! Then she put her filthy murdering hands on him!" Kal looked at me with worry.

"I'm sure it was nothing, maybe just a fluke? I mean, how could that be reality? Auron's on his way home to you right as we speak, he'll be home with Jecht in no time!" I looked at him and bit my lip.

"How long has it been?"

"About...three or four months." I nodded and sighed and looked down. So much had happened since then. Especially about a week ago when I found out I was pregnant. I was pregnant with Auron's child and if he didn't come back, I was going to go to the Farplane and drag his sorry butt out and strangle him! Ok...maybe that was the hormones talking but seriously! I was freaking out, you know? I'm just glad Kal was here with me.

"It's going to be ok right?"

"That's right," Kal said smiling before we turned and looked at Paine who was looking at both of us, "What's up kiddo?"

"Nothing much," Paine said quietly and went to sit at the table.

"You look like you have something on your mind," Kal said softly, "Want to talk about it?"

"What's a Crimson Squad? Are they a part of the warrior monks?" Kal and I looked at each other, I didn't know much about the Crimson Squad but Kal seemed to know.

"No, they're part of the Crusaders. It's kind of like the Gray Squadron of warrior monks, they're the most elite group of the Crusaders. Not much is particularly known about them. They each have individual squadrons, three members with one recorder. The only other thing that we do know is that...newly appointed Maester Wen Kinoc is the leader, he calls the shots. He brought some warrior monks into the group if I recall, it was a big hush on where they were going, strictly classified. We're guessing that he wanted an elite squadron of his own so he made the Crimson Squad." Paine looked at him in wonder.

"What do you mean an elite squadron of his own?"

"Maybe it's time for a little look into the past to explain?" Paine nodded and she listened to what he had to say, "You know, Kinoc and your uncle were the best of friend's growing up. They were rarely separated and would always push each other to do their best. The only problem was, for as long as they were toe-to-toe, your uncle always surpassed him. Maester Brac, previous of Kinoc, had his eyes on the two boys. He was looking for a predecessor and those two caught his eye but he didn't know who to choose. He was the one that separated him and placed them into units beneficial of their talents. Kinoc was placed into the all around equal talented unit known as the Second Elite Division. Your uncle was placed into the lower ranks of the Gray Squadron. Both excelled but Auron quickly found his footing in his new position and rose to the top, far above his comrades. Kinoc worked his way slowing, scheming and plotting but doing his best. He then found of the Maester's eye had settled on Auron when he was promoted to lead the Gray Squadron. Kinoc was seething and the spark of envy finally flared in him, he no longer saw Auron as a best friend-or maybe he did but lessened-and saw him as an enemy and rival. Kinoc never made it to the top of his unit, he was only placed Second-In-Command. Kinoc wanted that power, the power to order others around and be in charge. Unfortunately...Kinoc let his feelings get the best of him and was responsible for Auron's removal of the ranks. Kinoc then rose to power quickly, seized Brac's daughter's hand in marriage and was on his way to becoming a Maester. He got promoted a few weeks ago."

"So Maester Kinoc devised the Crimson Squad out of envy?"

"It's a possibility, only a speculation. Kinoc is a power-hungry little mongrel, he eats it up like the food he loves to consume. The more power he has, the happier he'll be. The less people in the way, the less fear he has of losing his position."

"He sounds crazy." Kal laughed loudly.

"He might just be dear Paine...but I ask, why do you wish to know?"

"I was just thinking...I wanted to be a warrior monk like my uncle but only men can do that. I thought maybe the Crusaders...but now I want to join the Crimson Squad!"

"You want to join the Crimson Squad," Kal asked in disbelief and Paine nodded, "Well you're going to have to wait a while, you have to be at least sixteen." Paine nodded and looked at me.

"Do you know when uncle is coming home?" I shook my head and sighed.

"No...but I hope soon."

* * *

The first thing Auron registered was pain, unbearable and searing pain. A low groan escaped from him and that was enough to send his head pounding, his stomach reeling, and land him back into unconsciousness. He didn't know how much time passed, little by little the pain subsided. Maybe it was hours, days, weeks, maybe it was even a year. He had never been in this kind of pain before, maybe death would be a blessing.

When the pain diminished enough, he opened his eye slightly. Something was blocking his vision, he felt something sticky and wet all over his face and on his hands and body. What was it? The first thing he saw was a large pile of red, his coat? But what was it doing in front of him-no it was all around him. He weakly pushed himself up slowly and sat for a few moments fighting waves of nausea that rolled over him until he was on his hands and knees retching uncontrollably, his empty stomach offering nothing to cough up and it pained him and left him shaking badly. He sat back down and closed his eye before he sighed heavily after the shaking stopped slightly. He reached up and ran is hand down his face and let out one of the most blood curdling screams ever. His remaining eye zeroed in on the blood that now covered his hand, he was aware of fresh blood streaming down the right side of his face. He moved his hand and looked around him, what he thought was his coat was a rather large puddle of blood.

His breathing was becoming incredibly shallow and labored as he moved away from the puddle. He caught sight of a small puddle not far and crawled over to it. Taking a deep breath he looked into the puddle and had to stifle another scream. Down the right side of his face was a large, openly bleeding gash from his hair-line to the bottom of his right cheek. His right was had been completely slashed through, rendering it shut and he could no longer see with it. He hesitantly reached up and touched his face as if the puddle was an illusion and it wasn't really there. He was rewarded with a sharp stab of pain and new blood added to his finger. He suddenly felt weak and collapsed onto his side as unconsciousness took him over again.

What had he done, the damage was irreversible. Would he even make it back into Spira? Back to his beautiful and loving wife? Oh what had he done? Would she think any less of him? Could she even bear to look at him with this ugly wound cutting so deep into his face? He would be half blind forever, could she live with that, would she still love him? His unconscious mind pondered over those thoughts as memories flashed through his mind, he watched his beautiful wife in his mind and his heart was being squeezed by an invisible hand. She would love him no matter what, but he could not love himself. The damage was irreversible and he would forever be reminded of his immaturity and stupidity.


	30. Chapter 29

Yup, nothing new here.

* * *

An unknown time had passed since he woke up. He stared at his reflection in the water before his mind decided that he needed to go back. He pushed himself up unsteadily, his legs not wanting to hold his weight. He located his katana near the stair way and slowly made his way to it. Once he had it, he felt much steadier using it as a crutch for him to lean against. He made his way down the stairs and into the Hall of the Final Summoning. He was panting and sweat dripped down his face from just the few steps, he would give anything to keep that stinging sweat out of the gash. It began burning and throbbing the longer he continued.

He finally slid against the wall, just outside the trials, and rested. He slid down to the ground and sat as he undid his jug from his belt and let the cool liquid wash down his throat. He had a good amount left, enough to possibly get him to a water source whenever that would be. He sighed heavily as his breath slowly came back and he closed his remaining eye. His stomach rumbled loudly, shooting pains going through it as it reminded him it was famished. He opened his good eye and stared at the wall.

How much more could he make it? How much longer was he going to hold out? He sighed and looked at the elevator a few feet in front of him and pushed himself up, he was going to find out. He was going to make it back to Rikku and Paine no matter what. He would keep pushing himself until he got there.

He got a good grip on his katana and began moving along slowly until he got on the elevator. It flashed and rocketed him upward, almost causing him to lose his balance and he collapsed on the upper floor once the elevator stopped. He pulled himself to stable ground and closed his eye and just concentrated on breathing until he got his strength back. The sudden upward motion without the strength to stand it had drained him completely. He sighed as his breathing slowed and he drifted off to sleep.

When he woke, he looked around sleepily. Nothing had changed, that was good. He unhooked his jug and took a long drink, maybe it wouldn't last. He found himself always thirsty, always in need of water. It wouldn't all last at this rate, he was consuming it much too quickly and that worried him. He tried to remember where the closest water source was but thinking made his head hurt and begin throbbing. Had Yunalesca not only wounded his body but his head too? He shook his head and pulled himself up and walked slowly along once more.

Outside of the Cloister of Trials, he stared down the long expanse of stairs and momentarily thought about just throwing himself down the stairs to avoid the pain of slipping or losing his strength. He shook his head, _wonderful thoughts Auron. Are you suicidal now?_ He began slowly descending the stairs and was relieved when his boot touched the ground. He wiped the sweat from his face on his coat and briefly wondered if he should be doing that, his coat was no doubt filthy and would only increase chance of most certain infection of his wound. He shook the thought off and began moving a bit further. He scanned the ground, his head slightly turned to the right to compensate for his lack of vision. He carefully stepped around large pieces of debris before he stopped outside a circular piece of construction that lay in the middle of the path. He leaned against it for a short rest and took a long drink, he needed to find a water source soon. Hopefully he could, if he could only remember where the closest one was.

He began moving on again, moving slowly before he looked at the path ahead of him. It was broken in several places, no doubt treacherous for him to maneuver through in this condition. He looked at the road, it split up into a higher and lower level. He didn't dare try to climb any higher in case he fell, going lower would be the best option. He made his way to the edge and located the best place to land. He lowered himself down and moved slowly. He was almost there when his strength failed him and his back collided with the metal walkway underneath him and several pieces of debris. His sword clattered to his side as he lay in agony, trying to catch his breathe as sharp pain shot through his body each time he tried to breath. A low groan escaped him as he lay still for many long moments before a beautiful sound reached his ears. He could just make out the sound of water flowing from somewhere close by. Despite the pain, he rolled over and began crawling in search of the water. He found it and nearly yelled in joy as he hurried over to it and began drinking hungrily from it and was rewarded with horrible stabbing pains in his stomach. He gasped out in pain and closed his eye and waited for it to subside before he drank slower. Once he had his fill he filled his jug before washing the blood from himself. He untied his hair and washed it throughly before re-tying it. He scrubbed his face and gently drizzled water over the horrid gash. Fire flared up in the wound from the water and he gritted his teeth and forced himself to endure it. Once it was all clean he took another peak. With his face clean, it looked less horrid. He was also shocked to find he had a full-grown beard, just how much time had passed anyway? He ran a large hand over his jaw line and sighed as he retrieved his thing from his pack and set to work.

Being cleaner definitely helped some. He could think much clearer and began running down a list of things he needed if he was going to survive. Most important was food, shelter, and a fire. He shivered and looked around, what was he going to use for fire? Everything here was made of metal, if he only had-a bobbing piece of green caught his eye from behind one of the ruined buildings near by. He stood up slowly and peeked around the building and almost burst out laughing. The sight of a full tree standing brought joy before it stopped. He looked at his katana, would he even be able to use it again? He sighed and looked back at the tree, time to find out. He raised the massive blade and swung at the tree, the blade sliced clean through the dirt on the side and he growled in frustration. He tried again and nicked the bark slightly. He hung his head and closed his eye, ok, now concentrate. He opened his eye and stared at the tree before he swung his sword, and chopped over a good-sized branch! He was almost giddy with joy at his accomplishment and went to work gathering more firewood. Sweat dripped down his body and he was panting by the time he was finished and he took a short break before he went in search of shelter near by. He found a ruined building that was cleared out in a space that was big enough to fit him and a nice warm fire without worry. He carried the firewood to his shelter and made himself comfortable.

Once he had a fire started, he settled down and took a few sips from his jug. He stared at the dark ceiling of his shelter as exhaustion took over and he fell asleep. Food would have to wait until he woke up, he needed rest. He slept for many hours before he woke and went in search of food. Game was scarce and he was a good walk away from his shelter and he was becoming frustrated before he spotted it. A deer! A deer of all things by the water. His body trembled with animalistic instincts and the thought of having food. He crept up on the poor animal slowly and barely spared time to see its majestic beauty or the large eyes that had gone wide just before its life ended. He skinned and cleaned the deer and brought his catch back to his shelter. Thoughts of eating it raw came to his mind but he remained in control and placed it over the fire despite his stomach's protests. The minutes were agonizing as he waited for the food to be done. The smell of roasting meat made his mouth begin watering uncontrollably and his hand twitched more than once to snatch the meat from the fire and devour it.

Once the food was ready he had to force himself to slowly take it. He wanted to indulge in his wants but forced himself to take small bites, not wanting to end up on his hands and knees again. Little by little, the food was welcomed and he was able to eat a bit more. When his stomach told him it was full, he set the food aside for the next meal and laid down. He wrapped his coat around him and let the heat of the fire warm his body as he tucked his arm under his head and stared at the flames. He wondered what Rikku was doing, how her and Paine were getting along. Would he indeed make it back? He just didn't know, but no force in this universe was going to stop him from trying. He would die trying and end up on their front door just to see her one last time.

* * *

I sighed as I held Paine's hand. The meeting with the healer had gone well, nearly four months into the pregnancy and all was normal. I felt so stressed lately, maybe it was my nerves. I was worried and becoming increasingly impatient for Auron to return. I guess I could only expect him within the next month, two months there and two months back. I couldn't wait to tell him we were going to have a baby! What would his reaction be? Did he even want children? I sighed and shook my head, you better come back soon Auron!

"Hey Auntie Rikku," Paine said and tugged on my shirt.

"What's up?"

"Can we go to the little park? Please?" I nodded and Paine all but dragged me to the park. She ran off and played with some of the other children before I heard a voice in my ear.

"How's it going?" I jumped.

"KAL! You scared me to death!" Kal laughed and looked at Paine, "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I finished work."

"Oh really? I'm starting to get the idea that you're skipping work to come stalk me!"

"Stalking? Such nasty words! Why can't I just come say hi to my most dearest friend?" I punched his arm and gave him a look and he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember Auron barely had time to breath."

"Well that's because Spira is a lot quieter now."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!"

"Well if you say so, Mr. Commander."

"I do say so Mrs. Guardian."

"I'm not a guardian anymore Kal."

"You're a guardian to Paine and soon to be your child. That's an important guardianship, to guard your family." I looked at him and smiled.

"I guess you're right."

"You better believe I am."

"And so full of yourself."

"Me? Conceited? Never."

"Oh ok."

"Why do I even talk to you?"

"I was just wondering the same exact thing!" We both laughed and shook our heads.

"You are really something else."

"Takes one to know one," I said grinning. Kal rolled his eyes and smiled.

"So what are we up to today?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Jeez! Just making conversation."

"If you MUST know, we're playing at the park and then...we're figuring it out as we go along."

"Sounds like a fun day."

"Maybe it is." Kal smiled, "What is it?"

"It's good to see you acting like your old self. You've got that bounce back in your step." It was my turn to smile.

"It feels good to be back. I just can't wait until Auron gets home!"

"How do you think he'll react when he hears he's a father."

"I don't know," I said before my smile got wider.

"Uh-oh, what are you thinking about?"

"Can't wait to watch him change his first diaper!" Kal and I looked at each other before bursting out laughing at the images our heads conjured up. That will be one special moment for sure.


	31. Chapter 30

If you can guess what I'm going to say, you get a cookie. Not a thing has change.

* * *

Finally reaching the foothills of Gagazet after weeks of traveling and slowly making progress back to his former self, Auron stood staring up at the great mountain. Could he cross this colossal beast? He would definitely try, maybe the Ronso would offer him shelter for a few days if he even made it that far. After Gagazet, he only needed to make it to the Calm Lands, make it across the vast plains without getting killed by fiends. Just how was he going to do that anyway? It took him and Jecht with Braska's aid to take down most of the fiends, it took team work. How was one man supposed to finish off fiend after fiend when he was on the verge of death anyway?

While he was thinking, the sound of a twig snapping to his right jerked him out of his own little world. Why was it always his right, always his blind side? He put a hand on his sword and turned and stared his first fiend straight in the eye. The reptilian fiend cocked its head and looked at him before it began shuddering in excitement and getting antsy. The fiend no doubt thought he was easy prey and would have a good meal, Auron couldn't disagree, he wasn't in the best shape but he'd have to try.

He pulled his sword out from its sheath and without sparing a second thought, launched himself at the fiend. It swiftly jumped backwards and hissed, jumping forward while Auron tried to regain his balance. He jumped back just in time, feeling the lizard's hot breath on his neck. Too close. The lizard bombarded him with attacks, making him tired and more likely to collapse as he kept dodging or blocking. He landed a few weak hits to the creature but it kept coming as if nothing had happened. Just when he was about to collapse, his sword slashed clean through the fiend and pyreflies were sent spiraling into the air. He panted and sat down as his fingers fumbled with the clasp to unhook his jug and took long sips of the refreshing water. He sighed, how was he going to make it back? He was in terrible shape and could barely keep up a fight.

He looked up at the mountain and shook his head, he'd have to try. He stood up and began his trek up with determination. He stumbled slightly as times, tripping over unseen obstacles as he forgot to compensate for his lack of vision. Thankfully he didn't run into anymore fiends as the dirt path was soon mixed with snow here and there. He shivered in the cold wind and became aware of a slight throbbing sensation in the gash followed by burning. He tried to shrug it off and push onward, ignore the growing discomfort. He told himself to keep walking, ignore everything else and keep walking. The wound flared up in full anger now, the burning at its maximum and the entire right side of his face was throbbing from his forehead, into his sinuses, and his cheek. He felt the area around his wound begin to swell and cause further discomfort as the throbbing and burning continued.

He paused a moment and took a deep breath as he tried to divert his attention from the wound. He forced himself to keep walking as he recited the alphabet both forward and backwards, began counting numbers, tried to recite every nursery rhyme he had ever heard or remembered, sung the hymm of the fayth in his head but nothing worked. When he came upon the spot where he had said his last farewell to Braska, his legs gave out and he crashed to the ground. He inhaled sharply as the scenes played in his head. Once his inner agony subsided, he rolled onto his back and stared at the sky. Something wet dropped onto his face and he blinked as the gray sky unleashed tiny white flakes. He watched them spiral downward until they reached the ground or settled on his body. Those that hit his clothing remained why those that hit his skin instantly melted. Did he have a fever? Wouldn't that just be his luck, add it to the list of problems. He sighed and closed his eyes and let the snow drift over him. Was it even a good idea to be laying on the frozen ground while it snows? He didn't really care right now as exhaustion rolled over him and he fell asleep.

Sometime during his sleep, he became aware of a low growling voice calling his name. He didn't have the strength to open his eyes, he was frozen stiff and strangely very comfortable, warm and no longer shivering from the cold. His entire body had gone numb as snow had piled on top of him and around him. He felt a large hand shake him followed by the same low growl. Couldn't they see he was trying to sleep, whatever they wanted could wait. He mumbled something, the sound strange to his ears. Muffled and far away. The hand shook him again, they just don't give up do they? Apparently not, the next thing he felt was being lifted off the ground and carried somewhere. He was too tired to care where they were taking him and he lapsed back into his deep slumber.

When consciousness finally returned to him, he immediately knew he was not laying in the snow any longer. He was aware that he was wrapped in something warm and soft, a blanket or several judging by the heaviness. The next thing he was aware of was that he was not wearing any clothing and that startled him. The last thing he was aware of was low growling voices before someone tried slipping a warm liquid down his throat. He slowly opened his eye and was staring into Kimarhi's face. Kimarhi froze before setting the drink down.

"Sir Auron awake?" Auron just nodded and tried to remember what happened. Kimarhi saw the questions burning in his eye and began explaining, "Toryck find Sir Auron laying in snow. When not respond, Toryck fear and knew help was needed. Toryck bring Auron to Ronso village, Ronso care. Elder said Auron nearly froze to death, had...hypo...hypo"

"Hypothermia," Auron asked in a whisper and Kimarhi nodded.

"Kimarhi take care and treat. Feel better now?" Auron nodded again and Kimarhi growled in relief. "Can get anything?"

"Not right now."

"Then Kimarhi let rest." Kimarhi left and Auron fell back asleep almost immediately. Kimarhi watched for a moment, he was most concerned about the large gash. Several times the wound had become angry and inflamed and the Ronso knew very little about treating wounds. Ronso rarely ever became ill or injured and had no need to learn about healing. Kimarhi sighed and left and paused in the chamber as movement caught his eye.

"How is everything Kimarhi," Elder Kelk rumbled.

"Sir Auron wake up, resting now."

"That's good, I was worried we were too late. I am more worried about the large wound he has received."

"Kimarhi also worried."

"You have done well in helping Kimarhi. Tell me when he has strength enough to speak with me," Kelk said and left. Kimarhi nodded and watched him leave, he felt a large amount of pride in being complimented for his hard work. He had taken charge when Auron was brought to them and ensured that he was taken care of well. His muzzle wrinkled for a moment in a smile before he went to his cave to curl up and sleep, he would check on Auron again when he woke.

* * *

Kelk went back to his own cave and sat at his desk. He read over the letter that Maester Brac had sent him. Of course Brac would send him the letter, Auron had to pass by the Ronso village before he went down into the Calm Lands. Kelk was puzzled though, if Brac had sent the boy away then why was he caving now and regretting his decision? Kelk was considered still young in the Ronso age, he had been around humans long enough to know that perhaps old age was getting to Brac. He had become sentimental and regret and guilt were eating away at him. Kelk sighed and pulled a piece of paper out and began scribbling a note to the Maester. He left out the details of everything, he hoped to speak with Auron and obtain the story of what had transpired in Zanarkand and what brought him to the Ronso village in such poor shape. Kelk stared at the letter before standing up and stretching. He tidied around the cave a little before curling up in his bed for a nap. If he couldn't get the story, at least he could tell Brac he had come by Auron and that he was still alive just to ease Brac's fear.

* * *

Auron woke several times during the next few days. The much needed rest had done him well. His clothes had been returned to him, no longer wet and filthy. The Ronso had some how gotten he blood stains from his clothing. Freshly dressed and aided by Kimarhi in his much needed shave, he felt much better. Food and drink was his next priority and was brought to him when ever he wanted it. Being catered too had improved his health greatly and he felt strength return to him and thought he might be able to begin his trek down the mountain and resume his journey home.

"Kimarhi, I must thank you for all you have done for me," he said as he ate the lunch that had been brought to him.

"Thanks not needed, Ronso job."

"Kimarhi..."

"Yes?"

"Has...there ever been another guardian to make it this far?" Kimarhi's golden eyes met dark ones as he shook his head.

"No guardian ever make it to Mount Gagazet after Zanarkand. Sir Auron first one, Ronso very surprise to see but Ronso very worried about wound."

"I didn't even know if I'd make it this far."

"Elder said when ready, will meet with him?" Auron thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, I will. I need to get going soon, I must thank him for having such wonderful people." Kimarhi smiled before he took the empty plates away and went to tell the Elder. Auron sighed as he looked around the cave, he would miss this. Once he left he was on his own, no more luxuries would be given to him. He had to survive the Calm Lands and get back to his wife. His thoughts were disrupted by the sound of the hide curtain moving followed by a scraping noise on the rock. He looked up and Elder Kelk Ronso stood before him.

"May I come in?"

"Of course Your Grace," Auron said politely and Kelk sat on one of the pillows from the lobby.

"Please skip the formalities, you may just call me Kelk." Auron nodded.

"You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, you see no other guardian has ever come back from Zanarkand. You are the first guardian the Ronso have ever met in their return."

"I believe there is reason for that Y-Kelk."

"Is that so? Tell me, what have you learned?" Auron hesitated and searched the Ronso's eyes for any reason to cover his words but he found none. "Feel free to say what you like, I understand it has been a hard journey and more than likely painful. I won't hold anything against you, you have already fallen from grace in Yevon's circle, you are no longer bound to speak in favor of Yevon or fear of traitorous brands. However, once you make your way into Spira, keep your knowledge to yourself and hold your tongue. The people follow Yevon closely." Auron nodded and took a deep breath.

"We defeated Sin, that much you know. I'm assuming the higher priests and Maester's of Yevon are aware of the cost of the final summoning?" Kelk looked at the younger man questioningly.

"I am aware of the Final Summoning...but you say it is different than normal summonings young one?" Auron nodded.

"Yes, it is not as simple as joining with an aeon like the ones summoners receive at temples. A-A guardian must be sacrificed to complete the summoning." Kelk froze and looked at Auron in shock, this was news to him. He pieced together that Sir Jecht had been the sacrifice. Auron watched Kelk and realized that there were more secrets in the branches of Yevon than he had suspected, not even the Maester's knew of the details of the Final Summoning.

"So the guardian is sacrificed...as a fayth? The guardian becomes the fayth?" Auron nodded.

"That is correct. The guardian becomes the Fayth for the Final Summoning. Once obtained, the summoner may face Sin. The powerful summoning draws much from the summoner's life force and kills them but not instantly. From what I witnessed...it was a slow and painful death. I exchanged a few words with...Lord Braska before he died. Then I..."

"Take your time."

"I wanted more answers..."

"Who were you going to get answers from?"

"Yunalesca. I went to her for more answers..."

"What did she tell you?" Auron looked straight into Kelk's eyes with a cold expression, Kelk was slightly startled at the sudden change and wondered what the toll was on this young man. What damage had been done physically, mentally, and emotionally?

"She told me the true history of the great Machina-War. What Yevon does not tell its followers, what truly happened those many years ago, the secrets all of Yevon withholds. She told me everything."

"I see, so now you know. But tell me, how did that horrid wound come by you?"

"When Yunalesca was done prattling on, I...I tried to harm her but it back fired horribly. She cast a spell at me and inflicted this wound upon me. I realize now that it was foolish, I've spent a good many weeks pushing myself to get back. It hasn't been easy."

"Thank you for speaking with me. The Ronso will always be a friend to you, you may seek shelter here as long as you need it."

"Thank you, but I must be going within the next few days. Possibly tomorrow." Kelk nodded.

"We will provide provisions."

"Thank you." Kelk left and Auron sighed. His mind went over the past events before he fell asleep for a short while. He spent the rest of the day resting and in the morning, he would leave. While he rested, the Ronso prepared food and restocked his potions and anything else he would need to make the journey home.

When morning came, Auron thanked the entire Ronso tribe and especially Kimarhi for their help before he departed. He began his journey down to the Calm Lands. He felt much stronger and healthier than when he had arrived at the Ronso village, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that it wouldn't last. He would get as far as he could before illness set back into him.

By the end of the day, he had reached the bottom of Gagazet and stared out into the plains beyond. Memories passed over his mind and he smiled as tears stung his eyes with mixed emotions running through him. His trip down memory lane ended when a huge sigh escaped him. How in Spira was he going to cross these large plains? He scanned the horizon and sighed, he was going to try even if it killed him.

He sighed and took his first step into the grassy plains. He needed to find shelter soon, the trip down Gagazet had taken most of the day. He wandered until he found a good-sized cave he could curl up in. He took some of the food from his back and began eating slowly as he thought. How long would it take him to cross? Where were the water sources? Could he find food if he ran out? So many questions that he didn't have answers to. His memory had been scrambled and he had trouble remembering the layout of the world. He sighed and rubbed his temple, he hoped it would come back to him. It was frustrating.

When he was done eating, he placed the food back in his back and his fingers brushed over a few slips of paper. He was puzzled at that and pulled the papers out. He stared at them before he grinned, the maps of the Calm Lands he had written with detail. He had forgotten about them, they would definitely be handy now. He looked over the papers and got his bearings of where he was and where the closest water source was. He had plenty of water in his jug which was good, the nearest water source was at least another day's worth of walking from where he was. He sighed and folded the papers and shoved them in his coat pocket. He wrapped his coat around him and laid down. He closed his eye and drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the days walk.

* * *

Brac received the letter some weeks later. He read over it and his face paled, if Auron had hated him before...just how much did he hate him now? Now he knew all the secrets of Yevon, he must hate all things Yevon and that included him. He sighed, at least Auron was alive...for how much longer he didn't know. Kelk said he was going through the Calm Lands, would he survive in that place alone? Brac pondered over the possibilities, could Auron make it? He sighed and thought of his options, he reread the letter and made his choice. He would send a few soldiers to accompany Auron back to Bevelle. He needed to tell him a few things, there was so much he needed to explain to him.

Brac set the letter aside and got up, he paced around the room and looked out the window. It was too early to send for anyone, he knew who he was going to send though. Regret ate away at his inner self and he bit his lip. Why was he reminded of all of this now? There were so many things he needed to tell the boy, no not a boy anymore he reminded himself. He should have sat down and had this talk with him a long time ago! It was too late now, maybe a letter would be better. Brac sighed, being old was so frustrating. He had so many regrets in his life, especially handing off his daughter to that Kinoc! He received complaints at least once a week! He couldn't take it anymore, he had made so many mistakes and now his karma was catching up. Kinoc was a disaster, every task he had been given he had some how screwed up. He couldn't even keep his own wife happy and he enjoyed shoving his face full of rich food and drink. Brac sighed, he had made such a mistake.

He turned from his office to his decorated bedroom chamber. He changed into his night-gown and climbed into bed. When everyone was awake, he would send for Kal. For now, he would just slip off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Kimarhi stared at the empty chamber. He had enjoyed Sir Auron's company and it felt lonely and empty without him. He sighed as he began cleaning up and tidying. His mind went over the last few months, he had enjoyed these humans. He missed Lord Braska and Sir Jecht. Lord Braska was incredibly kind and calming, always enjoying a good laugh or a good story. Kimarhi had felt at ease with him. Sir Jecht has been funny, always good for a laugh and he had a big heart even if he acted tough. Kimarhi felt more drawn to Sir Auron though, something about him reminded Kimarhi of himself. Both were dishonored warriors. Kimarhi's horn had been broken for not honoring is own defeat, he was an outcast in his own tribe. Kimarhi sighed heavily, he missed the three of them, and without them it felt empty.

While he was lost in his thoughts, he became aware of a presence behind him. Kimarhi turned and saw Elder Kelk watching him.

"Lost in thought Kimarhi?"

"Yes Elder Kelk. Kimarhi apologize."

"Not at all. What's on your mind?"

"Kimarhi not know how to say."

"Take your time." Kimarhi nodded and collected his thoughts.

"Kimarhi miss summoner and guardians. Enjoy hearing about rest of Spira. Kimarhi curious what lays beyond sacred Ronso mountain." Kelk nodded.

"Are you wishing to travel then Kimarhi?" Kimarhi's golden eyes lit up in surprise.

"Kimarhi like to, but Kimarhi afraid. Never been off mountain before." Kelk chuckled.

"It's not so bad out there. I have been off the mountain a few times, it's very interesting."

"Will Elder let Kimarhi travel?"

"Are you not happy here then?" Kimarhi paused and thought about it.

"Kimarhi happy, but Kimarhi not know what to with self. No summoner party to take care of, Kimarhi not welcome in tribe." Kelk nodded and thought about it for a moment.

"I give you blessing then."

"Kimarhi only has one question."

"Yes?"

"If Kimarhi return...will Ronso accept Kimarhi on mountain? Will mountain accept Kimarhi's return?"

"If you do not shame the Ronso tribe, I do not see why you will not be welcomed Kimarhi." Kimarhi nodded.

"Kimarhi thanked Elder. Kimarhi will finish cleaning and then pack." Kelk nodded and left. Kimarhi finished his chores before he made ready to leave the mountain. Once he was ready, he looked at his village before he began his descent. When the dirt met grass, he paused and looked back at the mountain. "Kimarhi thank mountain for giving home and life. Kimarhi will return, Kimarhi always honor mountain." Kimarhi turned back to the fields and thought if he hurried, he could catch up with Sir Auron. Kimarhi dropped to all fours and sniffed the ground and picked up Auron's scent. He took off in the direction and followed the trail. The grass felt strange under his paws but the wind felt wonderful, he felt free for the first time and he loved every minute of it.


	32. Chapter 31

I finally have won co-partnership with Square Enix and own half of their rights to Spira and all its characters including Auron and Rikku! They finally relented and now its time to take over the entire rights!

SIKE! Square Enix owns all rights to its characters and places in Spira and forever will and it's probably better it stays that way for its excellent work in the game and characters! Let's all give them a hand for their job, experience, and well done work to make this story possible!

* * *

The Calm Land stretched on forever, the peaceful setting and the warm sun made him feel sleepy. He had to keep on his guard though, he can't let up no matter what. He was extremely vulnerable right now, his wound was throbbing and on fire, he could barely breath, sweat poured down his face, he was so thirsty, so very thirsty and water was far off. The hot sun had caused him to drink large amounts from his jug and empty the contents far too soon. The nearest water source was still a day's walk off from where he was and that was straight in the middle of the Calm Lands.

Auron looked around him, he had lost all sense of direction as his head buzzed. He squinted to see ahead of him and shaded his eye with his hand. He looked to the other side and saw the great peak of Mount Gagazet before turn and heading in the direction he had thought was correct. If he could keep a straight line, maybe he'd make it without getting completely lost. His throat felt so dry, he was losing the ability to swallow quickly. He sighed and kept pushing on. The afternoon sun was killing him, thankfully it would be evening soon and he would hopefully have shelter by then. Things were not looking well.

He stumbled slightly as the hours dragged by, his body losing the will to follow his commands to keep moving. He found a small shelter and made his way to it. He decided against making a fire, not wanting to make things worse. He attempted to eat a little food but with difficulty, it simply didn't want to go down. Tired and exhausted, he gave up and wrapped his coat around him and fell asleep.

He woke up around mid-morning and forced himself to rise. Cleaning up what little mess he had made in his campsite he pushed forward. He set a slow but steady pace, trying not to push himself and just concentrate on getting to the water. He pulled out his map and tried to keep his hands still so he could read it. Eventually he was able to decided he needed to go his left a little more and walk in a straight diagonal until he would eventually hit the pond. He turned in that direction and began making his way.

He kept going, straight through lunch time, he wouldn't be able to eat anyway. His pace was slowing, his body not wanting to cooperate any longer. He forced his legs to move and continue onward. The hours were diminishing but by dinner time the most beautiful sight awaited him. He broke into a run before he dove straight into the water and took handfuls of it and drank greedily. After a few handfuls he stopped and moved away and his stomach let loose. Once that was done he attempted to drink slower and was grateful when the water was welcomed. He looked around, there was no shelter around this pool and he had spent all day looking for it. He sighed and refilled his jug and several water containers before he stood up. His joy only lasted so long, he needed to find shelter now. He had plenty of water until he could find the next pool. Now, it was only a matter of finding shelter.

He forced himself to turn away from the pond and head back in the direction of Bevelle. He kept up a steady pace and kept his eye out for shelter of any kind. The light was becoming lost quicker, his heart began to beat a little faster in anticipation. There was no sign of shelter and he had no means to make a shelter. He'd keep walking. Darkness closed over him and he felt jumpy, every little noise sent him on edge and he kept moving through the night. He thought he had turned at times and tried to get back on the straight path to Bevelle. His wound was burning and throbbing worse than ever and he sacrificed his cool water to help alleviate the burning. The moon rose above him and he continued walking, there was no sign of shelter as the night went on around him. Many eyes watched over him but decided to wait until he collapsed, the large sword on his back kept the fiends away and decided to wait until he was down to make their kill.

He trudged on, his legs feeling heavy as the night turned into dawn. The sun crept over the horizon and he was completely miserable. He splashed cold water on his face and kept telling himself to walk, right, left, right, left, right, left. Keep the easy pace, keep breathing, keep walking, don't stop. Morning was starting around him and the fiends were becoming disappointed he didn't die in the night. They watched him closely from their hiding spots. He continued on and on, his breathing becoming heavier with each step and the pain in his wound becoming unbearable.

At some point, he stopped walking and his legs gave in. He fell to the ground and laid there, breathing heavy and the pain becoming agonizing. He felt like his body was on fire and it was trying to burn its way out until it consumed his entire being. His face was throbbing and he wasn't sure it was just in the area around his wound anymore. His breathing came in sharp pants, he tried to unhook his jug but his fingers failed him as his body stopped and went numb. His breathing slowed as he passed out and lay in the middle of the field.

* * *

Kimarhi paused by the pond and took long sips before wiping his furry chin. He turned his head to the land beyond and went down on all fours and sniffed the ground. He picked up Auron's trail and bounded off in the direction. He kept on a straight path before he stopped and looked around, which way did he go? In this area it seemed he had been going in circles for at least a few hours. He passed through the area and tried to look for disturbances in the ground. He sniffed the area before he picked up on the definite trail again and followed it through.

He went on for a long while before he lost the trail again and growled. He sat down for a moment puzzled and tried to think, he didn't know where this city was Auron was going to, he had only heard about it but knew nothing else. Elder Kelk said it was straight across the Calm Lands. Kimarhi looked up and stood up before he began moving again, trying to find his own way this time. He wandered for a good while before he made shelter for himself. He tucked himself in and fell asleep for a while.

In the morning, he woke early before the sun was up and continued on what he thought was the straight path to Bevelle. He paused a few times to sniff the ground to try and pick up Auron's scent with no luck. He growled to himself and continued on. By afternoon he was more than half way across the plains and looked around. He sniffed the air and caught a slight scent on it and dropped to all fours and followed. It led him to the very end of the Calm Lands and up a grassy hill. He paused and took in the sight of the dirt path ahead of him with grass growing along the sides of the large cliffs, but what fascinated him was the sight of the mystical blue trees further along the path. His fascination only last so long before he caught sight of something red. He ran over to it and was surprised to see Auron, who had collapsed again and wasn't looking well. Kimarhi shook him gently and Auron opened one eye and was slightly startled to see the great blue Ronso.

"Kimarhi?"

"Sir Auron not well, Kimarhi find help."

"No time...need...to ask favor." Kimarhi nodded and helped Auron into a comfortable position.

"What Kimarhi do?"

"Kimarhi...needs to go to Bevelle orphanage...take...High Summoner Braska's daughter Yuna...and bring her to Besaid. It...is my last request of you Kimarhi...please..." Auron asked his voice dropping as talking because increasingly difficult. His wound felt like Sin itself was trying to rip it open and jump out of it, something had breathed fire into his body and especially paid attention to his wound. His entire right face throbbed and was swelling around the wound, sometimes his breathing would stop and he was afraid it would be the end before it started back up again after his heart began racing to catch up on the lost time.

"Kimarhi do, Sir Auron need help first." Auron shook his head.

"No...Kimarhi must go now. Not wait another...moment. It's...too...late for me. I...made it as far as...I could. I can't..." Auron stopped and tried to concentrate on just breathing for the time being. Kimarhi's golden eyes turned sad and Auron thought he could make out tears in the big Ronso's eyes. Auron smiled and gently placed his fist to the Ronso's big chest, Kimarhi nodded and understood that Auron was thanking him for everything he had done. Kimarhi helped Auron over to a tree to lean against and left him with some water and food just in case before he left him. Kimarhi looked back a few times and his heart sank in sorrow. He turned into the city and the city guards gave him a look before they returned to their duty. Kimarhi walked into the city and was very confused about everything. He paused a man to ask for help.

"Where Kimarhi find orphanage?" The man froze at the sight of the Ronso and just pointed, "Thanks." Kimarhi took off in that direction and found it after asking several more terrified people. He walked up to the front desk but the woman sitting there just smiled pleasantly, apparently this was not the first time she had seen or deal with a Ronso.

"May I help you?" Kimarhi nodded.

"Kimarhi take Yuna to Besaid." The woman's smile dropped and her face turned slightly pale.

"And who sent you Kimarhi?"

"Sir Auron sent Kimarhi to take High Summoner Braska's daughter to Besaid." The woman turned more pale.

"Oh dear oh dear, how long ago was this?"

"Few hours." The woman nodded and sighed, maybe if she could deal with this quick enough she could alert the border patrol. The woman got up and went into the back room. She was gone for a while before she came back with a young girl who looked at Kimarhi with wide eyes.

"Wow...you're tall," Yuna said smiling. Kimarhi looked down at the small child and felt a smile stirring.

"Kimarhi small Ronso. You High Summoner Braska's daughter?" At the mention of her father, Yuna's smile faded.

"Yes."

"Kimarhi take Yuna to Besaid, Kimarhi take care of Yuna." Yuna's smile reappeared with sparkling eyes and she clapped.

"I can't wait!" After a few moments of Kimarhi struggling to settle with paperwork, Yuna was perched on his shoulder as he walked through the city streets and out. He paused a moment and looked at the spot where he had left Auron, who was gone. That puzzled Kimarhi but Yuna pulled his fur and they had to move away. "Have you ever been to Besaid Kimarhi?"

"Kimarhi not been off sacred mountain ever."

"I've never been outside of Bevelle. So we're even. I can't wait for to go Kimarhi." Kimarhi's muzzle wrinkled and Yuna smiled.

* * *

After Kimarhi had left, Auron tried to move but his body wouldn't respond. His breathing came on and off and he would gasp for breath and his heart would race while it tried to keep up and compensate for when he stopped breathing. He felt like his head might explode any second and Sin would come roaring out from the wound it was trying to escape from. He closed his eyes and rested against the tree.

The next thing he was aware of was that he was face down in the dirt and a little bit away from the tree. He had tried to crawl to Bevelle before he just collapsed, he didn't make it that far. He laid there, just breathing as his vision blurred in and out in his good eye. Darkness came over him several times before the light came back on and he was able to see again.

He tried to move but this time he truly could not move. His body was frozen without the strength to even twitch a single finger. This was the end for him. He closed his eye and images of Rikku swarmed his mind. He felt a tear slid down his face as he whispered, "I'm so sorry...dear Rikku...I wasn't able...to make it back to you." He took a deep breath as he felt his body spasm as live was being ripped from it now. He opened his eyes again and his vision blurred...but there was someone else there. A little boy wearing purple and his cowl covering his face. He must have been about five...maybe seven. Auron watched him through the blurred haze that was consuming him. The boy stopped and sat down in front of him.

"Do you know who I am Sir Auron?" Auron stared at the boy, he thought about it for a moment and tried to clear the fog in his head before it came to him.

"Bahamut," he whispered.

"That's right."

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm here to hear out your greatest desire of the moment."

"What?"

"What do you wish?" Auron paused and closed his eyes. Memories of his friends and his beautiful darling Rikku came to his head. The promises he made he couldn't keep, well one of them. He wished he could keep the one to Jecht, but he was beginning to get the idea he had to be dead for that. He wished he could be with Rikku, to live their lives together, but he'd had to not be dead for that. He couldn't keep both promises...but he wished he could.

"It shall be done," Bahamut said and Auron felt an intense pain control his body. He seized up and yelled as another him was pulled from his body. This one was made of pyreflies and shimmered slightly. The body solidified and looked down at Auron who looked up at it. They studied one another for a moment, a complete duplicate.

"What may I do for you," the clone asked.

"Find...a way into...Jecht's Zanarkand and take...care of his son," Auron ordered and the clone nodded.

"It shall be done." The clone slipped away into the trees to find the way there. Auron watched it for a moment before he closed his eye and felt the darkness creeping up on him.

"And now for you," Bahamut said, "Help will be arriving shortly." Auron just nodded and knew Bahamut was gone after that. He laid face down in the dirt, not daring to move. He hoped this help would be there shortly, dying was horribly slow and painful. He suffered for many long moments, hours it felt like to him. A few tears were shed when the pain was unbearable, his breath short and barely able to keep in his lungs. His body was giving out, he fought to keep breathing, willing himself to keep breathing and keep his heart beating. Keep breathing, concentrate on breathing, he told himself over and over again for the last fifteen minutes of a half an hour wait. It wasn't enough.

I hope help gets here soon...my head is starting to feel light...and my body, he thought to himself. He paused for a moment, _what was I supposed to be doing?_ He thought and suddenly felt tired,_ perhaps sleeping. That's most likely what I was trying to do, get some rest. I haven't slept in over a day, it would do me some good. Maybe when I wake up this pain will be gone._ His breathing became shallow as he surrendered to unconsciousness and became lost in the void. He only faintly heard the sound of boots some time later before he heard a familiar shout.

Kal had been ordered to take at least five men with him. He didn't know how long he would have to search or how far he would have to walk. He was very surprised when he saw Auron right outside of the city. He ran to him and called his name several times. He turned him over and listened for his breath, it was barely there. He then took note of the large gash down the right side of his friend's face, "Dear Yevon Auron...what have you gotten yourself into? Sergeant Dickson!"

"Yes Commander?"

"Run as fast as you can to the nearest Medic and tell him he's needed ASAP!" Dickson nodded and took off. Kal picked up Auron with the help of Corporal Hark. They turned to the city and went as fast as they could. He sent a man on ahead to get a room reserved at the closest inn.

When they got him to the inn, they laid him down in the room they rented and the medic came soon later with Dickson. The medic looked him over and sighed heavily before he began working. The men stood and watched for the longest time before they went into the lobby to give the medic some space. Kal sighed as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Should we get Rikku boss," Dickson asked and Kal bit his lip.

"I don't know...I think she'd freak out but...she'd freak out if I didn't get her now." Kal got up and left. He roamed the streets until he came across the house and took a deep breath before he knocked.

I ran to the door hearing the knock and opened it and smiled when I saw Kal, "Hey Kal! What's u-...what's wrong?" Kal took a deep breath.

"We found him." My breath caught and I looked at him.

"Y-you found him?"

"Yeah."

"Where is he?"

"At the inn near the city gates."

"Is it bad?" Kal bit his lip and I felt my lip quiver.

"When we found him I thought he was dead." I nodded and looked down before I took a deep breath.

"I'm going." Kal nodded, he knew it wasn't a good day for me. He had been with me this morning when I called him, Paine had left in the middle of the night. I don't know where she went but she left, I was scared and upset and soldiers had summoned Kal as he was trying to comfort me. He had gone to talk to the Maester and I spent the rest of the morning trying to cheer myself up, and now this. I got my boots on and ran to the inn with Kal. We walked into the room and the medic was done and gone. I held my breath as I moved towards him. He was so still on the bed but I saw he was breathing, at least that was good. Kal was right behind me and when I saw the wound I turn away and inhaled sharply and Kal held me until I could control myself. I walked over to the bed and knelt beside it and gently ran my fingers through his hair, that comforted me a little and I knew he was real. It wasn't just a dream, he was home. I touched his face gently and leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Auron," I whispered and hugged him gently. He didn't move and I sighed. This was going to take some time.

* * *

Auron was unconscious for two weeks straight. I sat by his bed side every day and talked to him, ran my fingers through his hair, kissed him softly even if he didn't know I was doing it. The medic said there were no other injuries, only the one to his face but we didn't know what kind of emotional or mental state he would be in. I didn't care, he was still Auron and he was home.

He finally woke up on the beginning of the third week. I was holding his hand and staring out the window when I felt him move, I turned my attention and found him watching me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, "You're back," I whispered.

"I'm back," he said softly.

"What did you do you big dummy? You nearly died."

"I'm sorry, I'll tell you all about it soon." I nodded and we kissed before I let him fall asleep. I smiled as I watched him. It was good to have him back.

When he woke, I told him about everything I had done straight down to Paine leaving this morning but I excluded one little detail. When I was done, he told me about everything that had happened. About fighting Sin, confronting Yunalesca, his journey back into Spira. I listened and gave him a look when he was finished.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"I know...it was really stupid."

"Beyond stupid!"

"I'm sorry." I leaned down and kissed him.

"It's ok. Are you feeling any better?"

"Loads actually."

"Your wound looks a lot better."

"Does it?"

"Yup, when you came here it was reaaaaally bad. Now it looks much better and it looks like its healing nicely." I smoothed his hair and he smiled.

"You don't mind it?"

"No...it makes you look sexy." He laughed softly and looked at me.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too. Oh! I have one little surprise for you."

"A surprise?" I leaned down so I could whisper in his ear.

"I'm pregnant." He froze and looked at me. We stared at one another for a while before the biggest smile I have ever seen appeared and he pulled me down and kissed me until we were both dizzy.

"I can't believe this," he said when he finally broke away breathless.

"You're happy?"

"Happy? Rikku, I can barely contain my joy!" I smiled.

"Well I have waited so long to be joyful with you so make it last!" His laughter filled the room and I joined him.

"You can count on it that I will!" I smiled and we lapsed into a conversation about baby names and how to decorate the room and all of that stuff. I finally felt complete again and there is no amount of joy that I can tell you about having a baby with the man I love.

* * *

Kimarhi and Yuna arrived in Besaid months later after Auron's return to Bevelle. Kimarhi quickly learned what it was like to be hot and sweaty. Yuna absolutely loved it. She danced all over the sand when they first arrived and gasped and stared at all the beautiful sights. Kimarhi couldn't help but fall in love with this sweet human child. She would never be hurt under his watch, ever. Upon entering the village, Yuna quickly won over the entire village with her charm and sweet smile. The village loved her and they respected her towering blue guardian.

Yuna quickly made friends and family with three other orphans. Two boys with bright red hair, Wakka and his younger brother Chappu. She also made good friend with a girl with black hair and reddish eyes named Lulu. The four would run all over the island and Kimarhi would never be far behind. Wakka and Chappu taught Yuna about blitzball and she was thrilled.

The other children loved Kimarhi as well and parents never worried when he was with them. They loved to be close to his warm soft body and feel his fur or dump ocean water on him. Some even forced him into the ocean and laughter would be heard when he shook the water from his fur. The village was a happy place with their new addition and Kimarhi was glad he had left Gagazet and adventured into Spira, he only wished that Sir Auron was ok. Perhaps one day he would see him again.

* * *

When Yuna and Kimarhi got to Besaid, Auron and Rikku had their first child. A beautiful baby boy whom they named Braska, their reminder and honoring the great man they had served. Both fell deeply in love with their son the first moment they held him in their arms and looked into his beautiful face. Rikku was a natural at being a mother and Auron quickly learned it was harder than he imagined to be a parent but he successfully navigated through the first few weeks and fell into step with Rikku. With the pilgrimage over, they had started their happy family and hopefully, Sin would stay gone this time.

* * *

**You think their story is over? Keep tuned for the next chapters in the sequel for more adventures and excitement and some heart breaks!**


End file.
